


Одна сорок шестая

by black_knight_team, Madoshi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Case Fic, Detectives, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Science Fiction, издевательство над научной картиной мира, чучелко зверя-обоснуя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из сорока шести — столько шансов было у Джона Уотсона не умереть в засаде у отрогов Гиндукуша. </p><p>А еще это доля одной хромосомы в геноме человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Is My Friend, или нельзя умирать

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме
> 
> Автор благодарит свою команду и людей, которые отдали ему эту идею поиграться
> 
>  **Альтернативные спойлерно-шуточные предупреждения, необязательные для ознакомления:** нетрадиционное применение резонансных колебаний для выхода из шкафа; единство Шерлока в двух лицах плюс неожиданные аксессуары; теоретические рассуждения о том, что чайник Рассела и бутылка Клейна никогда не окажутся на одной кухне; две смерти двух главных персонажей, одна из которых произошла за границами нашего повествования, а другая имела место во временной петле, сжавшейся до размера пространства Калаби-Яу, а потому не оказала ровным счетом никакого влияния на ход событий. (Автору очень стыдно перед математиками и физиками среди читателей, но он не мог не.)

  
**Джон Уотсон**

 

**Ноябрь 2012.**

 

1\. 

 

Люди часто делают от отчаяния всякие благородные глупости. Уходят в армию, например. Женятся. Прыгают с крыши.

В армии Джон Уотсон уже был, о том, чтобы прыгнуть с крыши, и помыслить не мог. А жениться ему не удавалось, хотя в подпитии он приставал с этим предложениям к любой мало-мальски привлекательной девушке в пабе. Даже поцелуй сорвать не пытался, сразу переходил к матримониальной стадии. Из каких глубин подсознания лезло?

Потом становилось противно и как-то тревожно стыдно. 

Зато список «глупостей» казался неисчерпаем, и Джон начал с того, что нырнул на его метафорическое дно. Впоследствии он с мрачной гордостью думал, что такого не переплюнуть даже Шерлоку.

 

2\. 

 

Криса Дженкинса трудно было назвать настоящим приятелем или коллегой Джона — они учились вместе, но что Крис изучал в университете, так и осталось загадкой, хотя ряд курсов по химии у них были общими. В тот вечер, когда «Манчестер Юнайтед» играли против «Ливерпуля», бармен Оливер Джонсон показывал всем завсегдатаям фотографию своего первого внука на телефоне, в пабе пахло жареной картошкой, а Джон напился достаточно, чтобы провожать взглядом каждую пару стройных ножек, но еще недостаточно, чтобы предлагать руку и сердце, Крис подсел к нему и воскликнул:

— О, Джонни Уотсон! А я тебя в новостях видел!

Если у Джона Уотсона и оставались еще в карме неискупленные преступления, он искупил их тут же, когда, вместо того, чтобы врезать Дженкинсу по роже, относительно вежливо ответил:

— А я тебя нет.

Крис глупо засмеялся.

— Это ненадолго, — прошептал он Джону прямо на ухо конспиративным тоном, забрызгивая его слюной. — Я, мужик, изобрел гребаную машину времени.

Джон посидел немного, глядя в стакан. А потом медленно-медленно обернулся.

 

3.

 

Бывший заводской цех, очищенный от оборудования почти наголо, выглядел жутковато. Джон, допустим, взялся бы разместить в темноте и на стропилах с десяток снайперов. Даже при том, что никогда не командовал снайперами.

Джон, в мотоциклетном шлеме и облепленный электродами, чьи провода тянулись к трем установленным Дженкинсом компьютерам, стоял на металлической платформе у дальней от входа стены, прямо в свете единственного прожектора. При этом он старался чувствовать себя не хорошей мишенью, а полным идиотом. Все-таки лучше идиотизм, чем паранойя, верно? Хотя Шерлок бы сказал... Нет, не думать, что сказал бы Шерлок.

— Значит, — нервно начал Крис, — я отправляю тебя на полгода назад. Калибровка толком не настроена, но я думаю, это вообще предел, на который можно отправить человека твоей массы, мышей у меня хорошо если за день... — он неловко сглотнул. — Там у тебя будет сколько-то времени, я не знаю, как хватит энергии. Мыши возвращались через секунду по моему счету, но они не могут рассказать, сколько там пробыли, а техника разряжается немедленно...

— Да-да, я помню, — окоротил его Джон. — Зарядку от телефона взял.

— Взял он... Если приземлишься в дерево или в открытый космос, чур меня не материть! Я, конечно, учел поправки на галактические координаты, но техника вся экспериментальная!

— Давай уже, — пробормотал Джон. — Быстрее начнешь, быстрее...

Он боялся до холода в животе. Не того, что его атомы перемешаются с атомами дерева — вряд ли успеешь почувствовать, не полет с четвертого этажа. Главный, тошнотный страх был другим: Дженкинс пощелкает кнопками, стукнет пару раз по энтеру, потом скажет что-то типа «напряжения не хватает» и попросит у Джона еще сто фунтов на доводку оборудования. До сих просил только пятьдесят — на оплату счета за электричество и вот этот самый шлем. 

Хотя, конечно, все это слишком тупо, чтобы быть разводкой...

Только Джон подумал так, моргнул — и заводское помещение вокруг него пропало. Он стоял в зарослях голого кустарника, в своей обычной куртке (Дженкинс предупреждал, что он может переместиться голышом и посоветовал сразу искать укрытие), на которой все еще нацеплены были датчики с аккуратно обрезанными хвостиками проводов. В шлеме. Кусок металлической платформы у него под ногами прямо на глазах утопал в мешанине грязи и снега.

Зима. 

Только что была осень, а теперь зима. Каким-то внутренним чутьем Джон понял: это теплая зима две тысячи одиннадцатого, совсем такая, как он помнил.

Все-таки подкачала калибровка.

 

_**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...** _

_Говорят, живя вместе, люди настраиваются друг ну друга. Мой приемник барахлит. Смогу ли я услышать хоть что-то, покрутив ручку настройки?_

_Мне иногда кажется, я найду тебя даже по запаху, с завязанными глазами._

_Даже после того, как не станет нас обоих._

_Разумеется, это самообман._

 

**Январь 2011***

 

4\. 

 

Меня выкинуло не просто в ту зиму, когда мы с Шерлоком познакомились, а в тот же самый день! Даже в тот же самый сквер неподалеку от Бартса — я понял это, когда выдрался из кустов на пожухлый газон, углядев мелькание машин в отдалении и идущего по усыпанной щебнем аллее Майка Стэмфорда. Добрый старый Майк, точно такой же, каким я его помнил, с тем же полосатым галстуком. Я наблюдал за ним с неожиданным для себя радостным умилением — мне показалось, что все сейчас станет хорошо и «как раньше». В моем возрасте и с моим опытом стоило быть умнее.

На сей раз Стэмфорд меня не заметил: я прятался за деревом, одновременно пытаясь оттереть о траву перепачканные ботинки. Он, как и в прошлый раз, подошел к лотку «Критерион», взял кофе — на сей раз на одного.

Я лихорадочно взвешивал «за» и «против», и в конце концов решился показаться: мне не хотелось давить в прошлом никаких бабочек. 

— Эй, Майк! Майк Стэмфорд! — я помахал рукой, всячески выражая дружелюбие и неподозрительность. Шлем, правда, выбросить не решился, снял и зажал под мышкой — должно быть, вид у меня был странноватый. — Это Джон Уотсон, помнишь меня?

Майк уставился пустым стеклянным взглядом, его пухлые щеки побледнели так, будто на них сыпанули дамской пудры. Видимо, шлем выглядел все-таки чужероднее, чем я думал. А может быть, я не отодрал с одежды электрод-другой.

— Да, давно не виделись, — начал я, и тут же меня как под дых ударило запоздалым соображением: стой, а где Джон Уотсон из _этого_ времени? Они (то есть мы) с Майклом должны были встретиться вот как раз на середине аллеи, и куртка на нем (мне), между прочим, была та же самая... только новее, естественно.

Может, Стэмфорд ходит в этот сквер каждый день? И это до или после нашей встречи? Но все равно, почему он так...

— Джон... — пробормотал Стэмфорд. — Как же так, мне твоя сестра звонила... Я же на похоронах был!

 

5.

 

По словам Стэмфорда, похоронили меня по высшему разряду: и командование почетный караул прислало, и Гарри денег не пожалела. Сестра плакала, а Клара ее поддерживала. На расстающуюся пару они не походили. Случилось же это знаменательное событие три месяца назад, как раз когда меня ранили — _в том варианте_.

Весь оцепенев, я еле догадался расспросить Стэмфорда о подробностях. К счастью, с реакцией на стресс мне по жизни повезло: даже не понимая, о чем именно расспрашиваю, я автоматически задавал вопросы, ответы на которые мне потом пригодились. 

Выяснилось, что хоронили тогда урну с пеплом: Гарри жаловалась, что тело было так изувечено, что не было смысла присылать его в натуральном виде.

По словам Стэмфорда, весь мой взвод тогда погиб, в живых остался кто-то один — Майк, естественно, фамилию не помнил, ему-то она ничего не говорила. А я еле сдержался: хотелось встряхнуть этогогражданского как следует и вытрясти из него, кто, как и почему. Для меня-то это было смертельно важно. Тогда, по-настоящему, мы всех эвакуировали, ранили одного меня.

Отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, куда я попал и что мне делать дальше, я умудрился наспех состряпать какое-то объяснение с перепутанными жетонами, долгим бредом в госпитале и нежелании звонить Гарри впоследствии. Кажется, Стэмфорд был слишком ошарашен, чтобы сомневаться в моих словах.

И тут судьба нанесла еще один удар под дых: Стэмфорд не знал никого, кто искал бы компанию для съема жилья. Я не поверил, переспросил даже. Проще всего было после этого поинтересоваться, знаком ли Майк с человеком по имени Шерлок Холмс, но во мне проснулась какая-то первобытная, неодолимая трусость: на лбу выступил холодный пот, левая рука задрожала... Короче, я не спросил.

Фантастики я одолел достаточно, а потому заранее примерял самые мрачные прогнозы: например, любое путешествие во времени нелинейно меняет историю самим своим фактом. И Шерлок здесь скончался лет в восемнадцать от передоза. Мелькнула у меня мысль и о параллельном мире, но строить теории пока было рановато. Я решил: будь что будет, параллельный мир или нет, а я не допущу, чтобы Шерлок... чтобы с ним случилось то же, что и у нас. 

Если, конечно, есть, кого спасать.

Это было не слишком умно с моей стороны, но я решил сначала все-таки съездить на Бейкер-стрит. Миссис Хадсон просто обязана быть на месте! Скорее Британия падет.

Добрался до Мэрилебоун, помаялся на перекрестке... и буквально без сил рухнул на скамейку под козырьком автобусной остановки. Сидел рядом с переполненной неароматной урной и представлял вдруг, как стучусь в знакомую дверь — а миссис Хадсон либо квартиру не сдает, либо там уже живут другие жильцы. 

Чуть было не прихватила паническая атака: натурально, начались перебои с дыханием, на меня даже косились. К счастью, пришел в себя вовремя. Не в первый раз. Там, у Бартса... в общем, бывало и похуже.

Купив газету, я поискал сообщения о таинственных серийных самоубийствах, нашем с Шерлоком первом деле. Не нашел — все писали о революции в Египте и тиражировали фотографии горящих домов, судя по всему, в одном каком-то квартале. Странно, мне казалось, что это все началось только в феврале...

Я очень хорошо помнил статью с фотографией Грега в день, когда мы с Шерлоком пошли смотреть квартиру. Но вот была ли это газета за предыдущую дату — может быть, утренняя?

Вот тогда я очень четко осознал вставшую передо мной проблему: а что делать, если удастся все-таки познакомиться с Шерлоком?.. Позовет ли он меня с собой в качестве ассистента, удастся ли мне завоевать его доверие и снова стать... другом, не другом, кем там он меня считал? Ведь все именно из-за убийств завертелось. Не нужно забывать и о Майкрофте. Если он и здесь попытается провернуть тот же трюк с похищением и проверить меня по своим мифическим «каналам», то на выходе получит, что я числюсь погибшим. Ну ни капли не подозрительно, самая подходящая компания для его драгоценного младшего брата с асоциальными наклонностями.

После этой мысли нахлынули совсем забавные — а как я найду работу, когда все мои данные изъяты из налоговой? И номер врачебной лицензии аннулирован. И в паспорте, между прочим, стоят отметки о полетах в Новую Зеландию летом две тысячи одиннадцатого... Ну ладно, на эти страницы вроде никто не смотрит...

Звучит как полный бред: сидеть на скамейке в прошлом и ломать голову о бюрократических заморочках. Но что делать? Я-то думал, что попаду назад всего на полгода. Тогда бы мой паспорт выглядел нормально. Сейчас же Шерлок, с его способностью замечать детали, еще невесть что подумает.

Безнадега, куда ни кинь.

Чертов Крис! 

И тут меня осенило. Я уже говорил, что под адреналином мне часто приходят самые лучшие мысли?

Не обращая внимания на заинтересованные взгляды прохожих (да, Лондон — скучный городишко), я начал торопливо перетряхивать карманы.

Пистолет (его я, конечно, вытаскивать не стал, решив потом снять кобуру в общественном туалете). Паспорт. Что еще? Кредитка Шерлока в бумажнике. Заблокированная (наверное), но выкинуть ее рука не поднималась. Кредитка Майкрофта... понятия не имел, что она до сих пор у меня, а то бы, конечно, вернул. Телефон. «Гарри от Клары» — в этом варианте прошлого Гарри просто некому было его отдавать, да и с Кларой они могли не расстаться. Кроме того, там в памяти полно совершенно необъяснимых контактов, фотографий и еще не вышедших музыкальных хитов. Военное удостоверение... анахронизмов в нем нет, но все равно при мне его быть не должно. Часы?.. Кажется, брендовые, Шерлок может вспомнить, он же... 

Нет, часы мне нужны. Нужно точное время, без часов я как без рук. Если они пока не в продаже, то и марку узнать просто неоткуда, так?

Еще с полчаса я сидел на этой скамейке, обдумывая со всех сторон то, что мне надо будет сделать и сказать. Риск, конечно, оставался — весьма и весьма значительный. Храбрость, как говорил Майкрофт, вообще синоним глупости.

Ладно. 

Была не была.

 

 

6.

 

Тайник оказался на месте!

Значит, Шерлок жил! Шерлок существовал в этом мире и даже расследовал преступления! Или, по крайней мере, вел неординарный образ жизни...

Словами не передать, с каким облегчением я стоял, привалившись к стене рядом с сине-красным указателем «Станция Вестминстер»: одна из его боковых панелей только что послушно отошла, открыв пустое пространство внутри.

И с новыми силами я отправился в Новый Скотланд-Ярд — сдаваться.

 

_**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...** _

_Каждый из нас вносит свой вклад, говорите?_

_Представьте время как пространство, а человеческие жизни в настоящем как ливень. Всякая капля — жизнь, от и до, здесь и сейчас. Ливень выпадает в реку времени, река испаряет влагу, влага проливается дождем. Наша история и культура впитываются в иссушенную землю, капиллярными протоками проникая в реки вновь..._

_Все реки впадают в океан, и он больше, чем мы можем себе представить._

_Какое значение имеют вихри и турбулентности, заставляющие капли дождя взлетать вверх или кружиться на месте? Какую роль играет ручей, влившийся в реку со стороны?_

_И что все это значит, когда вы сами еще в пути, от рождения до того мига, после которого исчерпывающая сумма ваших действий станет достоянием потомков, эфемерным опытом, полностью зависимым от их капризов?_

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

1*

 

Сперва дело показалось мне умеренно интересным и немного забавным. Стоящим того, чтобы прервать осточертевшее прочесывание Интернета, накинуть пальто и шарф, подхватить перчатки, крикнуть миссис Хадсон, что вернусь только вечером и что хорошо бы меня покормить (вслед мне полетело возмущенное «Не домохозяйка!») и выскочить за дверь моей благословенно просторной квартиры на Бейкер-стрит.

Обстоятельства дела выглядели так: мужчина тридцати шести лет от роду, англичанин (точнее, шотландец), пришел в Скотланд-Ярд, заявив, что оказался в Риджентс-парке, толком не помня, как туда попал, и из разговора со старым знакомым внезапно выяснил, что родственники считают его погибшим. Пришедший утверждал, что зовут его Джон Уотсон, что он капитан Пятого Нортумберлендского полка, и что он должен сейчас находиться в Афганистане с миротворческой миссией.

Вроде бы заурядный, но почти забавный случай травматической амнезии, наложившейся на последствия бюрократической ошибки. Пока поднимали архивы, капитана забрали из Скотланд-Ярда в ближайший госпиталь на освидетельствование. Отпечатки пальцев и записи о зубах совпали. Анализ ДНК тоже взяли, но результатов пока не было и не могло быть еще пару дней. В показаниях Уотсон добросовестно путался и со слов, а также при осмотре давал вполне состоятельную (на взгляд идиотов-полицейских и медиков) для амнезийника картину. При этом сослуживцев по фотографиям он опознал и с подробностями быта в Кэмп Бастион тоже не ошибся.

Не люблю строить теории вперед данных, но первое тут напрашивалось само собой. Отчет перечислял у погибшего Уотсона следующие травмы: раздробленный носовой хрящ, многочисленные порезы и отеки. Иными словами, бифштекс, а не лицо — ну и кто его опознавал в таком виде?.. Ага, опознавали по жетону: взвод полег почти в полном составе — одна из самых крупных человеческих потерь Британии в последние десять лет. Уотсона и некого рядового Томпсона (сейчас долечивается в санатории в Белфасте) эвакуировали в последний момент. 

Список личного состава?.. Майкрофт не мог про него забыть.

Да, вот и список, в самом низу. Он правда думал, что я буду знакомиться с документами спокойно и методично? 

Трое ростом ниже шести футов, фамилии англо-саксонские — с высокой вероятностью русые или рыжеватые. Если Уотсон поменялся с кем-то жетонами (сентиментальные соображения), могли и перепутать. Пока все достаточно очевидно. Но именно это и настораживает.

Ну-ка, какова вероятность, что нашего капитана каким-то образом пропустили спасатели? Талибы оставили площадку за британскими войсками, так что те имели возможность копошиться в свое удовольствие. 

И точно — количество подобранных тел сходится. Но все идиоты. Предположим, спасатели все-таки ошиблись, взяли какого-то обгорелого талиба: США торгует оружием и снаряжением направо и налево, обе стороны закупаются у одних и тех же поставщиков. Уотсон мог быть в укрытии, без сознания, мог попасть в плен... допустим, оклемался и каким-то образом уполз, скитался в одиночку в горах Гиндукуша, добрался до Пакистана... Удивительно? Да, но не невероятно. Невероятно другое — каким образом он три месяца спустя оказался в Англии, в гражданской одежде, без телефона и документов? 

Пограничный контроль последний раз выпустил Уотсона из страны полгода назад в очередной тур, а последний раз впустил — три месяца назад в виде урны с прахом.

Вот это-то беспокоило в равной степени военных (оперативно они среагировали!), Ярд и моего брата. Особенно брата. Он позвонил мне раньше Лестрейда (который, конечно, и не подумал бы обращаться, не накрути ему начальство хвост). Никто, кроме меня, этого не понял бы, но по телефону Майкрофт звучал встревоженно. Что, интересно, его беспокоит — что это начало крупной аферы? Игра на высоком уровне? А может быть, и в самом деле совпадение?

Все это и привело к тому, что папка с личным делом геройски погибшего капитана Уотсона оказалась у меня на коленях, пока такси увозило меня к госпиталю Гордон. А его загадка стала моим делом.

 

 

**Из протокола собеседования с Джоном Доу (Дж. Уотсоном?). Интервью ведет детектив С. Беннет, присутствуют д-р Д. Баннерджи, майор Ф. Уотсон (однофамилец) (29.01.2011)**

[С. Беннет] Чем, по-вашему, вы занимались вчера?

[Д. Уотсон] Не знаю. Не помню. Ехал куда-то, кажется.

[Д. Баннерджи] Какое ваше самое яркое воспоминание за последние три месяца?

[Д. Уотсон] Новая Зеландия... мы с девушкой гуляли по очень красивым местам... Ее звали Сара.

[Д. Баннерджи] Вы помните, как вы с ней познакомились?

[Д. Уотсон] В клинике. Где-то в Вестминстере. Я туда устраивался, когда меня уволили из-за ранения... Очевидно, что это ложные воспоминания: я не помню, как меня увольняли по ранению.

[Ф. Уотсон] Вы врач?

[Д. Уотсон] Это есть в моем личном деле.

[Ф. Уотсон] Как вышло, что вы, будучи врачом, оказались в зоне активных боевых действий?

[Д. Уотсон] Я уже семь лет не практикую. Это тоже есть в моем личном деле.

[Ф. Уотсон] То есть это вы помните?

[Д. Уотсон] Кристально ясно, сэр.

[Д. Баннерджи] Вы были раньше в Новой Зеландии?

[Д. Уотсон] Наверное, нет. Не помню. Поход на «Властелин колец» считается?

[Д. Баннерджи] Вы согласитесь на интервью с амобарбиталами?

[Д. Уотсон] Боюсь, что нет, доктор. Не люблю наркотики.

 

2*

 

Уотсон сидел в пустующей палате психиатрического отделения, но не на кровати, а в кресле для посетителей. Неуютно чувствует себя в роли пациента. Вот и брюки не сменил на больничную робу, хотя рубашку они его заставили снять для осмотра. Лицо — копия фотографии из личного дела, только стрижка чуть более гражданская. Ничем не примечательный среднеанглийский тип с незапоминающейся физиономией, на вид несколько старше своих лет.

При ярком освещении, на бело-голубом фоне стен он казался выцветшим, незначительным и не стоящим ни малейшей суеты.

И все-таки он стал причиной всего этого переполоха. Внешность обманчива?

При звуке шагов Уотсон характерным образом попытался одернуть рукав, сообразил, что у госпитальной одежды рукава короткие, и машинально прикрыл запястье правой руки ладонью левой.

Переигрывает? В самом деле нервничает?

Едва Уотсон поднял взгляд на меня, на лице у него появилось презабавнейшее выражение — как у аквариумной рыбки. Через долю секунды он собрался, снова сделал каменную физиономию. Если это и игра, то очень тонкая, рассчитанная именно на меня. Его инструктировал либо Майкрофт, либо кто-то еще, кто очень хорошо знает, на что я способна — слишком малозаметный ключ.

И вот дело стало по-настоящему интересным. Не бывает таких совпадений.

Каким же образом Майкрофт его разыскал?.. Если это, разумеется, был Майкрофт.

— Ну и кто это был? — поинтересовалась я.

— О чем вы? — он нервно облизнул губы.

— Я ставлю на девушку, — я боком присела на край его расправленной кровати, пользуясь тем, что в брюках. Не стала даже доставать руки из карманов пальто. — Вы, конечно, не были в Афганистане, во всяком случае, в последние полгода, зато довольно много времени для вашего возраста проводите в Интернете и недавно пережили смерть близкого человека, на которого я очень похожа. Так вот: кто она? Едва ли жена: вы бы еще носили кольцо. Я бы сказала, сестра, с которой вы были близки, но мы с вами слишком различаемся фенотипами. Девушка, я думаю, постоянная. У нее был доход значительно выше вашего, что вас стесняло, но не слишком, учитывая, что жили вы вместе. Отношения очень близкие, не особенно сентиментальные, продолжались минимум год, максимум три.

— Господи! — воскликнул Уотсон.

После чего в один миг сделался еще интересней для меня: уткнулся лицом в ладони и захохотал, истерично, со всхлипами.

Мне приходилось доводить людей до такой реакции, но обычно не на первых двадцати секундах разговора. И уж точно не военных, побывавших в горячих точках. А уж после моей тирады логичной реакцией была бы агрессия.

Но задать Уотсону очередной вопрос мне, к огромной моей досаде, не удалось.

 

3*

 

Доктор Баннерджи, полная и громогласная дама со следами индийского происхождения во внешности, требовала от меня одновременно покинуть палату, объяснить, по какому праву я здесь нахожусь и предъявить документы. Надоедала ужасно: никогда еще я не была так близка к убийству невиновного! Она еще пыталась всунуть Уотсону стаканчик с водой, но тот в раздражении отказался.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил Уотсон первым делом, когда слегка собрался. 

— Моя фамилия Холмс.

— Это понятно, — я отметила оговорку, — а как зовут?

— Это к делу не относится, — даже в Скотланд-Ярде большинство знало меня под прозвищем «Шерлок»; к известности я никогда не стремилась и просвещать этого субъекта не намеревалась. — Расскажите мне, как вы выжили и оказались в Англии.

— Я не помню, — он смотрел мне прямо в глаза и вообще старался выглядеть настолько честным, что и идиоту было понятно: врет.

— Я думаю, вы лжете, — как ни странно, переглядеть мне этого не-военного (очевидно, что когда-то он в армии состоял, но едва ли в последний год) не удавалось.. — Растерянность и доверие к миру, характерное для амнезийных пациентов, вы даже не пытаетесь подделать.

— Мисс Холмс! — зашипела доктор Баннерджи. — Я бы попросила! Амнезия бывает разная. Если мистер Уотсон помнит все, что происходило с ним до момента ранения, логично, что он...

На середине ее откровенно скучной и бесполезной тирады дверь распахнулась, и в палату с минимальным разрывом вошли следователь Беннет (я немного его знала), незнакомый человек в повседневной армейской форме и с нашивками майора (вероятно, Уотсон из протокола?) и Лестрейд. Его присутствие с восьмидесятипроцентной вероятностью выдавало, что брат считает это дело потенциально даже более важным, чем сказал мне сначала: он не любил использовать своего человека в Ярде по пустякам.

Они заговорили одновременно — конфликт ведомств во всей красе. Заниматься чем-либо полезным в палате сразу стало невозможно. От меня не укрылось, что Уотсон цепко переводит взгляд с меня на Лестрейда, почти игнорируя Беннета и своего однофамильца, хотя, казалось бы, именно они должны быть ему знакомы.

Да уж, типичное поведение амнезийника.

Этот феномен требует более пристального изучения, безусловно. Зачем-то же Майкрофт его мне подкинул?..

Ага.

Майкрофт.

Да, эта версия кажется пока наиболее жизнеспособной.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

7.

 

В жизни каждого человека наступает момент, когда тренировочный лагерь остается позади и тебе вручают в руки боевой автомат; когда прыжок с крыши совершен, и мостовая стремительно приближается; когда ты просыпаешься утром после первой брачной ночи и с тоской понимаешь, что идти готовить яичницу сейчас именно тебе.

Когда я попытался осмыслить появление ...мисс Холмс, то понял, что все эти сравнения не выдерживают критики. Так я еще не влипал.

 

8.

 

Что это некая здешняя _версия_ Шерлока, стало понятно сразу. Мне сказали заранее, что заглянет консультант из Скотланд-Ярда — кто там еще может быть консультантом, не Мориарти же?..

В общем, у меня не было ни секунды отрицания, ни тени сомнения, ни мысли «А может быть, это их с Майкрофтом сестричка?» Господи, там даже пальто совпало — черное, помпезное, с красной петлицей! И прочий стиль одежды, вплоть до фиолетово-сиреневой рубашки!

Мисс Холмс была немного ниже моего друга ростом — может, на один или два дюйма. Темные кудрявые волосы, чуть длиннее, чем у Шерлока, лежали буйно и свободно. А вот глаза абсолютно такие же, можно испугаться. Очень похожий нос. Те же губы, только верхняя чуть пошире, смотрится куда изящнее. Или тут в помаде дело (а помада была, причем довольно яркая). Подбородок... тоже скошенный, но не так сильно. Овал лица иной — скулы намечены, но не настолько резко, и в целом ничего даже отдаленно лошадиного (каюсь, иногда, в мстительные моменты, я подумывал, как уместно и полезно было бы надеть на Шерлока уздечку). Очень красивое лицо: узнать можно, но впечатление совсем другое.

Оказывается, некоторым людям лишняя X-хромосома на пользу.

Но это не значит, что она мне понравилась. В первый момент я испытал потрясение, ужас и отвращение.

Ублюдок.

Как ты мог, Шерлок. Нет, как ты мог.

Не умер от передоза в восемнадцать. Не подставился маньяку-таксисту. Хуже. Тебя здесь никогда и не было, а есть _эта_ в твоем пальто, так удивительно похожая — но не ты.

Оборотень. Ведьма.

Все было зря.

 

10.

 

Дальше ничего не помню, как будто около минуты стерло из памяти, но лицо потом было мокрым от слез. К счастью я, вроде, довольно быстро справился с собой, можно списать на последствия амнезии.

Тут же стало не до срывов — нахлынули опять майор, и доктор, и детектив: пришлось перед ними снова ломать комедию. Очень я им всем не завидовал: было понятно, что я оказался сущей занозой, и каждый из них пытался спихнуть принятие решения по моему делу на остальных. Сочувствие мешало врать, а тут еще _эта_ просвечивала меня рентгеновскими глазищами.

Сделала, видно, выводы из увиденного и озвучила их этим своим чертовым ненатуральным голосом, словно из фильмов тридцатых годов:

— Знаете, господа, у вас тут только два варианта действий. Завтра придут результаты теста ДНК, и все станет ясно. Либо сидящий перед нами человек — все-таки Джон Уотсон, и Британские вооруженные силы должны ему компенсационный план за оставление на поле боя. Либо мы имеем дело с мошенничеством, попыткой выдать себя за другое лицо и, возможно, незаконным въездом в страну, и тогда Скотланд-Ярд получает законное право заводить на него дело.

Не первый раз Шерлок при мне вольно трактовал букву и дух закона, но никогда это не было направлено против меня. Ну да чего ждать от _этой_.

— Если хотите знать мое мнение, господа, — продолжила она, — то этот человек и в самом деле ничего не знает. Как нетрудно понять, он до последнего времени действительно находился в зоне боевых действий и состоял в армии, что следует из боевой выправки и характерных мозолей. С другой стороны, слабый загар, повадки и рефлексы... — с этими словами детектив шагнула ко мне, а я, конечно, машинально отшатнулся, — говорят нам о недавнем травматическом опыте. Мешки под глазами и легкий тремор левой руки, в свою очередь, свидетельствуют о хроническом недосыпании. Амнезию на этом фоне можно трактовать абсолютно однозначно. Если он Джон Уотсон, лгать ему, конечно же, незачем. В общем, я считаю, что этот человек содержался в ограниченном пространстве и не располагал достаточной свободой — это видно хотя бы его сутулости, явно приобретенной недавно. Физическим пыткам он едва ли подвергался, скорее, психологическим... но не удивлюсь, если капитан Уотсон ничего не сможет нам поведать об обстоятельствах своего появления в Англии. Полагаю, его можно попросту отпустить.

В палате повисло изумленное молчание.

— Вот так просто?! — рявкнул Беннет. — Мисс, вы понимаете...

— Например, ко мне, — продолжила дама-детектив. — Я думаю, ему негде остановиться, а у меня есть свободная спальня.

О боже. К чему она клонит вообще? С чего она решила предложить мне жилье?!

Либо _эта версия_ еще больший псих, чем ее прототип, либо есть какое-то обстоятельство, о котором я не подумал. Что запросто.

Либо... Нет, даже думать об этом не хочу. Это... ужасно. Противно. Да и... быть того не может!

Кажется, не один я пережил подобные эмоции, потому что детектив Беннет закатил глаза и воскликнул:

— Боже мой, Холмс, если ты так решила поправить свою личную жизнь... 

— Очевидно, Беннет, мне не стоило надеяться, что два любовника разного пола помимо законной супруги истощат ваше неуемное либидо, и вы потеряете желание толковать поступки других исключительно в этом ключе. 

Прежде чем возмущенный Беннет успел пылко ответить на эту тираду, вступил ранее молчавший Лестрейд.

— Нет, джентльмены, — сказал он. — Мисс Холмс не пытается поправить свою личную жизнь. Я понимаю, о чем она.

И они с _этой_ обменялись чем-то вроде кивков.

От Грега я такого, признаться, не ожидал. Забылся и вытаращился на него во все глаза — мол, дружище, объясни, что ты имеешь в виду. Но Лестрейд невыразительно и как-то неправильно посмотрел на меня, потом перевел взгляд на Баннерджи и майора Уотсона и произнес:

— Под мою ответственность. Ведь вооруженные силы к нему претензий не имеют?

Вооруженные силы ко мне претензий не имели и иметь не могли — до сих пор было неясно, кто я такой. Так что всеобщая проблема в моем лице была отпущена на Бейкер-стрит. 

В нашу с Шерлоком квартиру.

Вот черт, так никогда и не понимал, как _ему/ей_ удаются такие фокусы. Ведь глупость же несусветная — а никто и не подумал возразить.

Неужели потому, что прецедентов на самом деле нет, и никто, кроме Шерлока, не обладает тут достаточной смелостью мышления?

И такси он всегда ловит с первого раза.

 

11.

 

От _нее_ пахло духами. В ограниченном пространстве автомобиля это стало особенно заметно, хоть открывай двери и выскакивай на ходу.

Сладкий запах, немного пряный, с еле уловимой терпкой нотой. Никогда не разбирался в женских парфюмах.

Шерлок терпеть не мог посторонних запахов. У него и дезодоранты, и шампунь были без отдушки, и пена для бритья такая же, а когда я брызгался цитрусовой туалетной водой в нашей общей гостиной, он почти по-кошачьи морщил нос.

Еще я вдруг сообразил, что за неправильность померещилась мне во взгляде Лестрейда. Вообще-то у Грега карие глаза. А у этого — серые.

Куда я попал? 

Что мне теперь делать?

 

12.

 

В нашем мире я не заходил в двухъярусную квартиру на Бейкер-стрит с тех пор, как в день похорон Шерлока собрал вещи и выскочил прочь, однако помнил ее до мелочей. В здешней 221-би стоял родной и знакомый бардак. Постоянный сосед Шерлока Холмса, в отличие от меня, временного.

И череп был тот же самый. И чайный сервиз с силуэтом английских островов. Только смайлика на обоях не было. Пока. 

Но со стопки книг, среди которых имелся и справочник по пчеловодству, и (удивительно!) «Криминалистика для самых маленьких», смотрел на меня прислоненный к стене портрет сэра Джозефа Белла, который, вообще-то, принадлежал мне: Гарри в шутку подарила.

Временные флуктуации, надо думать.

И я пошел на кухню заваривать чай.

 

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

4*

 

Мои подозрения относительно мистера — доктора, капитана, кто он там — Уотсона, возникшие в госпитале, подтвердились очень быстро.

Мало того, что он знал меня, он знал о существовании Майкрофта. Или, во всяком случае, представлял, чем Майкрофт занимается: его взгляд на следящие за нами камеры уличного движения был весьма красноречив, он даже ухмыльнулся краем рта.

Ну братец!

Никаких опасных дел на моем горизонте не видно, а Уотсона практически шатает на ходу. Значит, это не очередная попытка навязать мне телохранителя интересным для меня образом. Однако повышенное внимание брата к «найденышу» наводит на мысли.

Опять же, какой актер! Он действительно пустил в больнице слезу на несколько секунд!

МИ-5? МИ-6? Контр-террористические подразделения? Господи, да это лучше Рождества.

Возможно, Майки просто решил сделать мне запоздалый подарок на день рождения.

 

5*

 

Мало того, что Уотсон знал Майкрофта, он знал и мою квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. 

Нет, не так. Он _знал_ ее.

На пороге он оглянулся, принимая к сведению богемное состояние гостиной, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, но не выразил неодобрения ни словами, ни бессловесно — странно, а внешне типичный аккуратный представитель среднего класса, даже джинсы выглажены. Задержал взгляд на портрете Джозефа Белла, который я на спор со Стэмфордом утащила из Бартса, но это, может быть, просто оттого, что пытался вспомнить, кто на нем изображен.

Затем Уотсон спокойно повесил куртку на крючок за дверью, спросил: «Чаю?» — и пошел и заварил этот чай. Именно так, как я люблю.

Нет, он уточнил для проформы, конечно, где чайник и заварка, но потом не переспросил ни разу. А разыскать их в том упорядоченном хаосе, который я предпочитаю всем иным видам организации пространства — или задача для незаурядного ума, или дело большой привычки.

К тому же, он безошибочно нашел мой любимый Эрл Грей, который я впопыхах задвинула в заднюю часть шкафа несколько дней назад, оставив спереди травяные смеси для прочистки почек, что принесла миссис Хадсон (она уверена, что у «деточки» нездоровый цвет лица).

Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота и никакими интригами Майкрофта объяснимо не было.

А потом позвонил Лестрейд — в Брикстоне, в пустующем доме подростки нашли тело в плачевном состоянии. Без следов насильственной смерти, с дорогими запонками и набитым бумажником (подростки не позарились на ценности из-за вида и запаха тела).

Тот факт, что Уотсон подобрался и готов был выскочить за дверь вслед за мной раньше, чем я его позвала, хорошо объяснялся почти сложившейся у меня гипотезой. 

День, определенно, удавался.

 

6*

 

Очередной сюрприз был поднесен мне на блюдечке, едва только мы с Уотсоном забрались в такси. Позвонил брат. Терпеть не могу говорить по телефону, но его звонки принимаю всегда. Конечно, мелочная опека Майкрофта изрядно раздражает (хуже нашей бабушки, честное слово! «Венди, кушай кашку!»), а попытки переманить на службу к себе в департамент откровенно смешат. Но по сравнению с общим идиотизмом человечества он — меньшее зло.

Майкрофт мне равен. Всегда был, с детства.

— Моя дорогая, — проговорил Майкрофт мягко, но за его тоном чувствовалась сталь, — позволь поинтересоваться, что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?

Разумеется, говорил он о Уотсоне.

— Следую твоим намекам, милый брат, — ответила я жизнерадостно.

Уотсон покосился на меня, но на его лице отразилось только легкое любопытство. 

— Каким именно? — уточнил брат с той же обманчивой мягкостью, и мною овладело неприятное предчувствие. — Я, право, не знаю, как трактовать твои действия.

Припомнив досье капитана, я перешла на немецкий: если французского Уотсон мог набраться от размещенного неподалеку контингента, то немецкий знать не должен.

— Таинственный военный со свежими оружейными мозолями и тремором в доминантной руке, про которого ты мне сообщил, знает, чем ты занимаешься и знает, что ты мой брат, — сказала я. — А также знает обо мне кое-какие мелочи, вплоть до любимого сорта чая. Я предположила, что он — моя личная загадка, а я — его проверка. Или и то и другое, ты обожаешь убивать одним выстрелом двух зайцев почти так же, как баловать свою младшую сестренку.

— Вот как? — теперь в голосе Майкрофта звучала неприкрытая угроза (не мне) и тревога (за меня). — Это очень интересно, Шерлок. Потому что я впервые узнал о Джоне Уотсоне сегодня после обеда, от моих армейских коллег, и никогда не встречал его лично.

Пожалуй, стоило посмотреть на Уотсона совсем другими глазами.

— Спасибо за информацию, брат, — коротко сказала я. — Разберусь.

 

_**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...** _

_Куда исчезает звук одинокой струны?_

_Физика дает нам ответ: вибрация, инерция, перемещение воздуха, поглощение в виде тепловой энергии... Философия ставит вопрос иначе._

_Человека порою сравнивают с песней. Но инструмент можно тронуть снова — и он послушно запоет. Впитавшуюся в ткань бытия жизнь не соберешь в ладони и не вложишь заново в мертвое тело._

_Если мы — музыка, то на чем нас играют? Кто исполнитель?_

_Что будет, если еще раз заставить говорить стихшую струну?_

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

13.

 

Все-таки эта Шерлок Холмс, как бы ее ни звали на самом деле, походила на моего друга не только бардаком в гостиной. Глядя, как она под ярким светом полицейских прожекторов скачет по рассохшимся лестницам старого дома в Брикстоне, где нашли тело американского бизнесмена, я никак не мог избавиться от головокружения, дежавю и черт знает чего еще. А _эта_ и внимания не обращала: взмахивала руками в черных перчатках, обзывала всех идиотами и вскрывала тайны чужих отношений со скоростью триста слов в секунду.

Как будто вашего хорошего знакомого играет самый лучший в мире актер: вроде бы почти то же самое, но достаточно крошечной фальши в жестах, движениях — и то, что раньше казалось прекрасным, начинает почти пугать.

Отвлеченно-то я понимал, что будь _эта_ сама по себе, вероятно, она бы оказалась очень даже в моем вкусе — умная, высокая, элегантная, с необычной внешностью... Но на месте моего погибшего друга мисс Холмс выглядела то отвратительно нелепой, то — почти, почти похожей, но не совсем такой, какой нужно, и это было хуже всего.

В отличие от настоящего Шерлока, плевать она хотела на мое мнение о своих дедукциях: я один раз по привычке пробормотал что-то вроде «потрясающе!» — и она посмотрела на меня, словно на гусеницу-вредителя.

А если судить по взгляду Лестрейда, эту гусеницу успела уже нафаршировать своими яйцами пролетающая мимо оса.

— Шерлок, какого черта ты притащила его на место преступления? — возмутился он вместо приветствия. — Мы даже не знаем, кто он такой!

Сначала я удивился: надо же, ее тоже зовут Шерлок. Оригинальные у них с Майкрофтом были родители...

Потом я чуть было не обиделся — от Грега я ничего подобного не ожидал. Почти сразу, однако, вспомнил, что это не настоящий Грег, а непонятно кто с глазами неправильного цвета. Мне снова стало тошно: дурацкое дежавю то наплывало волнами, то отступало. А еще нужно было сосредоточиться на мире вокруг, а то все в свете фонарей и полицейских прожекторов шло какими-то волнами.

_Эта_ , однако, только хмыкнула.

— А я думала, ты больше заинтересован личностью убитого, Лестрейд.

Кажется, у меня начинались слуховые галлюцинации: на секунду я услышал вместо ее бархатного голоса хорошо знакомый баритон.

Нет.

Шерлока тут нет и быть не может. Тут есть... какая-то его версия. И я еще толком не решил, как к ней относиться.

— Это Джонатан Дреббер, директор филиала Munchin Crunch в Великобритании, — продолжила Шерлок, — которого заявили в розыск четыре дня назад. Твои песики, — это выражение снова зацепило меня некоторой фривольностью, невхарактерностью, — уже очень скоро тебе об этом сообщат...

— Ты что, серьезно помнишь все заявления о розыске пропавших? — закатил глаза Лестрейд.

— О директорах многомиллиардной компании с главным офисом в США? — фыркнула Шерлок. — Я бы тебе тоже рекомендовала помнить. Вроде бы считается, что это _твоя_ работа.

У меня мелькнула дурацкая мысль, что они так пикируются, потому что переспали. Тут же я себя за нее выругал: Шерлок-женщина разговаривала с Грегом абсолютно в том же стиле, что и знакомый мне Шерлок-мужчина, а про него у меня никогда и мысли не возникало... Или они тоже?..

Тут у меня голова совсем пошла кругом и я, чтобы не утонуть в собственных допущениях, уставился на труп. Труп выглядел неприглядно.

Шерлок поглядела на меня, усмехнулась и выскочила в соседнюю комнату, где начала наседать на экспертов: «Да вы не узнаете коагуляцию тканей, даже когда вас самого скорчит в судорогах!»

— Ну давайте, спросите меня, — устало произнес Лестрейд. 

— О чем? — не понял я.

— О том, спим ли мы, — Грегори закатил глаза. — Все спрашивают. Не то чтобы я собирался отвечать, заметьте.

— Да я знаю, что нет, — я пожал плечами и тут же заработал очень внимательный взгляд от Грега. Вот они, мои способности к конспирации во всей красе, поздравляю, док.

— В таком случае, у вас лучшие источники информации, чем у... — он тотчас оборвал себя, а я опять не удержал за зубами язык:

— Чем у Майкрофта Холмса?

— Так вы все-таки на него работаете? — Грег ощутимо расслабился. — Парень, ну тебя и угораздило.

Все-таки в чем-то Шерлок был...

Все-таки действительно, когда не договариваешь, люди склонны самостоятельно достраивать версию в меру собственного недопонимания.

И тут меня осенило: там, в машине, с Майкрофтом! Шерлок говорила обо мне! Она думала, что я работаю на ее брата. Один бог знает, кем она меня посчитала...

Шерлок тут же ворвалась обратно и, глядя на меня в упор, потребовала:

— _Доктор_ Уотсон! Не откажетесь ли сообщить свое профессиональное мнение?

Мое профессиональное мнение не отличалось оригинальностью и, без сомнения, повторяло то, что Шерлок уже сказали эксперты: смерть наступила в результате коагуляции крови (характерная сеточка вокруг крупных сосудов). Ну а коагуляция, конечно, была вызвана разрядом электрического тока, пропущенного через главный круг — ожоги на гладких ладонях мужчины были красноречивы.

— Должно быть, схватился за высоковольтную линию, — недовольно произнес Лестрейд, — или за какие-то клеммы, но как?

— Не смешите, инспектор, — скривилась Шерлок. — Высоковольтная линия его бы испепелила. К тому же, он что, лез по гладкому столбу? В этом костюме? 

Она улыбалась с такой знакомой снисходительностью, раздраженной, но, в общем-то, не злой, что у меня сердце зашлось в груди. Шерлоково выражение на незнакомом лице. Спектакль для одного зрителя, боже...

_Эта_ потыкала в экран смартфона и буквально через две минуты объявила, что Дреббер был убит электрошоковым устройством, подключенным непосредственно к аккумулятору автомобиля. Причем убит случайно: убийца намеревался либо пригрозить ему, либо вывести его из строя, но не рассчитал. 

Из чего это следовало, я так толком и не понял, но в объяснениях _этой_ все звучало логично. 

Меня снова посетило дежавю: это было такое знакомое чувство, когда сложившаяся вокруг полнейшая загадка, похожая на путешествия ощупью в темноте, вдруг обрастает деталями, проявляясь на свет. Я-то думал, что больше мне ничего такого испытать не придется.

По времени обнаружения тела становилось ясно, что Дреббера прикончили на пути с конференции, проходившей как раз неделю назад. Лестрейд дал Шерлок телефон детектива, работающего над делом. Как я понял из разговора, в Скотланд-Ярде уже допросили всех водителей, в том числе и того, который должен был забирать Дреббера после конференции от самой гостиницы, и нашли их вне подозрений. Все машины были оборудованы навигационными устройствами, которые передавали информацию об их передвижении непосредственно на сервер организатора — какой-то кейтерингово-уборочно-транспортной компании, чье название было связано с фейерверками (я не запомнил и записать не успел).

Согласно базам данным сервера (который следователь запросила сразу после заявления о пропаже) водитель фирменной машины бесплодно прождал Дреббера на стоянке, предположил, что тот уехал на такси или с кем-то из деловых партнеров, и вернулся в гараж.

_Эта_ только сходу заявила, что компьютерам в наши дни доверять нельзя, и следователи Ярда должны знать лучше — это же основа их работы, нет?

— Слушай, ты представляешь, что такое GPS и передача данных на спутник? — вступился Лестрейд за коллегу.

— Я-то представляю, а вот вы, похоже, нет, — фыркнула _эта_. — Если данные передаются по защищенному протоколу, нет никакой гарантии, что их не смогут подменить в конечной точке. Изнутри защитных систем.

Я сразу вспомнил Ирэн Адлер и то, как она обошлась с процедурой анализа ДНК.

Шерлок тем временем закончила разговор со следователем, еще раз зарылась в свой наладонник и с триумфом объявила, что заявленные два дня назад в розыск служащие той же компании юрист Джеки Стэнджерсон (сорок два года, гражданка США) и секретарь Джил Филмор (двадцать семь лет, гражданин США) вовсе не скрылись из-за растрат или юридических нестыковок, как опасалось руководство компании, подавшее заявление в полицию, и еще менее того сбежали вместе на Багамы. А тоже пали жертвой того же самого убийцы или вот-вот падут. И что убийца, безусловно, мудрил с базой данных организаторско-кейтеринговой компании (тех самых «фейерверков»).

— А последнее ты как поняла? — не удержался я.

— О боже! — она закатила глаза. — Кроме того, что кто-то намудрил с данными о маршруте такси? Ты просто посмотри на их сайт! Очевидно же!

И ткнула мне под нос свой смартфон, на котором была открыта страничка с рекламным портфолио. Причем позволила она мне смотреть секунды две. Разумеется, я ничего не понял.

Типично.

 

14\. 

 

Мы едва доехали до офиса «фейерверков» (кстати, ярко освещенная табличка на фасаде сообщала, что называются они FairWalk, Co., что бы это ни значило), как позвонил Лестрейд и сообщил, что тело неизвестной белой женщины лет сорока было найдено в мусорном баке все в том же Брикстоне. Опознание еще не провели, но по фотографии она походила на Стэнджерсон, а убита была как раз чуть более суток назад.

— Но как ты... — начал я.

— Всего лишь поискала этого Дреббера, — отмахнулась _эта._ — И нашла одну крайне неприятную историю с уволенным сотрудником Munchin Crunch, еще когда этот тип работал в Америке. Там, конечно, были замешаны деньги и женщина... все как по учебнику. И уволенный сотрудник был ни кто-нибудь, а один из ведущих специалистов по базам данных, заместитель их технического директора. Потом я проверила страничку компании FairWalk, которая занималась организацией конференции, и все стало очевидно.

— В каком смысле? — не понял я.

— Они не указали эти хлопья в своем портфолио! — торжествующе улыбнулась Шерлок. 

В ответ на мой недоумевающий взгляд, она хмыкнула:

— Крупнейшая международная компания! А они не указали! Погляди на их прочих клиентов — лондонцы, один-два предприятия в масштабах страны... Такая ТНК — лакомый кусочек, а они...

Вдруг осеклась, нахмурилась, глядя на меня. Как будто вспомнила, что я, собственно, никто и знаю ее всего полдня.

Почему-то это было болезненно.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

7*

 

Обувь и брюки убитого сказали мне, что его приволокли в дом на руках. И это также подсказало время: ночь. Уже после полуночи, от двух до четырех. Самое глухое время. Лишь гипотеза (в таких районах, как Брикстон, люди, бывает, даже в девять вечера на улицу не выглядывают), но правдоподобная.

Отсюда — проверка расписания последнего дня, когда Дреббера наблюдали живым. Отсюда — компания-организатор мероприятия.

Но по-настоящему я еще не подозревала тамошних шоферов, пока не нашла на одном из корпоративных сайтов сообщение о том, что Стэнджерсон не приходит на работу и не пора ли заявить в полицию?

Да, все узнается в корпоративных сетях: LinkedIn дает мне больше информации, чем база данных Скотланд-Ярда. Фэйсбук, конечно, еще лучше, но последние несколько лет люди все-таки начали хоть немного опасаться выкладывать туда свое грязное белье. Жаль, конечно.

Кстати о базе данных.

Дальше уже было делом техники: найти, в каких событиях в последние годы участвовали одновременно Дреббер и Стэнджерсон. Увы, не удалось: след Стэнджерсон был в лучшем случае косвенным, однако у меня было предчувствие, что все-таки она к этому делу руку приложила.

Дело Рейчел Хоуп (покойной) и ее мужа Джефферсона (53 года). Оба работали на Munchin Crunch: Джефферсон был заместителем руководителя ИТ-отдела, Рейчел — менеджером по продажам. Продержались в компании дольше десяти лет, однако три года назад Рейчел уволилась и вскоре умерла от рака крови. Я нашла несколько постов в блогах, обрисовывающих возмутительный случай, что компания не оплатила лечение, якобы предусмотренное страховкой. Ни Джефферсон, ни Рейчел не были популярными блоггерами, поэтому история не обрела вирусного качества и даже в прессу не попала — по-видимому, документы на самом деле были в порядке.

Без особого труда я нашла фейсбуковские странички Джефферсона Хоупа (велась от случая к случаю, три года не обновляется), его жены (велась более активно, висит сообщение об ее смерти), их сына (недавно женился; судя по косвенным признакам, значительные финансовые неприятности). Картина складывалась.

Но Хоуп был специалистом по базам данным, никак не электриком и не шофером. Между тем электрошоковое устройство явно запитали от аккумулятора автомобиля — больше не от чего. Это несколько осложняло дело.

Или области все-таки смежные? Был бы он англичанином, я бы в два счета выяснила его увлечения, но...

Очень хотелось курить, а еще постоянно держал в напряжении Уотсон. Нет, я неправильно сказала: он меня _не_ держал в напряжении, я его едва замечала, и это было в корне неправильно. Его присутствие не укладывалось ни в одну версию, так же, как и его сходство с погибшим военным врачом. Поэтому, когда я вспоминала о молчаливом присутствии «амнезийника», меня словно коротко било электрическим током..

Восхитительное чувство. Я всегда люблю, когда у дела лишний слой, а тут все это еще было явно связано со мною лично. И можно не опасаться, что Уотсон попросту прикончит меня со спины — слишком сложно. Это ли не праздник?

 

8*

 

Компания FireWalks меня не разочаровала. 

Типичная современная организация: все сделано через компьютеры и те же пресловутые базы данных.

Попасть в гараж оказалось довольно трудно, даже с помощью моего женского очарования (охрана по ночному времени оказалась чересчур нервной). Пришлось угрожать разглашением мелких личных тайн (господи, да кого заботит, что он тайком смотрит на посту какой-то мультфильм про пони?). Зато в ИТ-отдел после этого мы просочились безо всякого труда.

В гараже при опросе шоферов ночной смены Уотсон меня удивил: мгновенно подстроился, вел себя, как будто так и надо, и помог мне допросить нескольких водителей. Удивительный при данных обстоятельствах набор навыков. Спецагент? Все-таки нет, от Уотсона же буквально несет любительщиной. Какой-нибудь мошенник-авантюрист? Тогда он воистину гениален. А какое самообладание! Мне хотелось его расколоть с такой неимоверной силой, что я даже отвлекалась временами от самого расследования. Поразительно. Невероятно!

Короче, довольно быстро я выяснила, что ни машину, ни водителя, которые были заказаны Дребберу на тот самый вечер, в гараже ни разу не видели. Никого это не удивляло, даже начальника смены: оказывается, у них последнее время не хватало автомобилей, и принято было заказывать их у других фирм. Причем заказывали, разумеется, не работяги отсюда, а секретариат, логистика, бухгалтерия — иными словами, все, кто мог это хоть каким-то образом оправдать. Типичный хаос, характерный для больших компаний, что за невезение!

Зато в ИТ-отделе не пришлось даже ничего выдумывать. Мы просто сказали, что сотрудничаем с полицией, и нас пустили без возражений, почти с энтузиазмом, даже удостоверений не потребовали (я заблаговременно сунула Уотсону карточку Лестрейда). В типичной душной комнатенке, несущей следы пагубного пристрастия любых компьютерщиков к списанному железу и кактусам, мне пришлось повозиться над взломом пароля их ИТ-директора. Я дала себе две с половиной минуты — в течение этого срока, думала я, меня не будут дергать и отвлекать. Однако когда защиты, на удивление заковыристые, оказались взломаны, выяснилось, что времени прошло вдвое больше.

А все потому, что Уотсон героически отбивал атаки и врал в мою защиту. 

Когда я осознала это, у меня буквально волосы на затылке встали дыбом: не бывает. Как будто он специально прошел месячный курс обучения «Как наилучшим образом помогать Шерлок Холмс и минимально ей мешать». 

Уотсон словно услышал мои мысли и начал вполголоса ворчать, что вообще-то уже поздно и пора ужинать, а он знает отличную китайскую забегаловку как раз на Бейкер-стрит (неужели мою любимую?). Но даже это выглядело словно неумелая попытка разочаровать меня.

Который раз за вечер я напомнила себе не делать поспешных выводов. Насчет Уотсона, конечно — с убийством-то все было более-менее ясно. Одно только оставалось туманным: куда наш мститель собирался везти Дреббера изначально? Ведь понятно было, что убивать по дороге Хоуп (теперь уже точно Хоуп) не собирался, иначе бы не избавлялся от трупа в черте города. _Мне_ известно, что проделать это иногда легче и проще, чем в деревне. Хоупу нет — откуда, он не серийный убийца, это был его первый. 

Но никаких данных у меня не было. Оставалась надежда, конечно, что Хоуп вернется на работу в FairWalk, но...

И тут мне повезло. Мне да — а Стэнджерсон нет.

 

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

15.

 

Есть такая особенность: когда очень устаешь, входишь в некое состояние кристальной ясности. Несколько стадий: сперва что-то вроде опьянения, когда приходится чуть ли не силой управлять собственным телом. Так, наверное, инопланетяне контролируют зомбированных людей в ужастиках. А потом наступает просветление, экстаз даже какой-то.

Я именно так отстаивал священное право _этой_ взламывать чужой компьютер — она искала доказательства вины нашего потенциального убийцы, Хоупа. Все было привычно (сколько раз я оказывался вместе с Шерлоком в подобных ситуациях?) и одновременно сюрреалистично. Люди говорили абсолютно предсказуемые вещи, я даже заранее предугадывал, что они произнесут, когда откроют рот — так бывает, когда знаешь траекторию пули. В другое же время они пороли полнейшую чушь. То есть не они, а я, видимо, не воспринимал их речь, и только старался не показать, насколько нелепым мне все кажется. Очевидно, сказывалась перегрузка психики: есть все-таки границы тому, что способен пережить человек, особенно в течение неполных суток.

Я вот отчетливо помню, как смотрел на склоненный затылок _этой_ , на шею под волосами, и думал: за что? За что?

 

16\. 

 

Не успела _эта_ вытряхнуть на меня еще один ворох дедукций, как позвонил Грегсон — тот полицейский, что работал на деле Munchin Crunch, на всех трех пропажах в этой корпорации. Оказывается, пропавшую юристку Стэнджерсон нашли, и не где-нибудь, а в мусорном контейнере в том же Брикстоне. 

У меня в голове сразу всплыла ассоциация с розовым чемоданом, который Шерлок тоже в мусоре искал. Но Стэнджерсон не работала в рекламе и не любила розовый.

Итак, ее нашли в мусорном ящике с теми же следами коагуляции крови. Вновь казнь электричеством. Шерлок тут же затребовала себе на телефон фотографии и предъявила мне.

Труп был раскорячен в характерной позе — как будто ее на электрическом стуле казнили. Ну да, после казни электричеством мышцы не расслабляются. Ожоги от электродов были не на ладонях, а на запястьях — полное впечатление растиражированной американской казни (на самом деле в Америке, насколько я знаю, чаще казнят повешеньем или, допустим, химическими инъекциями). То есть высокое напряжение, низкая сила тока, иначе никакого трупа мы бы не нашли: его бы испарило.

— Да! — воскликнула Шерлок. — Конечно же! Источники питания. Это сужает круг...

И зачем-то полезла в карты, прямо за тем же компьютером, к которому пароль подбирала. Только не гугловские, а какие-то мне незнакомые, с логотипом в виде золотого дельфина.

— Да у нас доступ к ним не заблокирован, можно было не возиться... — чирикнула одна из местных айтишниц. И добавила с сарказмом: — Надеюсь, она пароль не из-за этого взламывала?

— А что это за приложение такое? — поинтересовался я. — Удобная штука.

— Обычные карты Google.

— Они значок сменили?

— Что значит сменили? — на меня посмотрели непонимающе. — Послушайте, мистер Уотсон, нам работать нужно! Вы когда кабинет освободите?

Мне пришлось повторять шарманку по новой: совершено убийство, третий человек отсутствует, дело жизни и смерти. От _этой_ отстали, но, видимо, ненадолго: к десяти вечера этого напряженного дня мои навыки общения с людьми оставляли желать много лучшего. К тому же, я сделал стратегическую ошибку, предложив им обсудить новый выпуск «Диабло» — совсем забыл, что тут он выходит только через год. Каким презрением меня облили!

— Нашла! — вдруг воскликнула Шерлок. — О господи, как можно быть таким идиотом? Даже не потрудился изменить данные о расходе электроэнергии!

— В Брикстоне? — спросил я.

Шерлок только фыркнула.

— Естественно, нет. Он просто отвлекал наше внимание, подбрасывая трупы в Брикстоне. То есть первый труп-то случайно: он либо не ожидал, что Дреббер схватится за клеммы, либо неправильно отрегулировал напряжение, а там уже испугался ехать с трупом по людным улицам и сбросил его побыстрее. Но только полный идиот станет оставлять трупы у своей норы. Кроме того, в Брикстоне нет заброшенных зданий с подходящей инфраструктурой. 

Я не мог не вспомнить немедленно все виденные фильмы про казнь на электрическом стуле. Жуткое дело. Один раз меня сильно било током, еще в колледже: все тело скрутила неодолимая сила, и острая, хлесткая боль ударила по сердцу — словно кнутом по обнаженному мясу. По мне так пуля и то милосерднее такой казни.

Впрочем, Джефферсон Хоуп — американец. Это многое объясняет.

 

17\. 

 

Зная Шерлока, я не стал предлагать _этой_ дождаться полиции. В нормальном мире я бы сам скинул Лестрейду все данные. Но тут у меня даже не было телефона, и номер Лестрейда я знать не мог. Не говоря уже о том, что и не Лестрейд с этим делом работал, а какой-то Грегсон (в нашем мире я его вообще не помнил).

Я только рискнул поинтересоваться у Шерлок.

— Разумеется, сообщила, — дернула та плечом. — Мы можем их дожидаться — и тогда есть риск, что убийца либо освободит свою базу, либо убьет Филмора. А еще я могу отправиться туда сама. Вы со мной?

— Когда я отказывался? — вздохнул я — и тут же спохватился.

Шерлок уже успела нахмуриться, так что мне пришлось торопливо импровизировать:

— То есть, никогда не отказываюсь от ситуаций, когда меня могут подстрелить или усадить на самодельный электрический стул. Я же вторгся в Афганистан.

Она не усмехнулась на последнем предложении, продолжала сверлить меня серьезным взглядом.

— Адреналиновых наркоманов в армии не приветствуют. 

Ответить мне на это было нечего, но тут, к счастью, подъехало такси.

 

18.

 

Разорившаяся частная больница пялилась на нас глухими щитами окон, наглядно свидетельствуя об упадке британской экономики. Небольшое здание было должным образом огорожено, но когда Шерлока смущали заборы и знаки? _Эта_ , я начинал думать, не отличалась ничем, кроме размера бюста. 

Немного не по-женски: мне случалось работать с женщинами-военными, и я знал, что храбрость от способности писать стоя не зависит, а среди прекрасного пола встречаются еще и не такие сорвиголовы. Но все-таки в массе они как-то были осторожнее... или на меня влияли стереотипы?

Шерлок нашла место, где пробирался «наш» убийца — прорыв в железной сетке, прикрытой табличкой «Муниципальная собственность, не входить». Пока мы пробирались через двор, я попытался прояснить, правильно ли я понял: убийца — парень, который винит компанию в смерти своей жены и прочих жизненных неурядицах? Уже убил босса, который когда-то его наколол, юристку, которая боссу помогла, а теперь хочет добраться до секретаря босса?

_Эта_ подтвердила.

— Для законопослушного американского парня он забрался в очень глухое место, — заметил я.

— Американские боевики отвратительно влияют на восприятие реальности.

Я хотел было спросить, что из фикшена (любой литературы и любого кино в принципе) Шерлок в принципе считает достойным существования, но оборвал себя вовремя. Пока я еще не знал ее настолько, чтобы позволить себе такого рода пикировки.

Когда нашлось подходящее неприкрытое окно на первом этаже, я остро пожалел, что оставил ЗИГ в тайнике. Подобранная мною среди строительного мусора рейка с гвоздем была неважной альтернативой. С другой стороны, решил я, вряд ли у Хоупа есть огнестрел (думаю, если бы в Англии можно было легко достать пистолеты, он бы не прибегал к электричеству). А против ножа длинная деревяшка, как ни странно, удобнее другого ножа.

Шерлок попыталась первой влезть в окно на первом этаже, но я ее отстранил и полез первым сам. Она совсем по-шерлоковски уничижительно фыркнула, но позволила мне — на удивление без споров, я даже не ожидал. Опасается оставлять меня за спиной? 

Почему-то это меня немного обидело, пусть даже у Шерлок пока не было причин мне доверять.

Внутри больницы оказалось пусто и на удивление светло. Мы шли широким коридором вдоль внешней стены здания, из окон по левую руку от нас через равные промежутки падали на пол прямоугольники голубоватого света. По правую руку темнели проемы в бывшие экзаменационные кабинеты, все без дверей, поэтому я шел боком, лицом к ним. В кабинетах окон, естественно, не было, а у меня каждый раз тянуло нехорошим по сердцу.

Я вдруг вспомнил, что того, нашего таксиста тоже звали Джефф Хоуп. Сжимая рейку, я знал, что убью этого мерзавца еще раз. Это было такое свежее, спокойное и сильное чувство (когда ты крадешься в темноте и готов убить человека) что оно все расставило по своим местам.

Я знал, что убью снова ради Шерлока — любой версии Шерлока — если понадобится.

— Что именно мы ищем? — спросил я у _этой_ шепотом. — Темный подвал?

Она прищелкнула языком.

— Физиокабинет. Тот, где уже есть подходящая проводка.

Физиокабинеты обычно находятся в дальнем конце здания, частенько на втором или на третьем этаже (в конце концов, пациенты, которые туда приходят, как правило, могут передвигаться самостоятельно). Так что нам пришлось форсировать лестницу. Однако уже на площадке я понял, что мы на верном пути — потому что расслышали легкий плеск.

«Ванну они там, что ли, принимают?» — подумал я, но ничего сказать не успел, потому что Шерлок, с полным пренебрежением к опасности, обошла меня и мою рейку, толкнула дверь и первая переступила порог холла.

Мне оставалось только следовать за ней.

Из-под двери, ближайшей к посту медсестер на втором этаже, пробивался тусклый свет. Шерлок, не колеблясь, пошла прямо туда, еще прежде, чем я успел крикнуть что-нибудь вроде «нет!» или «стой!» — Шерлока-то я чаще обрывал просто матом, но _эту_ почему-то стеснялся. Если бы подал голос, вышло бы такое клише: я ору «Нееееет!», а она исчезает в роковом проеме. 

Я, разумеется, влетел в комнату вслед за ней — только чтобы увидеть, как она сцепилась с высоким темнокожим мужчиной, вероятно, Хоупом. Ничего общего с таксистом Джеффом в нем не было.

Еще я тут же заметил большую ванну, полную воды, и обвешенный электродами стул с подлокотниками, возле него железный ящик с переключателями, похож на древний автомобильный аккумулятор, но уложить это в голове не успел, потому что бросился к дерущимся. Было ясно, что Шерлок с чернокожим богатырем не справится: даже если она, как и мой друг, владеет единоборствами, женщине все равно очень трудно одолеть физически развитого мужчину, что бы там в фильмах ни показывали. 

Однако Шерлок забыли предупредить о моем экспертном мнении: она ловко скрутила этого типа и уложила его нам под ноги. Мне даже не пришлось махать своей деревяшкой.

— Ну вот и все, — сказала _эта_ с огромным удовлетворением, — дело закрыто. Развяжите беднягу Филмора.

Тут только я заметил, что в комнате у дальней стены была, оказывается, еще и кушетка, и кушетку эту занимал парень лет на десять меня моложе. Наверное, пропавший секретарь. Он глядел на нас круглыми, как чайные блюдца, глазами, и что-то невразумительно мычал. Филмор был гол и привязан к кушетке широкими полосами прозрачного скотча — совсем как в сериале «Декстер». 

«Ну точно, американского кино насмотрелся», — решил я, поддевая скотч рейкой. Попутно я вяло пытался вспомнить, показывали ли «Декстера» уже в 2011. От усталости меня заклинило: вещица, конечно, древняя, но я ее в Афганистане пропустил, вот и мучился теперь. В общем, спал на ходу.

— Не паникуй, приятель, — сказал я пленнику. — Все уже, все.

Шерлок же с любопытством оглядывалась, трогала стул, щупала железную коробку возле него.

— Все-таки этот парень — профессионал, — сказала она с уважением. — Между прочим, эта коробка переключает напряжение на стуле случайным образом. Хочешь — смертельное напряжение, хочешь — просто сильно ударит. Интересно, зачем это нужно? Играл с пленником в русскую рулетку? 

— Компьютерщики — люди многих талантов, — задумчиво проговорил я, освобождая руки Филмора. — И странных увлечений.

Тут Филмор, воспользовавшись новообретенной свободой, отлепил пленку со рта и воскликнул:

— Вы идиоты! Он тут не один! 

Я даже не успел понять, кто это «он» — неприметная дверь возле ванны распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился еще один темнокожий, выше, крепче и моложе, чем первый, которого вырубила Шерлок. В руках у него было самодельного вида устройство с длинным железным штырем, которое он направил на мою спутницу.

Черт! Зачем я начал с рук?!

Раздался треск, Шерлок беззвучно повалилась в ванну лицом вниз, вода с плеском полилась на пол, полы черного пальто обвисли, подметая кафель.

 

19.

 

Шерлока. 

Только что. 

На моих глазах.

Снова.

 

20.

 

Дальше мигнул свет, отчаянно заболела рука — это кулак встретился с челюстью огромного негра. Он то ли меня не заметил, то ли не ожидал атаки, но мне удалось выбить из рук оружие и послать его самого в нокаут. 

Штуковина полетела на пол, теряя какие-то детали. От нее вглубь комнаты за дверью тянулся провод — еще одна электрическая херня, только дистанционного действия, вроде тазера. Та, которой он убил Дреббера? Нет, нет. Боже, пусть не та. Что угодно, но пусть...

Я вцепился в плотный драп пальто на плечах Шерлок и потащил ее на себя. Женщина показалась мне невесомой, словно во сне. Был тяжелый страх, что в ванной кислота, щелочной раствор или электролит, но нет — вроде бы. Глаза у Шерлок чуть ли не вылезли из орбит, она пыталась ухватить воздух ртом, из которого текла вода, ее трясло, однако в этот момент она показалась мне прекраснее мисс Вселенной. 

Положил ее на пол, на бок, давая выплюнуть воду, надавил на спину. Она закашлялась, я смахнул ее волосы с лица.

— Спаси... — начала Шерлок.

Но не договорила.

Я почувствовал тупой толчок в спину — и повалился на пол рядом с ней.

 

21.

 

Стала боль. В спине и в легких. Дыхание сразу же сбилось, выходило со свистом.

От пола дохнуло ржавчиной и гнилью, поплыла вокруг илистая грязь Афганистана.

Плохо. Очень плохо.

 

22.

 

Сверху, надо мной, все смешалось. Кто-то топтался, кто-то кричал. Свет то вспыхивал, то гас. Потом _неправильные_ руки легли мне на щеку, и я почувствовал новую боль: кто-то прижимал что-то к ране.

— Джон! Джон Уотсон! — позвал неправильный голос.

Я понял, что умру. Я понял, и мне захотелось заплакать — до того стало обидно.

Но, по крайней мере, я спас Шерлока. Даже если не того. Я шел сюда, чтобы спасти его, и все-таки...

Не хотелось расплачиваться своей жизнью за его. Но если так? Если в этом-то и есть высшая справедливость? Нельзя брать жизнь за жизнь, но если отдавать добровольно?

Не за этим ли я бежал от войны к войне?

— Шерлок! — я поднес руку к лицу и обнаружил, с удивлением, что ее ладонь лежит у моих губ — проверяла дыхание, должно быть. Я чувствовал. Зато каким-то чудом поймал за запястье онемевшими пальцами. — Слушай... там... твой тайник на станции Вестминстер... В круглом таком щите... Там все про меня...

Нельзя, чтобы она не знала.

— Ты умирать собрался? — голос ознобно-злобно отдавался у меня в ушах. — Тебе нельзя умирать!

«Забавно, — подумал я, — то же самое я хотел сказать тебе».

Что-то вспыхнуло, провернулось у меня перед глазами, боль с щелчком ушла, и я успел ощутить, какие у нее холодные и мокрые руки.

 

**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...**

_Предположим, Гитлера никогда не существовало. Сталин и Гитлер — их вспоминают в первую очередь. Век назад вспомнили бы Наполеона. Эфемерно._

_Шуточный закон масс-медиа: если шоу продолжается больше десяти сезонов, в нем обязательно убьют Гитлера._

_Итак, наше чертово шоу свернулось в кольцо и укусило само себя. Гитлера нет. И Наполеона. А вы живете в привычном мире: золотой миллиард. Только, может быть, почтовые ящики теперь принято делать треугольными._

_Это теория исторического детерминизма._

_Я не знаю, ужасаться ли ей, молиться ли на нее?..._

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

9*

 

Вопреки первому впечатлению, я довольно часто ощущаю недостаточность своего интеллекта. Но давно это чувство не накатывало на меня с такой всесокрушающей силой, как тем вечером, на полу заброшенной клиники, когда я обкладывала торчащий в спине Уотсона нож складками своего шарфа, пытаясь не вогнать еще глубже.

Иными словами, давно я не чувствовала себя такой дурой.

Он знал о моем тайнике! Откуда?

Я была на восемьдесят процентов уверена, что даже Майкрофт не в курсе — просто потому, что он едва ли интересуется такими мелочами.

Знал об одном, значит, мог знать о других. Знал о других — значит...

Никогда еще мне с такой острой силой не хотелось, чтобы кто-то жил. Когда я набирала три девятки одной рукой (потом Лестрейду, если он еще не едет сюда), меня лихорадило не от холода или страха, что Уотсон умрет у меня на руках (хотя это было бы неприятно) — меня трясло от предчувствия тайны, которую даже Майкрофт не мог бы мне подарить.

И тогда я сказала ему, что ему нельзя умирать.

 

10*

 

Лестрейд приехал первым, но без скорой. Скорые принеслись вторыми.

Бесконечные десять минут, когда я безуспешно пыталась герметизировать рану шарфом (сюда бы целлофановую пленку, но ничего лучше пакетиков для улик у меня не нашлось), следить за тем, чтобы не очнулся ни один из Хоупов (сын! как я могла не подумать о сыне, ну конечно, он инженер-электрик по профессии; и проблемы с агрессией — именно поэтому он при такой денежной специальности оказался на мели), а еще терпеть вой и всхлипы Филмора, который никак не мог порвать скотч руками и требовал, чтобы я ему помогла. Я его просто игнорировала. 

Уотсон дышал тяжело, и то ли постоянно терял сознание, то ли в целом не соображал — бормотал обрывки матерных фраз на пушту, один или два раза позвал меня по имени (Шерлок)... Штришок к портрету.

Когда приехали врачи и забрали его, я даже не сделала попытки ехать с ним в госпиталь. Не позволила я и отвезти меня отдельно, хотя шоковое одеяло приняла с благодарностью: с волос все еще текло, а от запаха стоячей воды мутило.

Ванну Хоупы набрали, конечно, чтобы обмыть тела и избавить их, таким образом, от следов. Кинодетективы — зло.

— Шерлок, ты с нами в участок? — спросил Лестрейд, с тревогой переводя взгляд со скорой на меня.

Лестрейд оказался в не менее сложном положении, чем я: теперь, когда Уотсон, можно сказать, закрыл меня своим телом, стало окончательно непонятно, как к нему относиться. Однако, в отличие от меня, Лестрейд свою растерянность демонстрировал открыто.

— Завтра с утра, — резко ответила я. — Или приезжай в госпиталь к Уотсону. Через час.

— Он сможет говорить?

— Нет. Я там буду. Через час.

На самом деле, скорее, через полтора: мне ведь нужно еще заехать на станцию метро. Но Лестрейд все равно раньше, чем через два, не освободится. Да и наши с Уотсоном показания второстепенны, раз у него есть убийца и его сообщник.

— А, — сказал Лестрейд. — Ясно.

Добавил:

— Сигарету будешь?

Я не стала констатировать, что вновь оказалась права: Лестрейд и трех дней не продержался. 

— Твоя обычная отрава?

— В точку.

— Давай.

В конце концов, я тоже собиралась бросать курить.

 

11*

 

Тайник действительно оказался не пуст, что было крайне печально — это означало, что ни одним из десятка своих запасников я пользоваться больше не смогу.

А с другой стороны, загадка становилась еще интереснее.

По весу и форме свертка было ясно, что внутри — кобура с оружием, телефон и какие-то документы. Осмотреть все это на станции метро не представлялось возможным, поэтому я поехала сразу в госпиталь и воспользовалась станцией для пеленания младенцев в женском туалете: там есть откидной столик, на котором можно разложить добычу.

К счастью, по позднему времени дам, желающих воспользоваться этим кабинетом по назначению, не нашлось, и я оказалась предоставлена самой себе.

В свертке оказались: ламинированная карточка военного удостоверения (капитан Уотсон, как и следовало ожидать), две кредитные карточки. Одна (платиновая «Мастер-Кард» на имя Майкрофта Холмса) чуть было не заставила меня грязно выругаться: и после этого братец пытается меня убедить, что не знает Уотсона?! Да за кого он меня держит?!

Вторая… вторая чуть было не заставила меня протереть глаза.

Она была выпущена тем же банком, каким пользуюсь я, и не отличалась дизайном от моей. Но на лицевой стороне значилось имя «Шерлок Холмс».

_На моей собственной_ карточке, конечно же, написано «Вирджиния Холмс». Вирджиния — мое второе имя, его указывать допустимо, а прозвище — нет. 

Оставив все попытки придерживаться методичности, я набросилась на оставшиеся улики.

ЗИГ-зауер. Армейского образца, но со спиленным номером. Нелегальный, конечно же. Старенький, пятого года выпуска, но хорошо ухоженный и, очевидно, периодически пускаемый в дело. Интересно, но объяснимо.

Сотовый — куда интереснее пистолета. Раньше, несомненно, принадлежал брату Уотсона… нет, сестре: согласно личному делу, у него осталась единственная родственница — сестра Гарриет. Исцарапанная «Нокия», модель полугодовой давности. Что же эта Гарриет с ней делала, чтобы так износить за недолгий срок? Судя по всему, носила в кармане с ключами, капала кислотой, набирала неадекватное количество СМС (кажется, больше, чем я!), один раз роняла в воду и высушила рисом. Интересная личность, хоть и пьяница.

Телефон оказался разряжен, но в свертке нашлось зарядное устройство, а в туалете — розетка. Грузился, правда, телефон неоправданно долго. Память — довольно много песен (не разбираюсь в современной музыке, но пара популярных названий мелькнула), какие-то игры, заметки, аудиозаписи... Довольно часто Уотсон использовал телефон вместо диктофона, но слушать — потом. Некогда. Фотографии. Любопытная коллекция на первый взгляд совершенно случайных грязных луж и кирпичных стен. Время от времени в кадр попадала какая-нибудь оторванная рука, нога, документ или и вовсе странный фрагмент, вроде лампы. 

В памяти моей Блэкберри можно найти почти то же самое. До еженедельной чистки, разумеется.

На снимках иного рода фигурировало несколько разнообразных, умеренно интересных женщин в возрасте от тридцати до сорока, в интерьерах кафе или в парках — видимо, фотографии со свиданий. Странно: Уотсон, вроде, состоял в моногамных отношениях? По крайней мере, не опроверг мой вывод.

Но почти сразу все объяснилось: на двух или трех снимках я без труда опознала того загадочного похожего на меня субъекта, что, по-видимому, и подарил Уотсону его слишком дорогие часы. 

И не так уж он был на меня похож. Возможно, глаза — на одном кадре он был снят довольно близко. Но и только. Эта лошадиная физиономия не выдерживала никакого сравнения с моим лицом. Ни малейшего.

А вот пальто почти такое же. Плагиатор.

Нет, не плагиатор. Двойник.

Руки у меня похолодели, по телу пробежал озноб — одна из фотографий была проштампована маем 2012 г. И не похоже, чтобы у этого телефона были проблемы с датировкой: основной дисплей исправно отразил мне текущее время и погоду в Лондоне. Будь проклята связь через спутник и автоматическое обновление данных! Я бы хотела поглядеть, что за дата стояла тут при прошлом включении.

Отставив волнение в сторону, я торопливо пролистала СМС. При виде самого первого (хронологически) я, кажется, все-таки не удержалась от постыдного вздоха изумления: точно такое же, про зеленую лестницу, я отправила Лестрейду не далее как неделю назад с телефона Молли Хупер.

Подделка? Чей-то невероятно сложный розыгрыш?

В раздумье я отложила телефон в сторону, решив тщательнее изучить его позже, когда немного успокоюсь. В женском туалете горел ровный голубоватый свет, и мне было ясно как день, что столиком для пеленания пользовались после последнего мытья три раза, что одна из матерей страдала диабетом, что...

Я оборвала саму себя и потянулась к последнему объекту в упаковке — грошовому сувенирному блокноту с пол-ладони размером и видом Лондонского ока на обложке. Куплен сегодня или вчера, кажется... да, вполне вероятно, что на автобусной остановке Мэрилебоун: буквально пару дней назад я видела там такие на стенде торговца журналами и открытками. Возможно, до того, как явиться в Ярд, Уотсон бродил в окрестностях Бейкер-стрит?

Блокнот был пуст и свеж, если не считать написанной неразборчивым почерком записки на первой странице.

«Шерлок, если ты это найдешь самостоятельно, не волнуйся: тайна твоих тайников в безопасности. Надеюсь, мое удостоверение и записи в телефоне тебе все объяснят. Берегись Джима Мориарти. И Майкрофта. Майкрофт выдаст Мориарти часть информации о тебе. Или выдал в моем варианте развития событий. На всякий случай, если ты не знаешь: ты был моим лучшим другом. Спасибо тебе».

 

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

23.

 

Я то ли приходил в себя, то ли плавал в туманном супе. Чересчур хорошо знакомое состояние. Сперва они тебя шинкуют автоматной очередью, потом погружают в суп. И ты там болтаешься, как петрушка...

Джон Уотсон, идеальная приправа к семейному обеду!..

Я подумал так, и чуть было не начал хихикать, но вовремя вспомнил, что хихикать нельзя — это ведь сцена преступления.

Поэтому открыл глаза.

Этот невозможный человек сидел в кресле для посетителей, положив длинные ноги, скрещенные в лодыжках, прямо на покрывало моей кровати. Я моргнул, пытаясь как-то привести в фокус черные кудри и бледные пальцы, сжавшие черный корпус телефона. Расчлененка не складывалась.

О! Понял. Вспомнил. Конечно же, женщина. Шерлок — женщина. А я?

Не выходило оторвать от постели ужасно тяжелые руки и ощупать себя, чтобы убедиться, что мужские части еще на месте. Это было очень глупо, и я расстроился.

Шерлок тем временем подняла глаза от телефона. Зрение прояснилось окончательно, я понял, что это мой телефон. Тот самый, оставленный в тайнике. Стыдно, черт!

Она сняла ноги с кровати, потянулась к моему лицу и отодвинула кислородную маску.

— Нормально дышится?

Я кивнул — дышалось и в самом деле более чем. Даже удивительно.

— Сегодня второй день после твоего ранения. Операция прошла успешно, врачи обещают полное выздоровление. Очень хорошо, что экспресс-анализ ДНК подтвердил, что ты Джон Уотсон. Иначе возникли бы сложности. А так тебе просто сделают новые документы. Я поговорила с Майкрофтом, он согласился намекнуть кое-кому, что в интересах армии проделать все быстро. Правда, они хотят выжать с тебя обещание не обращаться в прессу. Ничего не подписывай, подержим их в подвешенном состоянии.

Все-таки она выглядела невозможно по-шерлоковски. И невозможно по-женски. Даже мужская рубашка и мужские часы на запястье это впечатление не уничтожали.

_Мой_ Шерлок... моего Шерлока нет. _Ее_ Джон Уотсон не дошел, не добрался, истек кровью где-то в густой зелени на берегу безымянного ручья. У меня от горечи сдавило горло, но поделать тут было ничего нельзя.

— Как он погиб? — поинтересовалась Шерлок абсолютно спокойно.

Я сглотнул. Мне все еще… как…

Но Шерлок спрашивала, и нужно было ответить.

— Сбросился с крыши. Мориарти… я думаю, Мориарти его шантажировал. Но концов потом было не найти, Майкрофт все прибрал.

— Кто такой Мориарти?

— Преступный гений. Долго... рассказывать. Давай потом, подробно?

Она кивнула.

— Ты крайне не любишь Майкрофта. За что?

— Неприятный тип.

Шерлок улыбнулась. Потом безапелляционно заявила:

— Я читала записку, ты ошибаешься. Майкрофт не мог меня предать. Ни в каком варианте. Но он мог допустить ошибку. Кто у вас занимается параллельными мирами? Армия, правительство? Как ты получил доступ к разработкам?

— Случайно. Если ты собралась меня допрашивать, надень-ка маску обратно, — выдавил я.

Она хмыкнула, но послушалась и маску вернула.

— Минимальные различия между нашими мирами, — проговорила задумчиво. — Около двух целых и двух десятых процента..

Я приподнял брови, стараясь показать вопрос.

— Одна сорок шестая, — Шерлок не улыбалась, но мне слышалась в ее голосе легкое самодовольство. — Доля одной хромосомы в геноме человека. И где-то в девяносто восемь процентов я бы оценила шансы гибели твоего взвода в отрогах Гиндукуша три месяца назад. Примерно так.

Шерлок наклонилась надо мной, вглядываясь очень пристально. Я изо всех сил старался не дергаться, не отводить взгляд: уже можно было привыкнуть, в этом смысле она от мужчины-Шерлока не отличалась. Совсем не уважала личное пространство.

— То, что ты сделал... — тихо сказала она. — Там, в больнице. Это... это было... хорошо.

На сей раз я не удержался от истеричного смешка. Она что, решила, что я закрывал ее своим телом? Я же просто...

Дежавю. Шерлок тогда, в бассейне, тоже подумал, что я его спасал, а я только хотел не дать Мориарти взять верх. Надеялся, что он уйдет, это тоже. Но в первую очередь — не проиграть. 

Оба они эгоисты. Он или она? Она или он? Делайте ваши ставки, а выиграет казино.

Тут она меня поцеловала — осторожно, мягко. В щеку, над краешком маски. И провела пальцами по виску, у кромки волос, лаская. Выпрямилась. Посмотрела нечитаемо.

— Спасибо, Джон.


	2. I Owe You, или время разбрасывать камни

 

**Апрель 2011***

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

1.

 

Я люблю ее так, что дышать временами больно.

Как Шерлока. Как женщину. Больше.

Сам не знаю, когда понял.

Где-то между вторым и третьим нашим совместным делом, кажется. А впрочем, если бы не Ребекка Шиффер и не Крис с его откровениями, так бы и не...

Но стоит рассказать по порядку. 

Лучше всегда рассказывать по порядку, потому что сейчас, когда Шерлок пьет чай со своим будущим убийцей (и я, идиот, не смог остановить ее!), у меня есть время.

Лучше бы его не было. Когда _тот_ Шерлок погиб, у меня внезапно образовалось неприлично много свободного времени.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

1*

 

Мне нравится запах его одеколона после бритья.

Дешевый, массового производства. Элементарное сложение универсально не раздражающих обоняние среднего хомо сапиенс компонентов. Точно таков же сам Джон: составлен из простых, не вызывающих вопросов кирпичиков.

Но как под простым ароматом у сгиба его шеи мне мерещится запах выжженных пустынь и звездного полотна иного мира, так и summa salus его черт и качеств скрывает некую темную материю, универсальное белое пятно вселенной.

Как может человек без явных нарушений психики сознательно оставаться рядом со мной? Стремиться ко мне?

Возможно, мое мужское альтер эго удерживало его при себе тонкими манипуляциями. В первые недели нашей совместной жизни на Бейкер-стрит я даже готова была в это поверить.

Но не потом. Не теперь.

Сейчас, когда я слушаю веселый говорок лектора с комичным ирландским акцентом и вычисляю, как развязать узел в нашей общей с Джоном судьбе, наверное, самое время сказать правду хоть кому-нибудь, хоть голосу в моей голове.

Джон стал для меня загадкой, ответом и вызовом. Очень личным.

Я тогда решила победить саму себя (самого себя).

И скоро узнаю, получится ли.

 

**Февраль 2011***

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

2*

 

Раскрыв секрет Джона Уотсона, я ни на шаг не приблизилась к разгадке его тайны.

Прежде я не знала, что такие люди, как он, существуют, хотя неоднократно встречала их на улице — неприметных, среднеанглийских. Вот они спешат по делам (на работу, на службу, на свидание, к семье и детям, собакам и золотым рыбкам). Имя им легион: в плебейских клетчатых рубашках, в неуловимо полувоенных куртках, с морщинами от привычки вглядываться вдаль и с жесткими складками у губ.

Я их пропускала в толпе, списывала как не представляющих интереса.

Кто мог знать?

В первые недели нашего общежития я относилась к Джону куда подозрительнее, чем он заслуживал по совокупности своего простодушия и уровня интеллекта.

Он ни разу ничего не сказал мне ни о пальцах в масленке, ни о сигаретах в тапке (его тапке, между прочим). А когда я принесла из морга целую кисть и положила ее на среднюю полку, поинтересовался только:

— Дай угадаю, измерение влияние холода на скорость посмертного роста ногтей?

Я была так удивлена, что даже не выразила своего неудовольствия тем, что он, видите ли, гадал, вместо того, чтобы знать точно.

Джон, разумеется, был скучен — в обывательском смысле. Для человека, явившегося из параллельного мира, чтобы спасти мою жизнь, он был скучен просто в удивительной степени. Каждый день он просыпался в одно и то же время, чистил зубы, делал чай, читал The Telegraph (всегда в одном и том же порядке — сперва пробегал глазами статьи, посвященные политике на Ближнем Востоке, потом смаковал спортивную страницу и юмор). Его вкусы, привычки и мнения не представляли собой ничего оригинального. Его способности нельзя было назвать выдающимися ни в какой области (кроме, пожалуй, умения стрелять).

Другое дело, что его предсказуемость почему-то не вызывала у меня протеста. Джон умудрялся не раздражать (почти). Настолько, что вскоре я перестала замечать, если его не было рядом. Его присутствие стало константой и начало восприниматься как неотъемлемое удобство цивилизованной жизни, сродни отоплению и водопроводу. 

(Он выбрал именно это время, чтобы с помощью восстановленной лицензии начать подрабатывать на замене сразу в нескольких отвратительных клиниках по всему Лондону. Возмутительно.)

Если в первый день я подумала, что его где-то обучили взаимодействию с Шерлок Холмс, то впоследствии мне начало казаться, что каким-то невероятным образом это было в его геноме.

Возможно, нас просто придумал один автор.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

2.

 

Я почему-то думал, что найти Дженкинса в этом мире окажется проще некуда. Просто приду в тот же паб, и он будет там сидеть, словно рыжая полупьяная константа времени и пространства.

Но действительность оказалась куда сложнее: Дженкинса не было в пабе, да еще и бармен (тот самый, кстати, только внука у него еще не было) не сознался, что знает его. А на моей памяти Дженкинс выглядел как местный завсегдатай.

В результате, когда мы вышли на тротуар, Шерлок поглядывала на меня с нескрываемым юмором и некоторым превосходством.

— Что? — спросил я, защищаясь. — Я бы не назвал его своим близким другом.

Я имел в виду, что мне позволительно было не знать о привычках Дженкинса.

— А имя ты его знаешь? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Шерлок.

Даже имени я толком не помнил: Крис и Крис, а вообще-то мог быть Кристофер или Кристиан.

Шерлок, конечно, тут же показала себя с наилучшей стороны: мигом открыла свой Блэкберри, залезла в Интернет и в один миг подняла трех Крисов Дженкинсов, которые учились в Королевском колледже примерно в одно время со мной или, во всяком случае, имели шанс пересечься.

Ко всем трем био прилагались фотографии, так что нужного я выбрал без труда.

— Прелестно, — Шерлок приподняла одну бровь (так даже Шерлок-мужчина не умел). — Этот Кристофер Фрэнсис Дженкинс работает в настоящий момент в лаборатории ядерного синтеза в Неваде, США. 

— Ну что ж, — я философски пожал плечами, — он же все-таки изобрел действующую машину по перемещению в другие миры. Видимо, талантливый физик. Позвоним по скайпу?

— По телефону, — хмыкнула Шерлок. 

И набрала номер, как раз когда я успел сформулировать и проглотить возражение. В конце концов, с каких пор я стал считать чужие деньги?

— Мистер Дженкинс? — поинтересовалась Шерлок. — Здравствуйте! Моя фамилия Холмс, вы меня не знаете. Вам что-нибудь говорит имя Джон Уотсон? 

— Да с чего бы ему меня помнить, — пробормотал я.

Шерлок бросила на меня уничижительный взгляд и тут же продолжила беседу:

— Да, да, капитан регбийной команды. Он четыре месяца назад погиб в Афганистане.

Еще одна пауза: видимо, Шерлок выслушивала положенные в таких случаях соболезнования и закономерный вопрос «А чего вы, собственно, хотите от меня?».

— Дело в том, что я познакомилась с Джоном Уотсоном чуть больше двух недель назад. Он утверждает, что вы отправили его сюда из параллельного мира, где он вернулся из Афганистана с ранением. Нет, не шутка. Нет, он представил мне убедительные материальные, — она подчеркнула это слово голосом, — доказательства. Предпочтительнее интернет-средствами. Отлично, я отправлю вам фотографию Уотсона и доказательств, но хотелось бы встретиться лично. Я могу... Ах, через неделю? Превосходно. «Черная кобыла», знаете такое заведение?.. Да, о времени договоримся, звоните по этому телефону.

Она повесила трубку.

Вероятно, выражение моего лица было красноречиво, потому что Шерлок торжествующе хмыкнула.

— Через неделю он будет в Англии на встрече одноклассников. Я уже назначила встречу, нужно же соблюдать преемственность.

Я картинно вздохнул.

— Как это у тебя получается?

— Что именно?

— Если бы я рассказал кому-то такую историю, меня бы сочли психом.

— В том-то и разница, Джон, — подмигнула. — Я знаю, кому и что говорить. И когда.

На нас, медленно кружась, падал легкий февральский снег — наверное, последний в этом году.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

3*

 

Кроме того, Джон Уотсон меня привлекал. Я поняла это не сразу, но достаточно скоро. Все эти примитивные биологические позывы...

Болезненно для самолюбия.

Но с фактами можно сражаться, а можно принять и построить на их основе новую теорию, жизнеспособную.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

3\. 

 

Это была, кажется, вторая неделя на Бейкер-стрит.

Первая неделя вышла очень напряженной: попалось то самое дело с турецким бриллиантом, за которое, на моей памяти, Шерлок браться не стал. Здешняя Шерлок не отказалась, и раскрыла с блеском, чуть ли не за полдня. В финале мне пришлось сражаться с каким-то чудиком в бурнусе прямо у нас в гостиной. Мы порядком поцарапали стол в кухне: сабля у него оказалась отнюдь не бутафорской. Ну ничего, гонорара хватило на новый.

Потом еще было дело о воровстве породистых кошек, форматом помельче. За него Шерлок вообще ничего не получила, кроме пирога от владелицы питомника и обещания отдать любого котенка даром, если мы только захотим. Зато времени убили — три дня с хвостиком.

Полсуток после этого я только отсыпался и решил, что от кошмаров застрахован. Как же.

Незадолго до пробуждения Шерлок тонул в иле на берегу сбегающего с гор ручья. Нет, не в Афагинстане. Дело было в Индии, я как-то летал туда с друзьями. Хорошо запомнил и ручей, и целебную грязь, которой мы мазались. В кошмаре я сам Шерлока туда и притащил, когда он упал с крыши, зная, что это его непременно спасет.

Не спасло. Сначала черты его лица потекли, плавясь на жаре, истончаясь, делаясь женскими. И вот это новое лицо, знакомое теперь не хуже прежнего, стало погружаться глубже, его перехлестнули грязные струи, словно кровавый пунктир у Бартса. Я рванулся вперед, но зыбучий песок не давал, а Шерлок погружалась так медленно, издевательски, и казалось, что если только прорваться через смирительную рубашку времени, то можно...

Выдрал меня из сновидения ее стон — низкий, протяжный.

Нечеловеческий.

Выхватив из-под подушки пистолет (а первый месяц на Бейкер-стрит я вообще всюду ходил с оружием, благо, зимняя одежда позволяла делать это незаметно), я кувырком скатился вниз по лестнице, как был, в трусах и футболке. Даже халат не накинул.

Шерлок сидела посреди слабо освещенной гостиной, обнимая огромную, таинственно блестящую каштановым лаком виолончель. В одной руке детектив сжимала смычок, пальцы другой нервно тарабанили по грифу. Губы были нервно поджаты.

— Джон? — она посмотрела на меня с удивлением.

Виолончель. Боже, ну конечно. До сих пор она ее, видимо, прятала в своей комнате.

— Хотел выпить чаю, — неуклюже пояснил я.

— Я уверена, чайник не окажет тебе достойного сопротивления, — а, да, я и забыл про пистолет. — О господи. Только не говори, что мой двойник играл на флейте.

— С чего ты вообще решила, что он на чем-то играл? — резонно поинтересовался я, стратегически отступая на кухню.

— В нашей-то семье? Даже Майкрофта мучили пианино пять лет. Так на чем он... Ах да, конечно. На скрипке. Мужчины с виолончелью выглядят недостаточно драматично.

Я скрипнул зубами. Мне не нравилось, как Шерлок начинала иногда говорить о моем Шерлоке — слегка снисходительно.

— Вообще-то, — сухо ответил я, — скрипка легче и практичнее. Например, если любишь размышлять на ходу...

— Зато виолончель позволяет заглянуть глубже, — парировала она, задумчиво пощипывая струны. — Для тех, кто не терпит легкомыслия.

У меня как раз закипел чайник, и я не нашелся, что возразить.

— Что ты предпочитаешь услышать? — вдруг спросила она.

Чуть не уронил чашку, когда понял, что она предлагает сыграть мне.

— На твой вкус, — сказал я, облизнув пересохшие губы.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

4*

 

Я сыграла для Джона в тот же вечер. Было очевидно, что ему снился кошмар, и очевидно, что обо мне. Или о том моем двойнике, я не всегда могла отличить, когда Джон думал обо мне, а когда о нем. Иногда Джон и сам не отличал. Меня это раздражало.

Я играла первую сонату Мендельсона для виолончели с фортепиано — вещь не такую однозначную, как кажется. Сделала ее более язвительной, чем задумывал композитор, усилив бунтарские ноты.

Пожалуй, вышло резче, чем обычно; впрочем, я не так уж часто играю эту пьесу. 

Джон слушал внимательно, кажется, даже ценил. Привык быть в музыке, но не завсегдатай концертов. _Тот_ играл для него, конечно же. Интересно, что? Впрочем, Джон едва ли в состоянии отличить одного классического автора от другого.

Я импровизировала, добавила кое-что от себя, а он только подался вперед с выражением, которого не разобрать было в полутьме.

Так ли он слушал скрипку?

Я представила, как пытаюсь побить этот воображаемый дуэт, как слишком высокий вой чужого инструмента пробирается по октавам вверх — и только сжала зубы.

Под конец Джон хрипло сказал:

— Спасибо. Это... действительно глубоко. И Мендельсон...

Вот как. Узнал таки.

— Скрипка ведет наружу, виолончель — внутрь, — кивнула я. — В моей работе важно разбираться в себе. Спокойной ночи, Джон.

— Не думаю, что я смогу заснуть.

— Поверь мне, ты не сможешь держать глаза открытыми, когда я начну играть Дебюсси.

Он только рассмеялся.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

4\. 

 

Все-таки я заснул — под какую-то действительно очень унылую музыку, доносящуюся снизу.

Мне опять снились Шерлок и Шерлок, но теперь иначе. Он стоит, вскинув скрипку к подбородку. Она сидит, опустив взгляд к смычку. Оба темноволосые, кудрявые, сами похожие на звенящие струны. Одинаковые. Разные.

Во сне они были созданы из музыки. Вне времени, вне миров.

Кажется, именно в тот день я, проснувшись, все понял окончательно.

Подушка была мокрая, но я обвинил в этом кошмар.

 

_**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...** _

_У японцев есть понятие моно-но аварэ — «печальное очарование вещей». Среди прочего оно означает гармонию преходящего, восхищение и грусть из-за мимолетных изменений, едва видных глазу._

_Мне кажется, ты — капля воды, через которую я могу видеть мир._

 

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

5\. 

 

Клиентка явилась, когда до встречи с Дженкинсом оставалось два дня.

Представилась Ребеккой Шиффер, журналисткой, и я сразу насторожился. Что-то в ней было от приснопамятной Китти Райли. Может быть, голодный взгляд, может быть, дешевая бижутерия.

Мне все казалось, что она захочет взять у Шерлок интервью и переврет его от и до. Разве что зубоскалить над нашими отношениями вряд ли будет: сексуальная связь между разнополыми партнерами интересна разве что любителям полицейских сериалов.

Но у мисс Шиффер были более насущные проблемы.

— Я знала, что они украдут моего ребенка, — сказала она с немного сценическим видом.

Впрочем, видно было, что молодая женщина волновалась всерьез и уже в течение долгого времени. Я, конечно, не Холмс, но круги под глазами были красноречивы. Возможно, за наигранностью и лишней аффектацией она прятала свой ужас?

Ребекка рассказала нам вот что.

Она в самом деле была начинающей журналисткой, но, в отличие от Райли, довольно успешной — если судить по размеру гонорара, который она пообещала Шерлок (точнее, мне, потому что Шерлок только сделала пренебрежительный жест, и договариваться выпало на мою долю). Возможно, это не дешевая бижутерия, а дорогой хэндмейд? Черт их сейчас разберет.

Недавно она родила ребенка. Ее бойфренд сейчас уехал по работе в... да, в Антарктиду (я ушам своим не поверил). Он оператор, подписал контракт со съемочной группой BBC и снимал там какие-то заледеневшие чудеса природы.

Отъезд парня совпал с окончанием скромного отпуска Ребекки по материнству. Как она сбивчиво пояснила:

— Я решила... понимаете, я решила брать два месяца, а не пять, а то стоит зазеваться — и колонку уведут... У нас вообще долго не отдыхают. Проще няню найти.

Так вот, неделю назад няня исчезла вместе с ребенком.

Полиция, естественно, завела дело, няню, естественно, громко искали (я смутно припомнил, что видел что-то такое пару дней назад в новостях). Но не нашли и требований выкупа тоже не поступало.

— Вы же понимаете, что ребенок, скорее всего, мертв? — произнесла Шерлок знакомым скучающим тоном.

Я хотел двинуть ее локтем в бок, но не достал.

— Я так не думаю, — дрожащим голосом произнесла журналистка. — Я... я думаю, его похитили, чтобы оставить себе. Не чтобы убить.

— Почему вы так считаете? — Шерлок наклонилась вперед.

И тогда журналистка достала из сумочки и протянула ей пару открыток в прозрачном файле.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

5*

 

Конечно, то были не оригиналы — копии. Какого бы низкого мнения я ни была о нашей полиции, все-таки с прямыми уликами (то есть с теми, на которых плакатными буквами написано «Улика») они работают методично. 

— Да вы идеальный свидетель, — заметила я, разглядывая стилизованную белую лошадь.

На задней стороны открытки было подписано: «Was weisst du nicht, so das mein wird sein». То, о чем ты не знаешь, будет мое. На второй открытке был нарисован крупный хамелеон на ветке и подписано следующее: «Was fehlt du, meine Frau?»

— С хамелеоном пришла второй, — пояснила клиентка. — А эта, с лошадью, третьей. Была еще и первая, с замком, но я ее выкинула, наверное, никак не могу найти. Там было написано «Deine shoene Name».

— А ведь вы знаете немецкий, мисс Шиффер, — заметила я.

— Я и итальянский знаю, — она вскинула подбородок. — И умею имитировать американский акцент.

— И из чьего же огорода вы воровали салат?

— Простите? — она стушевалась.

— О, ну ладно. Перефразируем вопрос. Кто на самом деле отец ребенка? — Джон бросил на меня многозначительный взгляд, но за прошедшие недели я хорошо научилась игнорировать многозначительные взгляды Джона.

Ребекка выпрямилась, будто палку проглотила.

— О чем вы...

Мне оставалось только глаза закатить.

— Боже мой! Лошадь! Хамелеон! Немецкий язык! Вам это ничего не напоминает?

К моему неудовольствию, Джон и Ребекка только удивленно переглянулись. Ладно, Джону простительно — в конце концов, он из параллельного мира. Мы уже с ним обнаружили достаточно различий в мелочах, чтобы не удивляться разнице в киноновинках. Но почему другие люди настолько не следят за новостями?

— Честно говоря... нет, — пробормотала Ребекка.

— Новый мультфильм Диснея, — скучающе произнесла я. — «Запутанная история» или как его там. Снят по гораздо более мрачной и поучительной сказке братьев Гримм. Жена дровосека воровала салат из огорода ведьмы, та потребовала за это ее первенца, заперла в башне, бла-бла-бла.

— Ты помнишь это и не помнишь про Солнечную систему? — пораженно поинтересовался Джон.

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, — на сей раз я даже не пыталась скрыть раздражение: уж это-то точно была ошибка Джона.

Он уже не в первый раз спрашивал о какой-то особенности моего альтер эго. Что касается Солнечной системы, то, каюсь, я и впрямь понятия не имела, сколько в ней планет и которая наша по счету — успела прочно забыть со школы. Но признаваться не собиралась.

Ребекка глядела на нас непонимающе.

Я вновь привлекла ее внимание:

— Возвращаясь к делу. В наше время вы никак не могли пообещать ребенка кому-то за генмодифицированные овощи. Няня работала у вас две недели, прежде чем осуществить похищение, и полиция ничего не нашла, значит, оно было тщательно подготовлено заранее и нацелено именно на вашего ребенка, а не на любого, кто подвернется. За выкупом не обратились, и вы не миллионер, значит, нужен ребенок сам по себе. Что может интересовать в существе, не обладающем индивидуальностью? Только гены, — Джон снова попытался пнуть меня по лодыжке, но я вовремя отдернула ногу. — Ваш молодой человек, едва его девушка родила, сбежал в максимально удаленную точку земного шара. Версия о том, что ребенок не его, становится все более вероятной, — и еще одна попытка пинка, в самом деле, Джон, я думала, для получения медицинского образования нужно мыслить хоть чуточку оригинальнее. — Значит, ребенок понадобился его биологическому отцу. Итак, кто он?

— Он разбился на байке, — наша «жена дровосека» гордо вскинула голову. — Еще той весной. И вообще это... это было один раз! Мы с ним дружили, ну, он ухаживал слегка, отношений никаких не было. Я как раз поссорилась с Алексом, хотела... Он даже не знал ничего! И никто не знал. Алекс в том числе, я же не дура, я позаботилась. Никаких следов не осталось, а они были даже внешне похожи! Алекс просто никак не мог отказаться от этого контракта, он всю жизнь мечтал работать на такие проекты, и вот...

— О, — я не могла не выразить заинтересованность. — Пожалуй, я это дело беру.

Хотя клиентка мне, определенно, не нравилась. А особенно то, как встревоженно и потрясенно на нее поглядывал Джон. Неужели сочувствует горю молодой матери?.. Для бывшего военного врача у него многовато эмпатии.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

6\. 

 

Мы поехали в Ярд, смотреть на улики по делу этой... «Рапунцели». Дело мне категорически не нравилось с той самой минуты, когда Шерлок упомянула братьев Гримм — я сразу же вспомнил дело об отравлении ртутью и конверт с хлебными крошками.

А ведь тут тоже ребенок похищен.

Черт бы вас всех побрал. 

В Ярде Шерлок долго не хотели пускать смотреть на улики, но в конце концов пустили — я не слышал, что она за это пообещала Лестрейду. А может, не пообещала, может, запугала чем-нибудь? С ней никогда не знаешь.

Из улик обнаружилось: во-первых, адрес няни (по которому, как уже было установлено полицией, никто не проживал) и ее же телефон (неработающий). Во-вторых, отпечатанная на принтере записка, заткнутая за одну из картин в комнате. Записка, как гласил комментарий переводчика, представляла собой молитву на искаженном русском (диалект?). Сама нянька, иммигрантка (возможно, незаконная) из Украины, была, по словам мисс Шиффер, сектанткой. Она нам показала фотографию, сделанную в парке, няня на ней была с коляской. Низко надвинутый на лоб платок, мешковатая кофта, длинная юбка... Сектантка, точно. Но просила она дешево, была аккуратной, и потом, Ребекка ее нашла по отзывам на форуме...

На сектантском следе и сосредоточилась полиция — занялась церковью женщины.

На нем, собственно, и завязла: нужную церковь найти не удалось, да и сама нянька, дитя северных снегов, как будто растаяла под лондонским дождем.

Тогда Шерлок обратилась к личности погибшего случайного любовника, который носил невыразительное ирландское имя Питер Гэллахер. Она мигом нашла его фотографии через Фэйсбук (есть в этом что-то жуткое, когда информация об умерших людях продолжает и продолжает висеть в сети). Он отличался такой же невыразительной ирландской внешностью: рыжий, кудрявый, синеглазый. И тут нас внезапно ждала удача.

— Я помню его, — вдруг сказала Шерлок. — Питер Гэллахер, один из самых известных ирландских наркобаронов.

У меня по спине побежали мурашки и от привычного холодного восторга замерзли руки.

— Не слишком ли молод для наркобарона? — поинтересовался я, но, вероятно, не смог обмануть Шерлока

Она косо, азартно улыбнулась. Если голливудские улыбки — на миллион долларов, то эта, знакомая, была на миллиард.

— Этот? Джуниор. Обычный студент. Нет, наркобароном был его отец, Питер Гэллахер старший. Умер за два месяца до сына.

— Думаешь, его убили?

— Несчастный случай на работе. Для наркобарона пять пуль в спину — естественная смерть.

Я закатил глаза.

— Я про сына.

— Возможно. Но я предпочитаю не строить теории, не имея всех данных. Поэтому мы сейчас поедем к миссис Гэллахер, бедной вдвое, недавно потерявшей мужа и сына.

Шерлок подмигнула мне и была такова. Мне, как всегда, пришлось извиняться за нее перед ярдовцами, чье время мы отняли. В этом мире они привыкли ко мне так же быстро, как и в нашем — видимо, таково свойство всех Шерлоков во всех вселенных. Затягивают в себя джонов уотсонов, как песчинки в ураган, и вертят во все более диких флуктуациях событий.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

6*

 

Безутешная вдова Гэллахер проживала отчего-то в Сассексе, а не в Дублине или идиллических местечках родной Ирландии. На следующий день нам с Джоном пришлось подняться пораньше, чтобы добраться туда в приемлемое время. Как ни странно, мой спутник не ворчал и не жаловался, хотя вечером накануне у него была смена в клинике.

Его работа, конечно, пустая трата времени. Я бы предпочла, чтобы Джон всегда был под рукой. Но лишить человека его дела — что останется? Тем более, Джон и так уже расстался с привычным окружением (а я знаю, как много значит привычное окружение).

Между прочим, после одной из первых своих подработок мой компаньон явился сконфуженным: очевидно, один из распространенных препаратов-антибиотиков в их мире имел другое название. После этого мы с ним целый вечер просидели над медицинскими справочниками, но обнаружили только, что флемингил называется у них пенициллином.

Удивительное открытие, между прочим. Мы уже выяснили, что многие вещи в наших мирах назывались по-разному, но работали одинаково. Несмотря на то, что между нашими вселенными имелась уйма мелких различий, почти все основное оставалось верным, и даже среди наших знакомств нам удалось найти больше совпадений, чем различий. Видимо, Брэдберри и прочие изрядно ошибались относительно упругости истории.

Когда мы с Джоном прошли по тихой улочке Богнор Регис к нужному нам дому — белому, с изящной кованой оградой — я как раз лениво размышляла о том, какие именно действия Майкрофта Джон мог в том, его мире, интерпретировать как предательство (ведь характеры наших общих знакомых почти не поменялись, а значит, невозможно представить, чтобы двойник Майкрофта и впрямь стал бы причиной смерти моего двойника).

Судя по домику и лужайке вокруг него, вдова Гэллахер практически не общалась с мужем последние... да, более пяти лет. Сын же заезжал к ней редко и нерегулярно. Интересно, она оплакивает его? Всегда занимало, что творится в голове живущих за такими беленькими фасадами.

Открывшая нам женщина (прислугу не держит, кроме приходящей) не выглядела особенно скорбящей. Невысокая, прямая, на удивление пожилая — старше покойного мужа. Сын, очевидно, был поздним ребенком. Загорелая, занимается йогой или фитнесом (или и тем и другим), носит одежду из натуральных волокон, спит с открытыми окнами, отчего постоянно слегка простужена, но не признается себе в этом.

— Что вам угодно, мисс?.. — она слегка удивленно поглядела на меня.

— Я детектив Холмс, — ответила я, — я писала вам письмо. А это мой коллега, доктор Уотсон. Мы расследуем гибель вашего сына. Разрешите войти?

— О, — ее взгляд стал более заинтересованным, даже слегка испуганным. — Это значит, мне тоже следует опасаться?

— А вот это мы сейчас и обсудим, — улыбнулась я и прошла мимо нее в дом.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

7.

 

Вдова Гэллахер ничем не напоминала вдову мафиози. С другой стороны, благодаря Шерлоку я общался с удивительным разнообразием темных личностей и могу ответственно заявить: встретив кого-то, кто точно укладывается в стереотип — беги и не оглядывайся. Взять хотя бы Джима Мориарти и нашу с ним первую встречу.

Мы сидели в просторной и очень светлой гостиной с минимумом мебели, пили подкрашенную желтым водичку, по недоразумению названную чаем, а сама женщина злым, срывающимся голосом рассказывала о своем разводе с мужем, о редких визитах сына, о многочисленных разногласиях в семье, которую сложно было и семьей-то назвать... Ха, в таких случаях я каждый раз думаю, что нам с Гарри еще повезло.

Хотя всегда грустно видеть, когда мать настолько не любит своего сына.

— Единственное, что меня волнует в этой ситуации, — колко проговорила миссис Гэллахер, — это грозит ли мне что-то со стороны тех, кто убил моего сына. Если, конечно, его убили.

— На данном этапе мы пока не можем сказать с уверенностью... — проговорил я, косясь на Шерлок, которая летучей мышью порхала по комнате, разглядывая фотографии на стенах и на каминной полке.

Для девочки из частной школы она поразительно умела игнорировать правила приличия, если они ее не устраивали.

— Не думаю, — бросила Шерлок от камина, — скорее всего, его не убивали, он просто унаследовал вашу азартную натуру, миссис Гэллахер, но, к сожалению, не вашу рациональность. И уж во всяком случае, вам ничего не угрожает. Особенно если вы назовете мне имя любовницы вашего мужа, из-за которой он вас бросил.

— Простите? — миссис Гэллахер выпрямилась. — Это я его оставила!

— Ну-ну, — фыркнула Шерлок. — Бросьте, миссис Гэллахер, от таких людей, как ваш бывший муж, своими ногами не уходят. Он хотел от вас избавиться, при этом не держал на вас зла — значит, скорее всего, его уговорила любовница, сами по себе вы ему не мешали. Кто она? Как зовут?

В этот момент я забыл про нашу свидетельницу и залюбовался Шерлок. Она была удивительно хороша, когда нападала на след. Черт возьми, даже Шерлок был удивительно хорош, когда нападал на след, а он не подводил раскосые миндалевидные глаза, чтобы пронзительный взгляд стал еще выразительнее; его пальцы, хоть и были длиннее, не могли похвастаться таким изяществом; его запястья были шире, их не хотелось поймать в ладонь и удержать, согреть... И уж конечно у него не было такой элегантной груди, которая очаровательно вздымалась.

Мне стало душно, стыдно и тяжело. Отвык я от такого. Черт побери, мне почти сорок лет, а я вот-вот покраснею, как подросток. Мои мысли относительно Шерлок впервые (ну ладно, почти впервые) окрасились сексуально, и, как всегда, в чертовски неподходящий момент.

— Если вы правда считаете, что мне ничего не угрожает, тогда я попрошу покинуть мой дом, — твердо проговорила миссис Гэллахер. — Вы ведь не полиция, мисс Холмс? Вы не предъявляли удостоверения.

— Хорошо, если вы настаиваете, — она только плечами передернула. — Все равно вы не знаете ее имени. Вас выгнали из дома, который вы считали своим, а вы даже не в курсе, кто это сделал. Неудивительно, что рана не заросла за два года. И неудивительно, что вы потеряли связь с сыном, которого вините за то, что он не вступился за вас.

— Если вы не поторопитесь, я вызову настоящую полицию, — твердо проговорила мисс Гэллахер.

Что ж, типичное окончание допроса свидетелей с Шерлоком. Как будто и не менял мир.

— И что теперь? — спросил я, когда мы покинули дом миссис Гэллахер и направились обратно к станции. — Как будем искать эту любовницу? Тоже через Фейсбук?

— Не думаю, — она дернула уголком рта. — Нет, не через фейсбук. Через русскую ортодоксальную церковь.

— Что?

Несмотря на многолетний теперь уже опыт, я не всегда понимаю, как работает голова этого человека. А впрочем, Шерлок любит производить впечатление, пропуская звенья логической цепочки.

— Потом расскажу, — хмыкнула она. — Сегодня вечером у нас встреча с Дженкинсом, ты не помнишь?

— Я думал, когда у нас важное дело...

— Это дело важнее, — Шерлок сделала пренебрежительный жест рукой. — Ребенок либо уже мертв, либо за пару лишних дней ничего с ним не случится.

Самое страшное, я уже начинаю привыкать к этой логике, когда человеческими жизнями распоряжаются с той же легкостью, что предсказывают прогноз погоды.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

7*

 

Когда мы добрались до Лондона, у нас оставалось еще несколько часов до назначенного времени, и Джон заявил, что он немного вздремнет в компенсацию вечерней смены и раннего подъема. Я не стала возражать, когда Джон зачем-то упал спать на диван в гостиной и укрылся пледом, хотя с тем же успехом мог пойти в свою комнату.

Сон, вопреки распространенному мнению, не красит людей. У Джона, например, слюна начинает смешно капать на подушку, если он спит на левом боку (а на диване в гостиной иначе не ляжешь).

Как ни странно, я люблю наблюдать за тем, как он спит. Могу часами размышлять о своем, глядя, как рядом неуклюже и уязвимо дышит другой живой человек. Хищники засыпают только рядом с теми, кому безусловно доверяют. Джон, безусловно, хищник. Кружит ли мне голову доверие? Даже Майкрофт никогда по-настоящему мне не доверял. Впрочем, у него были причины: не каждому нравится просыпаться с нарисованными младшей сестрой усами, а это была еще одна из самых безобидных выходок.

Порой, когда мысли уводят меня далеко, я начинаю слышать, как в тишине между нами пульсируют невидимые струны.

В тот день тоже так случилось. 

И я подумала, что если разговор с Дженкинсом хоть немного прояснит его ситуацию, вероятно, вечером нужно будет сделать то, что я обдумывала уже несколько дней.

Да, очень долгий срок для обдумывания, я знаю. Но цена ошибки для меня была слишком высока.

Не было нужды терять остаток дня, поэтому я позвонила Ребекке и договорилась, что заеду к ней осмотрю ее квартиру. Она согласилась встретиться со мной во время перерыва.

Я не стала будить Джона, поехала одна. Во время нашего разговора Ребекка едва меня замечала и все то время, когда я осматривала довольно неопрятную, но жизнерадостно отделанную квартиру, разговаривала на кухне по телефону с двумя фотографами, редакторами журнала и как минимумом одним потенциальным клиентом.

Весьма занятая жизнь для женщины, переживающей потерю ребенка.

Кстати, вещи этого ребенка были убраны в крошечную, хоть и уютную детскую — нигде больше в квартире его присутствие не ощущалось.

Уходя, я прихватила из ящика одного из двух письменных столов (чистого и пустого — он явно принадлежал не Ребекке) выключенный ноутбук. Укрыла его под пальто, хозяйка дома даже не заметила.

Надеюсь, Джон не будет поднимать из-за этого шум.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

8.

 

Хоть я оказался тут всего в третий раз (считая один раз в другом мире), мне начинало казаться, что я из этого паба «Черная кобыла» не вылезал. Свыкся с интерьером, научился мимикрировать под него за доли секунды. А вот Кристоферу тут явно сиделось неуютно: когда мы вошли, он постукивал кредитной карточкой по барной стойке, а потом сразу кинул взгляд на часы. Не таким я его помнил: здешний вариант моего товарища по колледжу выглядел насквозь американцем — весь то ли расслабленный, то ли наоборот подтянутый (бегает, наверное, по утрам; мне бы тоже надо начать), загорелый, с едва уловимой суетливостью в движениях и улыбке. Куда моложе своих лет.

— Джон? — он поприветствовал меня рукопожатием. — И мисс Холмс?

— Зовите меня Шерлок, — она бесцеремонно устроилась на барной табуретке рядом с Крисом (и ей даже, что особенно обидно, не пришлось для этого вставать на нижнюю подножку).

Могла бы и к столику его позвать! Табурет с другой стороны был уже занят, и это ставило меня перед выбором: либо отсесть дальше и быть исключенным из разговора, либо бестолково топтаться рядом с этими двумя.

Я остался стоять, то ли как идиот, то ли как телохранитель. 

— Итак, вы утверждаете, что вы пришли из параллельного мира? — Кристофер переводил взгляд с Шерлок на меня, но в целом в его глазах было больше любопытства, чем скепсиса. Ну да современные физики, говорят, все немного психи.

— Только он, — хмыкнула Шерлок. — Я тут за компанию.

— Я правда из другого мира, — я почувствовал, что нужно что-то сказать. — Здесь меня, похоже, застрелили в Афганистане... или так посчитало британское правительство, — при этих словах Шерлок мимолетно улыбнулась. — А там — вот, видишь, живой. 

— И... как ты попал сюда? — осторожно поинтересовался Кристофер.

Ну, по крайней мере, он сходу не предположил, что меня перенесла синяя телефонная будка.

— Я не знал, что отправляюсь в параллельный мир, — я пожал плечами. — Ты сказал, что отправишь меня в прошлое. Нес что-то про теорию струн и квантовый... или кварковый уровень реальности, я так толком не понял. В медицинском колледже этому не учат. Ты мне заливал, что время — это частный случай каких-то колебаний, и через свернутые измерения можно организовать где-то там какой-то разрыв в каком-то изогнутом пространстве, и через какую-то дырку вылететь раньше по временной оси. Но потом ты начал вообще говорить, что временной оси не существует, и тут я окончательно запутался. Так и не понял, при чем тут колебания.

Глаза Кристофера расширились.

— Господи! — воскликнул он. — Там мне все-таки это удалось! Джентльмены... То есть мисс Холмс, Джон, может быть, мы пойдем куда-нибудь в более приватное место?

— Незачем, — Шерлок сделала пренебрежительный жест рукой. — Все люди идиоты. Либо ничего не поймут, либо решат, что мы обсуждаем ролевую игру.

— Или что мы треккеры... — пробормотал я, но меня проигнорировали.

— Вы, похоже, играете в Хауса нон-стоп, — проворчал Кристофер. От меня, правда, не укрылось, что он оглядывал Шерлок, скорее, одобрительно. Видимо, раздумывал, не приударить ли. Бросил косой взгляд на меня...

Почему-то зачесались кулаки.

— Я не забиваю голову ерундой из масс-культуры, — дернула Шерлок углом рта, и это выглядело настолько знакомо, что сердце снова сжалось. — Давайте к делу.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

8*

 

По настоянию моих спутников мы все-таки перебрались за угловой столик, и прямо там, в этом удручающе скучном среднеанглийском пабе, прерываемый официанткой с новым пивом, Дженкинс взахлеб рассказал нам свою теорию (точнее, ту часть теории, которую он успел разработать к настоящему моменту), попутно пытаясь рисовать на салфетках или прямо пивом по столу.

По Джону было видно, что из этих объяснений он понимал лишь каждое пятое слово. Не могу сказать, что у меня дела обстояли намного лучше. Современные сведения о строении вселенной, которые, как ни крути, похожи на поиски газа-теплорода, давным-давно отправлены были мною на мысленную помойку за подписью «Хлам».

Несколько моментов, однако, мне удалось отследить.

Дженкинс начал развивать свою теорию почти случайно, намереваясь спроектировать ловушку побочного излучения для реактора горячего атомного синтеза. Он вообще не был физиком-теоретиком, как я почему-то решила из первого разговора с Джоном. Нет, он был физиком-ядерщиком, поэтому работал и не в ЦЕРНе (что было бы логичнее), а где-то в Неваде.

Тогда, изучая телепортацию частиц на квантовом уровне, он вычислил, что теоретически возможно такое изменение резонансных колебаний, которое позволило бы изменить внутренние свойства даже макроскопических объектов.

— Смотрите, — говорил он, — у меня выходило, что при определенных условиях можно заставить телепортироваться даже крупную частицу, например, атом. Потом такая частица должна была снова появиться — но не появлялась. А в уравнениях выходила какая-то чушь, но потом я подумал, а что если...

— Погоди-погоди, — перебил его Джон, смешно хмуря лоб. — Ты что же, провел опыт? А ты мне тогда втирал, что опыт не проверяем, если субъект не может о нем рассказать, потому что изменения, мол, в нашем времени занимают микроскопическую долю секунды... 

— Нет, я не проводил опыта, — отмахнулся Дженкинс. — Кто бы мне дал? Я просто вычислил.

— То есть это все только на бумаге?

— На экране компьютера, кто в наше время считает на бумаге, мой друг, — фыркнул Дженкинс. — Но не волнуйся, сейчас вся физика так работает. Нам, ядерщикам, еще полегче, а вот теоретикам совсем туго. Ты будешь слушать?

— Если вы перейдете к делу, — напомнила я.

Дженкинс меня занимал и раздражал одновременно. Он, несомненно, был очень умен — в том специфическом смысле, в каком умны кабинетные ученые. И при этом переживал, что, несмотря на интеллект, не смог доказать родителям, что ничем не хуже своего преуспевающего старшего брата. Если верить его университетскому кольцу, он до сих пор мечтает оправдаться перед ними — вдвойне сложная задача, поскольку родители мертвы уже лет пять, судя по фотографии в бумажнике. Даже мне потребовалось бы немало времени и много специальных знаний, чтобы разобраться в его теории. 

При этом физик казался мне напыщенным болваном в обыденных вещах — взять хотя бы то, как он раздувался от чувства собственной важности или как бросал на меня многозначительные взгляды. По сравнению со сдержанностью, спокойствием и внутренней сложностью Джона все это выглядело, мягко говоря, смешно. Объективно при сравнении чаша весов склонялась не в пользу ядерщика.

Да. На тридцать четвертом году жизни Шерлок Холмс пришла к осознанию, что интеллект в человеке не главное. Я не знала, смеяться или раздражаться сильнее при этом открытии. Вот что делают чувства с людьми.

— ...И тогда меня осенило, — продолжал Дженкинс. — Я обратился к М-теории и подумал вот что: а если то, о чем я думал, как о телепортации частиц, на самом деле было их перемещением через отверстие пространств Калаби-Яу?.. — в ответ на наши недоуменные взгляды он закатил глаза. — Да господи боже мой! Вы когда-нибудь слышали о свернутых измерениях?

— Не думаю, — вежливо ответил Джон. — То есть слышал, от тебя же, в своем мире. Но ты... не очень разборчиво говорил.

Дженкинс фыркнул и коротко пояснил, что у физиков ныне имеется теория, рассчитанная математически, но не подтвержденная пока экспериментально, что пространство содержит семь дополнительных измерений к общеизвестным трем, очень туго свернутых в каждой точке вселенной. Как если бы представить, что на привычной нам координатной сетке с тремя осями кто-то поместил плотный клубок туннелей в самый центр координат. Вот эти-то самые «клубки» и называют пространствами Калаби-Яу. 

— Считаются, что в них собраны дополнительные измерения, необходимые для существования нашего пространства, но я подумал, — распаленно продолжал Дженкинс, — что если там также свернуты и временные измерения? Что если их тоже больше одного? Или, точнее — что если эти пространственные измерения являются одновременно и временными, если время способно переходить в пространство на этих уровнях? И нельзя ли тогда воспользоваться другим таким измерением, чтобы попасть в прошлое или будущее? Возможно, частицы на квантовом уровне уже и проделывают это, когда у них появляется энергия как будто бы из ниоткуда! Вот это будет ловушка для излучения, всем ловушкам ловушка!

Он торжествующе взглянул на Джона.

— Но у вас не получилось, — заметила я.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Я довел вычисления до конца и выяснил... Одно из двух. Либо для того, чтобы изменить резонансную частоту для макроскопического объекта таким образом, чтобы он прошел по временной петле внутри пространства Калаби-Яу и вышел «с другой стороны», нужно потратить количество энергии, сравнимое с несколькими атомными взрывами, либо...

— Либо что? — мрачно уставился на него Джон. 

— Либо время будет сопротивляться. Причем сопротивляться агрессивно. Может быть, уничтожением самого объекта перемещения и всего, что с ним связано, так, словно его никогда и не было. Может быть, созданием черной дыры на месте Земли и Солнечной системы — ну, знайте, все эти старые шуточки и страхи насчет БАКа... Короче говоря, я показал эти расчеты начальнику своей лаборатории, и он сказал, что либо у меня ошибка, либо я сделал прорыв в теоретической физике. Потом мы пересчитали еще раз вдвоем и обнаружили провал у меня в логике — я совсем забыл о существовании «зеркальных двойников» пространств Калаби-Яу... Не смотрите на меня так! Да, черт возьми, у этих самых клубков измерений еще есть двойники иной формы, но с такими же точно свойствами. По крайней мере, математически они существуют... Очень может быть, что как раз Джон — выходец из вселенной, привязанной к такому зеркальному двойнику... — Дженкинс поморщился. — Если хотите профанаций, представьте, что пространство-время можно перекрутить через одно из наших дополнительных измерений и вывернуть наизнанку и получить все то же самое — почти. Возможно, именно это и произошло.

— А что тогда случилось с моим миром? — не понял Джон.

— Ничего не случилось, так и существует себе, все вывернулось только для тебя. Если, конечно, это все не просто, скажем, розыгрыш моих товарищей по лаборатории, которые подучили вас, что говорить.

Джон полез за своим телефоном и показал Дженкинсу одну из фотографий _того_ Шерлока.

— Кто это? — Дженкинс удивленно посмотрел на меня, потом опять на телефон. — Ваш родственник? Или фотошоп?

— Это она, — коротко пояснил Джон. — Точнее... ее вариант в моем мире. Даже дата рождения совпадает. Характер один в один. Внешность похожая. Я... из-за него вообще это затеял. Мы были... — он облизнул губы, и я почти против воли отвела взгляд. — Он был моим лучшим другом. Его убили. Я хотел... исправить это все.

Дженкинс присвистнул.

— Джонни, ну ты и любил его, если решился на такое.

— Не в этом дело, — оборвал его Джон. — Просто я хочу знать...

— Как вернуться обратно? — фыркнул Дженкинс, и у меня упало сердце. — Извини, приятель...

— Нет, — Джон нервическим жестом облизнул губы, — нет. Понимаешь, тот Дженкинс говорил, что у меня где-то месяц есть, прежде чем мои... резонансные колебания или что там придут в норму, и меня выкинет обратно к нам. Но он во многом ошибся. И я хочу узнать... выкинет ли меня опять туда? Я не хочу, чтобы меня выкидывало.

Мне тоже не хотелось, чтобы Джона выкидывало. Настолько не хотелось, что я убила бы Дженкинса, если бы это помогло. Вместо этого я вынуждена была ждать приговора пространства-времени.

Невыносимо.

 

**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...**

_Пусть время станет пространством, а человеческие жизни — каплями в ливне. Ливень падает в реку, река испаряет влагу, влага вновь проливается дождем. Наша история и культура впитываются в иссушенную землю, капиллярными протоками проникая в реки вновь..._

_Все реки впадают в океан, и он больше, чем мы можем себе представить._

_Что такое чьи-то слезы?_

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

9.

 

Мы проговорили до упора. Уже разошлись все посетители, уже перевернули столы, остро запахло моющим средством, и бармен несколько раз подходил к нам, а под конец даже пригрозил вызвать полицию (пока еще добродушно). В конце концов мы все-таки собрались и вышли на улицу, где Шерлок и Дженкинс продолжали так же ожесточенно спорить на тротуаре.

Я поглядел на них со сложноперекрученной (возможно, через все эти десять или сколько там измерений) ревностью — а потом пошел ловить такси. Что мне еще оставалось?

Кристофер обещал подумать и позвонить. Он часто моргал красными глазами, а волосы, в начале вечера аккуратно уложенные, засалились и торчали в разные стороны.

— На самом деле я думаю, что это розыгрыш, — сказал он почти умоляюще. Кажется, пиво из него выветрилось, и Кристоферу начало становиться не по себе. — Правда, Джон. Еще не поздно сознаться.

— Это не розыгрыш, — возразил я устало.

Мне к тому времени стало почти все равно, куда меня выкинет и как, хоть действительно в черную дыру, лишь бы там дали прилечь. Не тот уже возраст, чтобы спокойно выносить вторую бессонную ночь на ногах. А ведь было еще дело Ребекки Шиффер и пропавшего ребенка, о котором следовало побеспокоиться мне — от Шерлок-то этого ждать не приходилось.

— И все равно, — настаивал Крис. — Ты говоришь, мой вариант в вашем мире совсем спился? Ну и как он мог такое разработать?!

— Логическая ловушка для первоклассника, — хмыкнула Шерлок, которая по-прежнему выглядела с иголочки. — Либо вы не верите в параллельные вселенные, либо верите выводам своего двойника.

— Да, да! — пробормотал Крис. — Но черт побери, Холмс!..

— Он-то, может, и спился, — сухо сказал я. — Мне даже казалось, что он половину времени не понимал, что творит...

— А, все мы так, — махнул он рукой, и я подумал, что этого я о физиках-ядерщиках знать не хотел.

— Но он правда отправил меня сюда, — упрямо повторил я. — У него было списанное оборудование и неработающий цех. И у него все получилось.. А у вас целый научно-исследовательский центр в Оклахоме...

— Неваде!

— Неважно. 

Кажется, я задел его за живое. Вот и хорошо. Он-то меня точно задел.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

9*

 

Первую половину пути мы с Джоном ехали в молчании. Он, вероятно, чувствовал сильную усталость, несмотря на сон в середине дня, и мог уснуть от вибрации машины. Однако Джон стеклянно и безотрывно смотрел куда-то за пределы лондонских витрин, скользящих мимо.

— Вы до чего-то договорились? — спросил он где-то на середине пути.

— Едва ли, Джон. Боюсь, даже мне придется слишком долго усваивать необходимый математический аппарат. У меня другие жизненные задачи.

— Ты считаешь, что я не исчезну вдруг внезапно?

— Даже Дженкинс считает, что ты не исчезнешь. Половину времени. Половину времени он вообще отказывается поверить, что ты из параллельного мира.

— Я заметил.

Таксист подозрительно косился на нас в стекло. Не думаю, что он слышал что-то конкретное за шумом мотора: мы говорили тихо. А впрочем, какое дело, даже если бы и слышал?

— Ты не исчезнешь.

Подумав, я опустила свою руку на его. 

Я ожидала, что он заерзает неловко на сиденье, может быть, даже отодвинется. Но он только начал улыбаться — и сразу же прекратил, как только заметил.

— Да, я твердый, плотный и вещественный, — заметил он. — Но, насколько я понимаю, в квантовой механике это ничего не значит.

— Что ты знаешь о квантовой механике?

— Больше, чем ты о солнечной системе.

Мне больше не хотелось злиться на него за эту шутку, словно от повторений она действительно стала смешнее.

— Я не хочу исчезать, — сказал он. — Я сюда не за тем... — он прочистил горло, явно оборвав сюда. — В общем, ни малейшего желания.

Я видела, что у него вертелось на языке что-то вроде «Все-таки здесь есть ты». Но мне не хотелось знать, как он это сформулирует, какой еще способ неявно сравнить меня с моей покойной _версией_ найдет в лингвистических закромах английского языка. 

Есть, по крайней мере, одно, что _тот_ ему не смог или не захотел дать. Вероятно.

Я наклонилась к Джону и поцеловала в губы.

Мимолетно.

Очевидно, Джон Уотсон не из тех мужчин, которых можно поцеловать мимолетно.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

10.

 

Водитель такси понимающе ухмыльнулся, когда я запутался в купюрах, и с сильнейшим арабским акцентом пожелал нам приятного вечера. Я не обратил внимания и, кажется, дал ему больше, чем требовалось по счетчику. Плевать.

У меня голова шла кругом и одновременно все виделось со спокойной, обреченной ясностью.

Я знал, что совершаю глупость и запутываю все неимоверно; а еще буквально приглашаю потоптаться по своей истрепавшейся сердечной мышце. Но мне было плевать.

Знаете, тот самый момент, когда ты записываешься в армию, прыгаешь с крыши... женишься.

Не то чтобы речь шла о какой-то церемонии.

С другой стороны...

Едва мы поднялись в гостиную, Шерлок захлопнула дверь, притиснула меня к стене и прорычала прямо мне в губы:

— Никуда не отпущу. Мой.

И я знал, что не отпустит. Что ее. Пропал. Совсем. С концами. То малое, что еще оставалось от моей независимости и чувства самосохранения, замерло, парализованное. 

Круче, чем артобстрел.

  **Шерлок Холмс**

10*

 

Он был ниже меня ростом — это заводило.

И... 

Я знаю, что в любом деле многое решает физический навык. Но с Джоном Уотсоном дело было не в навыке. Он целовался умело, да, кто спорит. Но его губы словно хотели убить меня, а его руки — оживить. Стереть в порошок и поднять заново из пепла. Реформировать. Очистить.

Неадекватные метафоры, рожденные переизбытком дофамина, все так. Но в тот момент я могла бы написать симфонию для виолончели минут за пять; я не шучу. А его губы на моей шее ощущались, как слабый электрический разряд.

Потом мне стало не до метафор и даже не до музыки. Возможно, в тот момент мой разум почувствовал на себе, каково это — вывернуться наизнанку через все измерения Вселенной.

Никогда не думала, что обычный мужчина может...

Нет, неважно. Не будем об этом. 

Слишком личное.

Даже сейчас, даже самой себе, я не хочу говорить об этом и боюсь вспоминать. Как будто если воскресить в сознании ту нашу первую ночь (почему люди говорят ночь? При всей плотности действия сам коитус занял не более получаса), то воспоминания каким-то образом изотрутся, просочатся из памяти. Чушь, разумеется: мой ментальный каталог безупречен. И все-таки...

Мне кажется, если я вспомню все это в подробностях, у меня разорвется сердце. Как тогда чуть не разорвалось, когда он, уже войдя в меня, вдруг поцеловал внутреннюю сторону моего запястья (колко из-за щетины) и беспомощно всхлипнул, будто только что проснулся от кошмара.

Потом, когда мы лежали в моей комнате на кровати и Джон лениво водил кончиками пальцев по моей спине, я спросила:

— Ну?

Он снова то ли всхлипнул, то ли усмехнулся.

— Погоди, поищу свою голову под кроватью. 

— Короче говоря, это был один из лучших сексуальных опытов в твоей жизни.

— Самодовольная злодейка, — он прижал раскрытую ладонь под мою левую лопатку. — Такая мягкая кожа... — произнес с восхищением.

Я чуть было не спросила резко «Мягче, чем у него?» — но сдержалась. Глупо и недостойно меня. Я знала, что Джон никогда не касался _его_ так, не делил с ним подобный момент. 

Худшее соревнование, которое невозможно выиграть — соревнование с мертвецом. То, что этот мертвец в некотором роде я сама, только добавляет к этому новый интересный контекст. Мне не хотелось, чтобы Джон знал об этой пропасти. Не стоит.

Джон уже спал рядом со мной, отключился мгновенно. От его дыхания моему боку под мышкой становилось тепло, даже жарко, а другой руке (я лежала на животе), было холодно. Но я не двигалась. Не хотела двигаться. 

Мой двойник потерял Джона. Оказался недостаточно умен и недостаточно хорош. Я не повторю его ошибки, поклялась я. Удержу. Не дам исчезнуть. Растяну этот момент в вечность.

Когда я все-таки уснула, мне снилось сладкое и почти постыдное в своей обывательской _женской_ стереотипности. Коттедж где-то недалеко от морского берега, среди клеверных полей и гудящих пчел, и мы с Джоном шли, держась за руки, а волосы у нас были одинаковые — белые, как снег.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

11.

 

Не знаю, чего я ожидал от русской ортодоксальной церкви. Смутные воспоминания про передачи из Косово в девяностые воскрешали в памяти покосившиеся здания с куполами-луковицами и неряшливо одетые очереди. К тому же, во время русских религиозных праздников Трафальгарская площадь выглядит не самым приятным образом.

В итоге церковь мне даже понравилась. Никаких куполов-луковиц не оказалось, спереди церковь смотрелась совершенно нормально, строго. Абсолютно нормальный район: магазинчики, жилые дома... И припаркованные рядом машины могли принадлежать абсолютно любым лондонцам.

— Нам придется немного подождать, — сказала Шерлок уверенно. — Служба еще не закончилась, и я думаю, что нужная нам женщина останется после нее, помогать в церкви.

— Да-да, конечно, она активистка, и ты поняла это по следам, оставленным ею в квартире... — я вздохнул. — Нет, серьезно, Шерлок, в Лондоне полно русских, откуда ты знаешь, что именно эта церковь?

Наученный многолетним опытом, я не добавил, что ведь полиция-то как раз на этом и спасовала.

— Их всего восемь, и только эта расположена в самом центре, — пожала она плечами. Я промолчал и не спросил, с чего она взяла, что нянька проживала именно в центре. — К тому же, только она посвящена деве Марии.

— И это важно?

— Найденная в квартире молитва, Джон. Она была обращена к божьей матери. Не найдем здесь, проверим остальные семь, но я думаю, что это не понадобится.

— Шерлок, эта женщина способствовала похищению ребенка, — я был разбужен ни свет ни заря и злился на Шерлок за то, что нам не удалось поговорить с ней о том, что случилось вчера вечером. — И ты думаешь, она просто возьмет и вернется в свою церковь?

— Разумеется, — приподняла брови Шерлок, как всегда, когда показывала наигранное удивление моим мыслительным процессом. — Она не стыдится. Она считает, что сделала доброе дело.

Я подумал немного.

— Этот вывод ты тоже сделала из молитвы? Поскольку это была молитва о заблудшей душе?

— Ты делаешь успехи, Джон, — заметила она и направилась ко входу в церковь.

Я поспешил следом. Благо, у этой Шерлок, кроме более изящной фигуры (господи, как хорошо ее небольшая, но такая упругая грудь лежала в моих ладонях вчерашней ночью!) было другое преимущество: она еще периодически носила узкие юбки и каблуки, так что сейчас я вполне успевал за ее шагами и мне не приходилось бежать, как за Шерлоком.

...От этой мысли я ощутил острый укор вины и собственную ничтожность и бесполезность в масштабах мироздания. Что бы я только ни отдал, чтобы хоть раз увидеть их вместе, живых, здоровых и отчаянно спорящих о чем-то... Уж точно, эти новые отношения с Шерлок, как бы я их ни ценил, как бы у меня голова ни шла кругом, не стоили...

Но я не дал себе думать дальше.

Подождав, пока толпа прихожан (вполне обычных лондонцев, большая часть изъяснялась на английском) разойдется, мы с Шерлок поднялись в центральный зал, безвкусно ярко отделанный, с непривычными рядами стульев вместо скамеек. 

Сделав быстрый круг по комнате, Шерлок остановилась возле женщины в легкой газовой косынке, которая снимала свечи с алтаря и укладывала их в висящую на сгибе локтя корзину. Сложная прическа под тонкой вуалевой косынкой, элегантный брючный костюм — сложно представить более разительный контраст с нянькой на фотографиях, показанных нам Ребеккой Шиффер.

— Мисс Наталья Романова? — спросила она острым, обвиняющим тоном.

Женщина ахнула, и корзинка полетела на пол.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

11*

 

Это настолько примитивно, что даже неинтересно. Стоило надавить на няньку посильнее, и она рассказала все, что знала. Всегда так: даже будучи убеждена, что вынимает ребенка из рук небрежной и холодной матери и отдает его людям, которые смогут о нем позаботиться, эта женщина (звали ее, конечно, не Наталья Романова, а Вероника Бернард), испытывала угрызения совести.

Неумение придерживаться принятого решения — вот одна из ста сорока шести причин, которые рано или поздно приведут человечество к гибели.

Но в данном случае это сыграло мне на руку. Иначе пришлось бы перебирать всех родственников Гэллахера и гадать, кто из них решил получить в свое распоряжение внука покойного наркобарона.

А так мы знали без тени сомнений: виновата была любовница Гэллахера. Та самая, которая развела его с супругой.

Итак, Вероника Бернард была замужем за англичанином, мелкой сошкой под началом делового партнера Гэллахера. Последняя любовница Гэллахера оказалась ее подругой. Если это можно назвать дружбой: Вероника явно побаивалась свою подельницу, одновременно яростно уверяя нас, что та — хорошая женщина, и, хотя и жила во грехе, да еще и с католиком, яростно любила своего гражданского мужа и пыталась спасти его душу (так она и говорила).

— Ребеночку будет с ней лучше, — сказала она непоколебимым тоном. — Я вам это сказала, я и полиции повторю. Я и перед богом повторю.

— Вы явно сами так не думаете, — отмахнулась я.

— Как не думаю? — всполошилась Вероника. — Еще как думаю! Я сразу сказала Ляле: нет и нет, только если... Но это же ужасная женщина, ужасная! С утра умылась, накрасилась, и бегом на работу! Младенчика не покормила, не выкупала — все на няньку! И возвращается чуть ли не в ночь, хорошо если в середине дня прибежит, и опять — как подгузники менять, все я! Ляля от этого нос воротить не станет, она уже... — женщина осеклась.

— У нее уже был ребенок, который умер, — кивнула я. — Какое-то генетическое заболевание? По ее линии? Поэтому она не хочет заводить своего, а вот внук ее любовника отлично подходит, ну конечно же... Знаете, обычно люди в таком случае обращаются в службу усыновления. Или вот на вашей родине детьми практически торгуют.

Вероника не нашлась, что сказать, и на этом мы разговор окончили. Почти окончили: Джон не удержался и вставил на прощание патетическую фразу о том, что Веронике не стоило лезть в дела чужой семьи и что неплохо бы ей повторить свои слова, глядя в глаза безутешной матери, которая уже две недели не спит.

Пока мы ехали из церкви на Бейкер-стрит, я все вертела в голове эту ситуацию. Удивительно. Изначально я подозревала родственников Гэллахера: людям, по уши замазанным в семейном бизнесе, конечно, скорее придет в голову похищать ребенка, чем договариваться с матерью. С другой стороны, открытки с предупреждениями отдавали любительщиной и глумлением, которых от практичных мафиози ожидать было трудно.

И тут пожалуйста, любовница Гэллахера! Мне это и в голову бы не пришло. Зачем воспитывать чужого ребенка в память о мертвеце? Я вовсе не ворчала и не дулась по этому поводу, что бы там ни говорил Джон, но свое удивление озвучила.

— Если она потеряла любимого человека, неудивительно, — заметил он. — Может быть, она хотела детей от него, но они не успели?

— Вот поэтому я всегда была сторонницей банков спермы, — пожала я плечами.

— Как будто ты собиралась ими пользоваться.

— Теперь, конечно, нет, — согласилась я. — Но раньше я не исключала для себя такую возможность.

Не понял. Посмотрел только странно. Ничего удивительно: Джон не самый догадливый из людей.

Может быть, вообще ничего ему не говорить? Сделать все самой и, когда уже будет поздно...

Нет. Он заметит. Конечно, не уйдет; мне уже ясно, что чтобы оторвать Джона Уотсона от Шерлок Холмс, должен случиться, как минимум, апокалипсис. Но с последствиями мне придется работать долго.

А я не хочу осложнений. Только не с Джоном.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

12.

 

События того дня набирали оборот все стремительнее. С утра мы были в церкви Успения, на утренней службе; после службы разговаривали с похитительницей ребенка (которая, конечно же, как предсказывала Шерлок, никак не хотела признать себя неправой). Отойдя после первоначального шока, она отказалась говорить с нами: мол, у нее есть железобетонное алиби, которое показывает, что она не могла работать ничьей няней и вообще в это время была в Ливерпуле, вот и тетя ее подтвердит. А по документам она никакая не Наталья Романова, как вы смеете предположить! И выглядела эта Наталья Романова не так совсем: и щеки толще были, и лоб уже, и вообще...

Она более-менее успокоилась, только когда Шерлок пообещала не выдавать ее полиции, если она поделится информацией добром. Та подозрительно поинтересовалась, нет ли у Шерлок при себе включенного диктофона.

— Даже если бы и был, в суде такие свидетельства не принимают, — закатила она глаза.

Тогда бывшая нянька сдалась, но все еще пыталась убеждать нас, что действовала на благо младенцу.

Признаться, я уже устал удивляться, почему люди пытаются решать за других, как им лучше жить, но все-таки иногда... Ведь она верующая, ходит в этот свой храм — посвященный деве Марии, между прочим. Разве так сложно понять, что ребенку лучше быть с матерью? Даже если Ребекка, на ее взгляд, не самая заботливая женщина, она хотя бы не бросила ребенка на произвол судьбы и выкраивала для него время. Я достаточно общался с Лестрейдом и Донован, видел отчеты о детях, выброшенных в мусорные ящики, и все такое.

Дальше ситуация складывалась все удивительнее: Шерлок велела позвонить Шиффер, сообщить, что ребенок, вероятно, у любовницы Гэллахера в Дублине и предложить отправиться в ирландскую полицию, написать заявление. После чего ребенка ей, конечно, вернут, даже если дама оформила на него какие-нибудь фальшивые документы. Киднэппинг — дело серьезное, полиция сработает оперативно (последнее я добавил уже от себя).

«Рапунцель» меня удивила.

— Кажется, я слышала о Купчиной, — вдруг сказала она. — Питер-младший мне рассказывал... С матерью у него не очень отношения были, а вот с тетей Лалой... ее же Лала зовут?

— Ольга, да, или Лала, насколько я понимаю... — пробормотал я. — Знаете, то, что у нее были хорошие отношения с вашим другом, ничего не меняет, нужно...

— Я бы хотела сначала с ней встретиться, — перебила Ребекка. — Вы не согласились бы меня сопровождать?

Шерлок, которая никак не могла слышать наш разговор, закатила глаза ровно на этом месте:

— Скажи ей, что только за отдельную плату, — распорядилась она скучающе. — С делом мы разобрались.

— ...А вдруг это не она? — продолжала тем временем Ребекка. — Не то что я не доверяю мисс Холмс, но как-то не хотелось бы вот так прямо в полицию... Тем более я уже обращалась...

— Я бы вам не советовал, Ребекка, — проигнорировав неожиданно меркантильный настрой Шерлок, я постарался говорить с расстроенной женщиной логично и успокоительно. — Вдруг она перепрячет куда-то вашего сына? — я вдруг сообразил, что не помню имени мальчика. Должно быть, вылетело из головы, и в материалах дела как-то не посмотрел. — Похищение ребенка — очень серьезное дело, в полиции все равно проверят любую догадку и не рассердятся на вас, даже если вы подадите им десяток заявлений.

— Да, но... Знаете, я же журналистка, я привыкла сначала собирать материал... Я уже совсем ничего не соображаю, Джон, мне нужно удостовериться...

В общем, еще через пару минут Ребекка все-таки убедила меня лететь с ней в Дублин дневным рейсом. Я ничего не сказал насчет шерлоковского требования отдельной платы, решив, что, в конце концов, съезжу с Ребеккой один. 

Как я понял из более ранних слов Шерлок и из показаний Бернард, эта Ольга, хоть и была прежде любовницей мафиози, жила относительно законопослушно. Едва ли она спустит на нас десяток телохранителей.

Однако когда я полез в браузер брать билет на самолет, Шерлок сказала:

— Закажи и мне. И номер в отеле. Возвращаться будет слишком поздно. Расходы, конечно, предъявишь Шиффер.

— Две комнаты? — поинтересовался я.

— Не говори глупости, — поморщилась Шерлок.

И я заказал одну. Это все еще было немного странно.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

12*

 

Сантименты. Помимо всего прочего, они ведут к разочарованиям.

Мне очень не хотелось пускать Джона в Дублин одного. И причина была не в ревности, которую я, допустим, могла ощущать относительно Ребекки (боже, какая чушь). 

Из такси я отправила Майкрофту СМС:

_«Способность расстраиваться из-за чужих этических ошибок в западной цивилизации считается достоинством. Почему? В»_

Майкрофт — единственный, для кого я подписываюсь «настоящим» инициалом. При этом он единственный из всех домашних начал называть меня «Шерлок» без нареканий, когда я в одиннадцать лет решила, что настоящее имя находится в плачевном диссонансе с моей личностью.

Сама не знаю, что вкладываю в этот жест, и понятия не имею, как трактует его Майкрофт.

Ответ пришел почти сразу, из чего следовало: Майкрофт на совещании с какими-то иностранцами. Он никогда не писал, если мог позвонить, а при совещаниях с английскими правительственными чиновниками не позволял себе отвлекаться на постороннее.

_«Это считается признаком сострадания. Сострадательный человек способен испытывать сочувствие к жертвам чужой этической ошибки и оказывать им бескорыстную помощь. Форма стайного поведения. Твой доктор?»_

Я улыбнулась и не удержалась от того, чтобы провести пальцем по экрану. Когда Майкрофт объяснял, все всегда становилось понятнее, с детства. А Джон рассказывает, что в его мире _моя версия_ и Майкрофт не могли поговорить спокойно, не обвиняя друг друга во всех смертных грехах. Еще одно доказательство, что _тот_ был хуже и слабее меня. Я его ошибок не допущу.

Я ответила брату:

_«Дело о похищенном ребенке, мать которого на самом деле не хочет, чтобы его возвращали. Едем в Дублин. В»_

_«Как у вас с ним?»_

_«Хрупкая стадия. В.»_

_«Ты его не сломаешь»._

_«Я — нет. В.»_

_«Ты сделала свои выводы из ситуации с Тревором»._

_«Вик не был вдовцом. В.»_

_«Тревор также оказался трусом. Д-р У. уже доказал свою храбрость и лояльность. Похоже, его чувства распространяются на любую версию тебя.»_

_«Спасибо. В.»_

Обмен СМС с братом оказался самой приятной частью путешествия. Не считая, пожалуй, того момента, когда Джон заснул у меня на плече.

Проспал он очень недолго: проснулся почти сразу, пробормотал извинения и привалился головой к раме иллюминатора на той стороне.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

13.

 

Дублин встретил нас ярким солнцем, жарой и такой типично весенней погодой, что мне даже показалось, будто самолет унес нас куда-нибудь на юг Франции. А что, с Шерлок бы сталось, я все равно большую часть дороги проспал.

Жизнь с Шерлок или с Шерлоком — практически как служба, прав был тогда Майкрофт Холмс. Ты используешь для сна любую возможность, потому что неизвестно, когда выпадет шанс в следующий раз.

Ребекка летела другим рейсом, который прибывал на час раньше нас, но дождалась в аэропорту. Мне показалось странным настроение клиентки: не похожа она была на человека, который вот-вот увидит своего ребенка. С другой стороны, у меня-то детей нет (и, видимо, не будет), что я в этом понимаю?

Шерлок меня поразила еще раз, потребовав с Ребекки, чтобы она выписала чек за работу заранее. Не то чтобы требование было неоправданным, просто для Шерлок нетипичным. О, не подумайте: Шерлоки ни в каких вариантах не были бессребрениками (кроме тех случаев, когда хотели произвести впечатление на знакомых вроде Себастьяна Уилкса или брались за загадку, за которую им запрещали браться все заинтересованные лица). Но обычно финансовые дела падали на мои плечи. В общем, либо ей активно не нравилась Ребекка Шиффер, либо она предчувствовала осложнения.

Я в очередной раз пожалел, что протащить пистолет через аэропорт невозможно.

Однако никакой опасной перестрелки нас не ждало. Довольно длинная поездка в пригороды Дублина, маленький аккуратный домик («Куплен нынешними хозяевами не более двух месяцев назад», — прокомментировала Шерлок). Никто из жильцов и не думал скрывать существование ребенка. Дом стоял на склоне холма, так что, спускаясь к нему по боковой улице, мы могли заглянуть в задний дворик — а там стоял бассейн для купания с уточками (не рано ли еще купать младенца на свежем воздухе?) и на разложенной сушилке висели детские комбинезончики.

Ребекка ахнула, когда это увидела. Я хотел положить ей руку на плечо, но передумал: она была моложе меня лет на тринадцать, немного недостаточно для отеческой заботы.

Не знаю, кого я ожидал увидеть, когда позвонил в дверь, но открыла нам высокая темноволосая женщина примерно шерлоковых лет, в домашних джинсах и кофте с потеками молочной смеси на ней.

Увидев Ребекку, женщина ахнула и попыталась закрыть дверь, но я был на чеку и подставил ногу.

Черт, вообще-то это довольно больно!

— Пока мы пришли без полиции, — резко произнесла Шерлок. — Если вы поведете себя умно, можем решить дело миром.

— Я хочу, чтобы Кевин остался у вас! — выпалила Ребекка. — Или... можете его назвать, как хотите! Только у меня есть пара условий.

Сюрприз.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

13* 

 

Конечно же, я знала, что Джон будет расстроен. Чего я не ожидала, что он замкнется в себе на всю дорогу до B&B.

Впрочем, он замкнулся еще раньше: ни слова не проронил за все обсуждение между Купчиной и Шиффер (мы, правда, присутствовали только в самом начале, когда подтвердили, что, в случае чего, действительно сможем выступить свидетелями в полиции). Когда же за нами закрылась дверь номера, он любил меня так, как будто (если это адекватная метафора), небо должно было обрушиться нам на головы.

Потом все-таки заговорил.

— Не понимаю, — произнес Джон. — Не понимаю. Как так можно относиться к своему ребенку?

— Я тоже, — ответила я, поглаживая его плечи — мне нравилась их переменчивая текстура. — Однако подумай вот о чем: теперь ребенок вырастет с женщиной, которая настолько хотела его, что украла у другого человека. А не у пары, которая настолько не хотела его, что один продал сведения о нем международному преступнику, а другая оставила его в руках у упомянутой похитительнице.

— Постой, — Джон сел на кровати, и я тут же пожалела о своей фразе, потому что он до этого он уютно обнимал меня, а так мне пришлось перелечь. — Кто продал сведения международному преступнику? 

— Ее, как это называется, «молодой человек». Тот самый, кто не являлся отцом ребенка и сбежал в Антарктиду незадолго до родов. Он организовал похищение с помощью консультанта по электронной почте. Консультант связался с Купчиной только впоследствии. Она не была знакома с Ребеккой до этой встречи и ей неоткуда было знать, что у нее будет ребенок.

Джон потер лицо. 

— Как ее парень мог организовать похищение из Антарктиды? У них там теперь что, тоже есть Интернет?

— Интернет там есть, через спутник, но организовал он это раньше, отсюда. А узнала я это, вскрыв его ноутбук, который он оставил в квартире Ребекки. Очевидно, посчитал слишком ценным, чтобы тащить на Южный полюс, и не могу его за это винить — прекрасная модель.

— Господи, когда ты успела руки-то на ноутбук наложить!

Я не почтила этот выпад ответом.

— И что ты выяснила? — спросил Джон, когда понял, что я не собираюсь объяснять очевидное.

— Он переписывался с человеком с инициалами «джей эм». Полагаю, именно он отправлял мисс Шиффер эти открытки: больше никому это не было выгодно. Я вижу здесь определенную параллель с Джимом Мориарти, о котором ты мне рассказывал и... Джон? Джон!

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

14.

 

Вернувшись в Лондон, Шерлок первым делом подняла информацию на всех имеющихся Джеймсов, Джимов и Джамезов Мориарти. Я был уверен, что это не настоящее имя мерзавца и готов был просматривать еще Ричардов Бруков (или, если подумать, каких-нибудь _Джейн_ Мориарти), однако, к нашему удивлению, нужный Джим нашелся почти сразу.

Внешне он оказался точно таким, каким я его помнил, и преподавал математику и астрономию в Лондонском университете. Доктор наук, несмотря на молодость (ему, как оказалось, двадцать девять лет, моложе Шерлок). Профессор. Кто бы мог подумать, что Мориарти — профессор?!

Страничка на фейсбуке, собственный сайт, страничка на сайте университета, твиттер, формспринг... «Ваш любимый напиток?» — «Кровь невинных студентов. Шутка. Обожаю девчачьи коктейли с зелеными вишнями и обязательно мятой!»

О боже.

Черный юмор, фотографии в галстуке, фотографии без галстуков, анекдот про сингулярность.

Маски этого человека многочисленны и разнообразны.

Или это не маска? 

Биографическая информация сообщала, что родился он в Дублине, где до сих пор живут его родители, что у него два брата, родной и сводный; сводный, тоже по имени Джеймс, — капитан RAMC (боже мой, я, может быть, даже работал с ним!), другой, судя по его фейсбуку, работал в Ирландии на железной дороге.

— Может быть, нам нужен тот Джеймс, который в госпитале в Белфасте? — с сомнением проговорила Шерлок, рассматривая фотографии.

— Нет, это именно он, — я постучал пальцем по улыбающейся физиономии Мориарти с этими жуткими карими глазами, которые на любом другом лице выглядели бы щенячьими. — Это он, мерзавец. И он что-то задумал.

— Но у нас на него ничего нет. Он даже не выходил напрямую на связь.

— Когда выйдет, будет поздно, — мрачно пообещал я.

Шерлок что-то неразборчиво промычала.

Впрочем, это не прозвучало как сомнение; скорее, она приняла вызов. Хотелось бы надеяться.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

14*

 

Мориарти меня не впечатлил. Совсем. Странный мужчина: слишком маленький рот, слишком широкий лоб. Мужественная челюсть. Подчеркни одно — выйдет злодей, подчеркни другое — герой-любовник, нахмурь лоб, закати глаза — псих. Лицо актера или политика. И сложно было представить, что криминальный гений будет жить столь открыто и выдавать столько информации о себе в открытый доступ.

Информация сейчас — как истинное имя феи в старинных легендах.

Возможно, Мориарти был опасен только в том, джоновом мире? В этом что-то пошло не так, два процента сыграли иначе и, допустим, родители вовремя нашли социопатическому ребенку хорошего психотерапевта, или еще что-то случилось, столь же банальное... Найденные матушкой врачи когда-то хотели диагностировать как социопата _меня_ , хорошо, Майкрофт вовремя вмешался и привез из Лондона нормального психолога.

Но в любом случае, это было интересно.

Было бы.

Если бы не Джон, который представлял из себя куда более сложную загадку.

Зная Джона Уотсона изнутри и снаружи, я даже близко не подошла к решению ребуса, который он из себя представлял. 

Тем более, как я осознала очень скоро, у меня в самом деле могло не хватить на это времени.

 

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

15.

 

Крис позвонил примерно через неделю.

— Я всю неделю не выбирался из номера, — он возбужденно заговорил в трубку, не поздоровавшись. 

Я еле его узнал: Крис обычно говорил размеренно, с намеком на американский акцент, а тут у него прорезался внезапно сильнейший манчестерский говор, да вдобавок он начал сильно частить и мельтешить.

— Нет... Джон, ты не понимаешь... это такое дело... то, что тебя сюда занесло, ты не представляешь, какой ты везучий сукин сын, и что вообще...

— Крис! — оборвал я его. — Давай конкретнее! Ты сделал расчеты? Знаешь, почему я попал сюда?

— У меня есть гипотезы, — хихикнул он в трубку. — Джон, у меня есть гипотезы, и это психоз, натуральный психоз, я совсем с катушек съехал со всем этим... Ну зачем ты появился, а? У меня так все хорошо было, спокойно...

— Говори толком, — я начинал потихоньку раздражаться. — Зачем ты звонишь?

— Звоню сказать, что по моим расчетам твое попадание сюда — невозможно, — хихикнул он снова.

— Что значит невозможно?

Я так и сел.

— То, что у меня выходит, что то, что принадлежит одному миру, всегда будет ему принадлежать... Как одна материя... как пуповиной... как мать и дитя, понимаешь, да? Или как прыжок с банджи. Тебя должно было разорвать... как в вакууме. Если ты все-таки попал сюда, тебя должно вышвырнуть обратно, ясно тебе?

— Это я знаю, — хотя я ожидал этих слов, у меня сильно, болезненно сжалось сердце. Вопреки всему я надеялся, что все-таки если Крис из моего мира ошибся во многом, то ошибется и в этом. Мне меньше всего хотелось исчезать отсюда. — Ты знаешь, когда?

— Понятия не имею! Может, завтра. Может, через год или десять лет... у меня пока выходит, что ты вообще не должен был... но если уж... говоришь, мыши исчезали на долю секунды? По идее, продолжительность должна возрастать по экспоненте с увеличением физической массы... или, может быть, это зависит от продолжительности жизни? — он совсем уже бормотал. — В одиннадцатом измерении мы выглядим как ветвящиеся червяки... или как кораллы... бесконечное древо возможностей...

— Крис, ты пьян, что ли? — подозрительно спросил я, и тут из кухни появилась Шерлок, вытирая руки полотенцем. 

(Как ни странно, она там на самом деле мыла посуду — после двухдневной давности скандала, когда я нечаянно выпил ядовитую плесень из своей любимой чашки, Шерлок милостиво согласилась загладить вину таким образом).

— Дженкинс? — спросила она, и я только кивнул.

— Разумеется, я пьян! — тем временем бормотал в трубку мой однокурсник. — У меня самолет в Неваду через пять часов, а я пьян. Господи, Джон, ты хоть знаешь, что это — понимать, что ты неудачник?.. Что твой чертов двойник отправляет людей в параллельные миры, а твои тезисы заворачивают с конференции, как не имеющие достаточный уровень новизны, а?..

— Крис, ты... — начал я, но он меня перебил.

— Уволюсь! — заявил он. — Уволюсь к чертовой матери! Будь ты проклят, Джон Уотсон, ты мелкий маленький паршивец, без мыла пролез в локальную черную дыру! Пиши, если вспомнишь еще чего, что он тебе говорил. Я этим займусь.

— Да, лучше ты мне напиши подробное письмо, когда протрезвеешь, — сухо ответил я.

Крис загоготал и повесил трубку.

Шерлок посмотрела на меня пронзительно.

— Он говорит, что меня вообще не должно быть здесь, — медленно произнес я. — Но если уж я тут оказался, меня должно вернуть обратно. Рано или поздно. Он не знает, когда. В любой момент может быть.

— Крайне неудобно, — Шерлок отложила полотенце. — В таком случае, видимо, мне не стоит оставлять тебя на стреме.

— Не стоит, — кивнул я, справляясь с комком в горле.

На Шерлок в любой ипостаси можно положиться — она (он) всегда воспринимает все правильно. И реагирует, как нужно. 

— Да, и мой план завести ребенка тоже лучше не откладывать, — продолжила она, как ни в чем не бывало.

Я потерял дар речи.

 

**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...**

_Реки падают с гор пенными шлейфами, ползут по равнинам, сливаются друг с другом, впадают в море. Извержение подземных вулканов поднимает страшные волны. Огромные массы воды движутся тысячи миль, чтобы обрушиться на тревожно затихшие побережья. Ход рек поворачивается вспять, их артерии взбухают солеными волнами и заливают низменности, занося запах моря и незнакомую живность вглубь континента._

_Кто я в этом масштабе. Щепка? Капля? Песчинка?_

_Нет._

_Я — вселенная._

_Меня разрывает красное смещение. И грядет взрыв._

 

 

**Конец апреля 2011***

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

15*

 

С леди Болтон я была знакома разве что шапочно: когда-то я помогла ее мужу замять скандал с растратами на работе. Случайно, естественно: не имею привычки помогать идиотам намеренно. Но знакомство осталось, хотя я бы не назвала его полезным.

Еще бы — трудно назвать полезным знакомство, из-за которого вас в два часа ночи выдергивают из кровати с мужчиной.

Правда, мы с Джоном в этой кровати ничем, кроме сна, не занимались, потому что только вчера закончили для Лестрейда весьма утомительное расследование убийства на почве ревности. Оно оказалось куда проще, чем выглядело на первый взгляд — жена жертвы (она же убийца, как плебейски) случайно сымитировала неизвестные прессе подробности серийных убийств десятилетней давности. Тогда, конечно, убивали только женщин, и то, что сейчас жертвой оказался мужчина, сулило многочасовую разгадку шарады, психологическое моделирование, поиск неявных связей, проверку все позабывших свидетелей...

А в результате все удалось решить за два дня и почти исключительно за счет поиска орудия убийства.

Назовем это большим разочарованием.

Мы смертельно устали и заснули немедленно, едва упали. Я сожалела об этом: у меня уже возник свой собственный ритуал, когда перед сном я долго лежала головой на груди Джона, слушала шум его дыхания и стук сердца, неуловимые шорохи живого тела, уверяя себя в том, что он плотен, состоит из нормального вещества, а не загадочного нейтрино, и не проскользнет у меня между пальцев.

Собственная привязанность несколько раздражала меня — я не привыкла определять себя через другого человека. Но что-то поделать с этим было выше моих сил.

Итак, резкий, но надломленный, на самой грани истерики голос леди Болтон сообщил в трубку, что ее сын был, по всей видимости, похищен, что полиция бессильна, глупа и бесполезна (ну что ж, одна здравая мысль...) и что ей немедленно требуется мое присутствие.

Поскольку я предусмотрительно поставила телефон на громкую связь, не желая пересказывать чужие глупые речи своими словами, Джон только пробормотал «Опять?!» и закрыл голову подушкой.

Дело Шиффер было еще слишком свежо в памяти.

— Никто не предъявлял требований о выкупе, — продолжила леди Болтон, — ни мне, ни другим родителям... 

— Другим родителям? — я села на кровати. — Сколько всего детей пропало?

— Семь!

Джон скинул подушку с головы и мы переглянулись, очевидно, подумав о мальчике-с-пальчик одновременно.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

16.

 

Если бы у меня была шерсть на загривке, с конца февраля она бы не опускалась.

Мориарти, определенно, хотел привлечь внимание, мы это установили еще тогда, в небольшом номере дублинского B&B. Иначе ему не было никакого резона посылать открытки «Рапунцели». Вопрос в том, целился ли он конкретно на Шерлок, или ему нужно было внимание вообще, хоть от кого, хоть от Скотланд Ярда? Шерлок клялась и божилась, что ни разу еще в своей деятельности не выходила на фигуру масштаба Джеймса Мориарти.

Я ожидал взрывов, розового телефона... нет, стойте, тут же не было розового телефона... В общем, я ожидал чего угодно, да хоть апельсиновых косточек вместо гринвичских сигналов, хоть хлебных крошек — а получил пшик.

Ничего.

Ну, почти ничего.

И это нервировало только сильнее.

Однажды попав в поле нашего внимания, Мориарти мелькнул на периферии еще несколько раз. Каждый день я спускался в 221C и смотрел, не возникнут ли там из ниоткуда кроссовки Карла Пауэрса — как заметила Шерлок, зря тратил время, потому что никакого убийства Карла Пауэрса она в жизни не расследовала. Ее первым делом стало загадочное убийство девушки на итальянском курорте, куда мать возила их с Майкрофтом (Шерлок было девять, Майкрофту — шестнадцать).

Однако появилось еще несколько дел, в которых явно чувствовались паучьи лапки «Джима из Айти» — если знать, куда смотреть. 

Например, была история с пропавшим из-за страховки бизнесменом. История, похожая на дело Janus Cars, только здесь речь шла о фирме, предоставляющей эскорт-услуги. Очень дерзкое, элегантное предприятие, как выразилась Шерлок (а по мне так на грани фола): к подобным агентствам, работающим на грани проституции, и так полиция присматривается пристальнее обычного, а тут еще такой не самый обычный бизнес...

Потом был случай с руководителем крупной и достаточно известной корпорации, чье имя я не собираюсь называть: он пришел к Шерлок с жалобой, что его сотрудник шантажом и блефом пробился в совет директоров да вдобавок охмурил его дочь (свадьба готовится), и нельзя ли как-нибудь прижать ловкача? Сулил любые деньги.

Расследовав случай, Шерлок признала, что и блеф, и шантаж в самом деле имели место, и что без помощи стороннего консультанта молодой человек не обошелся. Однако, распутав одну чрезвычайно интересную финансовую махинацию с хеджевыми фондами, в которой фигурировала, ни много ни мало, информация о якобы продаже российским правительством одного из Курильских островов, Шерлок расхохоталась и сказала, что не будет сдавать такого предприимчивого юношу. Это дело у меня в черновиках шло под заголовком «Хитрый портняжка», но записывать я его в итоге не стал. 

Все это были достаточно негромкие дела, и они немного усыпили мою бдительность. В конце концов, думал я, может быть, Мориарти в этом мире не такой психопат. Или его вообще нет, а дело с Рапунцелью (ну и все остальные дела) — совпадение. 

Дело о похищении группы детей, однако, обрушилось на меня как холодный душ. Пока я лихорадочно умывался, собирался, разводил для нас с Шерлок молоком кофе, оставшийся со вчерашнего утра (гадость!), она говорила и говорила без умолку. О Мориарти, о том, что это, несомненно, его рук дело, потому что у нее начали появляться странные комментарии на сайте. А мне хотелось сказать ей: стой, замолчи, остановись!

В конце концов я так и сказал.

Положил ей руки на плечи, сжал, чтобы она остановилась, прекратила уже свой бесконечный бег по ковру в гостиной, поглядел в глаза — снизу вверх.

Спросил:

— Шерлок. Ты понимаешь, насколько это опасно?

Она усмехнулась углом рта.

— О да, Джон.

Она, конечно, понимала, да.

За неделю до этого мы как раз узнали, что Шерлок беременна, и я все еще никак не мог переварить эту новость. Я был против, конечно — господи, да как я мог не быть против, когда я знал, что могу исчезнуть в любой момент! Когда я знал, какую жизнь мы ведем.

Но Шерлок, конечно, ничего не слушала.

Почему-то очень хорошо запомнил, что ночь была сырая, дождливая, и помню, как Шерлок сунула руки мне карманы, пытаясь согреться, пока мы ждали такси у тротуара.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

16*

 

Объявления о пропаже группы детей десяти-двенадцати лет (прибывшей в Лондон на соревнования уэльской детской команды по капоэйре в полном составе) появились еще накануне. Я их проигнорировала, поскольку не думала, что нам с Джоном придется этим заниматься, и поскольку дело с серийным убийцей тогда казалось перспективнее.

Масштабные розыскные мероприятия развернули задолго до звонка миссис Болтон на мой номер: проверяли записи с камер на вокзалах и аэропортах, опрашивали водителей автобусов, обзванивали родственников и друзей. К двум ночи импровизированный штаб все еще не затих: в нем оставалось примерно половина перепуганных и разозленных родителей, трое следователей и достаточно низового персонала, чтобы принимать бесполезные звонки и обносить всю эту ораву кофе.

Но никто из них не мог организовать надлежащие материалы (фотографии, досье на детей, информацию о тренере и сопровождающей группы) — только под ногами путались.

Даже Джон. 

Просмотрев первые материалы, я обратилась к миссис Болтон с вполне оправданным вопросом: 

— И как давно вы игнорируете эмоциональные потребности вашего сына?

И Джон начал меня прерывать и даже попытался за меня извиниться. Как будто в этом была какая-то необходимость: миссис Болтон ничего предосудительного в вопросе не увидела, ответила только, что _эмоциональными потребностями_ ребенка в их семье занимается отец, который в настоящий момент из-за _эмоционального срыва_ лежит дома и не может ничем помочь. А она, мол, выполняет все, что требуется от матери.

Тогда я задала следующий более чем оправданный вопрос, на сей раз старшему инспектору (фамилию я запоминать не пожелала; человек работал в ювенальном отделе, а я редко берусь за преступления, в которых он мог бы мне пригодиться):

— А с лесничеством Дина уже связались?

— Что? — не понял этот тугодум.

— Лесничество Дина, лес Дина, древний лес, к западу от Глостера ! Боже мой, уж географию-то Британии могли бы выучить в вашей школе для дефективных, мистер как вас там... Они, конечно, поехали туда.

— Но мы проверяли записи системы наблюдения на вокзалах! В том числе на вокзале Паддингтон! — вскинул руки полицейский, защищаясь.

— Вы проверяли все школьные экскурсии с детьми в одинаковой форме? — едко поинтересовалась я. — Уж точно нет. Между прочим, почему никто не догадался подшить к делу сведения о краже школьной формы у детей из команды школы Сент-Мэри из Чичестера с тех же соревнований два дня назад? Даже для Скотланд Ярда это вопиющая некомпетентность!

...Как было доказано спустя два часа, когда записи с камер на Паддингтоне подняли вновь и просмотрели, я снова оказалась права: группа детей в синих форменных пиджаках Сент-Мэри действительно оказалась искомыми. Взрослых при них не наблюдалось, хотя они явно целенаправленно старались держаться так, чтобы то того, то другого взрослого можно было принять за сопровождающего.

Разбуженные среди ночи работники поезда вспомнили, что такая группка детей и впрямь ехала два с половиной часа до Глостера, вела себя мирно, вышла организованно. Взрослые?.. Вроде, был кто-то...

В лесничество Дина к тому времени уже позвонили, подняли их из постелей. Те пообещали немедленно начать поиски.

— Но кто похитил детей? — недоумевал следователь. — Кто-то, кому они доверяли?

— Не думаю, — отмахнулась я. — Их не похищали, их вынудили пойти туда шантажом, угрозами и посулами. Умная манипуляция.

После чего я вызвала на экран одну из загруженных из сети фотографий и произнесла с некоторым снисхождением:

— Знакомьтесь, инспектор, — сказала она издевательским тоном. — Наш главный подозреваемый, юный Денни Болтон.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

17.

 

Шерлок вела себя в ту ночь хуже, чем обычно: ураганом ворвалась в штаб поиска детей, грубила всем подряд, начиная от охранника на входе и заканчивая родителями, разговаривала с представителем Скотланд Ярда настолько язвительно-снисходительным тоном, что удивительно, как бедняга не прикончил ее на месте. Его бы оправдали как героя, даже я так думаю.

Ну и дело было резонансное, конечно. Пропали дети из Уэльса: Шерлок пропустили и только что не стелились перед ней, лишь бы показать, как они все делают для их поиска.

Она нашла их буквально за пятнадцать минут: прочла материалы дела, список вещей, найденных при обыске, залезла, как это у нее водится, на их фейсбуковские странички — и ответ был найден.

Пока мы ждали информацию из Глостера, она даже соизволила объяснить нам, простым смертным, логику своих рассуждений.

Оказывается, Шерлок практически сразу отмела похищение незнакомцем: дети жили все вместе в гостинице, злоумышленник должен был целиться на всю группу сразу. И хотя в новостях это дело уже назвали делом «Гаммельнского крысолова», Шерлок сразу поняла: ни одному взрослому не нужна такая орава. Причем не каких-то беспризорников, нормальных мальчишек, у каждого из которых есть родители, готовые лечь за него костьми. Соответственно, каждого из них будут искать.

Итак, дети ушли сами и вряд ли даже их кто-то выманил — не всех семерых же!

После этого Шерлок только осталось узнать кто и почему.

Денни Болтон был моложе всех в этом танцевальном коллективе на пару лет, происходил из самой состоятельной семьи — по всей вероятности это давало о себе знать. К тому же, отношения между родителями нельзя было назвать безоблачными (Шерлок знала это из предыдущего своего дела). Все это привело к тому, что мальчик должен был постоянно доказывать свое превосходство перед группой.

По словам тренера, мальчишек уже несколько раз ловили на довольно странных выходках, однако зачинщика найти не удавалось. Шерлок сразу уверилась, что зачинщиком был все время Денни, но остальные покрывали его.

Шерлок также просмотрела кусок записи тренировки, и это дало ей представление об атмосфере в коллективе.

— Капоэйра — бесконтактное соревнование, нечто среднее между танцами и боевыми искусствами, — вещала она, — тут требуется умение мыслить тактически и стратегически, и у Денни этого оказалось в избытке. Он научился так манипулировать своими сверстниками, что они, по всей видимости, были готовы сделать для него многое — не только отправиться на поезде в лес.

— Но как вы узнали, что именно туда? — воскликнула другая родительница, не миссис Болтон, одна из троих, присутствовавших в штабе. — Мы с Джейсоном ездили в Пазлвуд в прошлом году, но он и словом не обмолвился...

— Среди вещей Болтона есть большая объемная книга с фотографиями с видами леса Дина, — пожала плечами Шерлок. — Современная молодежь редко пользуется бумажными книгами, это должно быть нечто очень важное для него. Кроме того, один из старейших в Британии лесов, да еще такой загадочный — легче подбить сверстников на авантюру, не так ли?

— Красивый... о господи! — инспектор схватился за голову. — Там же старые отвалы! И реки! И... черт возьми, как лесничие и охрана Пазлвуда их пропустила?!

Но это Шерлок уже не интересовало. Ничуть.

Она так и сказала растерянным матерям и полицейским, а потом сжала мое плечо и произнесла:

— Пойдем, Джон.

И уже в машине она показала мне открытку с видом Пазлвуда, пришедшую ей на почту когда мы были в участке. Возле открытки была надпись: «Не пора ли нам выпить чаю, очаровательница? Уверен, ты знаешь, где меня найти». И инициалы «Дж. М.»

— О господи, — пробормотал я. 

Меня посетило все то же ощущение сверхъестественной четкости, только язык почему-то отказал. 

А думалось все об одном: у Шерлок будет ребенок, Шерлок беременна, и если Мориарти... если он что-нибудь сделает...

Я знал, _знал_ без тени сомнения, всем своим существом, что не позволю ему ничего сделать. Ни за что.

 

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

17*

 

Люблю моменты, подвешенные во времени, словно муха в древнем янтаре. Последние секунды перед взрывом. Тянутся долго, обрываются быстро. Времени никогда не бывает достаточно.

Я не стала обещать Джону, что не пойду к Мориарти. Он знал, наверное, что не сдержу слова, поэтому даже не стал с меня его требовать. Но мне все-таки не хотелось уходить при нем.

Я была почти уверена, что никакой опасности нет. Почти.

Но все-таки мне хотелось посмотреть на Джона подольше.

Джон возражал против моей беременности, и до сих пор возражает против родов. Наверное, думала я, глядя на него, будет возражать до тех пор, пока делать аборт не станет слишком поздно. Первый раз, когда я сообщила об этом своем желании (два месяца назад) он ушел из квартиры и гулял по Лондону до темноты (я потом восстановила маршрут).

Его доводы представлялись (и сейчас представляются) мне глупыми. Он хотел меня защитить, но иногда даже Джон бывает избыточно глуп. То, что я сейчас собиралась отправиться к человеку, двойник которого прикончил моего двойника, а Джон оставался здесь и не собирался растворяться в межмировом эфире, было лучшим доказательством моего постулата.

Зная, что могу не вернуться (или, если верить Дженкинсу, могу вернуться и не найти его тут), я не стала откладывать — наклонилась и слегка взъерошила дыханием волосы у него на макушке.

Знакомый запах шампуня и геля для душа — Джон пользуется самым простым, «два в одном», хотя это не идет на пользу его волосам... Мне хотелось вжаться, втереться в этот запах, но я удержалась: времени никогда не бывает достаточно, а мое — истекает.

Я хотела успеть до окончания лекции.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

18.

 

Когда я проснулся, Шерлок не было рядом, и я без тени сомнений знал, что ушла она на встречу с Мориарти.

На самом деле чепуха: она могла выйти в тысячу разных мест, да в конце концов! Новое дело в Скотланд-Ярде, новый клиент...

Нет: в окна гостиной лился тусклый лондонский полдень, у меня болела голова и выцветали за веками мшистые кривые корни Пазлвуда, который снился мне всю ночь залитым кровью, и я без тени сомнения знал: с Шерлок случилась беда.

Подавив импульс схватить пистолет и бежать в Бартс (почему в Бартс? С чего?), я все-таки взял сначала сотовый и набрал СМС Шерлок: «Где ты?».

Ответ последовал незамедлительно: «В засаде. Не беспокоить».

Еще более озлобленно и нервно я набрал номер Майкрофта Холмса — уже почти без колебаний.

Здесь он не успел пока сделать ничего, чтобы подставить Шерлок. А номер был, что характерно, тот же самый, я его помнил наизусть еще по тому миру.

— Доктор Уотсон? — ровно проговорил знакомый голос Майкрофта.

Звучал он совершенно так же и, кажется, ничуть не удивился, что я звоню ему, хотя в этом мире мы перекинулись всего только парой слов. В госпитале, после моего ранения на самом первом с Шерлок общем деле.

Я подумал, что Майкрофту, в отличие от его брата, наверняка не пошло бы быть женщиной — и почувствовал непонятный укол злорадства.

— Вы знаете, где ваша сестра? — спросил я прямо.

— В Лондонском университете, я полагаю, — ровно ответил он. — Посещает открытую лекцию профессора Мориарти по особенностям дрейфа астероидов. 

— И вы ее отпустили? — надеюсь, меня никто не записывал и мне не придется слышать потом свои интонации. Наверняка были позорные совершенно.

— А как вы думаете, ее можно было не отпустить?.. Не волнуйтесь, я контролирую ситуацию. Впрочем, если хотите, поезжайте туда. Но не советую. Ваше появление может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.

— Спасибо за совет, — сухо ответил я, и хотел было уже повесить трубку, как тут Майкрофт сказал еще кое-что:

— И... да, доктор... Несмотря на обстоятельства — поздравляю.

Я даже сначала не понял, с чем это он.

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

18*

 

Мориарти оказался талантливым лектором.

Я уже думала, вместе с Джоном глядя на его фотографии, что у него очень удачное для актера лицо. Дарования оказались заметны и в других аспектах: он действительно читал лекцию, как лицедействовал.

Священнодействовал. Держал внимание. Пересыпал шуточками.

Меня меньше всего интересует астрофизика, но тут я обнаружила, что вслушиваюсь с вниманием и понимаю почти все. Движение астероидов, надо же. 

Я знала уже, что он популяризатор и пишет книги для широкой публики, но все равно слышать это своими ушами оказалось странным. Всю свою жизнь я кривилась, когда нужно было что-то объяснить «широкой публике», и потому так здорово оказалось, когда появился Джон, который мог делать это за меня.

— Не расслабляйся, — шепнула мне девушка по левую руку; есть такой тип людей, которым нужно обязательно влезть в чужую жизнь. — Он только кажется милым, этот профессор М. У него на зачетах течет кровь и взрываются головы.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотала я. — Уж поверьте.

К счастью, больше девушка заговаривать не пыталась.

Я осталась после лекции, дождавшись, пока все уйдут. Мориарти, кажется, тоже заметил меня: он явно не торопился уходить — собирал распечатки, сворачивал проектор. Наконец я встала и начала спускаться к нему по проходу между сидениями. 

Наверное, у кинооператора на этом месте получились бы хорошие кадры, полные сдержанного напряжения.

— Прекрасная лекция, — сказала я. — Но мне хотелось бы задать вам несколько вопросов.

Джеймс улыбнулся, располагающе и даже предвкушающе, бесстыдно глядя мне в глаза.

— Для вас — все что угодно, моя леди.

— Чарльз Огастес Милвертон, — проговорила я, не отводя от него взгляда. — Вам нужно вывести его из строя, Джеймс. И ради этого вы готовы сотрудничать со мной и с моим братом, так?

Улыбка смялась, приобрела иное качество — страшнее, глубже, искреннее.

— Пойдемте в мой кабинет, — сказал Мориарти. — Там нам будет удобнее.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

19.

 

Помню ту поездку, когда я узнал, что миссис Хадсон жива и здорова, и понял, что Шерлок, этот надутый придурок, каким-то образом обвел меня вокруг пальца. Я о том дне, когда он рухнул с крыши.

Пожалуй, никогда я так не спешил и не злился, как в тот день. Мое бледное отражение в автомобильном стекле, когда я открывал дверь, ничего этого не показало. Мама и Гарри всегда говорили, что физиономия у меня невыразительная.

В тот день, когда Шерлок отправилась на лекцию Мориарти — одна! — я чувствовал себя еще хуже.

Всегда я слишком доверял Шерлок(у), в любых ипостасях. Если бы она просто сказала «Оставайся в квартире, ты помешаешь» — я бы остался, наверное. Но она не сказала, и я, сунув за пояс джинсов пистолет (скорее всего, ненужный) рванулся вызывать такси.

«Пусть рожает, — билось у меня в голове, — пусть делает, что хочет. Пусть без меня. Пусть я исчезну. Лишь бы жива. И жила дальше».

Как будто вся моя жизнь сжалась, урезалась до драматического пунктира безнадежных поездок на черных кэбах. И драматическая музыка.

...Я бы все отдал, чтобы...

 

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

19*

 

По кабинету можно многое сказать о его обладателях, и в кабинете Мориарти я оглядывалась с любопытством, пожалуй, даже чрезмерным. Джеймс, однако, не сделал попытки пошутить по этому поводу.

— Угощайтесь, — он гостеприимно показал на проволочную вазу с яблоками на столе. — Купил сегодня целый пакет, студенты пока не разобрали.

Хмыкнув, я взяла одно. Покинула на ладони.

— Осторожно, я решу, что вы со мной заигрываете, — я коротко улыбнулась и подкинула яблоко на ладони. Яблоко кувыркнулось над ладонью, почему-то напомнив о планетах и солнцах. Сорт Ред Делишес, словно для моих рук. — Сколько метафор и все для меня одной.

Он засмеялся, показывая мелкие острые зубы.

— Ай-яй-яй, как вы прямолинейно мыслите! Оно не отравлено. У вас ведь всего один верный гномик, не семеро. А ваш прекрасный принц на полицейской машине, увы, слишком занят выяснением отношений со своей собственной злой королевой.

Я покачала головой.

— Значит, я все-таки вас переоценила, Джим. У меня была совсем другая идея.

Он скорчился и цокнул зубом.

— Библейские метафоры, Шерли! Я ведь могу называть вас Шерли? Это уже как-то чересчур, не находите? Мне всегда был несколько ближе коран.

Я хмыкнула и вытащила из сумочки перочинный нож. Взрезала яблоко. Обидно, конечно, но ничего не поделать. Иногда, чтобы выиграть войну, нужно проиграть битву.

— Итак, Чарльз Огастес Милвертон, — проговорила я. — Человек, в настоящее время стоящий во главе одной из крупнейших преступных сетей Великобритании и Ирландии. Обширные заграничные интересы, в основном континентальная Европа. До сих пор он был достаточно умен и не переходил дорожку моему брату, но все когда-то меняется. Это вы хотели мне сказать?

— Примерно, — Мориарти склонил голову.

— Вы, консультант экстра-класса, находитесь у него в заложниках, в своей собственной башне из слоновой кости, — хмыкнула я. — И вы посылаете мне знаки, чтобы я пришла и спасла вас. Если кто-то и принцесса в этом сценарии, то никак не я.

Мориарти улыбнулся, развел руками.

— Я мог бы сказать, что многое могу предложить, — сказал он. — А у вас пока ничего нет на меня и только в ваших интересах — сотрудничать. Но это было бы так _скучно_.

— Да, вы устроили мне хорошее развлечение, — кивнула я. — Но даже развлечения могут надоедать.

— Мне начать вам угрожать? — засмеялся он.

— Чем? Что вы обратите внимание Милвертона на меня? Нет, Джеймс. Не портите впечатление. Я готова работать с вами. И я не буду сдавать вас полиции, хотя у меня есть кое-какие доказательства вашей причастности к делу с побегом детей.

Мориарти заинтересованно хмыкнул.

— Считайте, что вы победили, — я кинула ему яблоко. — Но следующий раунд — за мной. Вы сядете вместе с Милвертоном.

Он с усмешкой рассматривал глянцевую букву W — «победитель» — что я вырезала на глянцевом красном боку. 

— Посмотрим, дорогая моя, — проговорил он. — Посмотрим. Мне было бы обидно прекращать игру с такой очаровательной женщиной так скоро.

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

20.

 

Уже у входа в университет я понял, что не смогу зайти — у них там стоял металлодетектор, как последнее время повелось в учреждениях, белую рамку было видно снаружи. Я тотчас почувствовал себя полным придурком с этим моим ЗИГ-зауэром. 

И еще большим — когда, пока я раздумывал, не пролезть ли через черный ход или, может, припрятать пистолет в кустах и войти так, — Шерлок вдруг появилась из стеклянных дверей.

Она выглядела иначе, чем всегда; вместо привычных темно-серых брюк и строгих мужских рубашек она надела потертые джинсы и мешковатую футболку, сразу став моложе лет на пятнадцать. У меня дернуло сердце, я сперва даже не понял, отчего. А потом сообразил: приревновал. Я приревновал Шерлок к нему.

Но выглядела она потрясающе: по-настоящему женственной и... уязвимой. 

Она глядела в асфальт, не на меня, и я догнал ее и пошел рядом, слегка задевая плечом.

— Вопрос с Мориарти решен на несколько месяцев, — сказала Шерлок, не глядя на меня.

— Ты его запугала? — поинтересовался я ровным тоном.

— Нет, согласилась на сотрудничество.

Я сбился с шага.

— О боже! — Шерлок закатила глаза. — Не смотри на меня так! Я понимаю, в твоем мире Мориарти был пауком в паутине преступного царства, но в этом — он всего лишь молодой выскочка, который полез не в свою сферу. Здесь все нити в руках держит некто Милвертон, и Мориарти хочет его свалить не меньше моего. Так что до поры до времени мы будем работать вместе.

— С ним нельзя работать вместе, — проговорил я, чувствуя, как холодеют губы. — Просто нельзя.

— Ты и Майкрофту не доверял.

— Я и сейчас ему не доверяю.

Вдруг она сделала неожиданное: поймала мое лицо в ладони (а у нее очень большие для женщины ладони, почти как у Шерлока) и поцеловала, на улице, прямо при всех. Она раньше никогда не делала так.

Даже без каблуков она все равно была выше меня, и мне пришлось неловко запрокинуть шею.

— Джон, — сказала Шерлок. — Я не идиотка. Мы будем работать вместе, — я понял, что на этот раз она имеет в виду не Мориарти, а меня. — Мы справимся. Со всем. И с ребенком... тоже. Прекрати волноваться из-за того, что еще не случилось и может никогда не случиться.

Я закрыл глаза, вдруг особенно остро поняв, что мне до смерти надоело думать, что каждый наш день вместе с Шерлок может оказаться последним, все равно, из-за Мориарти ли, из-за других безымянных пока преступников или из-за неявных и непознанных законов вселенной.

Здесь и сейчас мы стояли, обнявшись, и между нами была новая жизнь, и теплые руки любимой лежали на моих плечах.

Я кивнул.

Разве я мог когда-то возразить Шерлоку?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. Final Problem, или последнее дело Шерлок Холмс

  
**Часть III. Final Problem, или последнее дело Шерлок Холмс**

******Июнь 2012***

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

1*

 

Швейцария летом необыкновенно красива. Как я уже говорила Джону неоднократно, логический взгляд на мир не означает, что я не умею ценить его красоту. Швейцария — нарисованные на небе акварельной кистью горы, пастельная палитра зеленых лугов, высокие свечки кипарисов, которые, казалось бы, уместны гораздо южнее, лоскутная пестрота полей в долинах, прозрачная синева неба с облаками, которые насквозь продувает солнце.

Отличное небо, чтобы умереть.

Впрочем, я думаю, у меня остается некоторый шанс выжить. Один из сорока шести?

Джон, я хотела бы рассказать тебе...

Нет.

Уильям, милый мой. Я тоже оказалась недостаточно хороша. 

Надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы простите меня за это.

 

_**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...** _

_Не знаю, как люди выдерживают это: жить и помнить, что все мы смертны, что все это..._

_Выстрели в меня; можно боевыми. Промахнись, только умело. Пошути беспощадно. Опрокинь представления о привычном, не оставь камня на камне от здесь и сейчас, подвесь между небом и землей. Спровоцируй выделение эндорфинов; будь моим анестетиком; будь моим антидепрессантом. Я отвечу тем же. Больше мне нечего дать._

_Мысль, что наша душа растворится, став строительным материалом для времени и пространства, невыносима для меня. Не дай мне додумать ее до логического финала._

 

 

**Конец мая 2012***

**Шерлок Холмс**

 

2*

 

Ниточка, которая закончилась нашим турне по Европе, завязалась с визита некоего невыразимо скучного молодого идиота (две девушки, одна по Интернету, другая IRL, большой рыжий кот, учился в Кембридже на социологии). Разумеется, сам молодой человек не был нашим клиентом. Он представлял своего босса, президента крупной корпорации, который желал получить консультацию детектива непосредственно в офисе.

Я не была расположена ехать, но Джон меня уговорил: напомнил, что от Лестрейда дел ждать не приходится (он отказался вызывать меня на места преступления, пока Уильяму не исполнится по крайней мере полгода — весьма самонадеянно с его стороны, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь).

— А ты меня с ума сводишь, тут, в четырех стенах, — честно добавил Джон. — Ты не вылезаешь из Интернета! Это не идет на пользу твоему здоровью.

— Я ловлю преступника всеевропейского масштаба! — прошипела я.

— Тем более! — Джон остался непоколебим, хотя жилка на лбу у него дрогнула.

Прошло больше года, с тех пор, как мы заключили соглашение, а ему все еще не нравилось, что мы с Майкрофтом сотрудничаем с Мориарти. Джону казалось, что я поглощена азартом и не отдаю себе отчета в опасности ситуации. А еще он думал, что у меня до сих после родов не пришел в норму гормональный баланс. Просто смешно.

— Нужно же иногда отвлекаться! Даже тебе! — добавил он.

Что ж, четыре месяца в квартире с электронной почтой вместо загадок и с маленьким ребенком, значительная часть заботы о котором все-таки падала на мои плечи, действительно начинали на мне сказываться не лучшим образом. Я на самом деле безумно хотела выяснить, какое же дело предлагает тот клиент.

Впервые за много недель выйти из квартиры без слинга — что за божественное ощущение!

И интуиция меня не подвела: мы вышли на Короля шантажа напрямую.

 

 

3*

 

Мистер Андреас, ради разговора с которым этот невразумительный молодой человек привез меня в штаб-квартиру корпорации в центре Белгравии, не показался мне особенно интересным. Обычный немолодой человек с завышенной самооценкой, которой он обязан, скорее, чувству ветра и нескольким удачным вложениям, чем реальным достижениям. Да и дело, которое он мне предложил, поначалу не выглядело многообещающим: обычный случай корпоративного слива информации.

При ближайшем рассмотрении картина изменилась. 

Побеседовав в кабинете с мистером Андреасом, пролистав несколько папок с личными делами его сотрудников и запросив доступ к корпоративным файлам (которые были предоставлены мне на непритязательной исцарапанной черной флэшке), я объявила, что берусь за дело. Разумеется, с возмещением всех расходов и значительным гонораром.

Мистер Андреас согласился без раздумий — он был не в том положении, чтобы торговаться.

Вернувшись домой, я первым делом завладела Уильямом (он проснулся и начал похныкивать, как всегда, когда не обнаруживал меня рядом с собой). Держа сына на руках, я сообщила Джону:

— Мы едем в Париж.

— Мы? — он приподнял брови. — А как быть с Уиллом, оставим с Майкрофтом? Мы же его пока не приучили к чужим рукам.

Это была правда: мы пока рисковали оставлять сына на няньку только в исключительных случаях, не дольше, чем час-два за раз.

— С Уильямом, — поправила я Джона. — Это, конечно, вариант, но нет, я думаю, что мы можем без опасений взять его с собой. Видишь ли, я давно думала над тем, что гораздо быстрее смогу разобраться с сетью Милвертона, если поеду в Европу. Но ехать туда просто так, без повода?.. К тому же, я была физически не в состоянии. А теперь и Уильям подрос, и повод подвернулся.

— Погоди, то есть поездка в Париж — это предлог или не предлог? — Джон потер лоб. Иногда он бывает просто удивительным тугодумом.

— Это реальное дело, — терпеливо произнесла я. — И это шанс выйти на Милвертона.

— Ты впутываешь в это ребенка?! Шерлок, это тянется уже больше года, я мирился, но...

Я жестом попросила Джона помолчать.

— Джон, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что в нынешнем мире купить чью-то смерть — не проблема. Если кто-то захочет, чтобы мы с тобой или Уильям умерли, и заплатит соответствующую цену — мы погибнем. Между нами и нашими убийцами стоят только мой интеллект, ресурсы Майкрофта и твоя меткость. Все. Это не зависит от нашего географического местоположения. А если Уильям будет с нами, пока мы будем заниматься разоблачением картеля Милвертона, по крайней мере, мы будем точно знать, что до него доберутся только через наши трупы.

— Мне не нравится эта идея, — проворчал Джон.

— Потому что в тебе говорят стереотипы и здравый смысл. Тебе кажется, что безопаснее оставить сына здесь, под защитой, или даже самому остаться с ним, хотя на самом деле абсолютной безопасности не бывает нигде и никогда. Исходя из той же логики раньше больных людей запирали в душных непроветриваемых помещениях, потому что думали, что нездоровый свежий воздух приносит бациллы, — не давая ему шанса возразить, я продолжила: — И принеси мой ноутбук.

— Значит, мой тебе уже нехорош? — проворчал Джон, но принес.

Мне было уже понятно, что с доводами по поводу безопасности Уильяма он согласится, если дать ему хорошенько обдумать их самостоятельно.

Когда ноутбук оказался у меня в руках, я вызвала фотографии из моей закрытой папки.

— Вот это — Чарльз Огастес Милвертон. Человек, которого Майкрофт пытается взять уже лет пять, если не больше. Он хорошо умеет выворачиваться и хорошо прятал свои следы, но с возрастом заматерел и обнаглел. А вот это — нет, ты смотри. Это молодая девушка, которая покончила с собой из-за его шантажа.

— Какого шантажа? — нахмурился Джон. — Я думал, он глава мафиозного картеля.

— О, так оно и есть, — кивнула я, укачивая Уильяма. — Тебе не кажется, что он как-то устало выглядит?

— Никак не мог успокоиться, пока ждал тебя, — подтвердил Джон, — уложи его.

Укладывая Уильяма в кроватку, я продолжала объяснять.

— Чем только не занимается мистер Милвертон; можно сказать, бизнес с широким охватом. Особенно любит торговлю рабами из стран Восточной Европы, последнее время транзитом. Наркотиками он, правда, практически пренебрегает, они составляют едва ли пять процентов от его оборота... это по моим прикидкам, а по прикидкам аналитиков Майкрофта — около десяти. Зато оружие — сколько угодно и на любой вкус. За три десятилетия мистер Милвертон... кстати, импозантный мужчина, хотя ты, вероятно, не оценишь... создал разветвленный и весьма эффективный картель. Жил бы и радовался, но есть у мистера Милвертона одна маленькая слабость... Ты слушаешь?

Джон смотрел на меня почти пораженно.

— Что ты? — меня нехорошо царапнуло.

— Ты впервые говоришь со мной об этом.

— Я впервые так уверена в близости развязки, — я дернула плечом. — Ты знаешь, не хотела хвастаться, пока все было неясно. Заваришь чаю?

Джон кивнул и ушел на кухню. А я подумала: неужели я в самом деле так измучила его за этот год?

Видимо, да. Он же ни на миг не выпускал меня из виду... Впрочем, он почти не выпускал меня из виду с момента нашего знакомства, и это неудивительно. Учитывая обстоятельства.

Ему все время кажется, что он потеряет меня. Глупости. Только я могу потерять его, не удержать. Но я удержу. В том числе и тем, что всегда буду на шаг впереди.

Я встала и пошла за Джоном, продолжая говорить. Не умею извиняться. Не желаю извиняться за то, что я — это я.

— Так вот, у мистера Милвертона есть небольшая слабость, — продолжила я. — Личное хобби, оставшееся с тех времен, когда он был всего лишь мелким вымогателем. Начал еще в школе, насколько я изучила его биографию.

— А именно?

У Джона были красивые, выверенные движения: как он отмерял заварку, наливал кипяток из электрического чайника... Ничего намеренно аффектированного, но четкость военного или спортсмена. Я не уставала любоваться ими. Никогда не говорила ему. Это слишком глупо и сентиментально звучит: «Я люблю, как ты завариваешь чай».

— Если бы ты слушал меня внимательно, ты бы уже понял... Милвертон — шантажист, и шантажист опасный. Он не поддается жалости, не принимает предложения более крупных сумм от конкурирующих шантажистов, не идет на компромиссы. С другой стороны, он всегда... обставляет шантаж с хирургической точностью. Выбирает самое уязвимое место. Отсекает у жертвы пути отступления. Иногда не сразу, постепенно. И получает удовольствие, глядя, как какой-нибудь несчастный придурок дергается в поисках выхода. Он славится тем, что всегда назначает суммы чуть-чуть более неподъемные для жертвы, чем следовало бы. Такой окончательный болезненный удар, контрольный выстрел, но не в голову, а куда-то в район поджелудочной. Не просто сумму, вырученную от продажи фамильных драгоценностей, а эту сумму — плюс цена антикварной картины, которой жертва очень дорожит. Не стоимость фамильного дома, а ее — плюс коллекция редких комиксов... — Джон фыркнул. — И зря, некоторые издания могут стоить многие тысячи. 

— Ты права, извини, — Джон перестал улыбаться. — Это не смешно. Он мерзавец. А эта девушка... жертва шантажа, да?

В фотографии не было ничего такого уж ужасного: девушка обставила свое самоубийство очень тщательно, улеглась на кровать, украшенную розовыми лепестками, положила рядом свою собачку — видно, намеревалась гладить ее перед смертью... Она не учла только, что выбранное ею лекарство вызывало перед смертью неконтролируемые приступы удушья и мышечные спазмы. В общем, собачка украсила композицию вываленным синим языком. И забавно, и мерзко — как раз такую комбинацию эмоций вызывали у меня художества Милвертона. А Джону, наверное, было еще и жалко девицу. Или собачку. Интересно, кого больше?

Я спросила.

Он только закрыл лицо руками.

— Шерлок, ну ты как всегда... Отлично, то есть ты собираешься брать этого мерзавца, я понял. А как?

Я ему рассказала. 

Джон вздохнул и пошел собирать вещи.

 

4*

 

Мы решили лететь следующим утром — удобно, так, чтобы Уильям все это время продремал на руках и в слинге. Если правильно рассчитать время, суматоха аэропорта не должна его слишком побеспокоить.

Пока Джон собирал вещи, ругаясь под нос, что детская аптечка неполная, и что аптеки уже закрыты, я позвонила Майкрофту. Договорилась о сопровождении. Глупо и пошло, все эти игры в шпионов. Езжай я одна, я бы действовала на свое усмотрение и предоставила брату прикрывать или не прикрывать меня, как он сочтет нужным (Майкрофт почти никогда не ошибается в оценке ситуации). Но Уильям и Джон были со мной, а это взывало к осторожности.

«Не лучше ли оставить твою семью здесь?» — предложил брат.

Он даже не спрашивал, не захочу ли я перепоручить все дело целиком его агентам — знал, что бесполезно.

Я ответила отказом.

И не только потому, что не видела особой опасности, пока Милвертон не знает, что я охочусь за ним (а с чего бы ему узнать? Я не собиралась лезть в его дела напрямую). Просто.

Понятия не имею, как Джон выдерживает это.

Каждый раз, касаясь его, я знала, что это может быть последний раз. И уже свыклась. Но добровольно провести несколько недель порознь, не наблюдая, не подмечая, не успокаиваясь от его слов и улыбок? Нет. 

А оставить Уильяма здесь без отца — не могло быть и речи.

Мы потом легли спать, как ложились редко, бок о бок — раньше я все время бодрствовала в неурочные часы, а последние месяцы Уильям заставлял нас нести переменную вахту.

В темноте, слушая ровное дыхание Джона, я рассказала ему о том, что, собственно, мне поручили:

— Нас наняло представительство крупной корпорации, производящей комплектующие для компьютеров, назовем ее, предположим, «Паппаланг», — позволила я себе поиздеваться, но Джон, кажется, не понял. Типично. — У них назревает тяжба с другой корпорацией, которая производит ноутбуки и мобильные устройства, пусть они называются Pear.

— А! — дошло наконец-то до Джона.

— Так вот, компания Pear подала в суд на компанию «Паппаланг», и те теперь хотят в ответ поднять цены на свои комплектующие, которые они компании Pear и продают. Однако в силу ряда обстоятельств несколько акционеров блокируют это решение. Наш наниматель полагает, что за это несет ответственность финансовый директор компании, в сфере влияния которого находятся эти акционеры. И я с ним совершенно согласна, это скучно. Гораздо более интересный вопрос — почему финансовый директор саботирует корпоративную битву? 

— У него какой-то финансовый интерес в корпорации Pear? — попытался угадать Джон.

— Неверно, такие вещи очень хорошо проверяются.

— Он играет на бирже?

— Возможно, я не проверяла эту версию, это слишком долго и до этого должен был додуматься их собственный финансовый департамент. Я сосредоточилась на более простом и нетривиальном вопросе.

— А именно? — Джон снова нахмурился.

— А именно: я уже две недели знаю, что Милвертон интересуется этой корпоративной борьбой. Хочет половить рыбку в мутной воде, это очевидно, но я все не понимала, как именно. Компьютерами как таковыми он не занимается. Дело в оружии, думала я — «Паппаланг» ведь производит и его, точнее, комплектующие... Но нет, оказывается, все-таки личное хобби, то самое, которое, вполне возможно, единственная слабость Милвертона. И на ней мы его и возьмем.

— Каким образом? — прозвучало напряженно.

— Неявным, — я поцеловала его плечо сквозь ткань футболки. — Не волнуйся. Мы просто будем наблюдать и делать выводы. Остальное я предоставлю людям Майкрофта и Интерполу, он дал мне координаты для связи.

Мы помолчали, и я подумала, что Джон вот сейчас будет засыпать. Я уже говорила, что люблю смотреть на него спящим? Уверена, что говорила.

— Я рад, что могу помочь тебе, — вдруг сонно пробормотал он. — Когда ты... в своих чертогах разума. Все эти последние месяцы. Я... старался, конечно. Но я рад, что могу... поехать с тобой для разнообразия. В смысле, я не смогу провести пистолет через аэропорт...

— Сможешь, — перебила его я. — Завтра секретарь Майкрофта привезет разрешение.

— О, — он, кажется, сбился. — Тогда хорошо. Но я уже говорил, что ты невыносима?

— Сегодня всего три раза. Спи.

И он заснул.

 

5*

 

Летать с младенцем — то еще удовольствие, как мне последовательно и документировано сообщил целый десяток форумов. Но Уильям был на удивление (для моего отпрыска) беспроблемным ребенком. Он напоминал мне попеременно то Джона, то Майкрофта: были в нем, несмотря на возраст, и спокойная расчетливость, и тихое упрямство, когда он без рева раз за разом отпихивал надоевшую бутылочку. Потому на взлете он с любопытством таращился в иллюминатор, большую часть полета спокойно проспал на руках у Джона и у меня, а на посадке только немного покряхтел, когда у него заложило уши. Помог легкий массаж и интеллектуально унизительные методы (например, игра в «поросенка Твигги»), которые применял Джон.

Франция встретила нас солнцем, синим небом и великолепной погодой. 

Джон поглядывал на меня со все возрастающим удивлением, когда я не дала такси довезти нас до гостиницы, а вышла на Риволи и потащила их с Уильямом в магазин одежды. Там я приобрела широкополую белую шляпу и газовый шарф.

— Отлично выглядишь, конечно, — заметил он, — тебе идет. Но к чему это? Не думал, что ты из тех, кто покупает шмотки в Париже.

— Мы выходим на охоту, Джон, — подмигнула я. — Это охотничья шляпа.

Джон прыснул в кулак.

Зеркало разбрасывало яркие блики, шляпа, несмотря на дешевизну, действительно мне шла (и не то чтобы я собиралась носить ее особенно долго или, боже упаси, везти с собой в Англию).

Тут Уильям заныл (магазин с его духотой и запахами ему явно надоел), и мы отправились ловить новое такси.

Шляпку я одела тем же вечером: отправила Джона с Уильямом гулять на Елисейские поля под присмотром наружки, предоставленной французскими коллегами Майкрофта, а сама прогулялась до Монмартра.

Весенний Париж — это прежде всего туристы, туристы и еще раз толпы туристов; человеческий улей, куда менее вразумительный и приятный глазу, чем пчелиный. Единственное его преимущество: в нем легко затеряться.

После родов я еще не одевала это белое платье, одно из немногих имеющихся у меня, и была приятно удивлена, каким просторным оно оказалось; я знала, что сильно похудела за первые месяцы кормления, но не предполагала, что настолько. А шрам от кесарева сечения уже совсем не болел — повезло. Мне вообще повезло с телом. Правда, я бы предпочла, чтобы оно дало рождение Уильяму по-хорошему, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

Женщине, с которой я встретилась за столиком одного из кафе, повезло с телом меньше. Хотя до до некоторых инцидентов чуть больше года назад оно у нее было вполне работоспособным и даже приятным глазу.

Сейчас моя визави сутулилась и хромала. Я решила, что обычно она ходит с тростью, но появилась на встрече без нее, чтобы не привлекать внимания. В остальном же она замаскировалась идеально: мешковатый спортивный костюм, увязанные в пучок сальные волосы (не столько немытые, сколько опрысканные чем-то перед выходом). Крупные темные очки.

Неровные пряди волос не могли до конца скрыть некрасивые шрамы у основания челюсти, похожие на следы от пластической операции. Впрочем, грим делал свое дело — даже мне стало заметно только с близкого расстояния.

— Вы мисс Холмс, — сказала женщина с облегчением. Она говорила по-английски хорошо, что не редкость в наше время, с легким французским акцентом. — Не соврали.

— Можете звать меня Шерлок, — кивнула я. — А я буду звать вас Жюли.

Она хмыкнула.

— Ну давайте. 

— Вы согласились встретиться со мной — почему?

— Я читала ваш сайт, — пожала она плечами. — Следила за сайтами британских газет. Иногда упоминания о вас появляются в печати. Не похожи на подставное лицо. И не настолько заметны, чтобы вас подкупать. Мне уже вдосталь хватило продажных полицейских, — она криво улыбнулась и потянулась рукой к щеке, как будто хотела коснуться шрамов. — Поэтому я назвала представителю Интерпола ваше имя.

— Вы готовы отдать информацию мне?

Она кивнула. 

— Готова.

— Но вы понимаете, Жюли, что я нахожусь здесь как частное лицо. Я не собираюсь самостоятельно работать со следом, на который вы можете нас навести. Я все равно передам данные Интерполу.

— Понимаю, — она облизнула губы почти как Джон. Я решительно пресекла всякое чувство расположения к ней. Всего лишь свидетельница. — Но мне кажется, что они все равно скоро до меня доберутся. Я отдам вам, и буду полагаться на вас. Вы сами решите, кому можно доверить.

Она ущипнула себя за переносицу, осторожно, стараясь не размазать грим.

— В вашей сумочке вы найдете флешку с описанием северо-западного маршрута. Прощайте, — она допила стоящую перед ней минералку.

— Постойте, — окликнула я Жюли, когда она собиралась вставать.

— Да? 

— В вашем кармане вы найдете салфетку. На ней номер телефона. Человек, который ответит по нему, ищет надежных людей во Франции. И он сумеет вас защитить, если сочтет подходящей кандидатурой.

Жюли не поблагодарила меня, даже не кивнула. Под солнцезащитными очками не разглядеть было выражения глаз. Она исчезла, растворилась в толпе — несмотря на хромоту и шрамы. Я впечатлилась: знаю, чего стоит такой трюк.

Шрамы, я знала, были косвенной виной Милвертона. Хромота — по всей видимости, неизлечимая — прямой. В остальном Жюли по-прежнему оставалась красивой, как и тогда, когда, на свою беду, привлекла внимание мафиозного босса почти три года назад. То, что она умудрилась пережить эти три года, говорило о недюжинной изобретательности и воле.

На эту встречу ни в коем случае нельзя было брать Джона. 

Вовсе не из-за его слабости к сильным женщинам — а просто потому, что я не могла позволить, чтобы он начал относиться к делу Милвертона слишком лично.

Каникулы. Пусть для него это будут каникулы.

 

**Полиция перекрыла канал трафика рабов в районе Тетова**

 

_Три дня назад завершилась масштабная операция с участием сил Интерпола по вскрытию публичных домов, замаскированных под предприятия легкой промышленности. В преступных заведениях проводилось обучение и медикаментозная обработка людей, в основном женщин и детей, предназначенных для дальнейшей отправки в страны Западной Европы и Америки. Большинство этих несчастных были незаконно вывезены из Молдовы, Хорватии, России и Албании, но встречаются и наши соотечественницы._

_В 2003-2004 гг. в Тетове уже состоялась масштабная облава, в результате которой почти 40 человек были обвинены в торговле людьми и принуждении женщин к проституции, однако обвинение удалось выдвинуть только против одного. Собранных доказательств оказалось недостаточно для проведения судебного процесса по всем правилам. С тех пор законодательство в этой области претерпело значительные изменения, и можно надеяться, что преступники не уйдут безнаказанными — хотя бы частично._

_**«Дневник» (Скопье), 30 мая 2012** _

 

 

6*

 

В Интерпол на следующий день я Джона взяла. Ничего особенно опасного там не предполагалось, а он мог помочь работать с материалами. Уильяма мы оставили в охраняемом детском саду, рекомендованном Майкрофтом.

Действительно полезных материалов из общей массы оказалось немного: пленка, которую еще не успели оцифровать, засекреченные протоколы допросов свидетелей, которые нельзя было передавать по электронной почте, кое-какие материальные свидетельства (сотовые телефоны мелкой шпаны Милвертона — полезно, хотя и не настолько, насколько я рассчитывала). Несколько частных откровений жертв шантажа на разных языках с нотариально заверенными переводами на французский; всех этих людей уговаривали выступить в суде, но они в итоге отказались. Плюс из здания Интерпола мне удалось поговорить с грузинским и швейцарским филиалами по защищенной линии.

Я передала материалы Жюли в надежные руки и обнаружила двух «кротов» в штаб-квартире Интерпола; одним была штатная сотрудница, другим, что характерно, уборщик. Джон почему-то минут пять смеялся над тем, что я определила это по отворотам его джинсов. Я так и не поняла, в чем состоял элемент юмора.

Плодотворный получился день. Вот только Уильям, когда мы его забрали, капризничал и плакал — совсем не привык без нас. 

А еще через день мы поехали в Амстердам.

 

**1 июня 2012**

**Французская полиция с поддержкой Интерпола пресекает деятельность международной организации грабителей**

 

_Почти 20 выходцев из Грузии было арестовано по подозрению в совершении более сотни ограблений и краж в Париже и его пригородах. Операция была проведена французской полицией с поддержкой ИНТЕРПОЛА и Европола._

_Среди арестованных был и предполагаемый главарь банды, грузинский гражданин, находящийся в розыске в Швейцарии после побега из тюрьмы._

_Во время оперативной фазы развернутая в Париже команда мгновенного реагирования ИНТЕРПОЛА оказала помощь в подготовке арестов: провела сканирование отпечатков пальцев, предоставила доступ к глобальным базам данных и организовала обмен опытом с Национальными центральными бюро (NCB), причем значительную поддержку оказало национальное бюро Тбилиси._

_В процессе расследования Европол обеспечил поддержку на местах путем криминалистического анализа захваченных телефонов, обмена аналитическими сведениями о деятельности преступной группировки и перекрестной проверки полученных в ходе оперативных мероприятий данных по имеющимся базам через мобильный офис._

__

_**Официальный сайт Интерпола** _

 

7*

 

Моей главной задачей в Амстердаме было встретиться с Яном Хохом, некогда весьма преуспевающим фотографом — и по совместительству жертвой Милвертона. Он, один из немногих, умудрился вырваться из тисков Короля Шантажа: ушел из профессии, раздал все деньги на благотворительность и занялся малярными работами. В связи с этим факт изнасилования им в юности молодой модели потерял свою актуальность. Впрочем, дело с изнасилованием было темным: тогда девушка забрала заявление и согласилась решить дело миром, но, видимо, через годы предложенной суммы показалось ей маловато.

Насильник заранее был мне несимпатичен, но Ян Хох оказался крепким толстяком на диво располагающей внешности. И пользы он мне принес больше, чем весь Интерпол — потому что общался с Милвертоном лично.

— Да, звонил, — кивнул Хох, протирая платочком лысину (мы сидели в закрытой душноватой кофейне на берегу Принсенграхта). — И даже лично встречался. Даже соглашался поначалу снизить сумму... ну, как я просил... Очень мне не хотелось дом продавать, понимаете... Я жениться собирался.

Я кивнула, изображая сочувствие.

— Такой спокойный мужик, чуть ироничный. Ну, я со своей профессией всяких повидал, и мне видно было: не выпустит. До капли выжмет, и не выпустит. Было в нем... такое что-то. Знаете, я люблю... любил снимать людей со страстью, и я подумал: вот бы его в студию на пару часиков! Ух я бы... — он добродушно засмеялся.

— Так что все-таки случилось? — я старалась говорить мягко, в который раз благодаря стечение обстоятельств за женский пол и привлекательную внешность: мужчине втираться в доверие свидетелей куда сложнее... с другой стороны, мужчине проще запугивать, но я не думаю, что этот метод намного эффективнее для получения информации. Разве что быстрее.

— О... — Хох поскучнел. — Я все не мог забыть его. Знаете, такой взгляд... Потом он звонит и говорит: я рассмотрел вашу просьбу и думаю, что у вас есть куда больше ликвидных фондов, чем вы сообщаете. И упоминает мою заначку в швейцарском банке — у меня тогда была, да... А я ведь ни одной живой душе! Там же капитал, знаете, под управлением лежит. И банки... сами, небось, знаете, как они там никогда и ничего не выдают. Ну, думаю, все, хана тебе, Ян. А потом задумался... Я тогда ее очень любил, мою Ханну. Но мне ясно было... я иногда не могу себя контролировать просто. Когда выпью, или там когда найдет... Стараюсь держать себя в рамках, конечно, никогда ничего с тех пор. С той девчонкой дело мутное было, я так и не понял, то ли она согласная была, то ли нет... В общем, я стал думать: а что если у меня и правда психи, что если эта вся история не прошла, не кончилась, если я по-прежнему получаю... ну, сигналы от господа бога?.. — он вздохнул и пригубил пива. — Короче говоря, я решил, ну его. Пошел и все Ханне рассказал, как было. Она ушла, конечно, — он замолчал. — Тогда и мне стало, в общем, все равно, — закончил с ожесточением. — Не хотел, чтобы все это досталось Милвертону. Объявил, что ухожу из бизнеса, раздал все по благотворительности... Я знал, что в тюрьму не сяду: времени прошло уже немало и доказательств у той девки не было никаких. Так что угроза была только для моей репутации, а какая репутация, если я сам ушел? — он усмехнулся. — Под тяжестью совести, так сказать. Обратился к психологу на всякий случай... До сих пор вот хожу. Малярным делом занялся и, знаете, неплохо получается. Дом все-таки продал, конечно, денег не хватает его содержать. Но, в общем, живу нормально: как двадцать лет назад, даже моложе себя стал ощущать. Так что, считаю, мне эта история даже на пользу пошла. 

Дальше Хох попытался передать мне свою жизненную философию — что-то насчет воздаяния, свободы и божьей милости — но это уже меня не особенно интересовало. Самым ценным в этом рассказе, конечно, был психологический портрет Милвертона, а также тот интересный факт, что тот с холодной эффективностью предал огласке данные Хоха даже после того, как тот ушел из профессии. Правда, сделал это крайне равнодушно: история покрутилась по новостным сайтам и даже не попала в газеты.

На встречу с Хохом я ходила одна и, когда возвращалась берегом канала, где вечером фонари отражались в густо-синей воде, в наш отель, я не могла не думать о том, что Хох, как и Жюли, чем-то напомнили мне Джона.

Казалось бы, что тут могло быть общего? Я не могла представить Джона раскаявшимся насильником; я видела его в борьбе и в бегах, но я никогда не видела его с заметными шрамами — его шрамы всегда скрыты одеждой, а то и плотью. Я никогда не видела Джона хромающим (хотя он мне рассказывал, что у него когда-то была психосоматическая хромота, от которой его успешно излечил _тот_ ).

Но что-то в этих двух странных европейских встречах — может быть, спокойная злость и отчаяние Жюли, может быть, отказ Хоха от всего ради того, что он считал любовью, может быть, то, как они оба были изломаны, но не сломлены — все это задело во мне какие-то струны.

Вечером, в гостинице, когда мы уложили Уильяма, я сказала Джону на ухо:

— Скучаю по своей виолончели. Поэтому сегодня буду играть на тебе.

Он вздрогнул, облизнул губы.

— Я не знаю ни одной мелодии.

— Научу.

Потом, когда мы лежали рядом, все еще переплетенные, я впервые спросила себя, что будет делать Джон, если первой исчезну я.

И тут же отмела эту мысль. Как я уже говорила, у меня не было никакого права упускать Джона.

 

8*

 

Дюссельдорф не принес ничего интересного, кроме встречи со старым знакомым инспектором (мы с ним когда-то сотрудничали). Он с энтузиазмом начал поздравлять меня с удачным браком; услышав, что Джон мне не муж, слегка смутился и посоветовал «не упускать». Как будто я не знаю.

Зато в Берлине мы с Джоном угнали автомобиль и полчаса уходили от погони по ночным улицам. Кажется, нас не заметили.

И еще хорошо, что Уильяма при нас не было, мы оставили его на попечение двух агентов Майкрофта, которые провожали нас крайне кислыми взглядами.

Исходя из скучной логики Интерпола, на опознание этих одинаковых круглосуточных автомастерских должны были ехать как раз они, а мы с Джоном — просто снабдить эту парочку собранными днем данными. Но я решительно заявила, что нужна моя наблюдательность, чтобы вычленить признаки нелегальных операций. 

На самом деле это было не так, но мне удалось убедить даже Майкрофта, а Джон не протестовал. Он тоже соскучился по адреналину.

Было очень весело. Правда, в итоге нам пришлось свалить машину в овраг и, выбираясь, мы порядком пообтрепались.

— Не волнуйся, она все равно уже была украдена, — сказала я, когда мы поднимались среди мокрых от росы предутренних деревьев.

— Даже в мыслях не было, — засмеялся Джон. — Ты меня развращаешь.

После этого он тут же прижал меня к стволу дерева и начал целовать так крепко, что захотелось остаться здесь, пока не расцветет.

Думаю, не в положении Джона говорить о разврате.

Но в отель мы вернулись до назначенного крайнего срока и до того, как наш эскорт поднял тревогу. Это главное. Уильям все это время проспал, наше отсутствие его совсем не обеспокоило.

— Я чувствую, как будто мы отправились на отложенный на год медовый месяц, — заметил Джон на следующее утро, когда мы, уже заклеенные пластырем, чинно и благородно вкушали завтрак в номере. — Если бы только нас не пытались периодически убить...

— А что не так? — я сморщила нос. — Идеальное описание медового месяца.

Но месяца нам не досталось.

 

_**С двухлетним головняком покончено** _

_Ну, ребята, теперь уже можно рассказать, все равно это уже появилось на оф. сайте! Те автомобильные воры, за которыми мы гонялись последние два года, наконец-то взяты, поверить не могу, что они свалились с моей шеи. Там оказалась целая организация, в десятке стран орудовали. Похищали тачки представительского класса в мелких компаниях, перекрашивали, меняли номера и отправляли через всю Россию в Юго-Восточную Азию, Китай... вот даже до Австралии добрались. Трафик шел через Германию, Италию, Латвию... Инкриминирующие свидетельства вон швейцарцы нашли по чьей-то указке. Бизнес был на миллиарды евро. И мы их прихлопнули, мать вашу! Конечно, итальянцы опять норовят себе всю славу прибрать, но тут им крыть нечего: тачки-то где нашлись? У нас!_

**Закрытый блог Макса Россбаха, сотрудника отделения Интерпола в Виесбадене**

 

 

9*

 

После Германии мы вылетели в Италию, но там нам не повезло. Все то время, что мы там провели, лили проливные дожди; Джон жаловался, что сколько раз он ни оказывался в Риме (два или три), все время что-то случалось — никакого тебе осмотра видов и прочих туристических радостей. Я пообещала ему, что с удовольствием съезжу с ним еще раз в будущем году, если он найдет мне здесь интересную загадку.

— Мне придется что, итальянский для этого выучить? — разочарованно вздохнул Джон.

— Радуйся глобализации, — подмигнула я, — почти вся информация продублирована на английском. В восьмидесятых это было не так, нужно было хотя бы знать латынь, чтобы копаться в архивах.

— Ты учила латынь?

Я поморщилась:

— Да, чтобы не отставать от Майкрофта. Он был уверен, что это очень умно и секретно: вести свой дневник на латыни. Между прочим, на удивление полезное знание даже в современном мире.

Теперь-то я, конечно, знала итальянский, и была удивлена, обнаружив, что Джону, оказывается, ужасно нравится, когда я говорю на этом языке. На французский он так не реагировал.

Кроме Рима мы заглянули еще в Венецию и Неаполь.

Всю дорогу, все эти переезды на поездах, перелеты и даже поездки на паромах Уильям доставлял удивительно мало хлопот. Когда я планировала маршрут, я раздумывала, что, вероятно, на каком-то этапе придется выбрать некий европейский город (вероятно, что-нибудь в центральной Европе) как базу и оставлять Джона с Уильямом там, а самой отправляться в короткие поездки — но нет, сын вел себя практически идеально.

Он и с самого начала-то мало капризничал, но после первых же двух или трех дней привык и совершенно безропотно переносил длинные путешествия в слинге, коляске или просто на руках у Джона, оглядываясь по сторонам с живейшим интересом. 

Зато в гостинице в Неаполе, окнами выходящей на знаменитый неаполитанский университет, Уильям устроил нам с Джоном веселый вечер. Гулил, смеялся, катался по одеялу, махал руками и ногами и никак не давал родителям обсудить важные дела.

Однако в тот день я сдалась. Когда я в очередной раз попробовала покормить Уильяма (после еды он, как правило, засыпал), а он в очередной раз есть не стал, Джон потребовал от меня:

— Ладно, Шерлок. Я чувствую, что у тебя на языке что-то вертится. Рассказывай, в чем дело.

— То дело, из-за которого мы сюда поехали...

— Ты имеешь в виду, то, с двумя компьютерными компаниями? — уточнил Джон. — Ты и его расследовала параллельно? Ну ты... Великолепна, как всегда.

— О, оно неразрывно вплетено в ту веревку, на которой мы в конце концов повесим Милвертона, — я сделала такой жест, как будто смахивала что-то рукой. — Фигурально выражаясь, разумеется: в большинстве европейских стран смертная казнь отсутствует. В общем, в итоге мне окольными путями удалось собрать достаточно сведений...

— Внимательно слушаю, — произнес Джон, подбирая вроде затихшего Уильяма с одеяла и укладывая в кроватку. Малыш не протестовал. Возможно, внимательно прислушивался.

Ну что ж, тогда начнет еще раньше меня.

— Можно очень долго разбирать организацию Милвертона по кускам, — продолжила я. — Но у него недюжинный организаторский талант: она отращивает щупальца, словно гидра или спрут. Даже с помощью Мориарти, который, кстати, тоже явно ведет свою игру, мы не сможем одновременно обезвредить достаточно элементов... Нет, нужно уничтожать самого Милвертона. И, к счастью, нам подвернулся под руку этот шантаж... Сейчас должен быть удачный момент: моими стараниями Майкрофт с Интерполом организовали ряд операций на востоке, которые отвлекли внимание Милвертона от европейских дел. Поэтому я уверена, что он не заметил мой сбор информации об этом компьютерном деле... Если бы заметил, то уже пресек бы его.

— И на чем же ты его собираешься брать в компьютерном деле?

— На факте встречи с банковским служащим и передаче конфиденциальной информации. Видишь ли, я выяснила, что нашего фигуранта — того самого финансового директора, который блокирует принятие решения, — Джон потряс головой, явно с трудом вспоминая. Я не могла его винить: за всеми этими переездами и треволнениями кто угодно подзабыл бы. — Так вот, этого мистера шантажируют с помощью выписки из одного из швейцарских банков. Ты же знаешь, чем отличаются швейцарские банки от большинства других банков на этой планете?

— Понятия не имею, как я жил до сих пор без этого знания, — отозвался он с этим своим характерным совершенно серьезным выражением, за которым пряталась улыбка. — Просвети меня.

Иногда я думаю, что выражение «шутка с серьезным лицом» придумывалась специально для Джона.

— В большинстве обычных банков ты можешь получить выписку со счета. Или могут официальные органы по решению суда. Иногда такие банки даже можно взломать и получить сведения через компьютеры, хотя банковские сети, как правило, отключены от Интернета. Но швейцарские банки не дают выписок ни полиции, ни Интерполу, ни даже по решению суда. Никому и никогда. Только сам клиент может получить сведения о движении счетов.

— И что? Кто-то умудрился получить такую выписку за твоего шантажируемого господина... как, кстати, его?

— Феллер, Джозеф Феллер, но это неважно. Не думаю, что мы с ним столкнемся по ходу делу, Джон. Так вот, возвращаясь к нашей теме. Насколько мне удалось выяснить, с вероятностью процентов восемьдесят, Феллера шантажируют, ни больше ни меньше, финансированием террористической организации — то есть угрожают вскрыть тот факт, что он не единожды переводил деньги на счет некоей управляющей компании в Британии, которая переводила деньги террористической организации. А это пожизненное с конфискацией имущества в большинстве стран.

— Что за террористическая организация? — Джон напрягся.

— Не бойся, не Аль-кайда, — фыркнула я. — Одна из ирландских экстремистских группировок, и я так думаю, что деньги даже шли не им, он просто переводил их окольными каналами, чтобы вложить в нефтяные акции.

— Боже мой, вкладывать деньги в нефтяных арабов через ирландских террористов? — пораженно воскликнул Джон.

— Если ты действительно хочешь это знать, спроси Майкрофта, — пожала я плечами, — но готовься к многочасовой лекции. В общем, может быть, что Феллер попросту совершил ошибку и подставился... или его заставили совершить ошибку. В целом, я могла бы даже подумать, что это вполне похоже на Милвертона, заставить человека так оступиться. Так вот, уже ясно, что у Милвертона есть сообщник в одном из трех крупнейших банков. На подозрении Clariden, Coop и EFG.

— Ага, — произнес Джон.

— Тебе это ни о чем не говорит, да? — усмехнулась я.

— А должно? Нет, я знаю, что швейцарские банки — это не Вестерн Юнион...

— Во многих из них нельзя даже открыть счет, если у тебя нет миллиона долларов, — хмыкнула я. — Или эквивалентной суммы в другой валюте. При этом еще не всякому бизнесмену дозволят, выходцы некоторых стран, например, могут делать это исключительно через швейцарского адвоката. А те учреждения, о которых я говорю — это сливки сливок, организации с твердокаменной репутацией, на которой они и строят получение своего весьма немаленького дохода. На самом деле если вообще удастся застать сотрудника такого банка просто на встрече с лицом, чья репутация... скажем так, не самая белоснежная... не в официальной обстановке, без наблюдения — можно гарантировать, что такого сотрудника уволят. Ну а факт шантажа сочтут доказанным, особенно по совокупности улик.

— Если этот Феллер согласится сотрудничать, — резонно указал Джон. — Нельзя построить дело о шантаже без шантажируемого лица.

— А это уже дело Майкрофта, — я позволила себе сардонически улыбнуться. — И поверь мне, на самом деле не проблема. Есть... способы. Ему наверняка предложат сделку. Или... ну, в конце концов, заведут дело и на него тоже. Сговор с преступными целями, например. В общем, найдется, чем зацепить, главное, найти доказательства. Я знаю, что Милвертон с этим господином еще не встречался. Знаю также, что тот должен будет передать ему пакет довольно значительной документации — не только Феллера, еще нескольких лиц, к которым Милвертон подбирается. Даже не берусь предположить, что за деньги Милвертон предлагает ему в обмен — наверняка этот служащий собирается потом уйти в отставку, но все равно, выдача таких секретов?.. Да за его головой начнут охотиться все кому не лень!

— Может быть, он хочет кинуть Милвертона? — предложил Джон.

— И бегать уже от Милвертона? Да, то ли тебя подстрелит снайпер, то ли закатают в бетон, чудесная альтернатива.

— Может быть, он смертельно болен?

— Тогда зачем ему деньги? Кстати, банковские служащие, уверяю тебя, получают весьма и весьма немало...

— Ну, деньги для семьи... Может, он смертельно болен и в долгах?

— Все может быть, — кивнула я. — Но в любом случае нам нужно подобраться ближе. Поэтому завтра мы летим в Цюрих.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Джон. — А я только надеялся, что передохнем тут лишний денек... И как нас на этот раз зовут?

— Тебя — Дениэл Коллинз, я — твоя итальянская подруга Лучия Терсино, Уильям — моя дочь Феличе. Розовые ползунки и бант я купила сегодня, найдешь у меня в сумочке.

Джон только покачал головой.

 

10*

 

В Цюрихе нас нашел Милвертон. Мы прибыли в аэропорт благополучно и собирались ехать в гостиницу. Уильяму почему-то вздумалось раскапризничаться именно в этом полете, всю посадку он ныл, отказался есть, и теперь висел у Джона в слинге краснолицый, нахмуренный, с нелепым розовым чепчиком, сползшим на одно ухо — сколько я его ни поправляла... Я гадала, уж не начинаются ли резаться зубки: вроде рановато, но вдруг? Это странно: не привыкла гадать, но с ребенком редко можно знать наверняка.

Поэтому молодой человек, который передал мне букет и раскланялся, застал меня, можно сказать, врасплох.

— Что это? — зло, с некоторым оттенком страха спросил Джон.

Это был букет очень темно-красных, почти бордовых роз, полураспустившихся, нижние лепестки темнее, с уклоном в черноту, сердцевина яркая и свежая. Сорт «Табу»: довольно редкий, особенно здесь. И, конечно, между бархатисто-алых лепестков затерялся крошечный прямоугольник карточки. 

_«Ресторан отеля Eden au Lac, открытая терраса, 11:00. С нетерпением жду встречи. Ч. М.»_

Я показала карточку Джону. Он задеревенел скулами и только кивнул.

 

11*

 

Встречи того сорта, что назначил мне Милвертон, не пропускают, потому что проспали. Но накануне выспаться не удалось. Презрев сияющий огнями Цюрих (огни на мостах, огни на ратуше, огоньки на мачтах яхт, огоньки плавают в чернильной воде), мы всю ночь просидели в номере нашего чересчур дорогого отеля, терзая ноутбуки. Часть ночи мы проговорили с Майкрофтом, часть — успокаивали Уильяма, у которого, кажется, разыгрались желудочные колики или что-то в этом роде. Хуже всего было, когда эти разговоры переплелись.

Мне начало казаться, что взять сына с собой все-таки было не такой уж хорошей идеей. Пытаясь обсудить вопросы жизни и смерти, меньше всего хочется отвлекаться на желудочные колики. Путешествие, по ощущениям, бесконечное, взятый мною темп начали сказываться на мне, и я сорвалась на Джона. Не помню уже, что именно и как я говорила (я почти не сохраняю наших с Джоном ссор), помню, что утро застало нас желчными и холодными друг к другу.

Уильям наконец угомонился и заснул, я красилась перед зеркалом в ванной, когда Джон подошел, обнял меня сзади и спросил:

— Может быть, вызвать какую-нибудь няньку с пистолетом, а я тебя там подстрахую?

— Мы уже обсудили это, — ответила я, подавляя странную смесь нежности и раздражения: Джон мешал мне, а нужно было уже уходить. — Наша главная защита сейчас и всегда — не огневая мощь, а разум и логика. Поэтому оставайся с Уильямом. 

— Просто возвращайся живой, — он уперся прохладным лбом мне в лопатку (на мне было красное платье с открытыми плечами). 

— Я тебя не отпущу, — жестко пообещала я.

Джон мотнул головой.

— Я не собираюсь никуда уходить.

 

_**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...** _

_Метафоры лживы. Окольные подходы к истине, позволяющие рассечь ее, препарировать, уложить на лабораторный стол. Но изготовление препарата уничтожает объект исследования; факт наблюдения за электроном изменяет его курс — наглядная иллюстрация предела разрешающей способности механического анализа._

_Ты как темная материя. Даже если тебя нет и никогда не было, даже если я забуду тебя, ты все равно останешься основой моего существования..._

 

 

12*

 

Разумеется, на этой встрече моей жизни ничего не угрожало. Ресторан Eden au Lac в самом деле располагался au lac, то есть над озером, на живописной открытой веранде. Погода стояла приятная, солнце грело уже совсем по-летнему, и большинству гостей не требовались заботливо предлагаемые администрацией войлочные одеяла.

Вид на озеро Цюрих, испещренное разноцветными перьями парусов, был изумителен. Не рай, но похоже.

— Необыкновенно рад вас видеть, — Милвертон поднялся мне навстречу.

Это был довольно высокий, но не выше меня, мужчина лет сорока пяти на вид (на самом деле ему должно было вскоре исполниться шестьдесят). Склонен к полноте, но держит себя в форме; вероятно, недавно расстался с постоянной любовницей (след от кольца на мизинце); яхтсмен-любитель, но давно не занимался этим спортом, в Цюрихе уже пробовал сегодня утром поставить парус, но особенно не преуспел (характерные потертости от снастей на пальцах и слегка потянутое плечо). Зато заядлый... теннисист? Гольфист? Скорее, гольфист: очень точный расчет движений и дистанции, но сам движется неторопливо. В Интернете, кстати, мне информацию о его хобби найти не удалось, кроме вялого упоминания, что Милвертон, кажется, в юности занимался рисованием. 

Вообще на фотографиях мой оппонент выглядел хуже. В жизни его сопровождала определенная харизма: то был человек, сила которого чувствовалась.

— Кофе? — осведомился он, галантно отодвигая мне стул. — Я взял на себя смелость заказать, сейчас принесут. Вы, кажется, пьете черный?

Джон считает меня самоуверенной авантюристкой; ну что ж, он только путает самоуверенность с уверенностью в себе. Однако даже я не лишена страха. Понимание того, что этот человек целенаправленно изучал меня, обожгло нехорошим предчувствием. Майкрофт ведь должен был сделать все, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от меня!

— Не откажусь, — ответила я. — Чай я бы предпочла пить на английской почве.

— Соскучились по дому? — мягко, тоном любящего дядюшки проговорил Милвертон, постукивая ложечкой по чашке (кофе принесли почти моментально; видимо, и в самом деле пришел заранее, подготавливал почву).

— Я вдали от него всего несколько дней, — пожала я плечами.

— С маленьким ребенком. Почти две недели. В таком быстром темпе... колесите по европейским столицам... Должно быть, это утомительно.

— В некотором роде, — понюхав кофе, я почему-то решила его не пить. Не то чтобы подозревала, будто Милвертон меня отравит, да и на террасе, несмотря на утренний час, завтракала уйма людей (частью постояльцы гостиницы Eden, частью — бизнесмены за деловыми встречами, иногда и то и другое сразу). — Но у меня была помощь, — пора было намекать. — Если бы не мой брат, мистер Милвертон... — я поглядела ему прямо в глаза.

Серые, прозрачные. Совсем не похожи на глаза Мориарти, за которыми плескалась бездна и скука. Эти глаза говорили о расчете, выгоде и таком же расчетливом спокойном азарте. Приятные качества. Думаю, если бы Милвертон не был преступником, его бы превозносили как героя.

— Вы очень много успели, с вашим братом или самостоятельно, за этот срок, — проговорил Милвертон тоном искреннего восхищения. — Париж и Южная Македония. Амстердам и Вильнюс... ах, простите, в Вильнюсе вы не были, вы справились дистанционно. Мое восхищение, мадам.

— Допустим, — ответила я сухо. — Итак, вы меня вычислили. Разумеется, вы не думаете, что я действовала самостоятельно?

— Не думаю? — он хохотнул. — Что вы, я достаточно вас знаю, чтобы понимать, что вы действуете всегда и исключительно по собственному желанию. У меня есть один молодой помощник... шебутной, но способный... Так вот, Джим Мориарти очень хорошо о вас отзывался. Очень.

Я постаралась не выдать себя. Разумеется, Мориарти играл на два лагеря, мы с Майкрофтом с самого начала предполагали это, поэтому никогда не передавали ему полной информации о своих действиях. Но все таки слышать это вот так, открыто, было не вполне приятно, поскольку показывало, что я слегка ошиблась в выводах: за прошедший год я наладила с Джимом неплохой электронный контакт, и мне казалось, не с его умом и оригинальностью развлекаться банальной двойной игрой.

— Лестно это слышать, — ответила я максимально ровным тоном. 

Либо он знает точно о наших с Мориарти контактах, либо подозревает; во втором случае мне неоткуда узнавать это имя. Но и показывать, что однозначно не узнала, тоже не стоит: если бы я впервые слышала о Джиме, то, несомненно, попыталась бы это скрыть.

Для ловушки, пожалуй, слишком примитивно, но Джон не устает напоминать мне, что я могу перехитрить саму себя.

— Что вы хотите от меня, мистер Милвертон? — поинтересовалась я.

— Зовите меня Чарльз, — он широко улыбнулся. — А взамен могу я называть вас Шерлок?

— Как хотите, — я пожала плечами. — Итак?

— Знаете, я склонен простить вам нанесенный ущерб, — ласково улыбаясь, проговорил Милвертон. — В конце концов, мой юный друг Джим совершенно правильно говорит, что без некоторого вызова жизнь пресна и неинтересна. А кроме того, я, как выходец из рыбацкой деревни, знаю, что прохудившиеся сети нужно чинить, и вы, Шерлок, отлично показали мне, где именно. Однако я хотел бы, чтобы и вы пошли мне навстречу, — он бросил на меня еще один вразумляющий взгляд доброго дядюшки. 

Я еле удержалась, чтобы не скрипнуть зубами. Мой собеседник явно видел, что не производит на меня желаемого эффекта, но все же продолжал. Может быть, раздражал намеренно, но скорее, это была такая давняя, постоянно используемая маска, что Милвертон свыкся с нею, не мыслил себя без нее и получал извращенное удовольствие, глядя, как желание, мольбы и эмоции других людей бьются об этот фарфоровый лик.

— Во-первых, — говорил он, деликатно опустив в кофе еще один кусочек коричневого сахара, — ...вот теперь совсем хорошо!.. я хотел бы, чтобы вы как можно скорее покинули Швейцарию. Желательно, до сегодняшнего вечера. Есть замечательный рейс в половину четвертого, вы как раз успеете и собраться, и отдохнуть... Во-вторых, я хотел бы, чтобы вы передали вашему брату пожелание встретиться как-нибудь на нейтральной почве и обсудить ситуацию. Поскольку Швейцария — традиционная нейтральная почва, я приглашаю его в это кафе когда ему будет угодно. В-третьих, я хотел бы сообщить вам, что если вы не последуете моей первой рекомендации, то, увы... вы сами знаете, как хрупко здоровье маленьких детей. Некоторым в горах становится очень плохо. Самая лучшая охрана не от всего может защитить. Подумайте о будущем маленького Уильяма.

Я сжала тонкую, невесомую ручку фарфоровой чашечки.

Шанс захватить Милвертона с поличным, год работы и напряженные усилия последних недель стремительно улетали псу под хвост. Ну и заодно дело моих текущих клиентов, но беды и горести корпорации «Паппаланг» и ее британского филиала меня сейчас волновали меньше всего.

На самом же деле выбора у меня не было. Ни малейшего.

— Спасибо за совет, мистер Милвертон, — процедила я. — Я подумаю.

— Вот и отлично, голубушка, как хорошо, когда дело разрешено миром! — обрадовался Милвертон. — Сахарку?

 

13*

 

Я смотрела в окно такси на проплывающие мимо поля аэропорта, баюкала спящего сына, и думала, что выбора у меня не было. 

— Это еще не конец света, Шерлок, — сказал Джон.

Перебирала все свое действия, день за днем. Где я была слишком самонадеянна? Где оставила след? На чем именно он засек меня? 

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — сказал Джон.

Или все дело проще, и исключительно Мориарти... Но Джим практически ничего не знал. И он сдавал мне настоящую информацию, мы проверяли. 

— И Майкрофт что-нибудь придумает. Не будет же он сидеть сложа руки! — сказал Джон.

Джим не мог работать с указки Милвертона: тот слишком практичен, ни за что не сдал бы такие важные куски своей организации только лишь из удовольствия поиграть со мной. 

— Ты сама знала, что это вопрос времени, что он тебя заметит, — сказал Джон. — Ну не успели, с кем не бывает...

Джим мог только поделиться своими наблюдениями обо мне лично. Но ведь и я собирала сведения о Милвертоне, мы с ним оказались в одинаковых условиях...

Постойте-ка! Что Джон только что сказал?

За поворотом как раз исчезла группа бестолково разбросанных по запасному полю разноцветных лобастых вертолетов, когда я резко повернула к Джону голову.

— Что ты только что сказал, повтори? — резко произнесла я.

— Что это вопрос времени, что он тебя заметит, — послушно и привычно уже повторил Джон. — Ну не успели, с кем не бы...

— Лишнее, — я аккуратно подгребла Уильяма и сунула его Джону, а сама потащила на себя рюкзак, который мы оставили в кабине, потому что там был фотоаппарат и еще кое-какие ценные вещи. — Остановите машину! 

Машину вел сотрудник швейцарской полиции, рекомендованный каким-то союзником Майкрофта. После разговора с Милвертоном было решено не вызывать обычное такси, хотя мне и казалось это сущей блажью.

Ругнувшись, полицейский так быстро нажал на тормоза, что мы чуть было не врезались носом в стекло.

— Что вы... — начал он.

— Некогда! — я рывком расстегнула молнию рюкзака, вытащила свой пленочный «Никон». — Я сейчас выйду, вы поезжайте в аэропорт. Джон, ты зарегистрируйся на рейс, можешь дождаться меня, можешь лететь в Англию, как мы собирались, но только обязательно пусть будет отметка о том, что вы с Уильямом сели на борт! Мистер Майер, — от волнения я даже вспомнила имя нашего водителя. — Поговорите с начальством аэропорта, чтобы отметка о моем и Джона присутствии на рейсе обязательно стояла, это важно! Джон, увидимся.

Я наклонилась и быстро поцеловала его в губы, потом выскочила из машины.

— Шерлок, стой! — он не мог даже броситься за мной, потому что держал Уильяма. — Как насчет...

— Один из нас должен остаться, потому что Уильяму там не место, и ты не можешь пойти вместо меня, потому что ты не умеешь водить вертолет, — скороговоркой выпалила я. 

— Вертолет?! — переспросил Джон, но я его проигнорировала.

— Но мы еще засечем Милвертона, не волнуйся! И поезжайте быстрее, до окончания регистрации осталось всего ничего.

— Вы точно будете в порядке? — с сомнением спросил полицейский. 

— Лучше не бывает, — заверила я.

Но смотрела при этом на Джона. Если он поймет, как это важно для меня...

— Если умрешь, домой не возвращайся, — буркнул Джон.

И решительно захлопнул заднюю дверь.

Никогда я его не любила так сильно, как в тот момент.

 

14*

 

Украсть вертолет не просто, а очень просто. Если, конечно, знаешь, что и как делать.

Они не охраняются толком (по крайней мере, не в Швейцарии), дверь не запирается. Площадка была под наблюдением, но смотритель в будочке читал газету и даже головы не повернул, когда я деловито отцепила стропы с винта и залезла внутрь. Кабина была знакомой и привычно пахла смазкой, потом и нагретой пластмассой. Эту модель, 44-й «Робинсон», я даже поднимала в воздух (давно, десять лет назад, и приборы тогда были немного другие, но это как ездить на велосипеде). Самые популярные гражданские вертолеты: легкие, относительно дешевые, маневренные, летают на автомобильном бензине... Бак был заправлен на две трети, но мне полный бак и не нужен, тут всего несколько минут лету.

Система управления в «Робинсонах» похожа на автомобильную, и ключа в замке, конечно, не было; но точно так же, как с автомобилем, проблема решалась хрестоматийным образом: с двумя проводками. Пока прогревался мотор, я проверила и подготовила фотоаппарат, прикрутила подходящий объектив, повесила его на шею.

Запасной шлем и очки висели над пилотским креслом, как положено, и я порадовалась удаче: могла быть гарнитура, которая почти не закрывает лицо. Темные очки и платок у меня были с собой, но чем меньше шансов, что Милвертон узнает меня, тем лучше.

Мне даже не пришлось просить разрешение на взлет, я просто сообщила в гарнитуру, что «борт-390 взлетает» (номер подсмотрела снаружи). И все. Пузырь компактного «Робинсона» рывком оторвался от земли, и вокруг развернулось синее надгорное швейцарское небо.

Ход моих мыслей был таков. Я знала, что Милвертона не было в Швейцарии вчера вечером, когда мне доставили визитку. Иначе Милвертон назначил бы встречу раньше. Он спешил, он стремился убрать меня из зоны своего влияния как можно быстрее, намекнуть, что ему все известно. При этом он хотел именно личной встречи: я ему была интересна. Иначе ограничился бы дистанционным предупреждением.

Итак, он прилетает в Цюрих ночью, вероятно, под утро. И первым делом идет плавать на яхте, хотя яхтсмен из него явно так себе. Зачем и почему?

И еще: если бы я была сотрудником крайне уважаемого швейцарского банка и не желала бы огласки своих связей с мафиозным авторитетом, где бы я назначила ему встречу?.. Озеро Цюрих — практически идеально. Посреди дня там в хорошую погоду огромное столпотворение яхт, тем более сегодня выходной. Но при этом места там достаточно, все далеко друг от друга. Никто и внимания не обратит, если две яхты сойдутся близко (особенно если один из яхтсменов явно неопытен и еле справляется со своей игрушкой), и с одной яхты на другую что-то передадут.

Девять из десяти... Нет, пускай семь из десяти... что они осуществляют обмен именно сегодня. Именно сейчас! И я имею шанс их заснять. А если даже и нет, то вреда не будет: Джон и Мейер зарегистрируют нас на рейс, Милвертон будет думать, что мы улетели. Вертолетов над озером великое множество, хотя бы три-четыре в час всегда кружат. Милвертон и внимания не обратит на меня, пока я не подлечу близко и не зависну прямо над ним, а там будет поздно. То есть он может попытаться взять меня потом, на земле, после приземления — но я тоже не лыком шита.

Все мое тело пело от предчувствия адреналина, кончики пальцев буквально чесались. От возбуждения я чуть было не забыла отправить СМС Майкрофту; спохватилась, отправила. Остановить меня он теперь не успеет, а страховка с земли нужна. Еще мне надо было знать, какого цвета парус у яхты Милвертона — как-то не сподобилась узнать.

Ответ от Майкрофта пришел буквально через несколько минут, озеро Цюрих как раз показалось на горизонте.

_«Красный с синей полосой, J-45. Вертолет охраны не успевает»._

_«Порядок. Главное, встретьте на земле. В»._

_«Будь осторожна»_.

_«Всегда. В»_

 

15*

 

Мой расчет оказался верен: по озеру и в самом деле фланировали штук двадцать лодок только в пределах города — более чем достаточно, чтобы акватория казалась тесной. Ветер был несильный, но существенный, солнце пригревало: идеальные условия для прогулки! У меня в венах пело осознание собственной правоты — громче, чем шум вертолетных лопастей; интуиция, выработанная за много лет охот и схваток, колола изнутри: повезет, повезет! И верно: я засекла нужный мне J-45 с первого же круга. Он только отходил от пирса и, неуклюже кренясь, направлялся куда-то в центр и к юго-востоку, прочь от Цюриха. Впрочем, берега этого озера столь густо застроены городками и городишками, что совершенно не понять, где кончается один и начинается другой.

Еще один круг, и мне стало понятно, на сближение с каким парусом идет Милвертон; тот болтался по акватории без дела.

В наушниках меня уже вызывали: кто-то, видимо, заметил, что я улетела без расписания, и пока еще мирно на немецком местного разлива интересовался, кой черт меня сюда понесло.

«Тренировочный вылет, — сказала я наудачу, желая оттянуть время. — Ян разрешил».

«Ян? А он-то с какого... Ты кто вообще такая? Акцент у тебя... Австриячка, что ли?»

«Лора, — ответила я, — из газеты. Не волнуйтесь, все согласовано. Сейчас поверну назад».

Да, я и в самом деле собиралась вскоре поворачивать, зная, что много времени мне не потребуется: сине-красный парус уже приблизился к желто-оранжевому, лодки неуклюже толкнулись один к другому, и владельцы их подошли к бортам. Издали, если не наводить бинокли, казалось, должно быть, что они спорят: один ругает другого за общую кривость рук, другой оправдывается.

Фотоаппарат у меня был хороший, с увеличением, но не предназначенный для съемок с вертолета. Мне удалось поставить машину на автопилот при подлете и сделать пару снимков, но лиц на них как будто не было видно... Беда с пленочными — пока не проявишь, не поймешь. Но в суде, к сожалению, цифровые не принимают.

У меня было всего несколько секунд — Милвертон и его визави обратили на меня внимание, вот сейчас они разведут лодки в стороны...

Стиснув зубы, я бросила вертолет вперед и вниз и, удерживая педаль, зависла прямо над лодками. Направила объектив почти не глядя. Теперь должен быть хороший кадр — главное, разборчивый. Фотоаппарат щелкнул, и вдруг зазвонил телефон у меня в кармане.

Я посмотрела вниз. Милвертон стоял, поднеся телефон к уху.

Он узнал. Или догадался.

«Борт 390, возвращайтесь немедленно! — в панике заговорили в наушнике. — Тревога в аэропорту! Нет у меня на тебя времени, сама разбирайся с Яном и своими шашнями!»

Какая там может быть тревога?..

Иногда, в тяжелых ситуациях, время замедляется: так разум ускоряется, дает мне время подумать и прийти к правильному решению. Но сейчас эта внезапная пауза казалась насмешкой, издевательством судьбы. Секунду назад все было хорошо и шло по плану, и вот сейчас, внезапно, из-за одного звонка и пары фраз полетело в пропасть.

Может быть, в буквальном смысле.

В аэропорту что-то произошло. Случайность? Нет, скорее, что-то, связанное с Джоном и Уильямом.

Милвертон хотел отправить нас именно этим рейсом.

Он не собирался нас отпускать. 

Я думала, что он не склонен к радикальным мерам, что он холодный и вдумчивый игрок, пусть и садист. Как я упустила из виду его наглость и безжалостность, граничащую с безрассудством? Он собирался объявить войну Майкрофту.

Джон и Уильям (и я, но это несущественно) на прицеле.

Милвертон меня узнал.

Наверное, следующим пойдет смс его снайперам или что он там приготовил. Если, конечно, в аэропорту эти снайперы уже не... (Нет. Не думать об этом.) 

Телефон звонил в моем кармане.

Милвертон улыбался, даже отсюда мне было видно.

Второй человек, предположительно, швейцарский банкир, потянулся за спину и вытащил из-под мешковины в лодке нечто длинное... Ого! Штурмовая винтовка, уже собранная и готовая. Модель отсюда не разглядеть, но это и неважно: я слишком близко к ним, а «Робинсон» — это вам не «Апач». Винтовка чуть дернулась в руках; вертолет дернулся тоже — неужели попал в винт?! Нет, он бы перестал вращаться.

Ловушка! Ловушка! Он с самого начала подозревал, что я пойму... или вообще не планировал никакой встречи на озере. Нет, если бы встреча была ему не нужна, он бы не подставился сам, но...

Размышлять было некогда. Воздух ревел в ушах. «Банкир» целил повторно.

Он попадет, и я рухну в озеро просто так. Не добившись ничего. Какая у нее дальность? Попробовать удрать?

(Внутренним взором я уже видела, как вертолет разворачивается, и «банкир» отстреливает ему хвост).

Телефон в кармане прекращает вибрировать. Это, должно быть, иллюзия, с этого расстояния не разобрать, но мне почему-то отчетливо видится, как Милвертон набирает еще один номер...

Нечестно. Почему я, человек разума и многочисленных интеллектуальных достоинств, оказалась сейчас сведена до элемента простой физической картины мира, до тела, обладающего кинетической и потенциальной энергией? Оскорбительно. Но никак иначе его не достать.

Когда мы отбросим все невозможное...

Единственный выход...

В том мире Шерлок погиб, упав с высоты. У _меня_ даже будут шансы выжить. Сколько там я говорила Джону? Один из сорока шести?

Я отпустила фотоаппарат — и бросила вертолет вниз.

 

_**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...** _

_Ты — как темная материя. Все, чем я была, все, что я буду, не связано с тобой, но ты — фундамент, на котором я строю и строила себя, даже не зная о твоем существовании._

_Прости, что никогда не говорила тебе об этом._

 

 

**Джон Уотсон**

 

1.

 

Сперва я за Шерлок особенно не волновался. Всю эту европейскую поездку она вела себя на диво осторожно (по своим меркам, конечно). К тому же я как-то смирился, что если живешь с Шерлок, то нужно научиться буквально дышать опасностью. Причем не только для себя, но и для близких людей. Но это ничего, это уж кто какую цену согласен платить за то, чтобы на тебя светило солнце.

Когда я захлопнул дверцу такси и Майер погнал вперед, я обернулся и поглядел на Шерлок, которая уже целеустремленно направилась вдоль дороги, к вертолетам за проволочной сеткой. Мне бы и в голову не пришло, что она и это умеет. Впрочем, мне говорили, что вертолетом вполне реально научиться управлять часов за тридцать-сорок, так что — почему бы и нет, собственно? Она же гений.

(Помнится, я в тот момент почти привычно спросил себя, умел ли водить вертолет тот Шерлок, которого я знал прежде, и этот вопрос почти не вызвал у меня душевной боли).

— Ну, Джон, и как ты с ней живешь? — вздохнул Давид Майер, заруливая в аэропорт. — Красавица, конечно, но... я бы не выдержал.

— Счастливо, — натянуто улыбнулся я. — Дави, ты можешь сам зайти в управление нашей авиалинии, помахать корочками, чтобы они Шерлок тоже зарегистрировали? Мне надо поменять подгузники этому красавцу, что-то он заскучал.

— Да запросто, — кивнул он. — Слушай, а вот не страшно одному, без супруги-то?

— Что, твоя еще не родила?

— Через пару недель. Меня заранее трясет, как подумаю.

— Есть немного. Женщины все-таки в этом лучше понимают. Инстинктивно, что ли? Но ничего такого, чему нельзя научиться.

— Ну, ты все-таки врач, тебе легче... Ладно, а сам-то ты полетишь в Англию?

Я задумался. Мне не хотелось улетать без Шерлок, но торчать даже с таким спокойным ребенком, как Уилл, в аэропорту непонятно сколько времени тоже не улыбалось. Так что я плечами пожал.

— Посмотрим, — сказал. — До взлета еще больше часа, может, она успеет.

 

2\. 

 

Она не успела.

Ко мне в зале ожидания подошел незнакомый молодой человек секретарского вида, такой, в белой рубашечке, и поинтересовался:

— Мистер Дэниел Коллинз?

Я не сразу вспомнил, что это мое конспиративное имя: в голове уже отложилось, что мы с Шерлок раскрыты.

— Да?

— Пройдемте со мной, пожалуйста, возникли кое-какие вопросы.

— Какие еще вопросы? — насторожился я.

Первым делом я подумал о том, что с Шерлок что-то случилось. Может быть, она опять влезла на какой-то секретный объект. А что, с нее станется за полчаса ограбить один из знаменитых здешних банков, просто чтобы доказать, что она это может.

— Ваш багаж выборочно просветили и обнаружили там не подлежащие вывозу предметы.

«Ну точно, Шерлок что-то стащила...» — обреченно подумал я.

А потом до меня дошло. Какой к черту багаж, мы же бросили сумки с инвентарем Шерлок и вещами Уилла в гостинице, потому что Шерлок заявила, что в нашем багаже копались в аэропорту, и у нее нет никакого желания обнаружить, отраву, наркотики или жучки. Поэтому у нас с собой был только мой заслуженный рюкзак.

— Какой, к черту, багаж? — сказал я вслух.

Молодой человек отвел в сторону полу пиджака и продемонстрировал кобуру.

— Пойдемте по-хорошему, мистер Коллинз. Не стоит поднимать шум — и вашему ребенку ничто не будет угрожать.

Руку, правда, он держал расслабленно, как будто не готов был выхватить оружие моментально. Да и вообще серьезным противником не показался: плечи расхлябанные, стоит неустойчиво. Назвал вымышленным именем. Не знает, кто я такой? Не ждет сопротивления? Или... или его подставляют под удар, чтобы задержать меня за хулиганство и нападение в общественном месте, а пистолет фальшивка? Сложно как-то, но с Шерлок еще и не к таким комбинациям привыкнешь.

— Попробуйте, — сказал я. — Ну, вытащите пистолет и начните им размахивать при всех. Вам самим из этого не выбраться.

Молодой человек облизнул губы. Нервничает. Что же они такого салагу послали, даже обидно! Может, Шерлок права, и Милвертон не собирается браться за нас всерьез, только припугнуть?

И вдруг у меня словно холодок прошел по затылку. Понятия не имею, как я это почувствовал, что я там заметил краем глаза, но... Всякое со мной бывало. Случалось, что выживал одним шестым чувством. Ну вот и сейчас оно снова сработало: не думая, не размышляя, я повалился на пол на бок, одновременно дергая на себя этого парня.

Я не хотел им прикрываться. Правда, не хотел. Наоборот, стремился убрать с линии огня — машинально просто. Но он, видно, подумал, что я хочу его прикончить, дернулся, поскользнулся и повалился на нас с Уиллом.

И пуля киллера досталась ему.

 

3.

 

Тогда мне казалось, что это были худшие три часа в моей жизни, когда я сначала доказывал, что я не террорист и не в сговоре с террористами, а только жертва в этой ситуации (почему-то мне никак не удавалось никому объяснить, что им нужно связаться с Дави Майерсом, или с кем-нибудь из Интерпола, хотя почти все здесь знали английский). Уилла у меня отняли: у меня были только документы на имя Дэниела Коллинза, настоящие документы, оказывается, остались у Шерлок в чехле для фотоаппарата (сам не знаю, чего я их туда засунул?). А по этим, коллинзовским документам, Уилл никем мне не приходился и вообще был девочкой.

Что он не девочка, правда, выяснили быстро, но мне его все равно не отдали: по всем признакам я, видимо, был крайне подозрительной личностью.

Меня заперли на территории аэропорта, пообещав, что вот сейчас приедет полиция и со всем разберется, и что о Уильяме позаботятся. Но это меня ничуть не утешило: я прекрасно понимал, что люди Милвертона могут добраться до ребенка тысячей способов, раз уж он решил...

А почему, кстати, он решил? Шерлок была так уверена, что он даст нам спокойно уйти. 

Чертова самоуверенная идиотка, ну попадись ты мне...

Все эти мысли отнюдь не развлекали меня три часа, пока я мерил шагами расстояние от стены до стены крохотной клетушки. Здесь даже туалета не было, черт!

Потом-то я понял, что они все это время разрешали кризис с упавшим вертолетом и вылавливали из озера тела. Постфактум я даже... нет, «рад» — неправильное слово, чему тут радоваться? Я считаю, что к лучшему, что я тогда не знал. Иначе я бы три с половиной часа молился, чтобы она оказалась жива или чтобы хотя бы не нашли тело. Чтобы оставалась надежда, не как тогда, на тротуаре у Бартса...

А так через эти самые три часа дверь отворилась, и вошел Майкрофт с Уиллом на руках.

Я был так рад видеть сына целым и невредимым, что немедленно сгреб его в охапку и бросился целовать, даже не поглядев лишний раз на своего «шурина» (никогда о Майкрофте так не думал, конечно, но, полагаю, тогда он приходился мне кем-то вроде). Только спустя пару минут я поднял на Холмса глаза, увидел, как он бледен, какое восковое, неживое у него лицо, как он держится за ручку двери, и впервые меня ударила мысль: почему Майкрофта вызвали сюда?

— Шер... — начал я — и не смог закончить.

— Двадцать минут назад выловили тело, — сказал Майкрофт нетвердо. — В центральном морге.

Так мой мир кончился, и началось чистилище.

 

4\. 

 

Я опознавал ее в морге, потому что Майкрофт не мог.

Видел я людей с такими лицами: ходят, будто они еще живы, но на самом деле... Наверное, и я был не лучше, но я как-то привык заботиться о других. Странная штука. Вроде, самому только лечь и умереть, а тащишь кого-то — и это дает силы переставлять ноги. Поэтому перед моргом я отдал Уилла Майкрофту, велел присесть.

У Майкрофта всегда очень странный вид, когда он держит Уильяма. Он это делает правильно, с явным опытом: Шерлок рассказывала, он с ней, малолеткой, все время возился. Но все-таки ребенок у него на руках выглядит каким-то чужеродным дополнением, чем-то далеким от сферы комфорта, и чувствуется, что Майкрофту нужно прилагать усилия, чтобы удержать этот непослушный кусок реальности в каких-то рамках.

Майкрофту нужно было за что-то держаться. Мне тоже, но мой персональный ад плескался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и я знал, что ничто меня оттуда уже не спасет. Поэтому я отдал сына брату Шерлок и вошел в морг один.

На этот раз меня никто не пробовал оттащить, не было кругом толпы и не было красных разводов на тротуаре. Не было и болезненной сумасшедшей надежды: я же не трогал, не ощупывал, пульса нет, но я же не делал дифибрилляцию сам, я же...

Она лежала на столе в морге, еще не убранная в ячейку, мокрая, холодная. Кудри, которые я гладил вчера вечером, прилипли ко лбу. Руки, которыми она прижимала к себе Уилла, лежали странно изломанными вдоль тела: она вывихнула одну из них и сломала другую, когда ударилась о воду. Остальное целое; Милвертона вот разрезало вертолетным винтом, выловили две половины, а кишечник рыбы сожрали.

Ее лицо, лишенное обаяния живой личности, казалось некрасивым и отвратительно высокомерным, как будто она потешалась над моими попытками спасти ее.

На какую-то секунду мне показалось, что я вот сейчас закричу на нее, а может быть, расплачусь, уткнувшись носом в полу ее пальто.

Все смешалось в голове: и Бартс, и Цюрих. Плыли какие-то буквенные сполохи о рейхенбахском герое, и что-то еще насчет величайшего преступления века. Я не обращал внимания на буквы и не слушал голоса. Я смотрел на Шерлок так, словно не мог насмотреться.

(Я не мог насмотреться).

Мне что-то говорили, но я никак не мог понять, чего они хотят.

Наконец я сделал нечто, видимо, правильное: вышел за дверь, сел в кресло, рядом с Майкрофтом и Уиллом, принял от кого-то стаканчик с водой. Только потом до меня дошло, что все это время со мной говорили по-английски, а я не понимал только потому, что рассчитывал услышать немецкую речь.

Волны сомкнулись у меня над головой.

 

**Июнь — сентябрь 2012***

 

5.

 

Майкрофт организовал доставку тела в кратчайшие сроки. Ничего не помню из того, как мы уезжали из Цюриха. Наверное, я делал что-то, и даже не слишком напортачил, потому что, когда мы сели в частный самолет Майкрофта («Служебный», — как заметил он, и это почему-то засело у меня в голове), Уильям был умыт и относительно накормлен. Помню, он полночи сражался со мной, громким ором требуя привести мать. Я тоже, кажется, был вполне презентабелен — даже побрился тем утром.

Всю дорогу до Англии мы с Майкрофтом молчали. Не знаю, как он, а я только потом, на земле, сообразил, что весь полет гроб был в грузовом отделении, буквально в паре метров от нас.

Мы с Шерлок не были женаты, не были связаны ничем, кроме совместной родительской опеки над Уиллом. Для нас это не имело значения, но теперь внезапно оказалось, что я не имею никаких юридических прав на ее тело и не считаюсь родственником.

Я встретился с миссис Холмс за день до похорон и быстро понял, почему Шерлок никогда не знакомила меня с «мамочкой».

У нее подрагивали губы, постоянно, некрасиво. Нижняя была квадратной и пухлой, как у Шерлок. В первые пять минут миссис Холмс обожгла меня презрением, залепила пощечину, а потом — некрасиво разрыдалась у меня на плече. Неприятная получилась сцена.

Ей никак не могло быть меньше шестидесяти, если учитывать возраст Майкрофта, но выглядела она только чуть старше меня. Она была в черном костюме и перчатках, господитыбожемой. И, конечно, потребовала увидеть Уилла, но я сказал ей, что сын до сих пор эмоционально нестабилен (это правда — он плакал теперь куда чаще, очень мало ел, и я все никак не мог приучить его к молочной смеси).

Еще она принесла эскизы могильной плиты.

Могильной, мать ее, плиты. Шерлок еще даже не закопали.

Черного мрамора, на которой золотыми буквами (вот я и узнал автора того ужасного дизайна) было бы высечено: «Ванда Вирджиния Холмс, дочь, сестра и мать. 1977—2011». Я чуть было не расхохотался: она что, всерьез?

— Я бы не стала писать «жена», — чопорно произнесла миссис Холмс, — вы же понимаете, Джон.

Кроме того, она хотела похоронить Шерлок в Сассексе, на «семейном» кладбище.

К счастью, дело уладил Майкрофт. Оказалось, года три назад Шерлок оставила инструкции у семейного поверенного, что похоронами и всем, что с ними связано, в случае чего должен распоряжаться ее брат.

В результате решено было похоронить Шерлок на Хайгейтском кладбище. Как и _того_. Я подумал, что если и места захоронений совпадут, я буду долго смеяться, но вслух этого, конечно, не сказал. Майкрофт знал о моем происхождении, но даже он едва ли оценил бы юмор.

— Памятник будет установлен позже, — сказал он матери, — тогда и обсудим.

Майкрофт предложил подвезти меня домой, и я не стал отказываться: все что угодно, лишь бы побыстрее оказаться рядом с Уиллом. Не доверял я этой няньке.

— Завещание будет оглашено через несколько месяцев, — сказал Майкрофт. Он был полнее, чем та версия, которую я помнил, и под глазами у него лежали темные круги. — Но я и так знаю его содержание. Шерлок перевела свою долю наследства, равно как и все накопления, на меня.

— Прекрасно, — сухо сказал я. 

А что он хотел от меня услышать? Мне было все равно, я и понятия не имел, что у Шерлок имелось какое-то наследство. О «накоплениях» кое-что знал, но они были на нашем совместном счету, а значит, я мог их спокойно обналичить, не дожидаясь никакого завещания.

— Разумеется, я понимаю, что это произошло только потому, что она очень давно не обновляла эти бумаги, а с тех пор в ее жизни произошли перемены. Любой адвокат мог бы оспорить это завещание в пользу Уильяма.

— Вот как, — ответил я.

Плевать я хотел на адвокатов.

— Разумеется, мне эти деньги не нужны, Шерлок хотела всего лишь уберечь их от эксцентричности матери и не желала утруждать себя организацией какого-нибудь фонда, как я ей предлагал. Поэтому я возьму на себя смелость организовать траст-фонд для Уильяма из этих средств. По крайней мере, вам не придется волноваться об оплате обучения.

— Да, конечно, — я коротко кивнул. Потом добавил: — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — ответил Майкрофт.

Больше за остаток поездки мы не проронили ни слова.

 

6.

 

Я позвонил Крису Дженкинсу на следующий день. Он не снял трубку, и я долго искал его в социальных сетях: опять запутался и не смог вспомнить имя — Кристиан или Кристофер. Потом нашел. Позвонил.

Был готов лететь к нему в Неваду, в Калифорнию, в ЦЕРН (опять Швейцария!), к черту на рога — лишь бы он дал мне хоть осколок надежды. 

Утопающий и соломинка — ничтожная метафора. Я был утопающим, готовым цепляться за капли воды.

Крис оказался куда ближе: в Англии, в Кенте.

— Приезжай... через неделю, — произнес он нетвердо.

— Я могу хоть завтра, — я сказал правду.

«Завтра» были похороны Шерлок. Я не желал на них идти.

— Через неделю, — повторил Крис. — У меня... брат умер.

— У меня жена, — безжалостно ответил я.

И почувствовал фальшь: при жизни Шерлок я никогда не называл ее так. Но сейчас мне было все равно, да и любые слова звучали тускло и неубедительно.

Конечно, зря я это сказал: чужое горе эгоистично.

Крис засмеялся, сухо и лающе.

— Через неделю.

 

7.

 

Плиту поставили почти сразу, земля еще не успела осесть: Майкрофт заметил, что позже проведет реставрационные работы. На сером мраморе черным шрифтом было вытеснено «Шерлок Холмс. Единственная».

Я пришел потом к могиле с Уиллом и, обмирая от чувства дежавю, стоял там, чувствуя, как из меня по капле вытекают решимость и желание жить. И только теплое дыхание сына на моей шее удерживало меня здесь и сейчас.

Мне казалось, что стоит просто резко повернуть голову, то я увижу... их. Его или ее. Их обоих. В тени под деревом. Что достаточно просто сказать «прекрати быть мертвой» — и она прекратит.

Тот Шерлок меня не послушал. Эта Шерлок не может быть такой жестокой, верно же? Как она могла пожертвовать собой ради нас, и после этого — делать с нами такое?.. 

Спустя две недели Уилл все еще продолжал ее звать и почти не улыбался.

Она должна прекратить быть мертвой хотя бы ради Уилла.

 

8.

 

Шерлок ненавидела свое имя. Долго скрывала от меня, что ее зовут Ванда, я случайно выяснил.

А взять хотя бы спор с именами для Уильяма!

Мы уже со второго УЗИ знали, что будет мальчик, и начали придумывать имена заранее. Шерлок предлагала назвать его, что характерно, Шерлоком — мол, ей всегда нравилось это имя. Я воспротивился. Можно сказать, встал на дыбы. Тогда Шерлок фыркнула и предложила вместо этого «Хэмиша».

— За что ты заранее ненавидишь своего ребенка? — спросил я.

— Уильям, — вдруг пробормотала она, поглаживая свой уже заметно округлившийся живот.

— Ну, это лучше, чем Элджернон, Зебадия или что там еще могли предложить Холмсы, — фыркнул я. — Что, в честь Уильяма Гарвея? Потому что точно не Шекспира.

— Ммм, нет. Хотя спасибо, что подал идею, второе имя будет Ансельм. 

— Ансельм?

— В честь Фейербаха.

— О боже... нет, я не спрашиваю.

— И хорошо, — она искривила род. — Вообще-то, Уильямом звали моего деда. Я его никогда не видела, он умер незадолго до моего рождения. Ждали мальчика, и ожидалось, что назовут его... — она сделала паузу, — Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс.

— О, — я замер.

— Да, — кивнула Шерлок, — я нашла заранее сделанные записки с приглашением на крестины. Знаешь, довольно старомодные. Именно оттуда я и взяла имя «Шерлок».

— Надо понимать, родители были удивлены?

— Скорее, разочарованы, — она пожала плечами. — Открытки стоили недешево. Но я рано начала разочаровывать семью.

В итоге второе имя стало все-таки не «Ансельм», а «Грегори» — на этом настоял я, потому что Лестрейд спас Шерлок на седьмом месяце беременности, когда она, не предупредив меня, решила брать преступника на живца.

Имя «Уильям» прижилось. Хотя Шерлок в зародыше пресекла мою идею сократить его до «Билла».

 

9.

 

Смотрю, я не рассказал о Мориарти, да и вообще рассказываю не по порядку. Это просто тяжело, складывать все это... Как будто себя самого шить по живому.

Кажется, это случилось еще до встречи с Крисом Дженкинсом — или сразу после.

Майкрофт пригласил меня к себе в клуб, а там у него преспокойно расхаживал по кабинету Джим Мориарти, совершенно такой, как я его помнил. Разве только не в дорогом костюме, а в джинсах и кашемировом свитере. Тоже, наверное, дорогом, не разбираюсь.

Я ему чуть не врезал.

Оказалось, они с Майкрофтом хотели, чтобы я рассказал об этой европейской поездке с Шерлок. Она, конечно, не все записывала. А они желали продолжить. Разоблачить сетку Милвертона. И те крупицы сведений, которые я мог припомнить, были для них на вес золота.

— Он вами крутит, Майкрофт, — я резко кивнул на Джима. — Если он и хочет разрушить чью-то преступную организацию, то только затем, чтобы создать свою. Он выдал Шерлок...

Майкрофт мимолетно невесело улыбнулся. Я хорошо знал эту улыбку, видел ее у обоих Шерлоков. Она расшифровывалась примерно так: «До чего ты наивен, Джон!» 

— Он ее не выдавал, — произнес Майкрофт. — Милвертон не знал в точности о контакте Шерлок и Мориарти, бил наугад.

— Вы уверены?

— Процентов на семьдесят пять.

Мориарти откровенно закатил глаза.

— Мне было крайне невыгодно сдавать Шерлок. Милвертон устранил бы и меня за предательство, он этого не терпит. Мне нечего было бы предложить ему за свою жизнь. Впрочем, вряд ли вы мне поверите... Мистер Холмс вот точно не верит в глубине души, правда, мистер Холмс? Никто меня не любит... — он обаятельно улыбнулся. — Что касается второго вашего обвинения, управлять преступной организацией — это не фан, доктор Уотсон, — я сжал зубы: тот Мориарти называл меня «Джонни» и добавлял «песик» или, в лучшем случае, «малыш». Слышать от него уважительное обращение без намека на издевку почему-то казалось оскорбительным. — Совсем не фан. Математика — куда веселее. Изобретение новых творческих способов нарушить закон — тоже весело. А эти контакты с преступным миром... на таком уровне, как Милвертон... что они дают, кроме опасности летального свинцового отравления? Да ничего.

Он говорил скучающе, со знакомыми интонациями, но не играл голосом, почти не рисовался. Он не был психом, этот Мориарти. Не знаю, был ли он виноват в смерти Шерлок, а если был, то насколько; но я чувствовал, что эта реальность не держит меня, проваливается. Ненависть ушла вглубь, задавленная тоской.

— Что вы хотите знать? — спросил я.

 

10.

 

До Кентербери я добрался за полтора часа, потом еще взял такси и буквально пятнадцать минут ехал до дома, как я понял, оставленного в наследство Крису его родителями и братом.

Это был симпатичный оштукатуренный коттедж, буквально утопающий в зелени. Сразу с порога чувствовалось, что в нем не очень-то жили, но меня это не волновало. Меня больше волновало, найдется ли в этом особнячке место для бумаг Криса, а если получится, то и для его установки. Той самой, которая в подвале.

Меня переполняла лихорадочная энергия, я сам не знал, что собирался делать. И первое, что я спросил Криса, когда он встретил меня, небритый и в халате, было:

— Путешествия во времени все-таки возможны?

Крис без слов повел меня на кухню и налил мне какой-то ягодной наливки. Не совсем то, что я ожидал (и уж никак не бренди), но пробирала она превосходно.

И так, в подпитии, мы и говорили. И говорили. И говорили.

— Не знаю... — сказал Крис. — Понятия не имею, как оно работает... По мне так ты везуч страшно, что сюда попал. Хочешь повторить?.. Куда, в третий мир? Опять там... ее... его... в виде кого? В виде лягушки?

— Плевать, — я, конечно, к тому времени, уже был более чем хорош. — Хоть в виде таракана. Я должен все исправить, Крис... Крис... ну ты-то понимаешь...

— Да, — он всхлипнул и потянул свои лохмы. — Я-то понимаю... Они всегда любили его, Джонни, понимаешь? Его, а не меня! А теперь и они умерли, и он, и рак, и... что, он даже женат не был! Завещал все... благотворительному фонду, будь он не ладен! Один дом... но нужен он мне, этот дом? Нужно мне вообще все? Для кого все, а?.. Для чего? Жили-жили, и нет их... 

— Послушай, — проговорил я, еле шевеля губами. — Там же было все-таки про время? Что если можно вернуться — назад?.. Не в другой мир, не обратно, а здесь, назад по оси времени?..

— Не бывает такой оси, — покачал головой Дженкинс. — Не бывает... Во времени — только вперед... Время — это и есть ткань вселенной, понимаешь, Джонни? Мы как кораллы... кораллы растут... переходят один в другой... Можно только свернуть.

— Что свернуть?! Что?! — я практически насел на него.

Крис устало потер лицо рукою.

— Ничего нельзя, — сказал он устало. — Забудь. Возвращайся... в Лондон.

Тогда я, кажется, озверел. Распахнул холодильник, вытащил оттуда лед и начал возить Криса по этому льду лицом, приговаривая, что он у меня сейчас, сволочь такая, протрезвеет, и не таких вытаскивали. Намутил ему — и себе — такой отрезвляющий коктейль, что у нас чуть не раскололись головы.

Но тогда он мне все-таки рассказал.

— Есть такой шанс, Джонни, — сказал он. — Крохотный-крохотный шансик. Что если ты вернешься обратно, то ты — тело чужеродное... Если тебя выбросит в твой мир, то, может быть, то, что произошло тут, свернется, схлопнется... Пространство этого временного измерения свернется до размеров пространства Калаби-Яу, а развернется другое, где тебя не было... где все как до тебя... Но я не знаю, Джон, правда не знаю... 

— Ты можешь меня вернуть?

— Как?! Я не знаю, какие там координаты _тот_ я настраивал... вообще ничего не знаю! Я же вам раньше говорил, да? Ты можешь вернуться сам собой. Не знаю, когда и как.

— Предположения? — спросил я сухо. — Как это можно ускорить?

Меня как кольнуло: если это измерение действительно свернется — то получится, что я и не встречался с этой Шерлок? Ну и ладно. Жила же она без меня. Лишь бы жила...

И тут же ударило исподтишка: а что будет с Уиллом?

До мутного озноба стало стыдно за себя, что ни словом не обмолвился о нем Крису.

— У меня сын, — выдохнул. — Уильям. Как быть с ним? Что с ним случится, если я... схлопнусь?

— Боог ты мой, — Крис потер лицо. — Быстро вы... Слушай, понятия не имею. Вот нахрена ты меня протрезвил?

Это, собственно, был самый разумный вопрос в тот день.

Когда я выходил из крисового дома, чтобы идти на станцию, то к удивлению своему увидел знакомый черный седан, который изящно и как-то вальяжно затормозил у начала подъездной дорожки. Дверь отворилась и оттуда вышла моя давняя знакомица (впрочем, в этом мире я ее, кажется, до того не видел) под псевдонимом Антея.

В руках она держала тоненький дипломат.

— Добрый день, — я остановился рядом с ней как притянутый магнитом. Несомненно, впрочем, она на это рассчитывала, иначе бы распорядилась подождать. — Собираетесь предложить ему работу от имени британского правительства?

Антея не удостоила меня и взглядом. Набрала что-то на телефоне и пошла дальше.

Ну что ж, только логично, если Дженкинс работал на британское правительство. Вполне вероятно, с того самого момента, как Шерлок объяснила Майкрофту про меня — еще в конце января-феврале.

Почему мне никто ничего не сказал?

Вновь я почувствовал себя ненужным. Мне льстила мысль, что я был для Шерлок кто-то вроде предохранителя, но, положа руку на сердце, она скорее терпела меня, поскольку я был полезен в самом утилитарном из смыслов...

Нет, недостойная мысль. О чем я думаю? Она погибла, защищая нас с Уиллом; я-то как раз ни малейшей пользы не принес.

Под мелко накрапывающим дождем я побрел до вокзала пешком через весь Кентербери.

 

11\. 

 

Середина ночи. Это возмутительно, когда середина ночи, а сна ни в одном глазу, хотя голова тяжелая, и падает с плеч свинцовым шаром.

Вчера выспаться не удалось, конечно. И позавчера. И вот уже неделю... И потом тоже. Спать вообще в обозримом будущем не придется.

Футляр с виолончелью высился в углу равнодушной громадой, похожий на гроб. И надо было бы убрать его оттуда, но куда? В спальню — еще хуже.

А Уилл плакал.

Когда плачет твой ребенок — это, черт возьми, конец вселенной. На женщин действует дико, но и мужчинам приятного мало. Потому что это твой сын, а ты ничего...

И ты виноват.

Конечно. 

Кто еще, кроме меня?

А он плакал, то длинно, заливисто, то хныкающе, то квакал, как лягушка, и никак не хотел успокоиться, как я его ни качал, как я его ни доставал из кровати.

Ну и вес не набирал, конечно. Точнее, очень плохо набирал, потому что ревел ночами и еле-еле пил эту гребаную молочную смесь, только чтобы с голоду не помереть. Такой же переборчивый, как мать.

Господи, как же ее не хватает. Выть хочется от отчаяния.

А я все думал о том, что говорил Крис. О том, что можно вернуться и ничего этого не будет. И Шерлок останется жива. Но Уилл?.. Что с ним-то?

И я снова разводил эту чертову смесь, чуть не обжигая пальцы, и пытался его накормить, и жалел, что нянька не может оставаться на ночь, потому что все, чего я хотел — это выспаться... Я уже был какой-то немой от усталости и горя.

Когда же Уилл ударил меня ногой по руке (скорее нечаянно, целиться он еще не умел), бутылочка упала, слетела неплотно завернутая мною крышка и теплое молоко вылилось на многострадальный ковер в гостиной, во мне что-то обломилось. 

— Да замолчишь ты наконец?! — заорал я на сына. — Да, тебе плохо, черт тебя побери, но я ничего не могу сделать! Ее нет! И больше не будет! Смирись, черт тебя дери, мне жизнь не осложняй!

Уилл затих. У него сразу стало такое ошеломленно-испуганное выражение лица, что....

А потом он заорал снова, и это был такой отчаянный, полный безутешного горя и боли вопль, что не знаю, как я пережил тот момент.

Мир разбился и сложился заново. Внутри меня что-то поплыло, потекло, с треском ломаясь. Уже не мог удержать это, оно ломало меня, прорываясь наружу где-то в районе гортани. Я схватил сына, прижал его к груди, начал укачивать, пытаясь успокоить. По щекам у меня текли слезы: я так не плакал даже после ранения. Извинялся, бормотал просьбы о прощении, обещал любить его больше всех, за двоих, за троих, за десятерых — в общем, сам не знаю, какую чушь я нес, а Уилл только мелко дрожал, всхлипывал и в конце концов заснул.

Рассвет застал нас с ним в обнимку на диване.

Когда солнце встало, мне, наконец, удалось задремать где-то на полчаса. Разбудил меня Уилл — голодным хныканьем.

К счастью, на сей раз он поел нормально и вообще с тех пор ел хорошо. 

При прочих равных испорченный ковер — ничтожная цена.

 

12.

 

Еще ведь была работа.

Когда мы с Шерлок уезжали в Европу, она через Майкрофта устроила мне отпуск, поскольку работал я к тому времени в полуведомственной клинике. Мне не хотелось расставаться с этаким куском независимости, но пришлось устроиться, фактически, под крылышко Майкрофту: в «обычных» местах слишком много было вопросов по поводу моих отлучек. Зарплата, кстати, отличалась не сильно: процентов на пятнадцать. Кто считает, что в секретных службах много платят — все брехня.

Ну или не на моем уровне. Что я? Гражданский персонал, не более.

Так вот, отпуск этот мне продлили в связи с похоронами на неделю, что ли, или на две... не помню. Но потом я вышел на работу. Работал обычные смены, иногда еще брал дополнительные. Приходил, отпускал няню, хватал Уилла на руки, старался надышаться его запахом, ловил в нем шерлоковы черты — и становилось немного легче. К сожалению, малыш был слишком похож на мою сторону генеалогии, то ли на Гарри, то ли на нашего отца. Спасибо, хоть мои оттопыренные уши не унаследовал. Но кое-что в нем было холмсовское. Глаза, например. Упрямство. Правда, с упрямством сказать трудно, я тоже не самый покладистый пай-мальчик на свете, но... 

Конечно, я любил его не только потому, что он был всем, что осталось у меня от Шерлок. Ни в коем случае. Малыш Уилл был единственным, за что я держался в этом мире. Буквально.

Наобщавшись с сыном и устроив его в манежике или в кроватке, я открывал ноутбук, садился за загруженные из сети учебники и зарывался в них по макушку. Читал, пока сохранял способность понимать прочитанное. Иногда за вечер продвигался на страницу, иногда меньше. Медицинское образование мало помогает в уяснении основ теоретической физики, особенно такой продвинутой. Но я старался, как мог. Теорию относительности даже в популярном изложении, кажется, укладывал в голове с неделю, а уж формулы...

Футляр с виолончелью по-прежнему гробом торчал в углу гостиной. Я старался на него не смотреть.

И еще я писал длинные письма Крису. Вспоминал, что говорил Дженкинс из другого мира. Все до мельчайшей детали припомнил, вплоть до того, какая там была краска на стенах. Понимал, что все это чушь, едва ли поможет, и что я превращаюсь в одержимого, но остановиться не мог. Мне нужно было что-то делать. Я должен был понять, не исчезну ли я внезапно — и черт со мной, со мной и так все кончено, но не исчезнет ли вместе со мной этот человечек Уилл, обязанный, к сожалению, своим существованием именно мне?

Крис на письма отвечал редко. Я так понимал, что до стадии экспериментов у него дело не дошло, все еще высчитывал, не превратится ли Земля в черную дыру при попытке прыжка в параллельный мир или что-то в этом роде. 

Майкрофт являлся, как штык, раз в неделю и высиживал двадцать минут с Уиллом на коленях. Или даже на полу, пока тот играл со своими шариками и кубиками. Никогда бы не поверил в Майкрофта Холмса, сидящего на полу. Пока Шерлок... пока она была с нами, он тоже заглядывал проведать племянника, но не чаще раза в месяц, и надолго не оставался.

Так шли мои дни, почти рутинно, почти удобно, но я словно ощущал, как внутри меня завинчивается тугая спираль безысходности. Вот еще чуть-чуть, еще немного... Не сегодня, не завтра, но через сколько-то времени что-то должно было сорваться. Неотвратимо и резко, как вертолет с отказавшим двигателем.

Мне казалось, я живу на одолженном времени.

 

13.

 

Мориарти позвонил мне неожиданно, вечером, когда я как раз собирался идти на ночную смену в госпитале и давал последние инструкции няне (она больше походила на спецагента, чем на няню, и слушала меня так, будто я был босом MI-6).

— Доктор Уотсон, — вкрадчиво проговорил знакомый низкий голос с ирландским акцентом, — не хотите ли вы кое-куда со мной прокатиться?

— Я опоздаю на смену, — возразил я.

— После смены, естественно! — возликовал Мориарти. — Не думаете же вы, что я буду похищать вас перед трудовой ночью?.. Вы, в конце концов, спасаете жизни честных британских граждан, — он хихикнул. — Итак, жду.

Я мог бы написать, что все восемь рабочих часов думал о том, что там Мориарти для меня приготовил и как этого избежать, только это была бы неправда. Ведомственная клиника — это ведомственная клиника, там случаи бывают еще какие интересные даже в терапии. Тут некогда продохнуть, не то что волноваться за свою судьбу.

Когда где-то за час до окончания смены мне пришло смс от Майкрофта, я даже на него внимания не обратил, потому что телефон стоял на виброзвонке. А когда обратил и прочел (« _Поезжайте с Д. М., для вас это не опасно. М. Х._ »), то не сразу даже понял, что за Д. М. и почему, собственно, я должен с ним ехать.

Мориарти прислал за мной обычный черный кэб. Он был лихо запаркован прямо перед клиникой, где, вообще-то, парковка запрещена, и просигналил мне фарами, когда я вышел из парадного входа. Невидный, упрятанный под кепкой и в тени водитель молчаливо довез до зловещего вида склада где-то в Доклендс — чуть ли не того же самого, где когда-то я разговаривал с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Высадил.

Меня уже ждали, но отнюдь не высокий таинственный незнакомец в безупречном костюме и с зонтом. На складе было еще пять человек: трое в масках, кожаных куртках и при оружии, Джеймс Мориарти, все так же в джинсах и дорогом свитере (но уже другом; он бы еще очки нацепил!), и еще некто, в дорогом, но измятом светлом костюме, с заклеенным скотчем ртом и связанными руками. Этот некто стоял на коленях и глядел на всех остальным не столько с ужасом, сколько с выражением упрямой, отрешенной обреченности. Несомненно, он знал о том, что будет здесь происходить, куда больше меня. Впрочем, и я уже догадался.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Уотсон, — с широчайшей улыбкой протянул Джеймс Мориарти, как будто я был его потерянным во младенчестве братом. — Я рад, что вы нашли возможным принять мое предложение!

— Кто это? — спросил я, указав подбородком на связанного. 

Что-что, а невинным гражданским он точно не был, это безошибочно по нему читалось. Встревать во внутренние разборки мафии я был не расположен.

— О, это человек, который бегал от нас с Майкрофтом Холмсом по всей Швейцарии! Зовут его Рудольф Рукхофф, а также Кристофер Сойер, Владимир Папаев, Жан Карне и еще куча имен, перечислять которые нудно и скучно... Он был начальником службы информационной безопасности филиала одного частного банка, несколько лет — весьма солидный срок! И по большей части честно выполнял свои обязанности, руководству не на что было пожаловаться. А вот чем он занимался до этого — вопрос куда более интересный. Но для нас неважный. Нам важно то, что именно он встречался с мистером Милвертоном посреди озера Цюрих почти два месяца назад, и именно он, как нам удалось выяснить, стрелял по вертолету очаровательной мисс Холмс.

— Так это из-за него она... 

Принято говорить, что в такие моменты глаза застилает кровь, а в ушах шумит белым шумом. Но я лично ничего не почувствовал, кроме вдруг навалившейся усталости: только что отбарабанил бурную смену.

— Нет, — в ответ на мой неоконченный вопрос Мориарти покачал головой. — Вертолет не был серьезно поврежден, не настолько, чтобы упасть. Вероятно, это решение она приняла сама. Хотя, вероятно, штурмовая винтовка этому способствовала... Но вот основная причина... — Мориарти закатил глаза. — Я бы взялся вычислить, но зачем, когда тут стоит ее партнер, который, несомненно, знал ее вдоль и поперек! Почему она сделала то, что сделала, доктор Уотсон?

— Защищала, — сказал я, и в этот момент у меня молнией блеснуло осознание. 

Насчет _прошлого_ Шерлока. У него тоже... не просто шантаж. Он тоже защищал кого-то. Может быть, меня. Может быть, миссис Хадсон. Может быть, пол-Лондона, взятые в заложники гением-подрывником (Шерлок ни в грош не ставил(а) жизни незнакомых людей, но я никогда не понимал до конца, была ли то бравада или искреннее равнодушие асоциальной личности).

Мориарти цокнул языком и воскликнул:

— Так я и думал! Боже, какая бездарная трата ее талантов... Что ж, мой дорогой доктор, — меня передернуло от этого обращения, — я предлагаю вам реванш.

Он протянул мне пистолет — вальтер, П-99, на предохранителе. Странно: по моему мнению, Мориарти должен был бы отдавать предпочтение чему-нибудь повычурнее. Держал он его так, как будто никогда прежде не пускал в ход.

«Дежавю», — подумал я, и у меня неприятно засосало под ложечкой. 

Противно. Сразу же понял, что он мне предлагает, и сперва даже рефлекторно дернулся, чтобы взять парабеллум. К счастью, наваждение отступило почти сразу.

— Не стоит, — ответил я.

— Не можете стрелять в связанного? — Мориарти приподнял брови и изогнул уголок рта. — Настолько благородны, доктор?

Невнятное нездоровье поднялось к горлу и превратилось в настоящую тошноту.

Я посмотрел поверх слипшихся от пота волос пленника, в дальнюю стену, и покачал головой.

— Не собираюсь никого убивать с вашей подачи. Вдруг тут кругом камеры. У меня сын.

— Похвально, — Мориарти хмыкнул и протянул пистолет ближайшему человеку в маске. — Хотя я не собирался вас подставлять, доктор. Поверьте, это было предложение от чистого сердца. От человека, близко знавшего покойную и искренне ею восхищавшегося... Эй, куда же вы? Не хотите взглянуть?

Я развернулся и размеренно шел прочь, почему-то чувствуя тупую, дерганную боль в плече — словно от отдачи.

— Нет, — ответил я через плечо. — Не сомневаюсь, что вы справитесь.

Выстрел раздался за спиной, когда я еще не дошел до выхода со склада. Я почти ожидал второго выстрела, в затылок. Мне было почти все равно.

Его не последовало.

 

14\. 

 

Майкрофт Холмс оказался на Бейкер-стрит и даже приготовил два бокала бренди. Не моего бренди, сам привез. После Швейцарии я вылил весь наш бар в унитаз — от греха подальше. Пример Гарри не грел душу.

— Почему вы не воспользовались его предложением? — поинтересовался он.

— А почему вы не воспользовались? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос.

— Много соображений. Одно из которых, несомненно, приходило вам в голову: рычаг давления. Но вас бы я прикрыл. Вы не могли этого не понимать.

Я пожал плечами и не стал говорить ему, что у меня нет такой уверенности. Как бы этот Майкрофт ни был ко мне расположен, на самом деле я не доверял ему. Кто знает, может, он только и ждет моей ошибки, чтобы забрать Уилла себе? _Тому_ Майкрофту я никогда не нравился, он меня еле терпел.

— Смысл? — спросил я. — Это даже не месть, он ведь действовал по приказу. Шерлок... сама за себя отомстила. Мориарти... — я запнулся и не смог продолжить мысль.

— Мориарти смотрит в прошлое и копит обиды, да, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Хотя он не безумец... пока еще... по крайней мере, не в том смысле, в каком мог быть безумен Мориарти из вашей версии вселенной, — я удивленно вскинул на Майкрофта глаза. — Шерлок мне о нем рассказала. У нас с ней... не было важных секретов друг от друга.

— Хотел бы, чтобы я мог сказать то же, — пробормотал я. — Почему вы скрыли, что Крис Дженкинс работает на вас?

— Джон, в вашем положении позволительно путаться, — проговорил Майкрофт. — Наблюдения Шерлок показали мне, что на данном этапе от правительственного спонсирования исследований мистера Дженкинса будет больше вреда, чем пользы. Торопиться нужно медленно. Мы наблюдали за ним, но не собирались вмешиваться, пока у него не окажутся на руках более убедительные результаты. Мы не сотрудничаем с Дженкинсом. Он даже не знает, что аналитический центр в моем лице в курсе о его разработках. Впрочем, думаю, в течение месяца мы с ним свяжемся.

Либо Майкрофт врал, либо что-то тут не складывалось, но бренди действовал (на голодный желудок, после усталости и с отвычки), и мне стало уже безразлично.

— Мне стоит вам позавидовать, Джон, — Майкрофт поглядел на меня с непонятным выражением лица и распрощался.

Уилл, уже накормленный, спал. Я не стал его будить, попробовал сесть за свои формулы (я все мучил струнное уравнение Эйлера, вооружившись учебником основ математической теории), но из меня словно вынули стержень. Заснул на диване в гостиной, так и не добравшись до кровати.

 

15.

 

В ретроспективе, я думаю, все началось гораздо раньше. Уже когда я вернулся из Европы и позвонил своему заведующему попросить о продлении отпуска, он говорил со мной как-то странно, словно бы не сразу вспомнил, кто я такой. С одной стороны, ничего удивительного: я был лишь одним из многих врачей в его конторе. С другой, учитывая, что где-то за неделю до этого скоропостижного «отпуска» он сетовал, что если бы не мои частые отлучки, давно бы отдал мне терапевтическое отделение...

Тогда, впрочем, я не обратил на это внимания: мою голову занимало совсем другое.

Потом были иные мелочи. Пожилая миссис Тернер (однофамилица подруги миссис Хадсон) забыла мою фамилию и уверена была, что ей назначено к доктору Колридж. Это казалось немного странным: миссис Тернер, несмотря на свои восемьдесят с лишним, все еще обладала ясным разумом и цепкой памятью, проявлений деменции я за ней не замечал.

Подобное повторилось еще несколько раз с другими пациентами, но я не удивлялся. Окружающее казалось мне выцветшим, поблекшим. Я скользил как тень между условными декорациями, где только Уилл казался живым и настоящим. Конечно, все обречены были меня игнорировать. Возвращение из Афганистана по новой.

Странным образом инцидент с Мориарти и казнью приспешника Милвертона заставил встряхнуться, оглядеться по сторонам. Когда сдираешь пленку непролазного горя, мир на короткое время приобретает почти детскую свежесть красок — помню по себе, мне такое довелось испытать уже два раза. Но тогда я, напротив, заметил, каким тусклым и неверным стало все кругом, как будто кто-то пропустил все через фильтр-сепию.

Это было очередное предупреждение, но и его я проворонил: знал, что такое восприятие цветов характерно для клинической депрессии, и решил не дергаться и ни к кому с этим пока не обращаться.

В день, когда все окончательно пошло к чертям, я поспорил с новенькой медсестрой на стойке регистрации, которая была твердо убеждена, что я тут не работаю, и никак не могла найти мои бланки. Медсестра отошла за подмогой и пропала, а я долго тупо смотрел на картину в фойе и пытался вспомнить, видел я тут раньше этот пейзаж или нет.

Наконец появилась медсестра, уже другая, извинилась за отсутствие и, ни словом не упомянув молоденькую сменщицу, отметила меня в журнале. Все было привычно, обыденно, и в раздевалке тоже ничего не изменилось, за исключением того, что я почему-то не сразу нашел свой шкафчик. То есть шкафчик был на месте, а вот табличка с именем с него куда-то пропала, и мне пришлось поморгать, прежде чем она появилась снова.

Это была уже какая-то психоделика, и на переутомление не спишешь: к тому моменту я, благодаря новому снотворному, прилично высыпался вот уже пару недель.

Автобус захлопнул передо мной двери, такси не останавливались, и домой я возвращался пешком — благо, было недалеко. Почти не вымок, несмотря на дождливую погоду.

Няньки дома почему-то не оказалось: ее рабочий день давно закончился, но у нас была договоренность, что она в любом случае будет ждать моего возвращения, и любую значительную задержку я ей компенсирую. А еще...

Гостиная на Бейкер-стрит выглядела противоестественно. Ни стопок ползунков, ни подгузников, ни огромной красочной детской энциклопедии, презентованной миссис Хадсон к рождению малыша, ни контейнера с грязными бутылочками, которые я кипятил все скопом. С обеденного стола исчезла войлочная подкладка, на которой я переодевал Уилла. Мы ее почти никогда не убирали, перейдя завтракать за кухонный стол. Ну и манеж Уилла, стоявший возле бывшего... возле зеленого кресла, тоже куда-то пропал.

Почти похоже на то, что нянька сбежала, забрав все с собой, но кому нужен использованный детский хлам?.. Да и мои учебники математики и физики исчезли тоже, вместо них на полу валялись... бумажные самолетики. Разноцветные. Господи, это что за бред?

И самое главное — где Уилл?

Под дых ударила позорная паника. Случилось то, чего я боялся: Майкрофт забрал его. Господи, ведь ничего же не докажешь, если что, меня вообще не должно тут быть, я в этом мире мертв, и Майкрофту это отлично известно...

Но тут мир словно моргнул, я, может быть, пошатнулся, и оказалось, что я сижу в кресле, а нянька с Уиллом на руках выходит с кухни, на ходу рассказывая мне об их дне — я уже не слушал и рассчитывался с нею механически, крепко прижимая сына к себе.

Тот пах детской присыпкой, молоком, кашей и собственным запахом, был таким теплым, вещественным, что невозможно было представить... И все же...

Едва нянька ушла, я вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал Криса.

 

16.

 

Крис не отвечал. В телефоне то слышались гудки, то механический женский голос сообщал мне, что «неправильно набран номер», «телефон вне зоны доступа» или даже «такого номера не существует». Тогда я бросился набирать ему письмо, что очень неудобно с капризничающим полугодовалым мальчишкой на руках. Письмо было коротким: «Мое исчезновение из этого мира будет мгновенным или длительным? Каковы предупреждающие знаки? Перезвони СРОЧНО».

Потом позвонил Майкрофту. Тот взял трубку не сразу, но в конце концов ответил. 

— С кем имею честь? — спросил он безупречно вежливым, угрожающим тоном, которого я в этом мире от него почти не слышал.

Тогда я понял, что оправдались другие мои худшие подозрения. Оправдались полностью.

Потому что Майкрофт _не мог_ , например, сменить телефон и забыть переписать мой номер. Или не посмотреть на дисплей. Потому что Майкрофт всегда знал, кто ему звонит, а чаще всего — и зачем.

Я нажал кнопку отбоя и замер посреди гостиной, как идиот, отчаянно размышляя. У меня в запасе могли быть дни или часы; счет мог идти на минуты, а то и секунды. Уилл все время оставался у меня на руках и вроде бы не исчезал; остальное же слилось перед глазами, и я не знал больше, «моргали» вещи в комнате или нет.

Сын плакал, тянул руки к игрушкам на полу. Я подхватил один из его шуршащих кубиков и потрепанного маленького зайца, сунул ему в руки; он затих. Затем слинг. Чтобы надеть его на себя, мне пришлось выпустить Уилла из рук, усадив его на диван, но я все время старался касаться его хоть локтем. Должно быть, дурацкое зрелище.

С двумя свободными руками мне легче было собираться, и я первым делом достал из тайника под полом свой ЗИГ-зауэр. Действуя скорее по наитию, чем исходя из какой-либо логики, рассовал по карманам те самые кредитки Шерлока и Майкрофта, которые я взял с собой, и на которые Шерлок капала кислотой, светила рентгеновскими лучами и чего только с ними не делала, только чтобы подтвердить, что это обычная пластмасса, без всяких дополнительных свойств. Что еще? Паспорт, военная карточка (вдвойне бесполезная теперь), бумажник... Старый бумажник был утерян в Швейцарии вместе с половиной вещей, но новый я все равно взял. Собрать сумку для Уилла? Интересно, есть ли у меня на это время... И сохранится ли содержимое сумки при переходе через измерения?..

Сохранится ли сам Уилл?

Нет, не думай об этом. Думай о другом.

Одежда.

Одежда, в которой я был.

За почти два года моей жизни тут я обзавелся десятком примерно одинаковых клетчатых рубашек, но та самая нашлась моментально — на ощупь, что ли? Переодеваться было бы некогда и неудобно, но я скомкал ее и запихал за обмотку слинга. Носки, ботинки, джинсы... все износилось и выброшено, а брючный ремень и сейчас на мне. Тогдашний мой свитер облили каким-то редким ядом, и он сгинул среди вещественных доказательств Скотланд-Ярда. Белье? Не помню. Куртка все еще была та самая, я накинул ее поверх слинга. Хорошо, обуваться не пришлось: я не разувался с улицы. Шнуровать ботинки с висящим на животе ребенком — тот еще акробатический трюк. 

В приступе то ли гениальности, то ли исключительного идиотизма я еще достал из ящика стола тонкую папку с документами Уилла (свидетельство о рождении, медицинская карта, страховка) и, свернув, затолкал во внутренний карман. Может, и не вспомнил бы; но все это время я слишком боялся, что Уилла заберут у меня, отнимут.

Таким, с лишней рубашкой, торчащей из-под слинга, и с плачущим Уиллом на руках меня и застал Майкрофт Холмс, когда я торопливо спускался с лестницы на Бейкер-стрит.

 

17.

 

— Джон, что с вами? — поинтересовался Майкрофт.

У всех Холмсов есть такая способность: они перестраивают вокруг себя мир. Не удивлюсь, если вокруг них и магнитное поле искривляется, и броуновское движение шалит. Майкрофт одним своим появлением заставил меня остановиться и поглядеть вокруг. Даже Уилл затих.

Неожиданно трезво я осознал, что в желудке тянет от голода, что я с утра не побрился и что в голове у меня полный бардак.

— Джон, — проговорил Майкрофт, — ваш недавний звонок несколько выбил меня из колеи. Вы бросили трубку, и я не мог до вас дозвониться. 

— Н-не знаю, все время при мне... — пробормотал я и машинально потянул телефон из кармана.

Точно. Два пропущенных вызова. Больше Майкрофт, конечно, трезвонить не стал. Как же я умудрился не услышать их?

— Будьте любезны развернуться, — холодно проговорил Майкрофт, — и подняться обратно в гостиную. Полагаю, нам будет удобнее поговорить там.

«Господи, — подумал я. — Господи, что за бред? Ну куда я могу исчезнуть? Паранойя начинается? Зря я отказался от психотерапевта... Наверняка Майкрофт сейчас про это вспомнит...»

 

**Ноябрь 2012.**

 

18.

 

Но Майкрофт ничего не вспомнил, потому что исчез. Как не было.

Снизу, из квартиры миссис Хадсон, полилась какая-то любовная баллада с американским акцентом и запахло ванилью. А обои на стене справа от меня стали старыми, какими я помнил по _той_ Бейкер-стрит — с узором из бамбука. Теперь-то, в новом варианте, они обгорели, как раз когда Шерлок была на седьмом месяце и к нам в квартиру ворвался маньяк с огнеметом, а Грег Лестрейд его обезвредил.

Уилл по-прежнему висел у меня на груди и удивленно таращился как раз на эту стенку, проигнорировав пропажу дяди — да, мне всегда казалось, что этот малыш горазд подмечать детали не хуже матери, я даже опасаюсь немного, не аутизм ли у него.

Не зная, что чувствовать дальше, облегчение или опустошение, я тяжело опустился на ступени.

Нужно было делать тысячу дел сразу. 

Выяснить, мой это мир или меня еще куда-то занесло. Узнать, как долго я отсутствовал, есть ли у меня еще работа, съемная квартира, счет в банке, лицензия на практику. Устроить как-то Уилла на ночь, если нет... Поговорить с миссис Хадсон?.. Какой я молодец, что взял документы... 

А что, если Уилл исчезнет, стоит мне выпустить его из рук?

Я сидел на ступенях, обнимал Уилла, и ноги у меня были ватные.

— Джон? — пораженно спросил сверху знакомый голос.

Невозможный голос.

Что за день.


	4. My Flatmate Is Dead, или совместный быт мертвецов

**Ноябрь 2012.**

 

У Шерлока Холмса тоже тот еще день.

Утром он ходит взад-вперед по залу ожидания в аэропорту Орли, под цифровым табло, и думает-думает-думает. Ему отчаянно хочется курить, но Франция — это уже цивилизованный мир, нужно идти в специальное место, под значок, а там, во-первых, заплевано, во-вторых, Холмс с этим табло уже почти сроднился.

Он перекручивает в голове скупые слова Майкрофта, и все яснее понимает, что не ясно ничего.

Майкрофт сказал: «Уотсон пропал. По возможности приезжай».

У Шерлока возможности не было: он находится в процессе весьма тонкой операции, которая должна была передать в руки египетскому спецподразделению «три семерки» доказательства виновности Морана в серии заказных убийств. 

Шерлок, конечно, той же ночью нанял машину и отправился в Каир. Как был, в бурнусе.

В Париже Шерлок уже выглядит презентабельно: если и не походит на свой привычный образ, то ничем не отличается от среднестатистического европейца.

Пропал. Не «похищен». Не «убит». Не «скрылся». Даже не обтекаемое «ушел из-под наблюдения». Именно «пропал», а Майкрофт не разбрасывается словами.

Перелет тем более отчаянно скучен, что впереди бьется, когтями дерет сердце _нехорошая_ загадка. Раньше таких загадок не было; появились два года назад.

 

***

 

Майкрофт встречает его в Хитроу лично, и это тем более странно. Папка с фотографиями уже готова.

Вот Джона видели последний раз. Вот он пересекает границу зоны в Доклендс. Вот еще одна фотография, сделанная под неудобным углом: кто-то фотографирует вертолет в небе. На заднем плане видны крыши заводских корпусов.

— Вот эта крыша, третья справа, — говорит Майкрофт, — принадлежит зданию, в которое вошел Джон Уотсон согласно моему агенту наружного наблюдения. Здесь он бывал не раз за последние две недели.

— Что в нем? — бросает Шерлок.

— Уже ничего. А ранее оно было снято неким Кристофером Дженкинсом, выпускником Кембриджа, который одно время учился в Королевском колледже в Лондоне.

Из папки выпадает фотография рыжеватого тощего типа с отсутствующим взглядом.

— В какое время? — перебивает Шерлок.

— В одно время с Уотсоном. В оформленных им документах он указывал, что собирается открыть там некое «предприятие обслуживания».

— И?

— Несмотря на пьянство и явные личные проблемы, он исправно вносит арендную плату уже полгода... Вносил. Никаких следов деловой активности в том районе не наблюдалось, склад находился в глубине территории. Туда почти никто не ходил. Необычно высокий счет за электричество. Дженкинс покупал списанное оборудование, список... да, ты его уже нашел. Также белых мышей и морских свинок.

— Подпольная лаборатория? Как он втянул туда Джона? Нет, погоди, это _не_ производство метамфетаминов... Гораздо важнее другой вопрос. Почему ты говоришь о ней в прошедшем времени?

— Потому что ее нет.

Шерлок готов к этому ответу, поэтому спрашивает быстро:

— Не юли, Майкрофт. Что значит нет? Взорвалась? Сгорела?

— Пропала, — нейтрально отвечает Майкрофт, но спокойствие напускное: Майкрофт Холмс не понимает причины, а он не любит не понимать. — Как не было. Исчезла вместе с участком, на котором стояла.

Шерлок смотрит на новые фотографии, где уже нет крыши, которую он запомнил. Вообще нет. Она была третьей в дальнем ряду, теперь на снимке четвертая и пятая притерлись вплотную, словно кто-то сдвинул их в графическом редакторе. Но Майкрофт не опустится до такой шутки.

Впрочем...

Шерлок подозрительно глядит на брата. Были годы и были дни, когда никакая шутка не показалась бы Майкрофту слишком жестокой.

— Сейчас муниципалитет размышляет, не начать ли им судиться с управляющей компанией, только не может сформулировать обвинение, — мягко произносит Майкрофт, и от этого голоса Шерлоку не по себе: брат говорит так, только когда Шерлок по-настоящему в беде. — Видишь ли, у них на балансе было восемь зданий, а теперь оказалось семь. От восьмого нет даже фундамента, и в управляющей компании подозревают мошенничество. Что кто-то внес в записи лишнюю единицу. Это проще, чем поверить в... более фантастические варианты.

Игнорировать боль в сердце легко. Когда привыкаешь. Если же у тебя до сей поры сердца не было, это несколько сложнее. Но тренированный разум справится с чем угодно.

— Дженкинса, конечно, никто не видел с тех пор?

— Конечно.

— Когда это было?

— Два дня назад.

— Джона ищут? Объявляли в розыск?

— Он взял на работе отпуск на неделю, за свой счет, сослался на семейные обстоятельства. Хотел больше, но больше ему не давали. Гарриет Уотсон ничего не знает, он не разговаривал с ней со времени твоих, мой дорогой брат, похорон. Вещи в его квартире не тронуты. Утром в день исчезновения он обналичил все деньги со своего счета. Там было немного. На камерах возле банкомата он один, никто не держит его под прицелом. По словам коллег на работе, последние две недели он был в более приподнятом настроении, чем обычно.

— Ясно, — Шерлок барабанит пальцами по подбородку. — Вижу, ты везешь меня к себе. Вели водителю повернуть на Бейкер-стрит.

— Это неразумно. Моран...

— Пока не вернулся в Лондон. И на данный момент он меня не волнует. Вези на Бейкер-стрит. Сейчас.

 

***

 

За полгода изгнания Шерлок иногда позволял себе... нет, не вообразить свое возвращение на Бейкер-стрит. Просто вспомнить. Царапины на двери. Угол отражения солнечных лучей от латунного номера. Точные цвета занавесок во всех окнах дома напротив. За полгода не может произойти много изменений, думал он. Все будет привычным, знакомым. Место, куда можно вернуться. Законсервированный уголок памяти.

Теперь же Шерлок только механически отмечает, что у миссис Хадсон новые туфли, а терьер миссис Тернер недавно скончался (ожидаемо, псина болела уже год), и перестает об этом думать. 

Он нажимает на кнопку звонка, в нетерпении похлопывая по бедру свободной рукой, и, когда миссис Хадсон открывает, скороговоркой тараторит:

— Миссис Хадсон, это я, не падайте в обморок и не удивляйтесь. Я не призрак, не сумасшедший фанат с пластической операцией и не порождение современной масс-культуры. Я выжил полгода назад и сейчас вернулся. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Миссис Хадсон изумленно моргает, потом отходит с порога.

Ни слова не говоря, она пропускает Шерлока в прихожую, закрывает за ним дверь — и кидается ему на грудь.

 

***

 

Майкрофт вносил арендную плату, чтобы миссис Хадсон ничего не трогала; но, к сожалению, когда он впервые сообщил ей о своем интересе, деятельная домовладелица уже убрала все вещи. Шерлоку приходится повозиться, прежде чем он находит, в какую из коробок миссис Хадсон упаковала его любимый темно-серый костюм. Костюм оказывается заботливо обмотан вокруг черепа, и Шерлок почти готов рассмеяться, если бы в голове у него не вертелись тысячи вариантов того, что и как случилось с Джоном.

У него не так много людей, которых он способен терпеть. Разыскивая одного из них, не стоит отвлекаться на мысли о костюмах.

Тем не менее Шерлок тратит время на то, чтобы принять душ, сбрить бородку и срезать надоевшие патлы. В шкафчике все еще лежит бритва Джона (забыл, вероятно). Есть в этом что-то почти недопустимо интимное: пользоваться его бритвенными принадлежностями, когда его нет. Шерлок не позволяет глупым сантиментам себя остановить. Следует, конечно, зайти в нормальный мужской салон, но это подождет. Пока Шерлок просто зачесывает волосы назад и смачивает гелем. Он выходит из душа в халате — и не находит костюма на кровати, где оставил. Миссис Хадсон уже суетится с утюгом, одновременно не переставая ругать своего необычного постояльца, и это тоже выглядит забавно, но Шерлок не смеется.

Потом миссис Хадсон уходит, пообещав булочки с ванилью. Шерлок достает из другой коробки ноутбук, подключает его и минут пятнадцать изучает новости. Ни намека на Джона.

Снизу начинает пахнуть сдобой.

Шерлок встает и накидывает куртку (его знаменитое пальто пока еще у Майкрофта), чтобы идти на улицу возобновлять контакты с сетью бездомных.

Выходит в коридор.

И видит Джона, сидящего на ступеньках спиной к нему.

 

***

 

_Когда Уильяму Уотсону исполнится двенадцать лет, однажды Шерлок зайдет за ним в школу (Портланд Плэйс в Вестминстере). Это Уилла удивит: он привыкнет добираться до дома на автобусе, до Мэрилебоун, или даже пешком через Риджентс-парк._

_— Что-то с папой? — сразу спросит Уилл, потому что у Шерлока будет вертикальная складка между бровями._

_— На работе, — ответит Шерлок. — В квартиру лучше временно не заходить. Вторая половина дня у меня свободна, предлагаю пройтись. Голоден?_

_Они привычно пойдут рядом (Уилл будет держать темп без усилий, потому что уже вытянется Шерлоку до плеча) и сядут за столик в тайском кафе. Шерлок закажет кофе, Уильям — любимый им рис с жареными креветками под острым соусом, но есть не будет, только вяло потыкает в него палочками._

_— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — скажет Шерлок. Потом нахмурится. — А. Сегодня утром Джон искал документы, и ты увидел свое свидетельство о рождении. Странно, что ты не заинтересовался этим раньше..._

_— Кто такая Ванда Холмс? — перебьет Уильям. — У вас с дядей Майкрофтом была сестра? Или другая родственница? Что она сделала, попалась на убийстве? Почему ее нет в семейных альбомах, и бабушка о ней даже не упоминала?_

_Шерлок сложит пальцы под подбородком и спросит:_

_— Твои гипотезы?_

_— Как я ненавижу, когда ты это делаешь, вместо того чтобы просто ответить, — вздохнет Уильям. — Ладно! Отлично. Я думаю, какая-то ваша дальняя родственница, с которой ты папу познакомил, и они потом... Но почему он ни разу мне о ней не говорил? И фотографий не показывал!_

_— Ты не спрашивал, — просто ответит Шерлок._

_— В голову не приходило... Я всегда думал, что па — мой биологический отец. А мать была высокой и темноволосой, — он хмыкнет. — Уровнем интеллекта я больше похож на тебя, ну так повезло, плюс воспитание._

_— Хочешь быть похожим на меня, изволь говорить правильно, — поморщится Шерлок. — Что это за «ну так»?_

_— Граммар-наци, — засмеется Уилл, — нужно быть ближе к людям. Не переводи тему._

_— Ты, вероятно, не помнишь, — Шерлок отведет взгляд. — Однажды, когда тебе было четыре года, Джон сказал тебе..._

_— Что моя мать была лучшей женщиной, которую он когда-либо знал... — нахмурится Уильям, вспоминая. — Да, кажется, такое было._

_— Естественно. Попроси его, он покажет тебе фотографии. Правда, не слишком качественные, сделаны на телефон двенадцать лет назад._

_— А у тебя ничего нет? Она же была твоей родственницей._

_— Мы никогда не встречались, — сухо произнесет Шерлок. — Слава высшим силам._

 

***

 

Услышав голос, Джон замирает. Распрямляет спину.

«У меня все-таки галлюцинации, — думает он. — Бог знает, что я там делаю на самом деле. Майкрофт зовет санитаров...»

Медленно поворачивает голову.

Шерлок стоит на верхней ступеньке лестницы, с неестественно гладко зачесанными назад волосами, похудевший, сильно загорелый, за исключением нижней части щек и подбородка — носил бороду? Шерлок?!

И это почему-то убеждает Джона в реальности происходящего. В том, что это тот, прежний Шерлок. Другой Шерлок остался бы с бородой, как и положено Шерлоку из злого зазеркалья.

В зазеркальном мире Споки носят бороды.

Джону внезапно становится ужасно смешно. Он начинает хохотать. Его всего трясет от хохота, настолько сильного, что почти беззвучного, только на вдохе выходят какие-то не то всхлипы, не то стоны.

Уилл недовольно возится и начинает плакать. Сладкая баллада все играет: женщина, страдая, поет о своей неразделенной любви. Шерлок, застыв, стоит на верхней ступеньке.

— Джон, с тобой все в порядке? — нервно спрашивает он. — Ты не ранен? Откуда ребенок?

Джона одолевает очередной припадок хохота. Некстати, если учесть, что он как раз пытается встать, опираясь о стену. Да что такое, только что ведь начал успокаиваться...

— Шерлок, познакомься, Уилл... Уильям Грегори Уотсон... — рваных вдохов хватает, только чтобы нести всякую чушь, даже глаза не вытереть. Грудь сдавливает, нужно срочно снять слинг. — Уилл, это Шерлок, в некотором роде он твой... родственник? Полцарства за анализ ДНК... Господи, куда еще нас с тобой занесло?!

Смех не отпускает, кружит голову, не дает дышать. Шерлок оказывается рядом, и Джон умудряется подняться наверх, держась одной рукой за него, другой за стену.

В гостиной становится чуть легче. Квартира на Бейкер-стрит выглядит знакомо, только пусто: исчезли шерлоковы диковины, исчезли джоновы вещи. Нет виолончели. Джон развязывает слинг, садится с сыном на диван, начинает тихонько укачивать ребенка, шепчет ему что-то, и боится остановиться, потому что тогда он, наверное, засмеется опять, или заплачет, или выкинет что-то уже совсем постыдное. 

Шерлок смотрит на эту сцену, на лишнюю клетчатую рубашку Джона.

— Он у тебя давно, — говорит Шерлок. — И ты привык заботиться о нем в одиночку.

— Ему полгода, — соглашается Джон.

— Как ты скрыл это от Майкрофта? Он наблюдал за тобой в мое отсутствие. Что даже интереснее: как ты скрыл это от _меня,_ пока я еще был здесь _?_ Этот жирный интриган мог вконец облениться, но...

Джон усмехается, качает головой.

— Как ты выжил? — спрашивает он. — Давно в Лондоне?

— Много вариантов, долго объяснять, — отмахивается Шерлок. — Прилетел два часа назад. Сейчас куда важнее разобраться, где был ты. Тебя похитили? Что с тобой делали? Как ты сбежал?

— Ничего. Слушай, у тебя тут остались какие-нибудь одеяла? Принеси, я его пока устрою на полу, а то с дивана он может свалиться. 

Шерлок идет и послушно приносит из спальни два одеяла. Двигается он как-то странно, механически, и в глазах у него что-то странное, и вообще весь он какой-то странный. Джон стелет их на пол, опускает Уилла и идет в ванную. Шерлок думает, не последовать ли за ним, а потом думает, что это уже черт знает что.

Но Джон включает воду, и когда Шерлок заглядывает в дверь, обнаруживает, что Джон вытащил из стаканчика невесть как сохранившуюся, непонятно чью зубную щетку и пытается почистить зубы. Без зубной пасты.

— Джон... — резко окликает его Шерлок в надежде разорвать нездоровый транс.

Но Джон только оборачивается, хмурится, закатывает глаза.

— Да-да, конечно, я помню, что нужно купить молоко. Я как раз собирался. И ради бога, можешь позвонить Джулии? Это няня, телефон должен быть на холодильнике... Я завтра планирую выйти на работу.

— Джон! — Шерлок подходит ближе, хватает Джона за плечи и встряхивает.

Зубная щетка летит в раковину, разбрызгивая воду.

— Джон, что тебе вкололи?! Ты помнишь?! Побочные эффекты, тошнота, слабость?!

— Да ладно тебе, — бормочет Джон, — я в порядке. Правда, в порядке...

 

***

 

Миссис Хадсон поднимается наверх неожиданно, когда Шерлок уже увел Джона из ванной и усадил в кресло, разрывая мизансцену.

— Джон! Дорогой, как я рада тебя видеть! Надеюсь, ты не будешь бить Шерлока за то, что он пропал? Ты зол, наверное?

— Зол? — Джон глядит на нее непонимающе.

Нет, он глядит на нее так, будто миссис Хадсон с другой планеты. Что в этот момент недалеко от истины.

— Шерлок, — продолжает миссис Хадсон, — тут плакал ребенок? Я не ослышалась? Тебе опять кто-то поменял рингтон на сотовом?

Тут она видит Уилла.

Каким магическим образом у миссис Хадсон всегда находятся свежие простыни и молоко, Шерлок еще может понять. Но даже его гений дедукции бессилен раскрыть загадку, зачем у нее припасены сменные подгузники образца восьмидесятых годов.

 

***

 

За час или два Джон успевает с грехом пополам рассказать Шерлоку о прошедших событиях, о дважды прожитых им последних двух годах. В ход идут фотографии с телефона (опять!), и Джон испытывает острое чувство дежавю, от которого чаще бьется сердце и кружится голова. Узнав, что он отсутствовал всего два дня, Джон несколько раз порывается вскочить, взять Уилла и поехать на свою старую съемную квартиру, просто потому, что ему нужно побыть одному, устроить сына, вздохнуть спокойно, избавиться от этого давящего чужого присутствия. Шерлок появился, Шерлок жив, непонятно как. Это возмутительно прекрасно, но этого слишком много. Джону кажется, что его затопит, разобьет изнутри, и некому будет защитить Уилла.

Но Шерлок останавливает Джона простым вопросом: «У тебя есть ключи?» 

Джон понимает, что и правда, нет. Он понятия не имеет, куда дел их за два года.

Шерлок, как всегда, невыносимо логичен. Слишком настоящий. Джон привык думать о нем, как о скрытой сути своей жены, упрятанной в ином измерении; как о странной части прежней жизни, оставшейся в невозвратимом прошлом. А он вот он, _живой человек_ , со своими острыми скулами, со слишком большими руками (как он не цепляет ими мебель), с кругами под глазами и пристальным, нездоровым взглядом.

Джону не по себе от этого взгляда.

А еще Шерлок пахнет неправильно, дважды не так — той маркой геля после бритья, которой обычно пользуется Джон.

Джон машинально ищет взглядом гроб виолончели и не находит. Скрипичный футляр все еще убран куда-то, а может быть, дома у Майкрофта, да и в любом случае, скрипка не занимала бы так полкомнаты...

Это несправедливо. 

 

***

 

Майкрофт приезжает, как всегда, не вовремя.

Конечно же, он поставил в гостиной прослушку и камеры с тех пор, как Шерлок уехал. Шерлок смутно припоминает, что даже одобрил эту меру. То, что он потом о жучках забыл, показывает, насколько сильно его выбила из колеи вся эта история.

Шерлок уверен, что Майкрофт не поверил в параллельные (зеркальные? Джон выражался крайне сбивчиво) миры. Тогда зачем ему Джон?

Все выясняется быстро: Майкрофт предлагает Джону отправится в госпиталь и провести полное обследование. Заодно сделать ДНК-анализ ребенка.

(Ребенка! Ребенок мирно заснул в спальне Шерлока, дверь туда приоткрыта и Джон то и дело заглядывает в щель, сжимая и разжимая кулаки).

— Бьюсь об заклад, я даже знаю, о какой больнице вы говорите, — фыркает Джон. — Я там работал. Сент-Джеймс-стрит 18, не так ли?

У Майкрофта чуть вздрагивают губы.

Шерлок бы протестовал против этой меры, но не может придумать ни одного разумного довода против. Не может придумать даже неразумного: еще час назад он сам намеревался отправить Джона на токсикологический анализ, если нужно, то в смирительной рубашке. И... эээ... его сына заодно.

Ребенок _кричал_ , это не давало сосредоточиться. Шерлок надеялся, что больше он кричать не будет. Но подозревал, что теперь оторвать Джона от младенца окажется невозможным, что бы ни показал генетический анализ. Джон из тех, кто способен проникнуться чувствами даже к чужому ребенку. Чувством долга в первую очередь, оно у него гипертрофировано.

Значит, если он хочет заполучить Джона обратно на Бейкер-стрит (а он, без сомнения, хочет), то придется терпеть запах кислого молока и вопли в неурочное время? Видимо, так. (Шерлок мимолетно жалеет, что не вернулся на пару лет позже).

— Я не собираюсь превращаться в подопытную морскую свинку! — взрывается Джон.

Обычно с Майкрофтом он старается контролировать себя даже чрезмерно, подсознательно подстраиваясь под такую правильную, такую _английскую_ манеру поведения старшего Холмса. Но сейчас это именно срыв: Джон доведен до предела, его настроение качается как маятник на веревочке. Он, правда, понижает голос. Длительная привычка: в доме ребенок. О господи, Джон.

— Боюсь, у вас нет выбора, доктор Уотсон, — произносит Майкрофт. — Ваше ментальное состояние внушает опасения. Даже если все, что вы рассказали, правда, мы не знаем, как эти _испытания_ сказались на вашем самочувствии. Вы теперь отец. Вы должны понимать.

— Низкие манипуляции, Майкрофт, — рычит Шерлок, с облегчением от того, что может что-то сказать.

— Нет-нет, он прав, — Джон успокаивается почти так же быстро, как вышел из себя — признак одновременно плохой и хороший. Хороший: контроль все еще есть. Плохой: держится из последних сил.

Когда-то, в более счастливые времена, Шерлоку нравилось экспериментировать над тем, как скоро Джон Уотсон сорвется. Сейчас он вспоминает свои эксперименты почти с отвращением.

— Никто не собирается разбирать вас на кусочки, — успокаивающе, разумно продолжает Майкрофт. — Что бы там кто не говорил, у правительства _нет_ подпольных лабораторий, в которых тестируют оборотней и инопланетян. Во всяком случае, не у английского правительства.

— Вы меня утешили, — хмуро глядит на него Джон. — Особенно сравнением.

— Вы не инопланетянин, доктор Уотсон, и не иномирянин. Не волнуйтесь.

— Это если я выпал в _свой_ мир, — с нажимом говорит он. — А что если _мой_ Шерлок не выжил?

— Глупости, — Шерлок протестующе взмахивает рукой. — Я готовился. Да, это был план на крайний случай. И он должен был сработать, а значит, сработал бы во всех мирах. К тому же, ты не знаешь, есть ли еще какие-то другие миры кроме этих двух.

— Конечно, случайности для тебя не ничего не значат, — бормочет Джон. — В любом случае, Уилл из другого мира. Здесь он появиться никак не мог.

— Вы поверите моему слову, доктор? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Майкрофт. — Я не желаю вам зла. И я... в некотором роде ваш должник. Если этот мальчик действительно генетически мой племянник, я ваш должник даже в большей степени.

— Понятия не имею, кто он генетически, — рубит Джон. — Сам хотел бы знать. У меня там не было генматериала Шерлока, чтобы проверить.

— Вот и узнаете, — предлагает Майкрофт.

Шерлоку не нравится Джон. Это неприятно, это раздражает. Джон должен быть надежен, спокоен, может быть, слегка зол на Шерлока (это веселит). Джон не должен выглядеть так, будто его били много дней, а потом выставили на мороз и облили водой.

— Условие, — произносит Шерлок, и все взгляды обращаются на него. — Джон, ты можешь захотеть выдвинуть условие. Ты сотрудничаешь с Майкрофтом, а он выправляет твоему сыну документы. Настоящие. С записью в базе данных NHS и государственной регистрацией. От бумажки, которую ты прихватил, мало толку. К тому же, она неправильно оформлена, а Ванды Вирджинии Холмс никогда не существовало.

Шерлок не сразу понимает, почему лицо у Джона сразу замыкается, а глаза делаются такие, будто Шерлок его ударил. Сантименты.

— Да, — говорит Джон. — Спасибо, Шерлок. Это мое условие, Майкрофт.

 

***

 

Ночь. Джон лежит на относительно мягком и удобном больничном матрасе без сна и пытается припомнить известную ему когда-то науку, как засыпать под любым углом меньше девяноста градусов к горизонтальной поверхности. Этот навык спасал его в бытность интерном и потом, в Южной Африке и Афганистане.

Не получается. Уилл сопит в переносной кроватке рядом. 

Обычно в больницах ночью довольно шумно, но в этой — тихо.

У Джона отдельная палата, он здоров, поэтому приборы, отключенные и отодвинутые к стене, молчат. От этого почти не по себе, будто пациент умер, и сейчас придут с каталкой из морга. Потом приходят на ум молодые матери, отлеживающиеся после родов; но слава богу, через эти ужасные дни, когда Шерлок была в реанимации, а Уилл — под постоянным наблюдением, ему больше проходить не придется.

Но если бы кто предложил выбор, он бы, пожалуй, прошел. Если бы потом можно было сделать все иначе, чтобы Шерлок осталась жива.

Интересно, Крис был прав? Если Джон исчез из того мира, может быть, Милвертон не убил Шерлок? Может быть, она вообще не повелась на искус Мориарти и не стала охотиться за Милвертоном?

Если она жива, помнит ли она его? А Уилла? Хоть немного?

Между вертикальными жалюзи на пол падают зеленые пятна фонарного света. Тихо. Пауза. Можно перевести дух. Ничего никуда не исчезает, хоть в это сложно поверить.

В этом мире Мориарти мертв. Милвертона нет и не было (или он пока не попал в фокус внимания Шерлока). Сам Шерлок в безопасности. Его не нужно спасать. Не нужно.

Спи, Джон Уотсон.

Джон Уотсон не спит.

Джон Уотсон крадучись подбирается к двери и замирает за косяком, потому что слышит снаружи шаги. Намеренно легкие, почти неслышные. Наемный убийца? Один из недругов Шерлока? Тайный агент на службе Майкрофта? 

Визитер замирает за дверью. Поворачивает ручку.

Джон обрушивается на него моментально, делая подножку и пережимая шею. Он не собирается убивать, всего лишь допросить... И пришедший хрипит полузадушенно:

— Джон! 

Джон разжимает захват, тяжело дыша.

— Все-таки решил последовать совету миссис Хадсон? — хрипя, спрашивает Шерлок.

 

***

 

Каким-то чудом они умудряются не разбудить Уилла. Сидят на кровати, не включая свет. Шерлок быстро, сбивчиво, рассказывает о своих приключениях за эти полгода. Для лондонского домоседа он успел просто необыкновенно много.

— Да, нужно поговорить о квартире, — продолжает Шерлок. — Можешь занять комнату внизу, я переберусь наверх. Миссис Хадсон все равно упаковала мои вещи, много времени переезд не займет. Так будет удобнее.

Джон поражен. 

— Ты...

— Удобнее мне, я хотел сказать, — перебивает его Шерлок. — Кормить ты его будешь в кухне, по всей вероятности, или в гостиной. Если у меня будет удаленное укрытие, тем лучше. 

— Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы мы жили с тобой? — осторожно спрашивает Джон. — Ты же понимаешь, что это такое. Покоя Уилл тебе не даст.

— Ты все еще удобнее черепа, — отвечает Шерлок.

Джону больно в груди, но он как-то умудряется улыбнуться в ответ. Почти против воли вцепляется в предплечья сидящего на против него человека и не может отпустить, не может даже ничего сказать. Хотя, казалось бы, уже и о плечо опирался, и даже в захвате душил.

Несмотря на свою нелюбовь к сантиментам, Шерлок не торопится высвободиться. Только говорит:

— А теперь давай о более приятных вещах.

— То есть?

— За нами ведет охоту Себастьян Моран.

 

***

 

Бытовые вопросы разрешаются сравнительно просто: квартира на Бейкер, оказывается, оплачена Майкрофтом на пару месяцев вперед. Джон отменяет аренду у своего бывшего квартиродателя. Если тот и озадачен тем, что Джон появляется у него с маленьким ребенком на руках (Джон все еще не может расстаться с Уиллом и на две минуты), то не подает вида. И у Джона на руках внезапно оказывается достаточно денег, чтобы купить все необходимое на первое время.

Он возвращается на работу в ту же клинику, где никто не удивлен его отсутствию — он ведь сам отпрашивался на неделю, разве нет? Шерлок, как ни странно, проявляет инициативу — находит хорошую няню. Очевидно, знает женщину по одному из прошлых расследований.

Зовут ее не Джулия, а Нина (Джон неприятным образом вспоминает фальшивую няню из дела о Рапунцели), ей лет сорок, у нее манчестерский акцент и неплохое чувство юмора. А еще на второй или на третий день работы она удивляет Джона сообщением, что Шерлок, оказывается, проявлял к Уильяму интерес. Если так это можно назвать. По крайней мере, осматривал его и что-то записывал в блокнот.

Джон, поразмыслив, решает, что не так уж это и удивительно. В конце концов, Уилл-таки генетически _является_ ребенком Шерлока. Пятидесятипроцентная степень родства. (Могла быть меньше, конечно; но, видно, Уиллу досталась совпадающая X-хромосома).

Джон, разумеется, сказал Шерлоку, что это ничего не значит и никто не заставляет его принимать участие в воспитании чужого ребенка.

Шерлок, разумеется, подтвердил, что он ничего такого и не думал.

Конечно, на деле это значит многое. Особенно для Джона.

Ночами он лежит и думает, что все-таки оба Шерлока — один и тот же человек. Или, во всяком случае, настолько совпадали, что тест ДНК не способен определить разницу.

И значит... значит...

Он не знает, что это значит. Но ему становится немного легче. Или тяжелее.

 

***

 

_У них с Шерлок был разговор. Когда она еще уговаривала его, что хочет ребенка. Действовала в своем стиле: наскоками. Могла молчать несколько дней, а потом огорошить каким-нибудь новым доводом._

_Но в тот раз Джон сам не выдержал, разбудил ее среди ночи, и спросил отчаянно:_

_— Ты правда этого хочешь?_

_И она сказала ему... он, наверное, никогда не забудет. Сначала вспомнила о Майкрофте и о том, что он заботился о ней, и она хочет отдать долг, потому что это, может быть, единственное, что роднит ее с остальным человечеством (Джон невежливо засмеялся). А потом добавила, что ее с детства занимала такая идея — она сама, из своих клеток и плоти может сотворить новое существо, сформировать, вырастить и воспитать его; и это будет ее собственный вклад, куда интереснее и весомее, чем раскрытое преступление или монография о сортах пепла._

_Женщина может так думать, решает Джон._

_Мужчина — никогда._

_Он хотел ребенка от любимой женщины, чтобы увидеть ее и в нем тоже, чтобы защищать и множить. Он увидел. Но для Шерлока ничего нет в этом._

 

***

 

Вопрос с Мораном разрешается сложнее, и тем сложнее, что не терпит отлагательств.

Шерлок приготовил какую-то ловушку и настаивает, чтобы Джон на время уехал с Бейкер-стрит. Джон, конечно, уезжать не хочет. 

— У тебя сын, — говорит Шерлок, глядя на Джона невыразительными, прозрачными глазами.

Джон думает, что Шерлок прав, но на душе у него скребет целая кошачья стая. Странно и горько от этого: он и раньше думал, конечно, что с рождением Уильяма ему придется поумерить пыл и поменьше кидаться в авантюры; но тогда терпеть это было легче, потому что он знал, что Шерлок тоже не сможет гонять преступников с прежней живостью, и будет все-таки немножко побольше беречься.

Этот Шерлок... настоящий... нет, Шерлок-мужчина... нет, как его ни назови... в общем, _нынешний_ Шерлок, конечно, сильнее беречься не будет.

И никто его не защитит.

Джон трет лоб, виски, но никакой гениальной идеи ему не приходит, и он соглашается уехать на предоставленную Майкрофтом конспиративную квартиру. «Ровно до двенадцати и ни минутой позже!»

Шерлок смотрит ему вслед, перебирает сделанные в квартире приготовления, и ему смутно неприятно, неловко. Каким-то образом он ощущает себя предателем, только не может понять, кого предает: Джона, себя?..

 

***

 

На конспиративной квартире Джон долго не высиживает. По словам Шерлока, операция назначена на десять, но Джон не сомневается, что друг ( _друг?_ до чего это странно звучит теперь!) ему соврал.

Уже без пятнадцати восемь Джон начинает расхаживать взад вперед по серому ковру из «Икеи» (обстановка в квартире самая простецкая; ну точно, не верьте, что шпионам всегда много платят!). Уилл тихо спит в детской кроватке: совсем режим сбился у бедняги со всеми этими...

Если Джон погибнет, о Уилле будет некому позаботиться. Если Джон потеряет себя... что за отец он будет Уиллу?

Тогда Джон решается и набирает Нину.

Нина, святая женщина, соглашается приехать и даже не задает вопросов. Они сталкиваются в дверях квартиры в четверть девятого, после чего Джон выбегает из здания и садится в черный кэб. За поясом джинсов у него пистолет, который теперь, с повышением срока за нелегальное владение оружием до пожизненного, хранить гораздо опаснее. ЗИГ не холодит — греет сквозь рубашку.

Неподалеку от Бейкер-стрит Мэрилебоун оказывается перекрыта. Джону приходится выйти и идти пешком, потом бежать. Он добирается до 221 дома как раз вовремя, чтобы поднять голову, увидеть в освященном окне знакомый кудрявый силуэт, облегченно выдохнуть... а потом услышать мелодичный звон стекла.

Пуля пробивает окно и гасит лампу.

Осознание приходит рывком: снайперская винтовка, из окна соседнего дома. Джон мрачно думает, что грош цена всем предосторожностям Майкрофта, если кто-то может просто так пойти туда и... А потом думает, что имеет дело с _Шерлоком Холмсом_ и его врагами, и что, вероятно, этот Моран снял квартиру в доме напротив еще полгода назад через подставное лицо, чисто чтобы иметь возможность стрелять с комфортом, попивая коньяк из собственного бара.

Так Джон размышляет уже на бегу. Он бежит — но не в 221-й дом, там ему делать сейчас нечего. Он несется в многострадальный 220-й, который уже не раз поплатился за время соседства с неугомонным детективом.

Там, на лестнице в нужном подъезде он встречает высокого плечистого человека с темным футляром на плече. Лестница еле-еле освещена, внешность не разобрать. Джон замечает только глаза: светлые, похожие на шерлоковы. Но не такие. Совсем нет.

Забыв о пистолете, Джон бьет не задумываясь, в солнечное сплетение. Плечистый, конечно, отвечает, и он бы подмел Джоном лестницу, но Джону везет, и он каким-то чудом успевает блокировать. 

Они катятся вниз, по ступеням, чтобы распасться у подножия, и у Джона невообразимо болят ребра, но тут же в поле зрение у него попадает несколько пар характерных высоких ботинок. Кто-то кричит над ухом: 

— Моран, ни с места!

Джон узнает голос Шерлока, и что-то в нем кончается, обмякает.

 

***

 

Когда он приезжает на конспиративную квартиру, освободить Нину от дежурства и забрать Уилла, няня встречает его словами:

— Ну наконец-то! Помирились со своим?.. О господи!

Джон знает, что выглядит не лучшим образом: синяк на скуле, губы разбиты, да и шатает его изрядно. Ребра только ушиблены, перелома нет, но от викодина в голове все мутится.

— Мы не ссорились, — отвечает Джон. — И Шерлок просто...

Замолкает. Шерлок не «просто», Шерлок «сложно», еще как «сложно» но как объяснить это в двух словах полузнакомой женщине, если Джон сам-то понять не в силах?

— В общем, мы не ссорились... — неуклюже говорит Джон. — Это я... с лестницы упал.

— Замечательные кулаки у лестницы, — сухо говорит Нина, глядя на него недоверчиво.

Джон смеется, но тут же обрывает себя: истерика после появления на Бейкер-стрит еще очень жива в памяти, он не доверяет себе.

— Я вам покажу фотографию, — обещает он. — Бывший полковник RAF Себастьян Моран, активист защиты дикой природы и борец за права вымирающих тигров. Вы его даже могли видеть по телевидению. Сегодня пытался совершить хладнокровное убийство. Мы ему помешали.

Нина пораженно качает головой, но передает Уилла Джону без дальнейших вопросов.

 

***

 

Рождество проходит стесненно.

Опять приезжает Лестрейд, из солидарности с Джоном пьет апельсиновый сок. С ним забегает Молли, и какое-то такое ощущение, что они не просто зашли вместе; но Лестрейд еще не развелся, да и Молли моложе его лет на пятнадцать, если не больше, поэтому Джон ничего не спрашивает. Молли краснеет и целует Джона в щеку, уходя.

Про Уилла Джон придерживается придуманной Шерлоком легенды: мать мальчика — девушка Джона, с которой он расстался больше года назад. Она ударилась в секту, скрыла беременность, порвала все связи с внешним миром, а потом, родив, слегка одумалась и хотя бы сына передала Джону. Джон, мол, знает о его существовании всего несколько месяцев, большая часть которых ушла на получение отцовского статуса.

К счастью, последнее время Джон не виделся ни с Грегом, ни с Молли (он ни с кем вообще тогда не виделся), поэтому легенда держится. А показывать оформленное по всем правилам свидетельство о рождении, куда вписано настоящее имя матери, и выправленное Майкрофтом свидетельство о смерти Джон собирается только социальным службам.

 

***

 

Джон иногда думает об этом «просто», и «сложно», и о Шерлоке... Их по-прежнему принимают за пару, теперь даже больше. Особенно однажды, когда Джон отправляется погулять по парку с Уиллом, а Шерлок увязывается за ними, рассказывая о том, насколько хорошо слюна сохраняется в следах от губной помады разных типов и производителей.

Некоторые гуляющие отводят глаза. Некоторые, в основном, молодые женщины, особенно с колясками, откровенно умиляются издали, кто-то подходит знакомиться «с милой семьей». Шерлок их никогда не поправляет, просто равнодушно смотрит поверх голов, и они отстают сами.

Но если Шерлок и Шерлок — один человек...

Два процента... нет, даже больше. X-хромосома ведь похожа на Y-хромосому, только без одной палочки. Шерлок, наверное, ошиблась, когда считала процент сходства. Хотя кто ее знает, что она там учитывала.

Джон не может удержаться, иногда думает о том, как он обнял бы, прижал к себе, и стоял, просто позволяя истаять фантомной боли внутри. Как кудрявая голова лежала бы у него на коленях, и он перебирал бы легкие пряди, совершенно такие же на ощупь... Нет, другие.

Другие. 

Нельзя думать об этом Шерлоке, как о той.

(Но Джон все равно ловит себя на мыслях, что был бы не прочь. Слабые мысли, скорее, ощущения, но они есть. Не вожделение, скорее, жажда из глубины сердца. Не на мужчину она направлена, не на мужское тело — на Шерлока и на все, что тот готов ему дать.)

Господи, лишь бы она была жива. 

Если она все-таки мертва... Если там, за завесой времени, пространства и черт знает какого измерения она не выжила без Джона... Есть ли тогда хоть в чем-то смысл?

(Есть, твердо говорит себе Джон. Конечно, есть. У тебя сын. Жизнь не меняется за жизнь. Думай о важном).

В другой раз, на пустой кухне уговаривая Уилла съесть ужасно вкусный и питательный «прикорм» (протертые брокколи), Джон на секунду теряет себя. Уилл капризничает, отворачивает голову. Брокколи оказываются где угодно, у Джона в волосах, на голых плечах (он давно понял, что кормить Уилла лучше без футболки — все стирки меньше), на лице, но только не в сыне.

Тут заглядывает Шерлок и, по пути к холодильнику, произносит в пространство:

— Безжалостная экзекуция с твоей стороны. Видимо, верно говорят те, кто считают, что все родители тайно ненавидят своих детей.

Джон открывает рот, чтобы прочесть жаркую лекцию о полезных свойствах овощей и необходимости витаминов, но Шерлок уже продолжает:

— Во фруктах содержание витаминов и клетчатки ненамного меньше. И они, по крайней мере, съедобны, так что ты можешь рассчитывать, что какая-то доза так называемой пользы попадет по назначению. Если же тебя пугает переизбыток сахаров, то замечу, что Уильям и сейчас не отличается избыточным весом, и в будущем ему это вряд ли грозит.

Изложив свои доводы, Шерлок целеустремленно проходит мимо Джона в обратном направлении со стеклянной банкой оливок с анчоусами. Джон не сомневается, что он ее прямо так и умнет, не озаботившись подобием гарнира и не думая, насколько эта еда подходит на завтрак.

Он делает какой-то жест рукой, и на секунду Джону кажется, что Шерлок вот сейчас снимет зеленую кашицу с его волос или плеча, как могла бы поступить _прошлая_ Шерлок. Но ничего не происходит. Шерлок уходит в гостиную и гнездуется на диване с оливками и ноутбуком.

Очень остро ощущая свое одиночество, Джон шепчет в крохотное ухо:

— Лишь бы твоя мама была жива, малыш. Если она мертва... я даже не знаю.

 

***

 

_Уилл никогда не будет стремиться стать ни доктором, ни детективом, ни известным писателем, ни теневым правителем мира, ни даже военным или полицейским; нет, он будет желать отправиться на Мадагаскар и исследовать там тараканов, желательно в компании двух-трех красивых женщин..._

_Так вот, когда Уиллу будет двенадцать лет, ему приснится один сон. Это будет в день разговора с Шерлоком, вечером, когда Уилл задремлет над учебником латыни (латынь очень нужна, если хочешь быть зоологом)._

_Он встанет, спустится в гостиную на Бейкер-стрит и увидит своего отца в кресле перед телевизором._

_— Па, — скажет он. — Я вспомнил, ты мне как-то говорил, что мама жива._

_Джон посмотрит на него почти несчастно, моргнет, потом ответит:_

_— Не знаю, тигр. Может, и жива. Даже, думаю, что жива. Если, конечно, самолетики мне тогда не показались..._

_— Как ты можешь не знать? — резко спросит Уилл. — Отец сказал, что у тебя есть ее фотографии, и им одиннадцать лет. А за одиннадцать лет уж точно можно все выяснить, было бы желание!_

_— Нельзя, — Джон почему-то не рассердится, хотя обычно он моментально закипает, стоит Уиллу заговорить с ним в таком тоне; это не Шерлок, который реагирует только на содержание речи, а не на интонацию. — Не в данном случае._

_— Как так?_

_Уиллу захочется плакать. Ему покажется, что над ним издеваются. Шерлок ладно, он никогда ничего не говорит прямо, но Джон?.._

_— Слушай, ты, вроде, любишь научную фантастику? — осторожно спросит Джон. — Я имею в виду, не только «Доктора»?_

 

***

 

Джон дергается от прикосновений.

Не каждый раз; это не очевидно и не особенно заметно. Тычки локтем в бок, подталкивание в спину проходят гладко, как и было всегда. Что-то менее агрессивное — ладонь на плече, соприкосновение пальцами на одной кружке — и Джону не по себе.

Что-то в нем как будто запирается, закрывается. Во взгляде мелькает вина и легкая нота отчаяния.

«Мы не похожи, — зло думает Шерлок, — мы не можем быть похожи. Так почему он?..»

Еще: за все время с возвращения Джон практически не смотрел телевизор. Проигнорировал даже новый фильм с Джеймсом Бондом. Работа — ребенок (Уильям) — рассказы Шерлока о делах, которые Джон даже не записывает в блог.

Так дальше продолжаться не может.

 

 

***

 

Однажды Шерлок приходит домой и с порога заявляет Джону:

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Раньше эти слова были беспрецедентны, но с момента возвращения (чьего, своего или Джона, интересно?) Шерлок начал говорить их куда свободнее. Повод для радости или беспокойства?

— Какая именно? — спрашивает Джон. 

Уиллу восемь месяцев, он только что научился ползать не на животе, а нормально, на коленях. «Мамские» форумы и знакомые врачи говорят, что скоро может уже и начать ходить. «Господи, куда еще ходить!» — с ужасом думает Джон. Маленький Уилл вьется под ногами как собачонка, лезет везде. Пришлось пылесосить каждый день и снять книги с нижних полок в стеллаже, повесить замки на нижние ящики комода. Когда приходит Шерлок, Джон в который раз ловит Уилла на лестничной площадке и оттаскивает его обратно в комнату, чтобы не мешал прибивать фанерные щиты на обрешетку перил. Вроде бы там детская голова не пролезает, но береженого...

Просьба Шерлока была бы не ко времени, если бы... 

Джон вздыхает. Теперь он почти не помогает Шерлоку в расследованиях — ну, изредка, когда Нина может посидеть с Уиллом не только во время смен Джона в больницах. Если не считать Морана, поучаствовал всего в двух делах (а их за два месяца только крупных было больше десятка).

Иногда он чувствует, что разрывается между Шерлоком и Уиллом. Иногда он чувствует вину за то, что в принципе видит тут какой-то выбор. (Уилл — его сын. А Шерлок — его друг и сосед по квартире. Где должны быть его приоритеты?) Иногда он забывается и почти просит Шерлока помочь с ребенком, спохватываясь в последний момент. Шерлока к детям подпустит только полный псих.

Шерлок кладет кейс с жестким каркасом, который держит в руках, на диван. Достает оттуда легкие и тонкие листы разноцветной бумаги. Говорит:

— О, это очень сложное и ответственное задание! Мне нужно штук триста самолетиков.

— Самолетиков? — остолбенело переспрашивает Джон.

Уилл подползает к Шерлоку и тыкается ему в ноги. Шерлок внимательно смотрит на него (у него появилась привычка изучать Уилла две-три секунды при любом физическом контакте), аккуратно отцепляет от штанины, разворачивает и подпихивает в другом направлении. Уилл послушно ползет, куда направили.

— Именно, — подтверждает Шерлок, явно наслаждаясь собой. — Ненавижу повторять. Приступай, пожалуйста. И будь прилежен, я не хочу, чтобы они рассыпались в воздухе.

 

***

 

Уилл водворен обратно в их с Джоном комнату, за специальную «детскую» перегородку. Ему вручены кубики и кольца: он уже вовсю их катает, собирает и строит пирамидки. А у Джона с Шерлоком игрушки для детей чуть старше.

Как-то непривычно заниматься вместе с ним чем-то таким простым, даже мирным. Шерлок рассказывает: играющие в парке Джубили дети увидели бумажный самолетик, запутавшийся в ветвях дерева. Кому-то показалось, что на нем что-то написано. Они сняли его, увидели, что записка действительно есть и отнесли ее в Скотланд Ярд, а уж из Ярда Лестрейд позвонил Шерлоку.

Записка — Шерлок показывает ее Джону — написана на вырванном из блокнота листке крупным, явно детским, старательным почерком: «Мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу. Уважаемый мистер Холмс! Я не могу сказать вам, кто я, и не знаю, где я. Но, пожалуйста, помогите! Мне и папе без вас не обойтись».

— В Скотланд Ярде даже не стали заводить дело, — говорит Шерлок, сооружая очередной шедевр авиапромышленности. — Идиоты.

Джон вспоминает дело о Кирстен и светящемся кролике и внутренне хмыкает.

— Ясно, что писал ребенок, и что он был напуган, — говорит Шерлок. — Причем опасность серьезная. Судя по размеру руки, ребенку лет шесть или семь, однако грамотность и формулировка предложений на высоте. Кроме того, обращает внимание факт, что ребенок додумался обратиться ко мне и способен понять, что сначала записку наверняка увидят чужие глаза, а значит, ко мне она попадет не сразу. И поэтому решил скрыть свое имя и фамилию. Положительно, он или она довольно умны для своих лет.

— Или решил над тобой подшутить, — вставляет Джон.

— Ну вот это мы сейчас и выясним, — подмигивает Шерлок.

В таком хорошем настроении Джон его не видел со дня их встречи в Бартсе. Но тогда Шерлок отчасти играл, чтобы очаровать нового знакомого, отчасти предчувствовал скорое обращение полиции с серийными самоубийствами. Что он предчувствует сейчас?

 

***

 

Кажется, Шерлок предчувствовал пускание самолетиков.

Нина приходит после обеда, что позволяет Джону с относительно чистой совестью отправиться вместе с Шерлоком обходить высоты в районе Кэнэри-Уорф — та еще задачка! С собой у них два огромных мусорных мешка, забитых шуршащей и шелестящей массой. Они толкаются в лифтах небоскребов, выходят на террасы и запускают разноцветных летунов с разнообразными пометками на крыльях, потом ходят по окрестным улицам и собирают их. 

Хорошо, что деревья стоят голые, на газонах едва пробивается трава, и самолетики они находят моментально.

Ни один не приземляется в той части крошечного парка, что им нужна. Впрочем, это, может быть, погрешность.

— Ты не собираешься запускать их с Огурца? — невинно спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок смотрит на него слегка сердито. У него раскраснелись щеки, волосы взъерошил ветер. Он выглядит куда моложе, и Джон, глядя на разноцветные самолетики в его руках, весело думает: «Я — отец-одиночка с двумя детьми».

До чего, на самом деле, здорово. Лучше, чем таскать пепельницы из дворца. Конечно, люди слегка косятся на странных мужчин под сорок, развлекающихся детской забавой (добро быть хоть запускали спортивные змеи или делали еще что-нибудь по-настоящему гиковское, так нет), но в целом лондонцы — народ привычный. Джону хоть бы что, пусть бы и косились по-настоящему.

Они находят здание и даже этаж, где в якобы пустующих звуконепроницаемых офисах держат заложницу — дочку помощника министра легкой промышленности. Конечно же, находят. Джон уговаривает Шерлока не врываться туда только вдвоем, Шерлок закатывает глаза, но — о диво! — слушается и вызывает полицию.

Девочка спасена и широкими глазами смотрит на кумира.

Вечером этого дня Джон впервые признается себе, что ему хочется поцеловать Шерлока. Отнюдь не отечески.

 

***

 

Шерлок и Шерлок переплелись у Джона в голове, смешались. Он четко видит разницу: Шерлок-мужчина резче, острее и язвительнее, но при этом детские, мальчишеские черты проявляются в нем сильнее; Шерлок-женщина — высокомернее и еще более уверена в своих силах (хотя куда уж больше, казалось бы!). Ее внешняя мягкость вовсе не показатель женственности, а следствие снисходительности к миру, и Джону кажется, что это все из-за лучших отношений с братом, но он, конечно, не психолог...

Основа все равно общая; то самое, неизменное, что делает их обоих Шерлоком Холмсом, и что Джон любит больше жизни.

Как будто эти _дополнительные_ полтора года научили Джона распознавать скрытое. Он теперь почти не злится, не раздражается на Шерлока, разве что для вида. Как-то лучше понимает, что и почему делает его невозможный сосед. Шерлок, кажется, удивлен (а может быть, и досадует иногда), что ему никак не удается по-настоящему вывести Джона из себя.

Иногда, засыпая, Джон почти видит их перед мысленным взором, спина к спине. Почти слышит дуэт скрипки и виолончели. В эти минуты он отдал бы все на свете, только бы они в самом деле могли сыграть вместе. Только бы Уилл когда-нибудь увидел и услышал это.

Конечно же, он не собирается никому говорить ни слова, а меньше того — действительно целовать Шерлока. В глубине души он все равно считает это предательством, только не может понять, кого предает.

***

 

Шерлоку не по себе.

Джон смотрит на него и одновременно в сторону, как будто ищет кого-то рядом с ним. Улыбается Шерлоку либо одними губами, либо по-настоящему, если забудется. Улыбается _ей._

Шерлоку хочется разозлиться на себя. Сказать: «Что за чушь в самом деле!» — и забыть, и погрузиться вновь с головой в свои расследования, которые Джон по-прежнему с ним делит. Не так часто, как было бы удобно (хотя и чаще, чем если бы женился, съехал и держал бы жену и ребенка в другом месте), но альтернативы нет. Зато повезло, что остался жив, а не стер себя с концами, как этот Дженкинс.

Шерлоку хочется не обращать внимания на ребенка (Уильяма), который постоянно крутится под ногами, орет именно в те часы, которые Шерлок решает посвятить сну, и вообще невыносим.

Шерлоку хочется вновь подчинить свою жизнь размеренному ритму.

Ритм не складывается. Сбоит. Скрипка не хочет петь, пока Джон смотрит куда-то в пустоту. Дурацкое, дурацкое сравнение, однако же...

«Прошло два месяца, — думает Шерлок, вытаскивая Джона в парк пускать самолетики, хотя давно уже вычислил приблизительное местоположение заложника. — Четыре по его счету. Конечно, пора бы уже забыть ее!»

Но _она_ — это он сам. Нечего и думать, чтобы Джон смог забыть _его_ за четыре месяца.

Раздражение невыносимо.

Джон выглядит моложе, когда ловит преступников вместе с Шерлоком. _Та_ только состарила его своими заботами.

Глупая, неуместная ревность к самому себе. К самой себе. И именно ревность, перед собой — опять это местоимение! — можно не притворяться.

Шерлок ненавидит себя. Оборотная сторона нарциссизма; она была хорошо знакома ему и раньше, но теперь депрессия, не похожая на обычные приступы скуки между периодами активности, дышит в спину и наступает на пятки.

Он не позволяет Джону заметить.

Нужно что-то делать.

 

***

 

Уильям постоянно пытается форсировать лестницу на третий этаж, где теперь находится спальня Шерлока. Шерлок обычно не обращает внимания на его попытки, максимум, подхватывает ребенка под мышки с первой ступеньки и вручает Джону.

Но сегодня Шерлок, подняв глаза (он лежит на кровати и размышляет), видит Уильяма на карачках на пороге своей спальни. 

Первое чувство родителя в такой ситуации: испуг (и, может быть, усталое смирение).

Первое чувство Шерлока: раздражение и злость. 

Шерлок вспоминает, что Гарриет не звонила уже месяц, и как раз сегодня могла позвонить. Когда Джон разговаривает с ней, он обычно слишком взбешен, чтобы нормально обращать внимание на окружающей мир. К тому же, эта женщина не умеет вовремя заканчивать телефонный разговор.

— Ты выкурил меня из гостиной, а теперь мне и в собственной спальне покоя нет? — ровным тоном спрашивает Шерлок.

Матерые преступники от этой интонации менялись в лице.

Уильям тоже ее прекрасно понимает. Он испуганно пятится, потом замирает и делает еще несколько «шагов» вперед. Снова смотрит на Шерлока. Что-то бухтит.

— Если тебе уже успели внушить житейскую мудрость, будто наглость — второе счастье, позволю себе заметить, что это не так, — с отвращением произносит Шерлок.

Уильям смотрит на него из-под неостриженной темной челки, не кудрявой, а только слегка вьющейся на концах. Потом решительно падает на попу. Надувается.

Шерлок с удивлением и некоторым ужасом понимает, что выражение лица ребенка ему знакомо. 

Он частенько видел такую мину в зеркале.

Это не должно ничего менять. Умом он и так знал, что ребенок разделяет часть его генома, и если для Майкрофта с его традиционалистскими замашками этот факт значит непропорционально много (впрочем, учитывая, что брат сам так и не обзавелся наследником, все объяснимо), то Шерлок выше подобных предрассудков. Ребенок пока принадлежит Джону, а потом вырастет и пойдет своей дорогой. К Шерлоку он, слава богу, не имеет никакого отношения.

Но. Он похож на Шерлока. Похож. Объективно.

И он — сын Джона, так что есть некоторая вероятность, что с возрастом он разовьет те же качества, которые позволяют его отцу ценить Шерлока по достоинству.

_В этом мире может быть человек, который похож на Шерлока и не ненавидит его._

Удивительно.

Потенциальный объект целого ряда шерлоковских социальных экспериментов хватает с пола и пытается засунуть в рот неработающий велосипедный звонок.

— Не трогай, — ровно велит Шерлок. — Это мое.

На ребенка его слова не производят никакого впечатления.

 

***

 

«Джон становится прежним», — думает Шерлок, когда Джон засыпает в обнимку с сыном перед телевизором.

К сожалению, слишком медленно. 

Подумав, он укрывает обоих пледом.

Еще три месяца назад Шерлок бы не поверил, что способен на такой _домашний_ жест. Сегодня он почти горд. 

И одновременно его сминает отвращением к самому себе: укрывала ли _она_ их, заснувших в такой позе? Скорее всего нет, скорее, все происходило наоборот, когда Уильям был слишком мал и наверняка кормился грудью. Шерлок не знает за собой привычки засыпать за каким-то делом, а _та_ должна была быть на него похожа, но, говорят, грудное кормление действует на женщин расслабляюще... Мерзость.

Шерлок открывает ноутбук. Он еще не знает, что будет читать, но догадывается, что это не будет иметь отношения к преступлениям.

«Ты жалок», — говорит он сам себе.

Но плотина прорвана, и идиотская надежда непонятно на что не желает угасать.

 

 

***

 

Шерлок два раза оттаскивает Уильяма от стола со своими колбами. Не потому, что Уильям может дотянуться до столешницы и стащить что-то — пока это невозможно. Просто он имеет привычку бодать лбом ножки стола, и на него может что-то посыпаться. Это плохо.

На третий раз Шерлок намеренно оставляет на краю стола колбу со слабым спиртовым раствором CH2O2. Джон отлучился в магазин, поэтому не должен вернуться и помешать. Замечательно.

Все проходит идеально: Уильяма словно магнитом тянет к столу, до которого Шерлок его не допускает. 

В этот раз Шерлок, однако, вместо того, чтобы оттащить Уилла, просто говорит:

— Опасно.

Уилл всегда замирает на секунду, когда ему что-то говоришь. Но совсем останавливаться и не думает: тыкается в ножку.

— Опасно, — повторяет Шерлок.

Уилл бодает стол второй раз.

Колбы наверху дребезжат и та, что с муравьиной кислотой, валится, но не на ребенка, а рядом (колба пластмассовая и разбиться не должна, но Шерлок все равно поставил ее так, чтобы при атаке на ножку она свалилась бы как можно дальше — случайные ожоги роговицы ему ни к чему). Неплотно прикрытая крышка вылетает, и лужица проливается на пол.

Уилл, разумеется, бодро ползет вперед и влезает в лужу обеими ладошками. Тянется к колбе, хватает ее и, сев, начинает увлеченно рассматривать. Подняв одну руку к лицу, он задумчиво лижет ладонь — и тут же морщится и начинает реветь. А потом начинает реветь еще сильнее, потому что, видимо, ладони начало жечь.

В это время вверх по лестнице взбегает Джон, и застает эту картину, причем Шерлок совершенно хладнокровно сидит на диване и наблюдает кухню издали. «Забыл бумажник», — немедленно понимает Шерлок по тому, как лежит в кармане рука доктора.

— Шерлок! — Джон оценивает ситуацию мгновенно и спрашивает с ужасом: — Что это?! Что ты сделал?!

Видно, что ему хочется схватить ребенка на руки, но он удерживает себя, пока не знает всей ситуации — и от этого Шерлоку странно горячо в груди, как всегда, когда Джон делает что-то умное, даже бессознательно.

— Раствор муравьиной кислоты, в концентрации меньшей, чем раньше использовалось для лечения суставов, — сухо отвечает Шерлок. — Не опасно, только щиплет. 

И, прежде чем Джон успевает что-то сказать или сделать, Шерлок пересекает гостиную, подхватывает Уильяма на руки и начинает оттирать его руки заранее приготовленным влажным полотенцем, а потом подносит мальчика к раковине и вытягивает его руки под струю воды. 

Уильям тут же забывает о слезах и увлечено таращится, как вода разбивается о руки. Он все время играет с водой, когда Джон его купает, но кухонная раковина — неисследованная территория.

— Шерлок, что это значит? — сухо, резко спрашивает Джон, когда Шерлок закрывает кран.

В Афганистане (а до того в Южной Африке) этот тон называли «док на подходе», и понимали, что обычно хорошо контролирующий себя Уотсон вот-вот сорвется, и тогда хоть в песок от него закапывайся.

Шерлок тоже это знает, однако только щурит глаза и переходит в атаку:

— Я преподал Уильяму урок. В контролируемой обстановке. Он уже несколько раз чуть было не обрушил весь стол, поэтому я специально оставил на краю стола вещество, которое не могло ему повредить, в емкости, которая не могла разбиться. Тщательно наблюдал за развитием ситуации. Теперь он трижды подумает, прежде чем опять вести себя столь опрометчиво.

Джон стискивает зубы и смотрит на Шерлока знакомым взглядом: «Боже, неужели ты и правда бесчувственный социопат?» 

— Значит вместо того, чтобы хоть раз убрать со стола свои чертовы склянки, ты _дрессируешь_ моего сына?

— Прекрасный метод воспитания, — у Шерлока на языке вертятся фамилии, названия книг и пособий, но произносить их вслух — значит, оправдываться. Ни за что. — Повышает осмотрительность ребенка и значительно снижает число мелких бытовых травм.

Джон выстреливает непечатной тирадой.

Шерлок хмыкает.

— Ну и кто из нас неподобающе ведет себя при ребенке? Джон, ты сколько угодно можешь обкладывать его ватой, но он должен приучаться к осторожности.

— Шерлок, ему десять месяцев!

— Почти одиннадцать!

Уилл с интересом поглядывает на них обоих. Похоже, он чувствует себя на руках у Шерлока вполне уютно. 

Шерлок предчувствует бурю. Сейчас Джон потребует отдать ребенка, демонстративно уйдет в спальню, хлопнув дверью. Раньше бы вышел на улицу, но Уилл для улицы не одет.

— Я подумаю... поговорю со знакомым педиатром, — неожиданно уступает Джон. — Может быть, я и в самом деле... Я его слишком берегу, наверное. 

«Еще бы, — думает Шерлок, — уродовать лестницу — это явный перебор». Но вслух он этого не говорит, удивляясь сам себе.

— Ты забыл бумажник, — напоминает Шерлок. — Он у тебя в комнате на кровати.

— Какой уж теперь... — Джон осекается. Смотрит недоверчиво. — Вы тут без меня?..

— Я не буду его расчленять, если тебя это беспокоит, — отвечает Шерлок и машинально приглаживает хохолок на макушке Уильяма, который лезет ему в лицо.

Уильям радостно заявляет на это:

— Бвага!

— Да, — рассеянно отвечает Джон. — Точно.

И уходит, снова без бумажника. Но на сей раз возвращается уже с середины лестницы.

 

***

 

_После совместного обеда в ресторанчике, когда Уилл почти ничего не съест, а Шерлок даже не допьет кофе, они пойдут домой в молчании. Их не будут тяготить такие минуты: каждый погружен в свои мысли, а молчать друг с другом они привыкли. Уже недалеко до крыльца на Бейкер-стрит Уильям произнесет:_

_— Отец._

_— Да? — Шерлок обернется к нему._

_— Я вот все пытаюсь представить, какой она была. Моя мать. Наверное, совершенно необыкновенной._

_— Что заставляет тебя так думать? — ровно спросит Шерлок._

_— Ну, критерии папы... Он, конечно, не такой гений, как ты, но в выводах последователен. И вот он мне еще говорил, что ты — лучший мужчина, которого он знал. Те же слова, даже та же интонация. Я и думаю... что же это была за женщина, что ее можно с тобой сравнить?_

_Шерлок только засмеется._

 

***

 

Шерлоку удается убедить Джона помочь ему с очередным делом. Дело связано с кражами из школы для девочек, и Шерлок, звоня по некоторым телефонам, успешно притворяется одной из учительниц.

В этом нет ничего необычного и даже такого уж сложного: у многих женщин низкие голоса, Шерлоку не нужно даже говорить карикатурно высоко. Дело, скорее, в интонации, мягкости произношения... Когда он только учился, его иной раз принимали за манерного гея, но последнее время ситуация выровнялась: если в самом начале представиться, скажем, Хелен Копуэлл, то у собеседника автоматически включается фильтр восприятия.

Но Джон смотрит на него почти с испугом.

Джону не вполне хорошо. У него как будто кружится голова (со стороны похоже), и он старается держаться от Шерлока подальше весь вечер.

Какая глупость.

 

***

 

— Нам нужно заняться сексом, — говорит Шерлок однажды.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Джон, который как раз в эту минуту, уже уложив Уилла, почесывает щетину и тоскливо изучает взаимоисключающие мнения завсегдатаев форума насчет того, как именно лучше приучать ребенка проситься на горшок, нужно ли это делать до того, как он начнет ходить, и нужно ли начинать сразу с унитаза. — Минут через сорок тебя устроит? Мне тут надо...

Джон осекается и удивленно поднимает взгляд. Шерлок смотрит на него из своего кресла жестко, без улыбки.

— Совершенно исключено, — говорит Джон, сглатывая.

— На самом деле ты не против, — машет Шерлок рукой.

— _Ты_ против. Господи, Шерлок, ты вообще сексуальное желание испытываешь к кому-нибудь?

— Естественно, испытываю. Периодически. Ужасно неудобно. Но сублимация выгоднее кастрации, так что приходится терпеть.

Джон против воли улыбается.

— Все равно. Это против твоих принципов, убеждений, чего там еще... 

— Не приписывай мне свои мысли, — безжалостно произносит Шерлок. — Ты _не знаешь_ , каковы мои принципы и убеждения на этот счет, потому что я никогда тебе не говорил. Зато ты знаешь, что я никогда не делаю то, чего не хочу.

— Но я не...

— Ты не гей, но ты запутался, — Шерлок покидает свое кресло и нависает над креслом Джона, опираясь на подлокотники. Это не соблазнительная, скорее, угрожающая поза, но у Джона все равно начинает частить сердце.

Почему-то это приятно: чувствовать себя кроликом перед удавом, когда у удава такие глаза.

— Мне надоело, что ты смотришь на меня и видишь ее, — холодно продолжает Шерлок. — Больше, чем надоело: это начинает серьезно мешать. И тебе тоже. Даже Уильяму. 

— И поэтому ты считаешь логичным мне проделать с тобой то, что я делал с ней? — спрашивает Джон, ощутив короткую вспышку раздражения.

Шерлок хмыкает.

— Сомневаюсь, что это будет похоже.

Наклоняется вперед, бесцеремонно захлопнув мешающую ему крышку ноутбука, и целует Джона. Хищно. Властно. Знако...

Нет. 

Совсем иначе.

Джон почти всхлипывает ему в рот — и отвечает на поцелуй.

 

***

 

Все совсем по-другому. Щетина — во-первых. Если запустишь руки под рубашку, там нет груди — во-вторых. На горле, когда гладишь, дергается кадык — в третьих. И само горло жестче, мышцы между шеей и плечом плотнее, не так-то просто прикусить. Но даже та маленькая часть Джона, которая еще не потерялась в слепом, страстном отчаянии момента, здесь уже перестает подбивать баланс.

Руки, которые хватают его за плечи, больше и сильнее. Еще удивительно, когда _тебя_ довольно бесцеремонно располагают во время секса, а не толкают или тянут, или намекают словами, какую позу принять.

Джон с удивлением обнаруживает, что ему почти так же нравится просто вжиматься в чужое тело, и неважно, что под пальцами, если это теплая плоть и кровь, которой ты так дорожишь, что охотно обменял бы свою жизнь на чужую.

Другой запах, другой...

Такие же мозоли на пальцах...

Шерлок, обхватывая его член, так же хмыкает, пусть даже при этом он прижимает его к своему.

Они так же не доходят до кровати в первый раз.

Дуэт скрипки и виолончели льется в уши, призраки смычков разрезают веки. Джон уже не может закрыть глаза, он должен смотреть, слушать, обонять, пробовать на вкус. Впитывать каждую разность, каждое сходство, потому что _Шерлок жив, Шерлок жива, они живы_ , Джон здесь и сейчас, и у них есть Уилл, и смерти нет, и ничего не кончено, и у Джона получилось, вышло, срослось...

Оргазм прекрасен и мучителен и, застонав, Джон валится на Шерлока. Его выворачивает горем, он трясется в сухих рыданиях, а потом подступают слезы, и Джон не выдерживает, кажется, теряет себя на миг. Ему кажется, что он стал раскаленным железом, так пылает в лихорадке самое его существо. Он хочет молить о прощении, но не знает, кого, за что, и не находит слов.

Шерлок держит его. 

Держит все это время.

 

***

 

Джону снится знакомое сопрано. Оно говорит о дождевых каплях и цунами. О радиочастотах и смыслах. О красном смещении и темной материи.

Женщина делает паузы, осторожно нанизывает слово за словом на невидимую нить из сигаретного дыма. Выдыхает.

За окном — лондонская ночь, стылая и непроницаемая.

Джон просыпается по-прежнему в слезах.

Он чувствует себя почти счастливым.

 

***

 

К полному своему удивлению, Джону удается в тот день нормально выспаться. Он и забыл, когда мог себе это позволить. Проснувшись, он не сразу вспоминает, как попал в свою постель. Болит голова, и в целом ощущения как с похмелья. 

Еще Джон с удивлением обнаруживает, что спит неодетым, причем частично неодетым: только в футболке. И вспоминает, как они с Шерлоком вповалку рухнули на эту кровать и как перетягивали друг у друга одеяло, спасаясь от сквозняка из окна, а потом все-таки переплелись и пригрелись.

С кухни он слышит ровный голос Шерлока, слишком тихий, чтобы можно было разобрать конкретные слова. И иногда — какие-то восклицания, явно от Уилла. «Чем они заняты?» — с удивлением думает Джон.

Он тратит с минуту, чтобы нашарить чистые трусы, потом выходит в кухню, щурясь от неуместно яркого света (в спальне жалюзи опущены).

Уильям сидит за своим детским столиком, Шерлок — рядом на стуле. Шерлок кормит Уилла с ложки.

Картина настолько сюрреалистичная, что Джону хочется моргнуть.

— ...Теперь ты понимаешь, насколько важна работа эксперта-криминалиста, — спокойно продолжает Шерлок, запихивая в рот Уиллу ложку с кашей. — Разумеется, когда этот эксперт хоть немного думает головой, а не полагается на затверженные процедуры, усвоенные от таких же имбециллов-преподавателей. Теперь поговорим о порядке осмотра места преступления. Рекомендуется делать это по периметру в направлении часовой стрелки, но мне всегда казалось это несколько натянутым. Целесообразнее всего начинать от центра композиции, в нашем случае, от трупа или следов взлома, постепенно расширяя фокус внимания. При этом нужно ориентироваться на индивидуальные особенности своего восприятия... — на этих слова Шерлок зачерпывает очередную ложечку, а Уилл зачарованно глотает. — Которые ты, несомненно, выяснишь, когда станешь немного постарше. Доброе утро, Джон.

— Скажи мне, что он не настолько тебя боится, — фыркает Джон.

Шерлок, кажется, слегка обижается.

— Джон, тебе должно быть стыдно. Даже ребенок интересуется криминалистикой больше, чем ты, а ты ведь со мной работаешь. 

— Ты сам это приготовил?

— Нет, попросил миссис Хадсон. Джон! Ты полагаешь, у меня не хватает способностей залить растворимую кашу нужным количеством воды? Кстати, она вкусная, ты пробовал?

— Вот и хорошо, что тебе нравится.

— Не надейся, что я буду делать это каждый день.

— Не надеюсь, — кивает Джон и привычно щелкает чайником.

Чувство сюрреализма никуда не исчезает.

— В любом случае, я думаю, пора ему уже учиться есть самому, — говорит Шерлок, отправляя в Уилла последнюю ложку. — Вот так.

— Шерлок! Ему года нет.

— Более чем подходящий возраст, — хмыкает Шерлок, снимая передник. — И если в нем есть хоть что-то от меня, полагаю, половина твоих проблем происходит из-за того, что он находит кормление с ложечки унизительным. А мелкая моторика у него развита уже достаточно.

— Сам его учи, — твердо произносит Джон.

— Да, я думаю, управлюсь за пару дней, если не будет дела, — самоуверенно кивает Шерлок, как будто это не самое беспрецедентное предложение из его уст. — Кстати, что у нас на завтрак?

— Эээ... тосты?

— Я доел хлеб ночью.

Джон закатывает глаза. С Шерлоком он давно отвык от традиционных завтраков, обедов и ужинов.

— Ну тогда консервированная фасоль и макароны. Поставь воду.

— Не могу, — отвечает Шерлок. — Я думаю. 

И уходит на диван.

Джон еще долго, убирая посуду после завтрака Уилла и пристраивая сына играть в манеже, а потом готовя завтрак на двоих, не может стряхнуть с себя ощущение, что вчерашняя ночь ему привиделась.

Но он благодарен Шерлоку. Безумно.

 

***

 

Шерлок дожидается, пока Джон с Уиллом вернутся с прогулки. Уилл всегда после этого начинает клевать носом, и Джон укладывает его спать. Это как нельзя лучше подходит его планам, потому что Шерлок прижимает Джона к стене в гостиной и начинает целовать.

Целовать Джона крайне приятно. Куда лучше, чем он думал. А еще лучше, когда Джон отвечает с тем же энтузиазмом, и поцелуй превращается во что-то вроде борьбы.

Вчера, когда Джон практически тонул, было почти страшно. Все равно хорошо, но страшно, потому что Шерлоку на какой-то миг показалось, что он все-таки ошибся, и Джон не выплывет. 

Но не сейчас.

— Погоди, погоди... — Джон чуть отталкивает его и глубоко вздыхает. — Так это было не... не на один раз?

— Не говори ерунды, мы _живем_ вместе. И у тебя, технически, от меня ребенок.

Джон хихикает.

— Ты так говоришь, словно я его рожал.

— Ну не я же.

— Я... — Джон облизывает губы. — Шерлок, я...

— Не нужно, — обрывает его Шерлок. — Я знаю. И ты знаешь. Настолько, насколько я на это способен. Молчи.

— Молчу, — кивает Джон, и накидывается на Шерлока с яростью, которой тот от него не ожидал.

 

***

 

Два дня спустя Шерлок впервые с возвращения играет на скрипке. Почти год без практики; руки плохо его слушаются, то и дело выходят фальшивые ноты. Он не может закончить простейшую сонату, в гневе почти отбрасывает смычок. Потом аккуратно убирает скрипку в футляр и начинает разминать руки.

— А я даже не услышал, что не так, — примирительно говорит Джон.

— Естественно, ты не услышал, — фыркает Шерлок.

Но почему-то не сердится.

 

***

 

_— Знаешь, — медленно скажет Уилл, когда Джон закончит рассказ, — я бы подумал, что ты надо мной издеваешься. А фотографии отфотошоплены._

_— Могу принести честное офицерское, — вздыхает Джон._

_— Технически ты больше не офицер._

_— Помнишь лекцию отца об объективной и субъективной реальности?_

_Уилл хмуро согласится. Потом спросит:_

_— А что случилось с Дженкинсом? Его нашли?_

_— Ни следа, — Джон покачает головой._

_— А опыт?.. Они смогли его повторить?_

_— Твой дядя курирует разработки. У меня нет допуска, но думаю, если бы у них что-то получилось, все бы уже знали. Подозреваю, осторожничают: не хотят, чтобы в следующий раз исчезла вся Британия, а не один цех._

_— Может быть, в том мире..._

_— Может быть, — кивнет Джон. — Но больше десяти лет прошло. Наверное, они бы уже... — он не закончит фразу._

_— А я не исчезну вдруг? Как ты оттуда?_

_Джон порывисто обнимет Уилла._

_— Ты не исчез за все это время, — решительно скажет он. — Так что с чего бы сейчас? Я тут... в общем, не знаю, но подозреваю, что это потому, что ты тому миру с самого начала не принадлежал. Так и не продвинулся сильно в теоретической физике с тех пор._

_— Может, мне стать физиком, а не зоологом? — пробубнит Уилл в отцовский свитер, но уверенности в его голосе не будет. Инстинктивно он сразу же поймет, что, конечно, очень здорово пообещать, что он займется связями с параллельными мирами и обязательно передаст весточку матери, но... в конце концов, он вообще о ней узнал только сегодня! А свою первую подобранную на улице черепашку выходил уже пять лет назад._

_— Лучше уж полицейским, — хмуро ответит Джон. — Менее опасная профессия._

_Уилл хихикнет._

_— Па... — скажет он неуверенно. — Если она жива... Она ведь так и не узнает, живы ли мы и что с нами._

_Джон кивнет._

_— Я надеюсь, что она нас даже не помнит, — ответит он мягко, словно боясь спугнуть иллюзию равновесия. — Ведь для нее мы словно никогда и не существовали._

_— Грустно._

_— Есть немного, — согласится Джон._

_И поцелует сына в висок. И тот потерпит, хотя вообще-то еще два года назад велел прекратить это «сюсюканье»._

 

***

 

Еще через несколько недель Джона _накрывает._

Шерлок отсутствует по делам. Для разнообразия, не детективным, или не совсем: проспорил Лестрейду, что Андерсон неправ по поводу улики от прошлого дела, и Лестрейд привлек его разгребать остывшие дела. 

У Джона выходной, и он дома один. Уильям, уже официально годовалый, сидит на полу и сосредоточенно играет с машинками и единственной куклой, подаренной рассеянным коллегой Джона. Кукла уже скальпирована, и Джон подозревает, что в итоге на ней будут изучать основы анатомии.

В квартире тихо. 

Очень тихо. 

Джон решает немного прибраться — сейчас большая часть бардака в гостиной образована им с Уиллом, а не Шерлоком.

Джон протирает пыль с каминной полки, когда ему начинает казаться, что в комнате что-то не так. Он оборачивается, машинально разыскивая глазами футляр от виолончели в простенке между шкафами — а его там нет.

Скрипичного футляра не видно тоже.

Джон тяжело опускается в кресло.

Мысли несутся вскачь, он не может сообразить, где он, в каком мире, на каком свете. Он почти «вспоминает», что все-таки унес футляр для виолончели в комнату наверху, после того визита Майкрофта, когда Джону показалось, что мир тает.

Потом соображает, что Шерлок отдал скрипку какому-то мастеру — то ли лак подправить, то ли струны подтянуть, Джон не помнит. Ему тут же становится страшно, что он не помнит. Может быть, ложные воспоминания?

Но нет, Шерлок был здесь. Если повернуть голову, Джон видит его колбы и микроскоп на кухонном столе — не придумал же он их!

Джон смотрит на свои руки, и они дрожат. Мелкой, противной, неуемной дрожью.

— Не знаю, — бормочет Джон. — Просто не знаю. Был ты, потом ты вроде как погиб, потом я отправился туда, к ней, и погибла она... Черт, черт, Шерлок... Это все имело смысл, пока это был ты и Мориарти, его нужно было убить, этого ублюдка. Я от горя разрывался, что ты жизнь отдал... Но это было осмысленно, так, как мы жили, это было для чего-то, понимаешь? А теперь что? Я видел другую вселенную, я видел то, для чего это ни хрена не стоит, и она тоже отдала свою жизнь, и тоже непонятно за что, а здесь это все ничего не значит, и ничто нигде ничего не значит, а ты здесь, а она там, и... Черт, это все просто бессмысленно! Зачем?! Я туда, потом сюда?! Для чего?!

Вопрос звенит в тишине, и ответа на него не слышно. 

Но Джону становится легче, когда он говорит это вслух.

Он поднимает глаза и глядит на Уилла, который отбросил куклу и сосредоточенно доламывает грузовичок. Плюшевый заяц, привезенный из другого мира, лежит на самом краю одеяла, уже изрядно пожеванный и застиранный.

— Мы как-нибудь... — произносит Джон и на всякий случай вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони; но нет, слава богу, на этот раз сухо. — Да, Уилл? Мы втроем разберемся.

 

***

 

Тем не менее проходит еще не один месяц, пока Джон решается заговорить с Шерлоком об этом. Он не думает, что Шерлок сможет как-то его утешить или облегчить боль, но чувствует необходимость рассказать.

Шерлок, как всегда, удивляет Джона. На сей раз — пониманием.

— А ты не думал, что не у всего на свете есть цели? — пожимает он плечами, не замедляя шага.

Они втроем гуляют в Риджентс-парке, и пахнущая весной земля ложится им под ноги. 

— Иногда достаточно причин, — Шерлок делает паузу, глядя перед собой, потом продолжает: — Когда я прыгнул с крыши Бартса, я не мог поступить иначе. К этому вела вся моя жизнь, все то, что я собой представлял. Мориарти сыграл на этом и почти выиграл. Хотя иллюзия выбора у меня имелась, — опять пауза. — Так и ты. В минуту, когда Дженкинс подсел к тебе в баре, выбора у тебя не осталось. Ты должен был попробовать. И та Шерлок... та «я» тоже не могла поступить иначе. Все это было не «зачем», а «почему». Мы — те, кто мы есть. Как бы тебе иногда ни хотелось меня переделать.

— Я не хочу тебя переделать, — возражает Джон.

— Нет, — соглашается Шерлок. — Но пытаешься. Из-за своего неуместного и, честно говоря, мещанского чувства должного.

— Ты делаешь то же самое, — спокойно замечает Джон. — Снобизм и нарциссизм — это как чих, вирусы держать в себе невозможно.

Они оба смеются и только тогда замечают, что Уильям неуклюже побежал вперед и копается в грязи.

— Боже, мы ужасные родители, — вздыхает Джон.

— Не говори чепухи, — отмахивается Шерлок, — кажется, он нашел там что-то интересное.


	5. Эпилог

  
___

 

Черная воронка тянула вглубь, и не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть. Тело не болело, его просто не было. Вот как пахнет смерть — тиной и озерной водой.

...Затхлостью.

Отплевываясь, Шерлок вскинулась, выдергивая голову из ледяной мути, и успела развернуться вовремя, чтобы двинуть убийцу кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Нож зазвенел по кафельному полу.

…Она словно помнила, что будет шокер, и успела уйти в сторону от удара электричеством, поэтому не было спазма. Откуда дежавю?

___

 

Шерлок сидела на краю ванны и сражалась с зажигалкой, пытаясь закурить. У ног корчился Хоуп. Привязанный к кушетке Филмор смотрел на нее круглыми глазами и, кажется, раздумывал, не конкурентный ли она убийца, но голоса из-за скотча подать не мог. 

Только когда над колесиком все-таки вспыхнул огонек, она сообразила, что сигареты в кармане пальто безнадежно отсырели.

Не везет так не везет.

Ужасно болел шрам от кесарева сечения, которого не было и быть не могло.

 

___

 

В кабинете в клубе «Диоген» тикали башенные часы, болезненно отдаваясь уколами в висок.

— Майкрофт, — сказала Шерлок напряженно. — Хоть ты-то его помнишь?

— Дорогая моя девочка, присядь, — брат показал ей на кресло, но Шерлок упрямо мотнула головой.

Чистая психосоматика: после того непонятного приступа (галлюцинации? кратковременной потери сознания?) ей все время казалось, что волосы мокрые, и вниз на шею сбегают затхлые капли.

— Я... — поколебался Майкрофт. — У меня было что-то вроде сна. Мне приснилось, что у тебя был сын... мой племянник. Очаровательный, должен сказать, малыш. Но отца ребенка не помню совершенно.

— Уилл, — проговорила Шерлок почти беззвучно. — Сына звали Уильям. А отца — Джон. Проверь... Джон... как же его... да, Уотсон. И Кристофер Дженкинс.

— А это кто?

— Ученый, который отправил его сюда, — Шерлок залпом осушила налитый на два пальца виски из бокала.

Все ее существо болело, как будто часть тела отрезали и унесли.

 

___

 

Память возмутительно фрагментарна. Она была сравнительно уверена, что помнила улыбку Джона, но совершенно не могла восстановить цвет его глаз.

«Серо-голубые», — сказала ей фотография в личном деле.

Зачем-то она поехала на Бромптонское кладбище. Постояла в Саду Памяти, где хоронят кремированные останки, над крошечной могилой Джона Уотсона, который никогда в жизни ее не знал.

Был холодный пронизывающий день, старинное кладбище, местами обшарпанное, местами зловещее, выглядело очень по-викториански.

Кристофера Дженкинса тоже не существовало. Даже его брат, Оливер Дженкинс (болен раком), не смог вспомнить его имя. Хотя школьные записи, фотографии — вот они. А люди мычат, закатывают глаза и неуверенно бормочут: «Да, вроде... был, рыженький такой... сидел напротив меня в классе... выпивали, вроде, как-то... встречалась? что вы, нет, так, пару раз... да, вроде, работал такой... может, лаборантом?»

Что же он натворил? Поставил еще один эксперимент? Не рассчитал что-то? 

Не потому ли Джон и Уилл исчезли, а Шерлок почти потеряла память?

Она сверлила взглядом гранитную плиту и квадратный метр почвы, под которыми покоится урна с прахом чужого ей человека. Какой во всем этом смысл?

 

___

 

— Деточка, — сказала однажды миссис Хадсон, — тебе ведь не нужна комната наверху?

— Я там храню важные документы, — запротестовала Шерлок.

— Просто... ты как-то говорила, что у тебя неважно с делами последнее время, — извиняющимся тоном проговорила миссис Хадсон. — Вот я и подумала, что, может, тебе найти соседа, с кем снимать квартиру?

Сердце Шерлок пропустило удар.

— Да? — холодно спросила она.

— Вот и хорошо, так я и скажу Билли! — обрадовалась миссис Хадсон. — Она тебе не помешает.

— Кто это?

— Моя внучатая племянница из Кардифа. Хочет учиться в Лондоне на врача, но денег у ее родителей не так чтобы много. Она умничка, конечно, будет подрабатывать, но чем жить в каком-то клоповнике, я подумала, что куда лучше сдать ей часть 221B. Это, конечно, временно, дорогая, ты не думай!

 

___

 

Шерлок приснилось однажды, что все случилось согласно той фальшивой легенде, которую они с Майкрофтом придумали для армейского начальства. Что какого-то другого солдата перепутали с Джоном Уотсоном; что он выжил, скитался, потом умудрился добраться домой и сидит в Скотланд-Ярде, усталый, осунувшийся, доказывая, что он именно тот самый Джон Уотсон, и что он не дезертировал и не спутался с террористами.

И смотрит на Шерлок с опаской, когда она входит — естественно, он ведь не узнает ее.

Он не тот Джон: резче, суше, больше седины...

Когда она проснулась, то, к счастью, не смогла вспомнить деталей сна.

 

___

 

У восемнадцатилетней Билли были светлые (крашеные) волосы до плеч, белозубая улыбка на пол-лица, ямочки на щеках и отвратительный, несгибаемый оптимизм. Она вставала с утра пораньше и сразу готовила еду на весь день — «Чтобы свежее и потом не отвлекаться!»

Билли училась на хирурга-стоматолога, подрабатывала официанткой в кафе через улицу, но зеленела от пальцев в масленке, хотя Шерлок была уверена, что на кухне в том кафе можно найти еще и не такое. «Ладно, — сказала Билли преувеличенно бодро на следующий день после инцидента, — зато не будет соблазна таскаться по ночам в холодильник».

Да, Билли сидела на диете, что не мешало ей уплетать неправдоподобное количество мороженого.

К Шерлок она сперва относилась с опаской, а потом — с щенячьим уважением. Но, что удивительно, не оставляла попыток усадить ее смотреть какую-нибудь мелодраму.

Такого непохожего на Джона человека было еще поискать.

 

___

 

— Останови машину! — дернула Шерлок Давида Майерса.

Тот неприязненно ругнулся на немецком, но остановился посреди чистого поля. 

За окном автомобиля подергивали на легком ветерке лопастями винтов Робинсоны-44. Легче легкого угнать один из них — сторож в будочке, вон, читает газету. А с вертолета ничего не стоит заснять, как Милвертон...

Шерлок облизнула пересохшие губы.

— Поехали дальше, — велела.

— Передумали? — хмуро поинтересовался Майерс, явно проглотив нелицеприятный эпитет.

— Придумала способ получше, — отозвалась Шерлок.

Она не то чтобы придумала, просто перед глазами закрутился черный водоворот до самого дна, и пальцы конвульсивно вцепились в полы пальто, вдруг пропитавшееся насквозь запахом тины.

Время еще есть. Она возьмет Милвертона иначе.

 

___

 

Билли получила вожделенную стипендию в Св. Варфоломее, но с квартиры не съехала.

Чего и следовало ожидать. Не с везением Шерлок.

 

____

 

Кабинка фуникулера покачивалась и слегка поскрипывала, намекая на хрупкость человеческой жизни и тщету механизмов. Круглая тень скользила по коричневой воде внизу, и заходящее солнце падало куда-то за Барьер Темзы. Милвертон восседал на красном вытертом диванчике напротив Шерлок. Во взгляде у него был весь скепсис мира, по левую же руку съежился Джим Мориарти. Маленький и тощий, в джинсах и линялой футболке, Джим почти терялся на фоне импозантного Милвертона в белом костюме.

— И почему же я должен отдать вам Джима Мориарти? — поинтересовался король шантажа. — Сами посудите: разумнее всего мне было бы убить его прямо здесь. Как-никак, он работал на Майкрофта Холмса. Двойной агент, ай-яй-яй...

Даже сейчас он не сбросил маску доброго дядюшки. Если бы кто-то просматривал их встречу без звука, он мог бы подумать, что Милвертон добродушно журит своих собеседников. Правда, то, как Мориарти жался в угол диванчика, и то, как напряженно, выпрямив спину, сидела Шерлок, могли бы навести этого гипотетического наблюдателя на мысль, что не все так прекрасно, как кажется.

— Прямо сейчас вы его убить не можете, — Шерлок поджала губы. — Вас возьмут на терминале в Гринвиче.

— Ну-ну, — покачал головой Милвертон. — Кабинки спереди и сзади заняты моими людьми. Право, я даже удивлен, что вы не предусмотрели такой очевидный ход, Шерлок. Так надеетесь на камеры вашего брата? Оружия у вас нет, на вас негде его спрятать... Кстати, вы сегодня обворожительны, если я вам еще этого не говорил.

Шерлок положила ногу на ногу. В облегающих леггинсах и топе с открытыми плечами она выглядела, пожалуй, как гламурная девица с обложки какого-нибудь молодежного журнала. Но в таком наряде действительно не спрячешь не то что оружия, даже и телефона. Она и не прятала — вертела смартфон в руках.

— Вообще-то, — произнесла она, растягивая слова, — мой брат не знает о нашей с вами встрече.

Милвертон приподнял брови.

— Это становится интересным. И что же вы собрались обменивать на свободу вашего... протеже? — перед последним словом он сделал многозначительную паузу.

Шерлок подняла телефон.

— Вот это.

— Информация? Дорогая моя, что за информация может быть на телефоне, чтобы я захотел...

Но Шерлок, не дослушав, нажала одну из иконок на экране.

Бухнуло, ударило; фуникулер отчаянно заскрипел, кабинку заволокло дымом. Линия почти сразу замерла: дежурные на терминале врубили стоп. Люди в кабинке на соседней линии, что двигалась в противоположном направлении, бросились к окнам, прилипнув к прозрачному пластику ладонями и лицами.

Шерлок и Джим, однако, не теряли времени. Джим метнулся на противоположную сторону кабинки и завладел отброшенным на сиденье телефоном, а Шерлок быстро скрутила ошалевшего Милвертона, связав ему руки черной эластичной лентой, который раньше исполнял роль банта у нее на плече. Выхватила пистолет у него из-за пояса.

— Вот теперь, — сказала она, — можно и поговорить.

— Мы же выбирали кабинку случайно, — застонал Милвертон. — Как?

— Они все были заминированы, — хищно оскалилась Шерлок. — Майкрофт бы не позволил, конечно.

— Мои бывшие студенты, — Мориарти помахал ручкой. — Вы не поверите, сколько в колледжах людей с криминальными наклонностями!

— И путь отступления у вас есть? — Милвертон еще умудрялся говорить снисходительно. — Интересно было бы посмотреть.

— Есть, — Шерлок выключила предохранитель. — Но ты его не увидишь.

— Да ладно, Шерли, — фривольно протянул Джим, — может, оставим его? Он прикольный. Можно на что-нибудь обменять... Опять же, твой брат с удовольствием с ним поиграет.

Шерлок не стала отвечать. Вдохнула-выдохнула. Ее первое убийство. Логически — ничего особенного. Но Майкрофту, вероятно, будет неприятно. Стоит ли пачкать руки?

Вспомнила темную воронку и затхлость. Вспомнила отчаяние и тот сон, когда она проснулась, и сначала подумала, что Джон вышел на кухню выпить воды.

Строго говоря, Милвертон не был виноват в ее личной... несостоятельности. Но на этом человеке сошелся фокус ее бессилия.

Она спустила курок.

 

____

 

Треск вертолетных лопастей разорвал тишину снаружи словно по сигналу, едва отгремел выстрел.

— Вот за что я его люблю, что он всегда вовремя! — бурно возликовал Джим. — Дорогуша, выстрели-ка пару раз вот сюда. А то я в руках не держал эти игрушки, боюсь промахнуться.

Шерлок хмыкнула, но подчинилась завуалированному приказу. Черная коробочка возле двери вспыхнула и закоротила. Двери, конечно, и не подумали разъезжаться.

— Навалились, — подмигнул Джим.

Они с Шерлок схватили за створки и потянули их каждый на себя. Вертолет, покачиваясь, уже застыл снаружи двери — по иронии судьбы, маленький легкий «Робинсон-44». Самая распространенная модель.

Пилот, чьего лица почти не видно было за наушниками и очками, кинул им трос.

— Даму вперед, — подмигнул Мориарти, и Шерлок послушно закрепила карабин на поясе. Подергала страховку. Ну все.

Небо распахнулось навстречу.

 

____

 

— Ты должна мне за спасение, дорогая, — заорал уже Мориарти уже в вертолете. — По меньшей мере свидание!

— Прощаю долг, дорогой, — парировала Шерлок. — Не хочу, чтобы твой пилот меня пристрелил. Это, вроде бы, тоже входит в сферу его навыков?

Джим вроде бы надулся.

— Поедешь с нами? — предложил он. — Мы в Штаты теперь, пока все не уляжется.

— У меня свои пути отхода.

Ее «путь отхода» — то есть Майкрофт — конечно, был недоволен самоуправством. Но в конце концов смирился. Есть вещи, с которыми ты вынужден смиряться, таковы законы природы.

Например, Шерлок в какой-то момент была вынуждена признать, что совсем одна разобраться даже с той небольшой частью организации Милвертона, что охотилась лично за ней, не сможет.

 

____

 

Скинув туфли на каблуках и не тратя время на то, чтобы подобрать их, она бегом кинулась по подсобному коридору, через черный ход, наружу. Взятый напрокат старенький форд уже поджидал у входа, и отчаянно матерящаяся Билли нажала на газ, едва Шерлок упала на переднее сиденье.

— Черт, черт, черт! — восклицала девчонка. — Вы не предупредили, что оно взорвется!

Старый склад пылал за задним стеклом автомобиля.

— Я велела быть готовой к неожиданностям, — тяжело дыша, ответила Шерлок. — Красный! Не гони, нас остановят.

Билли послушно затормозила сцеплением. Вела она аккуратно даже в стрессе; Шерлок подумала, что нужно, пока не поздно, посоветовать девочке идти подрабатывать не официанткой, а водителем — явный природный талант.

— Что дальше? — спросила Билли.

— Дальше ты едешь к друзьям, а я готовлю Грюнеру ловушку на Бейкер-стрит.

— Не надейтесь, что я вас брошу.

— Ты не в детективном романе, дура, — закатила глаза Шерлок. — Не хватало мне еще отвлекаться на ребенка в неподходящий момент.

— Я не ребенок!

— Но ведешь себя соответственно. Зеленый, поехали.

 

___

 

 

Билли все-таки отправилась к друзьям. Но, как оказалось, позвонила Лестрейду (и где только взяла телефон?). В результате группа быстрого реагирования приехала куда раньше, чем рассчитывала Шерлок (и, как подручные Милвертона тоже).

Шерлок неохотно подумала, что, может быть, из девочки еще выйдет толк.

 

___

 

— Ничего, если я рассказ про вас напишу? — спросила Билли. 

Она сидела на полу, скрестив ноги, и, старательно высунув язык, складывала очередной бумажный самолетик. — Кстати, зачем вам столько этого хлама?

— Потом расскажу, — отстраненно пояснила Шерлок. — Что за рассказ?

— Ну, про ваши детективные дела. Про то, как я вам помогала.

— Не очень-то ты мне помогла.

— Да ну вас. Я придумаю другого персонажа вместо себя. Полезного. Такого... знаете, бывшего вояку с нелегальным пистолетом наперевес. Естественно, влюбленного в вас по уши. У вас будет такая крутая история любви, ничего супер-сентиментального, но чтобы все слезами обливались, а потом вы поженитесь и откроете детективное агентство... Шерлок? Шерлок, что вы замолчали? Ну не обижайтесь, не надо! Там будет девушка, такая, вроде меня, только с армейской подготовкой, окей? Или с медицинской. Пусть она будет отставным военным врачом, вот, двух зайцев сразу! Я назову ее Джоанна, как вы думаете?.. Шерлок? Шерлок, вы плачете или смеетесь?

 

_**Отвлеченно, полушепотом, в темноте...** _

_Это не поддается логическому объяснению и обоснованию. Но мне кажется, свернутое измерение поселилось внутри меня, будто готовая распрямиться пружина. Порой я чувствую себя временем. Силой, стирающей города._

_В конце концов, время есть мы._

_Спасибо тебе._

 

**Конец**  



End file.
